Define, Hell IV: Changes, and Christmas
by cpneb
Summary: “Prisoner SG-0784394 present, ma’am,” Shirley Erica Golightly, a.k.a. Shego, announced in a monotone voice. Note: the whole DH series is a wicked AU turn, starting on Diablos night. Chapter 15: Epilogue: Phoenix-1.
1. 1: eyes, arms and legs

_**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

This is not a part of the (shameless plug) Blue Eyes, Shining stories or the JadeKimVerse, but judging from the reviews of the original tale, I've been charged with show the aftermath of Ron's actions, Kim's behavior, and Bonnie's breakfast.

I hope that you enjoy this: you can blame Cindy for this story (yes, it's the same Cindy that sent me the ANC picture that spawned "Merry Christmas, Momma" and "Paint Me a Christmas Memory:" she's a closet Plot Bunny).

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

What happens after _**Define, Hell III: The Sequel?**_

After Kim accepted Ron's proposal, did James decommission the probe request?

What did the Tweebs do to Bonnie's car?

What will Bonnie think of Felix?

What will Bonnie do when she gets home with the car, new boyfriend, two Cuddlebuddies, and a whole potful of self-esteem?

What happened to Monique when she and Felix broke up?

And, Steve Barkin and Dr. Vivian Frances Porter-Barkin: will Steve survive the honeymoon?

What about others: Wade, for example?

Answer:

More surprises….

We have angst, we have fluff (and, there will be smuff), and we have…well, I'm not sure what you'll call it all, but it's here.

-----

_**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas**_

-----

Chapter 1: eyes, arms and legs

(Previously, in _**Define, Hell III: The Sequel):**_

"Open the last one, Bonnie: it's from the Tweebs," Ron grinned, and Jim and Tim high-fived.

Bonnie took longer this time: the Tweebs had taped every possible place that a fingernail could have gotten into, but she finally opened the box and retrieved…

"Keys?" Bonnie stared at them, and then she recognized them.

"MY KEYS!" and the Tweebs nodded.

"We decided-"

"That you deserved your car back-"

"Especially since you zapped Kim-"

"Even better than we ever did-"

"When she lived here."

"It runs better now-"

"that we fixed the engine-"

"And you don't have to become-"

"Car Monkey 2.1, Bonnie-"

"Because we like you."

"So, if you want a date-"

"And want twice the fun-"

"Call us, ok?"

"TWEEBS!"

"Gotta go-"

"Bye-bye, Bonnie," and they disappeared out of the kitchen followed by Kim.

"Some things never change," Ron noted, and he smiled at Bonnie, now sitting at the kitchen table staring at her keys and her CuddleBuddies, her normally-perfect face now tear-streaked "and some do."

"Here, Bonnie," and Ron handed her a towel to wipe her face.

"Thanks, loser," Bonnie grinned as she took the towel.

"And, some things remain the same," Ron chuckled, and Bonnie winked at him.

"Hell is where you find it, Bonnie, so quit looking for it, and you'll find heaven."

"Someone call for an angel?" and a wheelchair came flying into the kitchen.

"FELIX!" Ron yelled, and he grabbed Felix Renton as he landed.

"Where's the ball and chain, Felix?"

"No more, Ron-man: Mon dumped me: she said I wasn't in love with her," Felix looked sad, but then he turned and saw Bonnie sitting at the table.

'That could be for the best,' Felix thought, and he moved over to Bonnie.

"Hello, BonBon," he smiled, and Bonnie smiled back.

Ron grinned.

'Felix has gone from Hell to Heaven in a single moment,' Ron thought.

-----

Bonnie was in the Possible back yard with snow flurries falling, Felix by her side as she finished her final task.

"Pandaoo, I'm sorry," she said over the freshly-mounded dirt, placing a white rose on the pile.

"I was jealous of you and Kim, and I took it out on you.

"Do you forgive me, Pandaroo?

"I hope you do," as she hugged her two CuddleBuddies. "I think you do, especially since Ron and Kim have both forgiven me."

"I have my new friends in Kim and Ron," and they smiled from inside the house, "and I have my two new friends here," and she squeezed her CuddleBuddies, "and, on top of that, I may have an even newer friend here, as well," and she reached down and took Felix's hand, squeezing it.

"I've been through Hell, but I think I'm out of it, now," she said as she walked away with Felix's hand in hers, heading back inside for more warmth.

-----

And, now, _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas**_

-----

Chapter 1: eyes, arms and legs

-----

Bonnie Rockwaller and Felix Renton re-entered the Possible home after Bonnie said goodbye to Kim's Pandaroo while holding her Pandaroo and Kangacat, as well as holding Felix's hand.

Felix was convinced he'd struck the mother lode.

"So, Felix," Bonnie opened the door to the mud room, "are you a sophomore, too, or have you gone up a year?"

"Actually, Bonnie, I'm a senior now," Felix guided his chair through the line of shoes and coats and laundry equipment. "I'm a first semester senior, but I expect to graduate from MiST in the summer and go into the graduate program in the fall," Felix beamed.

'This gorgeous woman is interested in me!'

"Wow, Felix, how'd you do that?" Bonnie was genuinely surprised and smiled broadly.

"Lots of AP classes in high school, Bonnie, and I talked my way through several introductory and second-year classes in the summer before my freshman year and in that first semester," he pulled a chair out for Bonnie, and she sat, placing her Cuddlebuddies on the table.

"I'm impressed, Felix," and Bonnie was sincere. She had tried to get into MiST but didn't get the scholarships she wanted, so she indeed up at GCU; not that GCU is a bad place, she thought, but my sisters were there….

"Bonnie, are you all right?" Felix reached over and took Bonnie's right hand in his. "You look unnerved, and a bit rattled, too," he added, and Bonnie lowered her eyes.

"I don't want to go home, Felix, but I have to, to talk to my Dad and see if I can get my money back for college," she began, and she broke down at the table, bawling uncontrollably.

"Bonnie!" Felix moved around and put his arm around her, pulling her in close to him.

"Bonnie, your parents took your college money away?" Felix asked, shocked, and Bonnie nodded while she cried.

Felix looked up and saw Ron and Kim standing in the doorway, watching the couple. Ron caught Felix's eye and gave him a big wink and a nod, neither caught by Kim, and Felix nodded imperceptibly.

"Bonnie, I'll go with you to your parents, if you'd like," and she looked up at him, tears streaking her face and trying to smile.

"Why, Felix?"

"Bonnie, you never knew how much I liked you during high school, did you?" and Bonnie held her face calm as her heart jumped. "I always assumed that you'd never go with me since you were always with the jocks, so I never said anything or took a chance.

"I've learned since high school, Bonnie, that I'll never get what I want if I'm not willing to take a chance. I dated Tara, and I even dated Monique, but they weren't you. Monique dumped me two weeks ago, and I never understood why until I saw you this evening when I came in: I liked Monique and Tara both, but I could never love them because I was still in love with you," and Felix smiled.

"Nothing may happen, or my wildest fantasies may come true," and Felix's smile was huge, causing Bonnie to laugh out loud, "but either way or any way, I'll have finally taken that chance.

"Am I even in the ballpark in having a chance, my Bonita Bonnie?" he asked, and her kiss was his answer.

-----

"Hey, if you want the car, you'd better let him go," and Bonnie looked up from her kiss and saw the Tweebs behind her, dangling a set of keys from each of their right hands.

"It's stopped snowing outside for a bit, Bonnie-"

"And we thought you'd want to see your car-"

"and find out what we added to it-"

"hoping that you'd be interested in having it back-"

"even after what all we did to you-"

"We're sorry, Bonnie."

Felix backed away to let Bonnie stand, then pulled her into his lap and lifted his chair.

"Lead the way, guys," Felix headed for the living room.

"We didn't put a stick shift in, Bonnie-"

"But it looks like you'll be bringing your own stick to the car-"

"Hicka-bicka-boo?"

"Hoo-sha!" and Jim and Tim high-fived each other while Felix blushed.

"Jim! Tim!" and she pointed at each of them in turn, causing their jaws to drop and them to grind to a halt. "No more comments like that, ok, guys?"

"She recognized us!" Jim exclaimed.

"And we didn't even have to tell her!" Tim added.

"Do'i, boys! I've known who was who the whole time, Tim," and Bonnie smiled as she pointed at Tim.

"But, How?" as Tim opened the door, and Felix flew out the door with Bonnie, followed by Jim, Kim, and Ron.

"Well?" Tim asked, holding a remote, and Bonnie jumped from Felix's lap and ran to her car that she hadn't seen for over two years, after the 'young men' had removed it from existence.

She stopped a step away from it and leaned over to touch it gingerly.

Her car was there: it wasn't a hologram.

She opened the door, and it opened smoother than it had when it was new.

She looked inside, and the interior was immaculate: white leather seats, a white dash and steering wheel, even white pedals and carpet.

She looked in the back, remembering that they had rebuilt her car the first time with a back seat: the back seating area looked as lovely as the front, and just as comfortable.

"We added a few features that we thought you'd like-" and Tim hit the remote, and Bonnie squealed from surprise:

The car changed from pure white to candy-apple red, then a deep blue with grey interior, then a sharp silver-grey exterior with a pale grey interior, then back to the white.

"We didn't know what color you'd like, Bonnie,"

"so we borrowed Dr. Freeman's transformation capability."

Bonnie stepped into her car, and Felix opened the other door.

"Felix, give us five minutes after we go over everything with Bonnie-"

"And the car will be totally accessible to you and your chair, ok, Bonnie?"

"That's fine, Jim," she smiled at him, and he shook his head, still surprised.

"We solved your fuel problems, Bonnie,"

"You'll get about 75 MPG on this engine, now that we've upgraded it,"

"You're now multi-powered: gasoline, ethanol, electric, flywheel energy storage, and battery backup."

"But, aren't batteries heavy?" Bonnie asked, and Jim and Tim both laughed.

"Not _**Our**_ Batteries," they replied simultaneously, and Bonnie stepped out of the car.

"Jim," Bonnie motioned to him with one finger as she walked around the front of the car, and he walked up to her.

"Yes, Bonnie?"

Bonnie smiled, pulled Jim to her and kissed him on the mouth for a very, very long time.

Felix jelled for a moment, but he got over it quickly.

Kim tried to keep from laughing at the body language that Jim was exhibiting.

Ron was smiling and trying to decide if his free hand should head down Kim's back to her beautilicious posterior.

When Bonnie let him go, Jim had a permanent smile plastered on his face.

"Thank you, Jim," Bonnie whispered, and Jim nodded.

"Hicka-bicka-boo?" came from Tim.

"Hoo," and Jim fell over backwards, the smile still on his face.

Tim looked at Jim, lying face-up on the ground with a smile on his face, looked at Bonnie who was motioning to him with the same single digit, and decided:

He strode over to Bonnie and met her lips with his.

When Bonnie finally let him go, Tim had the same permanent smile plastered on his face, a twin of Jim's smile.

"Hoo-sha, indeed," and Tim fell over backwards, out like a light, the smile still on his face and matching Jim's face.

"Talking about your stick shifts," Felix noted with a smirk in his voice, and Bonnie looked at Jim and Tim, just now starting to recover, and she and Felix both laughed, joined by Ron and Kim.

"We'll leave you alone for 10 minutes, guys," Felix motioned to Bonnie, and she sauntered over seductively and sat in Felix's lap as his chair rose and headed back inside, followed by Ron and Kim.

"Did she-"Tim asked, and Jim licked his lips.

"She most certainly did, Brother Bear," Jim replied.

"Felix is one lucky man, Jim," Tim stated as he stood, shakily.

"He is, indeed, Tim, eh?" Jim added as he stood, still shaking a bit, and they both smiled as they headed to modify the car to make it Felix-accessible.

-----

Bonnie and Felix came out in 15 minutes, and Jim and Tim were standing next to the car with no seats, front or back.

"What happened?" Bonnie cried, and Jim tossed her a remote.

"Pick one," he grinned, and Bonnie touched the pad where DSF was indicated, and the driver's seat rose from the floor.

"'Spankin,'" Kim said, and Ron held her as she shook for a moment.

"If Felix drives-"came from Tim,

"the steering wheel is configurable for hand controls, as well," Jim finished.

"Oh, and by the way, your car can't be stolen-"

"the ignition is biometric controlled-"

"and requires both the key-"

"and your palm-print to start the car,"

"We thought you could use a bit of security-"

"Being in a college town and all," and Tim raised the roof on the car as the snow started up again.

"So, there you go, Bonnie,"

"Merry Christmas from Jim and Tim,"

"And thanks for the kisses, too," they both smiled.

"Oh, yeah! Thank you soooo much," Tim grinned. "This is good for a week or two worth of dreams-"

"for you, maybe; I got a month's worth from her kiss," Jim countered, and they high-fived each other and, turning to face Bonnie, bowed to her and then ran and hugged her together.

"I still don't understand why, guys," Bonnie stood as Felix came over and took her hand.

"We were mean to you, Bonnie,"

"and you didn't deserve how we treated you,"

"and, besides, our girlfriends threatened us,"

"so we had to deliver for Christmas,"

"Or there would be no Christmas goodies-"

"for Jim and Tim," and they both smiled.

"An ulterior motive: Now, That I can Understand.

"Regardless, guys, thank you ever so much," and she kissed each of their cheeks this time.

"I didn't want to stop blood flow from the head," Bonnie joked, and Felix roared with laughter while Jim and Tim both blushed mightily.

"Shall we retire to the 'Land of the Forgotten Daughter,' my Bonita Bonnie?" Felix asked, and Bonnie started to speak.

"Your luggage is in the trunk already, Bonnie," Jim started,

"So no worries there," and Tim finished.

"The only things left are these," and Felix reached behind him and produced the two Cuddlebuddies, re-boxed and ready for transport. He placed them in the back seat and deployed the net.

"Good job, Felix!" Jim grinned.

"We didn't mention the cargo protection net: how did you know?"

"D'oi, guys? Did you look at the patent holder on it?" Felix grinned.

"oops…." Came from both of them.

Bonnie asked as she got in the car and pulled on her seat belt. Felix maneuvered his chair into the front passenger slot and anchored his chair to the car, then slid on the seat belt, laughing as he did.

"Ready, Felix?" Bonnie, asked, and Felix leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Ready, my beautiful Bonnie," and she palmed the dash and turned the key as she blushed, and the car started.

She touched the accelerator, and the car glided forward and headed towards the Rockwaller residence.

'Won't this be fun?' she thought as she left a place where she never expected to receive as much love as she had, let alone find a new love that had been in front of her for so long, to go to a place where she should have received all the love in the world but received none.

Beep-beep-da-Beep!

Kim reached down and pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade! How are you doing, my friend?"

"A bit better, Kim," Wade looked like he'd aged 20 years in the past 3; his curly hair had gone fully grey in the lat two years, before he'd turned 16, and he had lost so much weight that Kim almost didn't recognize him. His eyes, their usual sparkle long gone, were covered by the shades that he now wore all the time.

"I've got a mission for the Tweebs, but they're not picking up. You want me to forward it to Global Justice?"

"Who is it, Wade?"

"Nothing major, Kim: Drakken again. He's trying to take over the world from his asylum room, and the doctors can't calm him down. He swears that he's in charge of Canada, or Drakkanada, as he's calling it," Wade laughed, and Ron squeezed her tightly.

"Your advice, Wade?"

"Send it to Global Justice: Betty won't mind, especially when I give her the news," he grinned.

"Congratulations, Kim: you'll be a beautiful bride, I just know it," and Kim stifled back her sob.

"Thank you, Wade," Kim smiled. "Once again, Wade, you rock," and she cut the signal to the Kimmunicator and broke down in heaving sobs.

"Why, Ron?" she pounded him on his back, her fists balled up as he held her tightly. "Why did it have to be Wade, his parents, Uncle Slim, and Joss, of all people, to be the only ones?

"Why couldn't I save them?" She asked, and Ron shook his head.

"He doesn't tell us, Kim; it's not for us to question what happens. It's only for us to deal with the results and move forward."

"But, Wade?" She sobbed, and looked up, and Ron screamed inside as the emerald eyes bore into his soul.

"He never hurt anyone, so why did he have to end up blind, and why did his parents have to die in the Diablos sitch?

"Why did Uncle Slim have to die?

"Why did Cousin Joss have to end up with only one arm and one leg, Ron?

"**WHY?"** Kim railed into the Christmas season night, and the snow fell onto her face as she looked skyward and Ronward for answers.

The falling snow gave her no answers.

-----

"Bonnie?" Felix had been thinking as Bonnie drove down the street, a feat quite difficult because he was distracted by Bonnie herself.

"Yes, Felix?"

"Am I an idiot?"

"No, Felix, why would you even ask that?

"I've just been thinking: maybe I'm pressuring you too much by telling you how I feel."

"No, Felix, you're not," and Bonnie glanced over at him and smiled.

"It's been so long since someone has told me that they loved me: that's why I reacted like I did.

"I'm scared for you, Felix," and he looked at her, puzzled.

"I'm scared that you'll spend one evening with my family, and you'll never want to see me or be with me again," and Bonnie couldn't help it: a tear snuck out of her right eye and walked down her cheek.

"Felix, I wouldn't blame you if you did," and Felix reached over and touched her cheek with the back of his left hand, collecting the tear and bringing it back to his face, touching his own with her tear.

"Nothing could drive me away from you, Bonnie, unless it's you that tell me to leave: I'll go, but even if you tell me to leave, you'll still have my heart."

"That's corny, Felix," Bonnie grinned.

"That's the kind of guy I am, Bonnie: I'm a full-fledged, incurable, filled with still-on-the-cob corn, romantic, and I hope to show you that side of me for the rest of our lives," Felix smiled, and silently prayed that his dream would finally come true.

Bonnie drove on, wondering if she was ready for love after everything she'd had, and then she thought back to what Ron had told her:

'…no one deserves to be treated cruelly, Bonnie.…'

'I deserve respect: who'd have thought I'd learn that from the one person I least respected, the one person who took a chance with me?' she glanced quickly over at Felix and smiled.

'He is cute; no, he's gorgeous! Why didn't I ever notice that before?' and Bonnie drove onward, mentally licking her lips.

-----

Wade moved back in his chair, hearing Kim's railing through the extra connection he'd installed in her Kimmunicator in case she was incapacitated or the unit was stolen.

'That was a long time ago,' Wade thought, and he reached over to the last thing he'd grabbed and saw before the Diablo took his eyes:

The picture of Jocelyn Possible.

He could still see her in his mind's eye: she was as radiant as Kim, her beautiful red hear flowing in the breeze, and she was closer to his age. He had thought about going up to see her that summer before-

"Before Drakken unleashed his hell on earth," he said out loud.

She had tried to protect her Dad when the Diablos attacked their home; Drakken had targeted them to die, but he only partially succeeded.

Tornado had managed to fight off two of the Diablos before he was crushed, Slim had managed to take two out himself before the last one fell on top of the house. Jocelyn had to cover him with her body, but all it did was result in Slim's death and the loss of Joss' right arm and left leg.

"If I could see, I'd build her replacements myself, and I'd have her," Wade whispered, and he lifted his face skyward as he clutched her picture.

"Mom, Dad:

"I miss you so much, but you would be proud," he said with a smile. "I got out of my room, and I'll never be limited to one room again."

"The Bests are the best, Mom; they've done everything to help me that they could, and they even helped me place the monuments on your graves," he whispered.

"I'm glad Kim didn't know when she captured Drakken and Shego," Wade smiled as he remembered telling Kim what had happened after she called in and told him that the two were in custody. He was, by this time, in the Middleton Hospital and a Kimmunicator in his hand, still trying to handle the after-effects of the disaster that Drakken had wrought. "She would have killed them, and then she would never have had her life, or Ron," and Wade so very dearly wanted to cry, but he couldn't – not any more.

"Wade, are you all right?" a feminine voice called to him from the doorway, and Wade smiled.

"I'm fine, Sarah, just fine," and Sarah Janine Best came into his room and held his shoulders.

"Are you sure, little brother?" she leaded over and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sure, Big Sis, I'm sure. I was just talking to Mom and Dad," and Sarah teared up when she heard it.

"Don't cry, Sarah: they're fine, and they're in Heaven with Slim and Stephanie and Sheri Nicole, all looking down on Jocelyn and guiding her," he replied, crunching his face as he now did in lieu of tears as she removed her hands from his shoulders.

"How did you-?"

"I heard you, Sarah: the ears hare gotten better," he smiled.

"It works, Wade," Sarah stated calmly, and Wade turned suddenly and reached out for her hand.

"Are you sure, Sarah? Are you sure?" She took his hand and squeezed it.

"Positive, Wade. Justine, Chip, and I have tested it multiple times, and we're sure: Vivian Porter's concepts and your design marry perfectly: on the screen, in the lab, and in real world," and Wade's face lit up.

"Your design for limbs is not only functional, but we have some already ready to use whenever you're ready to tell the world," she smiled at the thought that the blind 16-year-old had designed all of the intricate circuitry to create a fully-functional artificial limb that could not be distinguished from the real limb when attached to a live person.

"It's for her, isn't it?" Sarah looked at the picture in his other hand.

"Yes, Sarah, it's for Jocelyn Possible. It's the least I could do after I failed-" and Wade fell into Sarah's chest, sobbing.

"Wade, we've been through this until I'm blue in the face, and that's not a good color for me, face-wise," Sarah joked, then squeezed Wade's hand.

"It wasn't your fault, Kim doesn't blame you, and neither does Jocelyn.

"My God, Wade, you lost your parents and your eyes in the same attack! What more could you give?" she was yelling at him now, having taken his face between her hands.

"My life," he whispered, and Sarah went for the jugular:

"Listen, little brother," Sarah pressed her hands into his face, and stared directly at him, trying not to break down:

"**It's.**

"**Not.**

"**Your.**

"**Fault.**

"Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Wade smiled, almost convinced.

"You keep this up, and it's black-eyed pea Jell-O for you for two months, you got me?" she smiled through the tears pouring down her face.

"Yes, ma'am," and Wade smiled: he knew whenever she brought out the Jell-O threat that he was all right with her.

"Good; now, come on, Mom has dinner ready, and growing scientists need to eat; besides, you're got the defense for your second PhD in January, and you've not done near enough to get ready for it," Sarah smiled as she headed for the door.

"I'll be there in a few, Sarah."

She closed the door and looked upward.

'Why, God, didn't you take me, take my sight," Sarah asked Heavenward, "instead of his sight and his parents, after all he's been through, after all he's done for the world?'

'Why, God, why?' she asked, and she felt the same answer she always received, or at least she believed she received:

Wade is destined for something bigger than his eyes could see.

-----

**Author's afterward:**

-----

This entire series has been AU, but it's truly come out of the closet now. I was halfway through this chapter, convinced that I was finished, when the rest hit me like a kiloton of bricks, and the brick kept falling like rain: they're still coming down…..

-----

Next, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

"Jocelyn! Breakfast!"

"I'll be down in a moment, Nana, please and thank you," I finally opened my eyes, and he was the first thing I saw, hanging on my wall above the landing stairs:

'Good morning, Dr. Load,' I mentally called out to him, every morning.

It was an old picture, one from before the Diablos, but he was cute then.

I had seen his pictures afterward, and I still had the incurable urge to kiss the man.

I was afraid, though:

I was afraid that he wouldn't want to be around a cripple, even for a friend.

"But, I'll get better, and you'll see, Dr. Load: I'll have you for my very own," I announced to the sky, and I swung my leg over the edge and reached for my artificial leg, slipping it on and connecting everything, then slipping on my arm and connecting what I could: Nana would have to do the rest.

Nana!

She hadn't planned to bury both a daughter-in-law and a son within such a short period of time less than 10 years, and I know she had planned to enjoy her retirement in Florida.

"Things change, Andrea Jocelyn," she had told me at Daddy's funeral at Arlington, as they placed him in the ground next to Momma.

"I'll be here for you, as long as I can, or as long as you need me," and she hugged me and let me cry as Momma's college friend, Betty Director, came over in her Navy dress uniform and handed me the flag.

"I'm so sorry, Jocelyn," she had said, and the tears in her eye was genuine.

I stood, slipped off my gown, slipped on my bra, and pulled on a shirt, then blew Wade a kiss as I headed down the stairs.

I was getting better at it.

-----

Next, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

Chapter 2: Nana and me

-----

Thank you, to all of you, for continuing to support me and provide me with a sounding board.

Thanks again for reading, and please review.


	2. 2: Nana and me

_**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

This is not a part of the (shameless plug) Blue Eyes, Shining stories or the JadeKimVerse, but judging from the reviews of the original tale, I've been charged with show the aftermath of Ron's actions, Kim's behavior, and Bonnie's breakfast.

I hope that you enjoy this: you can blame Cindy for this story (yes, it's the same Cindy that sent me the ANC picture that spawned "Merry Christmas, Momma" and "Paint Me a Christmas Memory:" she's a closet Plot Bunny).

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

What happens after _**Define, Hell III: The Sequel?**_

After Kim accepted Ron's proposal, did James decommission the probe request?

What did the Tweebs do to Bonnie's car?

What will Bonnie think of Felix?

What will Bonnie do when she gets home with the car, new boyfriend, two Cuddlebuddies, and a whole potful of self-esteem?

What happened to Monique when she and Felix broke up?

And, Steve Barkin and Dr. Vivian Frances Porter-Barkin: will Steve survive the honeymoon?

What about others: Wade, for example, and Jocelyn?

Answer:

More surprises….

We have angst, we have fluff (and, there will be smuff), and we have…well, I'm not sure what you'll call it all, but it's here.

-----

_**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas**_

-----

Chapter 2: Nana and me

-----

Previously, in chapter 1:

-----

Wade moved back in his chair, hearing Kim's railing through the extra connection he'd installed in her Kimmunicator in case she was incapacitated or the unit was stolen.

'That was a long time ago,' Wade thought, and he reached over to the last thing he'd grabbed and looked at as the Diablo took his eyes:

The picture of Jocelyn Possible.

He could still see her in his mind's eye: she was as radiant as Kim, her beautiful auburn-red hear flowing in the breeze, and she was closer to his age. He had thought about going up to see her that summer before-

"Before Drakken unleashed his hell on earth," he said out loud.

She had tried to protect her Dad when the Diablos attacked their home; Drakken had targeted them to die, but he only partially succeeded.

Tornado had managed to fight off two of the Diablos before he was crushed, and Slim had managed to take two out himself before the last one fell on top of the house. Jocelyn had to cover him with her body, but all it did was result in Slim's death and the loss of Joss' right arm and left leg.

"If I could see, I'd build her replacements myself, and I'd have her," Wade whispered, and he lifted his face skyward as he clutched her picture.

"Wade, are you all right?" a feminine voice called to him from the doorway, and Wade smiled.

"I'm fine, Sarah, just fine," and Sarah Janine Best came into his room and held his shoulders.

"Are you sure, little brother?" she leaded over and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sure, Big Sis, I'm sure. I was just talking to Mom and Dad," and Sarah teared up when she heard it.

"Don't cry, Sarah: they're fine, and they're in Heaven with Slim and Stephanie and Sheri Nicole, all looking down on Jocelyn and guiding her," he replied, crunching his face as he now did in lieu of tears as she removed her hands from his shoulders.

"It works, Wade," Sarah stated calmly, and Wade turned suddenly and reached out for her hand.

"Are you sure, Sarah? Are you sure?" She took his hand and squeezed it.

"Positive, Wade. Justine, Chip, and I have tested it multiple times, and we're sure: Vivian Porter's concepts and your design marry perfectly: on the screen, in the lab, and in real world," and Wade's face lit up.

"Your design for limbs is not only functional, but we have some already ready to use whenever you're ready to tell the world," she smiled at the thought that the blind 16-year-old had designed all of the intricate circuitry to create a fully-functional artificial limb that could not be distinguished from the real limb when attached to a live person, in form or function.

"It's for her, isn't it?" Sarah looked at the picture in his other hand.

"Yes, Sarah, it's for Jocelyn Possible, and she doesn't know, and neither does Kim.

"It's the least I could do after I failed her-" and Wade fell into Sarah's chest, sobbing.

"Wade, we've been through this until I'm blue in the face, and that's not a good color for me, face-wise," Sarah joked, then squeezed Wade's hand.

"It wasn't your fault, Kim doesn't blame you, and neither does Jocelyn.

"My God, Wade, you lost your parents and your sight in the same attack! What more could you give?" she was yelling at him now, having taken his face between her hands.

"My life," he whispered, and Sarah went for the jugular:

"Listen, little brother," Sarah pressed her hands into his face, and stared directly at him, trying not to break down:

"**It's.**

"**Not.**

"**Your.**

"**Fault.**

"Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Wade smiled, almost convinced.

"You keep this up, and it's black-eyed pea Jell-O for you for two months, you got me?" she smiled through the tears pouring down her face.

"Yes, ma'am," and Wade smiled: he knew whenever she brought out the Jell-O threat that he was all right with her.

"Good; now, come on, Mom has dinner ready, and growing scientists need to eat; besides, you're got the defense for your second PhD in January, and you've not done near enough to get ready for it," Sarah smiled as she headed for the door.

"I'll be there in a few, Sarah."

She closed the door and looked upward.

'Why, God, didn't you take me, take my sight," Sarah asked Heavenward, "instead of his sight and his parents, after all he's been through, after all he's done for the world?'

'Why, God, why?' she asked, and she felt the same answer she always received, or at least she believed she received:

Wade is destined for something bigger than his eyes could see.

-----

And, now, _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

-----

Chapter 2: Nana and me

-----

"Jocelyn! Breakfast!"

"I'll be down in a moment, Nana, please and thank you," I finally opened my eyes, and he was the first thing I saw, hanging on my wall above the landing stairs:

'Good morning, Dr. Load,' I mentally called out to him, every morning.

It was an old picture, one from before the Diablos, but he was cute then.

I had seen his pictures afterward, and I still had the incurable urge to kiss the man.

I was afraid, though:

I was afraid that he wouldn't want to be around a cripple, even for a friend.

"But, I'll get better, and you'll see, Dr. Load: I'll have you for my very own," I announced to the sky, and I swung my leg over the edge and reached for my artificial leg, slipping it on and connecting everything, then stepping out of my gown, slipping on my arm and connecting what I could: Nana would have to do the rest.

Nana!

She hadn't planned to bury both a daughter-in-law and a son within such a short period of time less than 10 years, and I know she had planned to enjoy her retirement in Florida.

"Things change, Andrea Jocelyn," she had told me at Daddy's funeral at Arlington, as they placed him in the ground next to Momma.

"I'll be here for you, as long as I can, or as long as you need me," and she hugged me and let me cry as Momma's college friend, Betty Director, came over in her Navy dress uniform and handed me the flag.

"I'm so sorry, Jocelyn," she had said, and the tears in her eye was genuine.

I stood, slipped on my bra, and pulled on a shirt, then blew Wade a kiss as I headed down the stairs.

I was getting better at it.

-----

"How are you this morning, Sweet Tea?"

"Fine, Nana," I grinned: it had taken both of us awhile before she could call me that or I could hear it without breaking down in waves of tears.

That's over, now, along with my innocence.

I'd buried a mother at 3, almost 4, and now a father at 14.

I'd lost an arm and a leg to one of Uncle James' ex-classmates who happened to be one of Cousin Kim's arch-foes.

My Nana, planning to enjoy her retirement in Florida, gave it all up after one phone call and came to raise me in Montana.

God, I love this woman so!

She came over and hugged me, then hooked my arm in that one spot I couldn't reach.

I poured my milk and raised the container towards her questioningly.

"Why, yes, Jocelyn, please and thank you," Nana smiled, and I poured her a big glass, and then went to the stove to mix up a good helpin' of Daddy's flapjacks as she went back to the table with her milk.

I looked over after she sat, and she had a milk mustache: I giggled.

'She's got 'leche,'' I thought.

"How was school yesterday, Jocelyn?"

"Great, Nana: I'm still on track to finish all my classes for graduation this fall, and I'm already signed up for college coursework through the high school this spring.

"Good on you, Sweet Tea, good on you!"

"I know that my surgeon plans won't work, but I still think that I could be a great psychiatrist, so med school is still my goal.

"Your Momma and Daddy would be so proud of the wonderful lady you'll be, Andrea Jocelyn: you are, indeed, a Possible," Nana smiled as she sipped more of her milk, and I blushed.

"Thank you, Nana," and I put the spatula down and ran to her, hugging her neck.

"What did you do that for, Sweet Tea?" she asked when I pulled away, smiling.

"Because I love you so much, Nana," I replied.

"And, I love you, too, Jocelyn, but that's not the reason, is it?" she always knew the truth: she was as bad as Sensei.

"Well," I went back to the griddle and flipped the flapjacks, "because you gave up your plans for me," and I barely stifled back a sob.

She heard it, and she stood and came over to the stove, putting her arms around my waist and squeezing.

"What kind of a grandmother would I be, if I hadn't come to the aid of my Sweet Tea?" and she kissed my neck, squeezed me, and went back to the table via the pantry for diet and regular maple syrup, taking them to the table.

"You lost a son; you had a right to mourn alone, not have to raise his brat," I reminded her, and –

"Andrea Jocelyn Possible: you never were and are not now a brat!" She was perfect with the Nana voice. "You just got caught up in the wrong crowd at the beginning of the school year, but you got away from the truly bad influences before everything happened to them," she reminded me. "Besides, you took your friend back, even after she left you, after she had her own personal crisis, and that's definitely not the attitude of a brat, my darling," and Nana gulped the last of her milk and got up to get a cup of that nasty brew she made that she affectionately called 'coffee with an attitude,' or 'Navy Coffee."

I finished cooking the flapjacks and served Nana, who ooh'ed and aah'ed over my cooking like she always did.

I sat and added maple syrup and butter to the flapjacks and started to eat, but I was thinking at the same time.

Fletcher Benge, my friend, was gone. He had decided, on his own, to try to infiltrate a drug group, and learned the hard way that Carl Butler, another friend, was involved, and they beat Fletcher severely. His brain injuries had caused a massive stroke, but the resident surgeon was in New York. Another surgeon tried, but she had not been successful, and Fletcher died that Christmas Eve.

Carl was knifed in prison a few months later, awaiting trial. We were some of the few at his funeral; even his own parents didn't show up.

Becky Barlow had stormed out of the house when she first saw my original picture of Wade, but she came back after I stayed with her while she mourned Fletcher. She finally told me the story of her and her family background and apologized to me for what she had said about Wade. We hugged and cried a long time that day and night, and she slept over, tossing and turning and whimpering and calling Fletcher's name all night, but she woke with a smile on her face.

"Fletch told me to let him go, J; it was all right for me to move on," Becky smiled and grabbed me into a tight hug.

"Thanks, J, for not dumping me on the side of the street," and she squeezed me even tighter.

I finished eating and looked up for the first time. since I had dived into the flapjacks.

Nana was looking at me and smiling.

"Penny for your thoughts, Sweet Tea?"

"Just thinking about Becky and Jen, Nana: they've been such good friends to me through all of my problems."

"You returned it, Andrea Jocelyn. You stood by your friends during their dark times, even with everything you had in your life: that's the mark of true friends."

"Now, let's get you to school."

-----

Nana still kept Daddy's Gourd truck, and she loved driving it, even after all these years.

"It reminds me of my son, Sweet Tea, just like you do, and I won't throw either of you out on the street," she had told me when I suggested that she needed a smaller car, and that was the end of that conversation.

As we headed to school, I was lost in my thoughts again: for some reason, I had been thinking about the past and the future, both, a lot lately.

Becky, Jennifer Battle, and I had stayed together, even after the guys were gone, but we made a few changes that spring: we went from Goth and problem students to Western preppie and model behavior: it was the least we could do to honor our friends.

Mr. Brickle, the principal, had been a godsend to me.

He had lost his legs in Vietnam, and he (a big surprise to me!) knew Daddy: he showed up on his artificial legs at the viewing the night before the funeral and talked to me about 'Sealie,' as he called Daddy. He so affected Nana that she asked him if he would sit with the family at the funeral.

I'd never seen Mr. Brickle cry, but he did that day. He told Nana that he would be honored to escort the mother of friend and a hero, and that he was coming with us to the burial at Arlington so she and I wouldn't be alone.

I expected Kim and Ron, but I never expected, of all people, Kim and Ron's Assistant Principal, Steve Barkin: it turns out that he knew Daddy, as well, much to Kim's surprise, and he flew with us to Arlington, as well. Both Mr. Barkin and Mr. Brickle spoke at the funeral and the graveside ceremony, and they stood with Nana and me when the rifle salute was fired.

Mr. Barkin was openly affected by Daddy's death, as was Mr. Brickle: both of them told Nana that, whatever she needed, no matter what or when, to call them, and they'd take care of it for 'Sealie's mother and daughter.'

Kim and Ron were surprised to see Momma's college friend, Betty Director, at the funeral and the graveside ceremony; I learned later that what had surprised them was her uniform: I knew that she was in Global Justice, but I didn't know she was the **Head** of Global Justice; the Navy dress uniform threw them.

-----

Ms. Director- no, she had told me to call her Betty- showed up one late spring Saturday day with a fishing pole and waders and Ron, and the three of us went fishing. We caught a mess of trout, and Ron cooked up a fabulous feast.

Kim arrived just as we sat down for dinner, as did Uncle James, Aunt Anne, and Jim and Tim.

I love those two guys: all full of energy and vinegar, and almost as smart as me (LOL!). It was nice to talk to someone my age about particle physics theory and cars.

Unfortunately for me, they spent most of their time drooling over my picture of Jen and Becky and I at the swimming hole the past summer, back before everything happened.

"Joss, who are these cute girls standing in this picture with you?" Jim asked.

"Friends of mine, Jim."

I knew them apart, and that vexed them so.

"Would you be upset if we asked you to introduce us to them?"

"No big," I replied, and we all laughed.

I giggled in the truck as Nana pulled into town, and she looked at me quizzically.

"Jim and Tim and Becky and Jen, Nana," was all I had to say, and she laughed out loud with me.

"Who'd ever thought that those boys would ever put their minds on something besides harassing your cousin Kimberly Ann?" she chortled as we drove.

They didn't meet them until a few months later, on one of their serendipitous return visits when Becky and Jen just 'happened' to be free for the weekend….

We all met in the room next to the dining room after Ron's amazing trout dinner. Nana had left Daddy's sound system and couches in place for the 'hired hands:' that amazing group of people that helped us through the tough times, but that's a whole 'nother story. Then, Betty started to tell me about my nightmares, and the events that led up to them….

"We're here, Jocelyn," I looked up as Nana pulled the Gourd to a stop.

"Thanks, Nana," and I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "See you after school," I yelled back after I clamored out of the truck.

"Hey, J," Jen was standing there, waiting for me.

"Hey yourself, J," I replied and grinned.

We walked under the Stephen Michael Lopez Memorial Archway on the way into the school building. It was built to honor the students that we lost that day when the drug dealers tried to take over the school. Amazingly enough, we only lost five students that day, even with all the gunfire, but Stephen was everyone's unanimous choice for the name of the arch: even the friends and parents of the other students voted for him. Maybe it was because of the hero we never knew he was, until it was too late….

His parents were amazed and shocked beyond words: they never expected or knew that their son had been this well loved by the entire student body. In fact, they didn't know what was happening until they were invited to the school that day, and a picture of their son was sitting on an easel next to the covered cornerstone of the arch.

His last words, carved on the cornerstone: _**You can't have them, I won't let you**_, became our new unofficial school motto. The arch, and the money that the students and faculty all collected to put his younger brothers and sisters through college, absolutely floored them, and they stopped each and every one of us and told us 'thank you' whenever they saw one of us in town for a long time to come.

They didn't understand:

We should have been thanking them, for they raised a son who, when the chips were down, took a bullet rather than allow a fellow student to be killed.

I mentioned that, one night, to Nana and Mr. Barkin (he started showing up and working on occasional weekends at the ranch, for what reason I had no idea), and Nana laughed at me!

"Sweet Tea, you already did that: you told me what you did, and I know how they found you and my son that next morning after the attack," Nana laughed at me!

"Your grandmother's a wise woman, Miss Possible: I have no doubt that, like your cousin, you'd do the same thing that Stephen did. Cheese and Crackers, Ma'am, you already did. If you were in the Military, they'd have given you a medal for heroism.

"I'm no hero, Mr. Barkin, I was just trying to save my Daddy, and I couldn't even do that," and I started to get emotional.

"Miss Possible, Jocelyn," he smiled at me, "that's one thing that a hero does: put others first, before their own personal safety," and he stood and saluted me.

I stood and returned the salute the way Daddy taught me to, but with my artificial arm, and Mr. Barkin smiled as he dropped his salute.

"Good job, Miss Possible."

"The salute?"

"All of it, Miss Possible, all of it.

"Sealie would be proud," and that did it:

Steve Barkin made me cry.

-----

**Author's afterward:**

-----

Jocelyn's story, and the story of others by Drakken's aborted attempt to take over the world, will be told.

As I said before, the entire Define, Hell series is AU: the story takes a very wicked turn on the night of the Diablos, and everyone who's impacted is still feeling it, to an extent, even three years later.

-----

Next, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

-----

"I had finally gotten up the nerve to tell Slim that I wanted to see him, other than professionally, and I never had the chance!" Betty broke down, and Nana squeezed her and held her.

"Elizabeth, you will always be family. After what you did for Sheri Nicole, for Slim, for Jocelyn, you will never be alone."

"Even though Gemini's my brother?" and Kim laughed.

"Well, Betty, he can't become an out-law in-law, so what's he gonna do?" and everyone laughed, including Betty.

"Thanks, Cousin Kim," I mouthed to her, and she smiled back.

"No big, Cousin 'Sweet Tea,'" she mouthed back, and I threw a pillow at her.

-----

"Jennifer, this is Jim Possible, my cousin. Jim, this is Jennifer Battle, my friend," Joss introduced us, and I was trying not to drool.

Jennifer wore a simple tanned miniskirt and white hose, and her blouse…that blouse was the material that my dreams were made of.

She was about my height, bigger than Kim and Joss but not at all unattractive, a vision in her long brown hair and her full, beautiful figure.

Simply put:

She was gorgeous, and she smiled at me.

I was gone, and I didn't care who knew it.

I looked over at Tim, and I had missed his entire introduction to Rebecca Barlow, but he was in the same condition that I was:

500 per cent in love, and it hurt so good.

I'd sell all my J2000 rocket fuel just for one of her smiles, and she gave me another one for free.

Don't pass out, Jim: that's not a good thing.

-----

Next, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

Chapter 3: Montana madness

-----

Thank you, to all of you, for continuing to support me and provide me with a sounding board.

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	3. 3: Montana madness

_**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

This is not a part of the (shameless plug) Blue Eyes, Shining stories or the JadeKimVerse, but judging from the reviews of the original tale, I've been charged with showing the aftermath of Ron's actions and explaining Kim's behavior.

I hope that you enjoy this: you can blame Cindy for this story (yes, it's the same Cindy that sent me the ANC picture that spawned "Merry Christmas, Momma" and "Paint Me a Christmas Memory:" she's a closet Plot Bunny).

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

What happens after _**Define, Hell III: The Sequel?**_

Answer:

It's a description of the wicked turn that took place as a result of the events of the Diablos night: they weren't what you remember from the show….

We have angst, we have fluff (and, there will be smuff), and we have…well, I'm not sure what you'll call it all, but it's here.

-----

_**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas**_

-----

Chapter 3: Montana madness

-----

(Previously, in _**Define, Hell III: The Sequel):**_

-----

(Jocelyn Possible)

"I'll be down in a moment, Nana, please and thank you," I finally opened my eyes, and he was the first thing I saw, hanging on my wall above the landing stairs:

'Good morning, Dr. Load,' I mentally called out to him, every morning.

It was an old picture, one from before the Diablos, but he was cute then.

I had seen his pictures afterward, and I still had the incurable urge to 'kiss the guy.'

I was afraid, though:

I was afraid that he wouldn't want to be around a cripple, even for a friend.

-----

Jennifer and I walked under the Stephen Michael Lopez Memorial Archway on the way into the school. It was built to honor the students that we lost that day when the drug dealers tried to take over the school. Amazingly enough, we only lost five students, but Stephen was everyone's unanimous choice for the name of the arch: even the friends and parents of the other students voted for him. Maybe it was because of the hero we never knew he was, until it was too late….

His parents were amazed and shocked beyond words: they never expected or knew that their son had been this well loved by the entire student body. In fact, they didn't know what was happening until they were invited to the school that day, and a picture of their son was sitting on an easel next to the covered cornerstone of the arch.

His last words, carved on the cornerstone: _**You can't have them, I won't let you**_, became our new unofficial school motto. The arch, and the money that the students and faculty all collected to put his younger brothers and sisters through college, absolutely floored them, and they stopped each and every one of us and told us 'thank you' whenever they saw one of us in town for a long time to come.

-----

"I'm no hero, Mr. Barkin, I was just trying to save my Daddy, and I couldn't even do that," and I started to get emotional.

"Miss Possible, Jocelyn," he smiled at me, "that's one thing that a hero does: put others first, before their own personal safety," and he stood and saluted me.

I stood and returned the salute the way Daddy taught me to, but with my artificial arm, and Mr. Barkin smiled as he dropped his salute.

"Good job, Miss Possible."

"The salute?"

"All of it, Miss Possible, all of it.

"Sealie would be proud," and that did it:

Steve Barkin made me cry.

-----

And, now, _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

Chapter 3: Montana madness

-----

(Jocelyn Possible, December 11, 2009)

"Miss Possible! Miss Battle!"

"Yes, Mr. Brickle?" we answered in unison as we walked through Security: I had to be wand screened, for obvious reasons.

The school security team had finally realized that I wasn't trying to smuggle anything in, inside my prosthetic arm or leg, but it had taken a few weeks and some interesting X-Ray sessions to convince them otherwise.

I winked at Mary Jane Lyle, the guard, and she winked back as she finished the screening; and then, we walked over and looked up at Mr. Brickle.

"Up" was the operative word here: he usually ran around the school, terrorizing students in his wheelchair. Today, he was on his legs: that usually was a good sign.

"I have some good news for the two of you," he began with a smile, and before either one of us could complete the joke, he did it for us, "and, no, no car insurance is involved, so don't even go there."

He continued his grin: "You ladies, of course, remember the mid-year assembly this afternoon," as he looked through us at someone getting in trouble behind us.

"Yes, Sir," came from both our mouths.

"Well," and he leaned over and whispered conspiratorially, "I have, under good authority, that certain people are receiving some very good news this afternoon, so I'd recommend that they contact their parents and grandparents," he added as he looked at me, "and make certain that they are here this afternoon.

"Make sense?"

"Makes perfect sense, Mr. Brickle," Jennifer replied, and I nodded.

"Good; now, get to class, you two," and he turned and walked away, then took off in a trot after that student.

"He sure can move fast on those things," I said, and Jennifer turned and looked at me, worried.

"Hey, no envy here: he's been on his a lot longer than I have.

"Who knows: I may be on the track team my senior year in college," I quipped, and Jen looked at me strangely, then got it and laughed.

"J, I don't know how you do it," she said as she put her arm around my shoulder and guided me towards my first period class.

"Extreme concentration, lots of diet ginger ale, and a very, very, vivid imagination," I replied, and we giggled as I headed into Advanced Physics.

-----

I had English the next period, but I had already taken the final, so Mr. Lambert let me leave the class with a wink and a nod.

I headed out the front door to sit under the arch and think for a bit.

My thoughts were bothering me, and I had finally realized why:

It was another Christmas coming up without Daddy, and I hadn't done what I wanted to do:

Tell Dr. Load I was in love with him.

I know, that sounds foolish: Jocelyn, you haven't even met the man, let alone talked to him.

You know what?

**I.**

**Didn't.**

**Care**.

Something that Betty had told me about him convinced me that we were somehow kindred spirits that had, thanks to Dr. Drakken and the Diablos, not yet been able to meet.

I sat and thought about that Christmas Eve night, that night, three years ago, when Betty, after we were all stuffed with trout, told me why I had had my dreams, the ones that the doctors hadn't been able to rid me of, the ones that Daddy and I had spent every Christmas morning with me waking to screams and major night sweats, with Daddy holding me and helping me get past it.

I had hated Christmas, for that reason, and now I would finally know why….

-----

Momma was in the Navy, but she was also in Global Justice, on loan. We were living in London, back when I was three years old: Momma was on assignment with State. Momma and I were kidnapped from London one morning when she was taking me to day care, and we were flown back to the States. We were supposed to be used as ransom for a terrorist's release, but Momma had killed one of our abductors when they grabbed her, and the rest had decided that we weren't going to make it to be turned over; they did, however, decide that we needed to suffer before we died, so they rigged up a poison system and drip-fed us nutrients and the poison at the same time.

Sick people, these were.

Unfortunately (or fortunately, for me), they screwed up my IV and sent 95 per cent of the mixture into my blankets that they'd wrapped me in (they were not the brightest bulbs in the light store). That's why I survived, Betty had told me.

They did Momma's IV right: she was dead for four days before Daddy and Betty smashed their way in. I lay in a pile of poison-soaked blankets for four days, staring at Momma's dead body, trying to wake her the first day, and crying the next. After that, I just lay there, waiting to join Momma, and that's how Betty found me: balled up in the blankets, sucking on them for liquid that I didn't know was poison because I was so dehydrated.

I remembered the look on Betty's face when she found me, but I didn't know her then.

I also remembered that the look changed when she tried to keep me from staring at Daddy as he was calling Mommy's name and stroking her dead hair, her body still strapped in the rigged chair, poison still flowing into her lifeless body from the IV.

-----

"I wanted to tell Slim" Betty continued, "that I was there for the two of you, but all I could do was get you, Jocelyn, to the medics and make sure that any poison in you was neutralized so you wouldn't die.

"After that, I got so busy as I moved up in Global Justice that I could only call Slim on occasions and talk to him. He always seemed happy to hear from me, and we would talk about his latest projects and Jocelyn and, sometimes, Sheri Nicole.

"The last time I talked to him, I had told him that I was heading this way, to Alberta, for training in the summer. He'd invited me to bring the troops and stop in, and he'd feed us chili!

"I decided, when I hung up, that I was going to take that chance and tell him how I felt; to ask, to get down on my knees and, if necessary, beg him to marry me," and I stared at her in major league surprise as she began to cry: Betty had wanted to marry Daddy?

"I had finally gotten up the nerve to tell Slim that I wanted to see him, to be with him, other than professionally so to speak, and I never had the chance!" Betty finally broke down in heaves of sobs, and Nana wrapped her arms around the head of Global Justice, squeezing and holding her.

"Elizabeth, you are family, and you will always be family. After what you did for Sheri Nicole, for my son Samuel, for Jocelyn, you will never be alone."

"Even though Gemini's my brother?" and Kim laughed.

"Well, Betty," Kim laughed even more, "he can't become an out-law in-law, so what's he gonna do?" and everyone laughed, including Betty.

"Thanks, Cousin Kim," I mouthed to her, and she smiled back.

"No big, Cousin 'Sweet Tea,'" she mouthed back, and I threw a pillow at her.

I had no bad dreams that Christmas Eve night, and I've had none, since then.

-----

The even bigger surprise for me came a few months later, when Ron Stoppable, of all people, showed up, alone, at the ranch, and asked Nana if he could speak with me, alone. Nana smiled and pointed to the stairs leading to my loft, then kissed Ron on the cheek and pushed him up toward the stairs.

How did I know? I was peeking at the two of them on the monitors: the Tweebs had finished wiring the house for Nana and me, and now we could monitor every room: well, except the bedrooms….

Rufus ran out of Ron's pocket as Ron came up the stairs, and the little guy ran over to me, climbed up on my shoulder and hugged me.

"Hi!" he squeaked, paws wrapped onto my face.

"RUFUS! I've missed you, guy," and I grinned.

"Joss, I want to train you," Ron said after he hugged me and took Rufus back onto his shoulder.

He hugged me like he wasn't scared that he would break me, like almost everyone else did: I wasn't fragile, just because I only had one arm and one leg.

I liked Ron even more than I did, before, because of that hug.

Well, that and the way he made me feel all squishy inside; but, as Dr. Load would say:

'But, that's not important.'

"Train me for what, Ron: Naco eating?" and he laughed.

"No, martial arts: specifically, Tai Shing Pek Kwar," he held out his hand, and a sword appeared in it.

"Will I be able to do that?" I asked eagerly, and he shook his head.

"Sorry, only the holder of Mystical Monkey Power can do that," and then, it clicked.

"That's the sword from that sitch you had with MonkeyFist, isn't it: the Lotus Blade, right? That time that you went off with HoloCuz?" and he laughed.

"HoloCuz, I like that. I'll tell Wade-" and he looked real sad and dropped his eyes down, looking at his feet, shuffling them back and forth.

"What happened, Ron? Where is Wade?" I asked, and Ron remained silent for a few more moments, then spoke, not lifting his face to look me in the eyes.

"Kim didn't tell you, did she, Joss?"

"No, Ron but you jus' told me that something big happened, so spill, oh sidekick hero of my dreams," and only then did he look up and smile.

That was his mistake: I gave him my version of the Puppy Dog Pout, and he groaned: "It **is** genetic."

He then sat on the bed next to me and took my hand. He squeezed it, and then he told me:

"Wade's blind, Joss."

I wished that I had died with Daddy.

Kim's Wade, My Wade: blind? How?

"I'm sorry to tell you this way, Joss, but I thought you knew."

"HOW?" the tears hadn't started yet, but they were marshalling their forces.

"Diablos," he said simply, and I replied just as simply.

"damn him," I whispered as my eyes started to leak, so quietly that Ron had to lean forward and ask me:

"What did you say?"

"Damn him!" I repeated.

"DAMN BOTH OF THEM!" I yelled.

"_**DAMN DRAKKEN AND SHEGO TO ALL SEVEN CIRCLES OF FAUSTIAN HELL!"**_ I screamed at the top of my lungs, and I almost fell off my bed as I tried to get up. Ron caught me, and I sobbed into his shirt as he patted me on the back and hugged me.

"You liked him, didn't you, Joss?" he finally was able to ask me after I-have-no-idea-how-many-minutes of me soaking his shirt, mourning the chances I'd, now, never have.

"No, Ron, I don't think I like him, I think I love him, and I've been afraid that he wouldn't want to be seen with someone crippled, and now I know I don't have a shot.

"His parents must be devastated," and I felt Ron tremble.

"NO!" I screamed, and started hitting Ron's chest with my hand.

"**NO!"**

"**NO!"**

"**NO!"**

"**NO! Not Rachel and Ryan, too?"** and Ron squeezed me as I cried for Dr. Rachel Nation, Dr. Ryan Load, and my Wade: now an orphan, just like me.

"You knew his parents?" He asked quietly.

"No, silly man, but haven't you seen her art?" and I pointed to the picture on my wall, one of the few things that survived from Daddy's study, from that night.

We looked at the picture for a moment or two, taking in the beauty that Rachel Nation would never produce again.

I finally broke the silence.

"How is he, Ron?"

"He's a lot better now, Joss, a lot better.

"He's out of the hospital, and he's undergoing outpatient therapy."

"Where is he living? And, how?"

"The Best family," and Ron giggled at the pun, and I knew I had made the right choice before: Ron understood me, "Carlene and Stephen and Sarah has been with him every waking moment ever since that night. Carlene and Stephen have already gained approval from the courts to be his foster parents, and I think they're even planning to surprise him with an adoption proposal for Christmas," (remember, this was two years ago) and Ron's grin was huge.

"You did react almost the same way that Kim did, though, when she found out what had happened."

"OhMyGod, Ron, I completely forgot about you and Kim," and Ron smiled through his own tears that had started.

"Joss, I'm glad we didn't know until we got back into town, because Kim would have killed Drakken and Shego both, if she had known then," Ron was visibly shaken. "I've never seen her that angry before.

"This really hit her hard, Joss, the hardest I've ever seen anything affect her.

"I really thought, for awhile, that she was going to give up everything:

"World-saving,

"cheerleading,

"me…."

Ron sounded tired as he pulled away and helped me back to my bed, and we sat as he began to talk.

-----

(Ron Stoppable)

"Kim and I went to the hospital to see Wade as soon as we got the message after the prom, but the doctors had already taken him back into surgery again, so we thought we'd go to his house to get some of his stuff.

"We turned the corner:

"Kim saw the house, or what was left of it.

"She slammed on the brakes and ran out of her dad's car, leaving it in drive. I had to slide over quickly and stop it from running driverless down the street, and I managed to get it pulled over to the side of the street and stopped.

"I got out and ran to the address: there was a pile of rubble and a couple of semi-standing sections of the house, but not much else.

"Ron," a soft voice turned my head, and I saw Sarah: her prom dress, filthy and torn; her hair, a mess; her face, smudged and without emotion, and a fishbowl in her hands.

"Ron, tell Wade," she said in a broken voice, and then stopped, gathered herself, and continued, softer but a bit more composed, "please, Ron, tell Wade that Lucky's all right, he made it," and she gently put the bowl on the ground and ran into my arms.

"They're gone, Ron," she sobbed, "both of them, and we almost lost Wade, too; if the Guberman's hadn't been at our house tonight with my parents, waiting for Kevin and Marcella to bring me home after the prom…" her voice trailed.

"Wade, I'm sorry," came softly from Kim, and I turned my head and saw her, kneeling in the floor of what had been Wade's room, holding, of all things, one of his Slurpster cups. The cup was twisted and crushed, with a straw sticking out of the top, but bent over, and it wasn't a bendy-straw.

She stared at the cup, holding it as if it was the most precious gem in the world, and she spoke again, even softer:

"Wade, I'm sorry, it's my fault, Wade, I'm sorry, Wade, I'm so very sorry," she was barely coherent as she dropped the cup and began to cry, holding her head in her hands. Sarah and I ran to her and grabbed her as she began to stand and almost fell.

Kim managed to break from us and stood firm, and her posture scared me: she had a worse look than after she kicked Shego into the tower.

"Let's go, Ron," Kim announced with a voice I'd never heard before, and her eyes were filled with a sight I'd never seen before and never want to see again.

"Go where, Kim?" I asked, confused and frightened that I knew where she was going.

"I'm going to Global Justice, and I'm going to finish what I should have done on that roof tonight:

"Kill Drakken and Shego."

"No, Kim," and Sarah surprised both of us.

"Wade wouldn't want you to do that for him, and I know Ryan and Rachel wouldn't want it, either.

Kim pulled out of my arms and stepped right in front of Sarah, Kim's arms crossed on her chest.

"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW, SARAH?" Kim yelled into Sarah's face, and the two ladies were now nose-to-nose.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR WADE AND HIS FAMILY?"

"Because, Kim, I was here when Stephanie died, that's how," that simple sentence deflated Kim's anger, and Sarah continued.

"I watched Wade retreat into his room, almost into a shell," she said calmly but with a voice filled with emotion held back, "and I also watched him begin to rise from the ashes like the Phoenix, when you contacted him and asked him to help you with your website:

"Kim, he would give his life for you, so don't throw yours away for him: he could never live with himself if you did that," and Sarah took Kim's shoulders and held her.

"He's my friend, too, Kim, and he would want me to do this, to keep you from throwing your life away, for him.

"You saved us all, Kim. It's my turn, this time, to 'save the world-saver,'" and she wrapped Kim in a hug, and suddenly all of Kim's fear, anger, hurt, and sorrow poured out of her at once.

Sarah looked up at me and motioned with her eyes, and I wrapped my arms around these two strong women, and we all cried for Ryan and Rachel Load, and, especially, our friend, our fallen comrade, Wade Load.

'Yahweh, please: be with, and help, Wade,' I asked as I held Kim, knowing what I'd told her on the cactus tonight would be forgotten for a long time.

(Jocelyn Possible)

"She didn't take any missions for months, Joss," Ron finished the tale with his face wet and Rufus looking like a drowned rat. "She'd get up, go to school, go to the hospital to be with Wade, and then go home.

"She offered to resign as cheer captain, and even Bonnie wouldn't take her resignation: the entire squad, led by Bonnie, told her she was on leave until she was ready to come back.

"Bonnie?" I sounded surprised, and Ron laughed.

"Yea, even Bonnie had a nice streak: who knew?" he smiled.

"I tried to get close to her, to help her, but she wouldn't let me, until that Christmas, when she finally admitted to me what I already knew was wrong with her:

"She blamed herself for Wade's blindness, the death of his parents and your dad, and you, Joss," and I almost stood so I could yell al the way to Middleton:

"THAT **IDIOT**!" ran through my mind and out of my mouth

"I know, Joss, I had been trying to tell her for months, but she wouldn't listen. I didn't even know she'd been going to counseling, to get help, talking to someone for all those months, and she finally broke through her demons and came out on top.

"Just like I knew she would, eventually," and he put his head in his hands and shook for a long time.

I put my arm around Ron and pulled him to me, and I let him release his sobs onto my shoulder while I cried for him and Kim.

"Joss, I was so scared, so scared that I'd lost her. I didn't know what I would do if I lost my KP," Ron rambled, and I held him as we both cried

He stayed there for awhile and then looked up at me.

"Joss, I'm going to tell you something, and I wasn't sure if I was, but now I know:

Ron then knelt in front of me and told me:

"Wade had a picture of you in his home office/bedroom, one from the time Drakken was up here at the 'Crooked D;' he took it from the Kimmunicator records. It was your picture that was in his hands when they found him with the little Diablos on top of him after they took his eyes," and Ron caught me when I fell forward into his arms.

"Joss, he liked you, he told me before all of this happened, but he's not sure of anything anymore.

"If you still like him," he grinned, "and it appears you do, don't give up hope: he may break through this yet, and he'll need you on the way out, almost as much as you'll need him," and I looked up in shock through my own tears to see smiling tears, brown eyes, and a mass of blond hair, with a naked mole rat on his shoulder.

"As much as you need Kim, Ron, and just as much as Kim needs you," I replied, and Ron's smile grew even bigger.

Ron stood, still holding my hand.

"That's two of the reasons I came up, my dear Jocelyn: to tell you that I wanted to start training you, if you're interested, and to tell you about Wade," and he had that grin on his face.

"What?"

"One more thing, Joss," and he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I was flattered that you had a crush on me, Jocelyn Possible. If you had been a bit older, or I a bit younger, or I not been crushing on your cousin-" and he blushed real big.

"A-HA! I KNEW IT!"

"Knew what, Joss?"

"You seriously love Cousin Kim, don't you, Ron," and he blushed even more.

"Seriously, seriously, like-" and he nodded.

"Yea, I do," he finally said, quietly. "I tried to tell her, that night, to take the first step," and I took his hand and squeezed it, "but she still doesn't know. I haven't told her yet, but I'm going to tell her, and soon.

"I have no problem making a fool of myself for her, Joss, especially if…." Ron smiled, and I knew he would do it, for Kim.

"You'll get her back, Ron, you will, I know it," I was reassuring him, now.

"Thanks, Joss," he smiled, and I smirked.

"You're doing that distraction thing on me again, aren't you, Ron?" and he kissed my forehead, and dropped the bag of books on my bed.

"Read these, and be ready four weeks from today to tell me what you've learned about Tai Shing Pek Kwar," he called as he walked to the stairs and headed down them, but I had to know:

'RON!" I called, and his head was the only thing visible as he turned and looked at me, smiling.

"Yes, Joss, I would have asked your dad if I could date you, especially if I wasn't in love with the "Green Monster," he winked and blew me a kiss, and turned and headed down the stairs and out the door.

-----

(Jocelyn Possible, December 11, 2009)

'…your picture in his hands when they found him…'

I remembered Ron's first real conversation with me where he treated me like a person: a real person, not like some little kid to humor, and I was glad that Kim had gotten better and would soon learn just how much Ron loved her.

"J, girl, are you, like, tripping out here?"

I looked up and saw smiling friends: Jennifer and Rebecca.

"We've been trying to talk to you for two minutes, and you just sat there with that 'Wade look' on your face, GF," Rebecca smirked.

"Oh, and, like you haven't had that same look after a phone call from cousin Tim, Rebecca?" and she got her 'Tim look,' and a drop of drool leaked out of the left corner of her mouth.

"And, don't look innocent, Miss Jennifer 'gimmie some Slim-Jims' Battle," and Jennifer blushed as she got the same look on her face.

"Ladies," I announced as I stood, "let's go and toast our men at lunch, but first let's see if we can get a'hold of our folks for the assembly," and we all headed for our lockers to make a quick cell call before Third Period started.

-----

(James Timothy Possible, Jr., December 11, 2009)

We headed back to the garage with our tools, Tim and I, and I saw Tim turn and watch Bonita and Felix drive away.

Yes, her real name was Bonita Isabella: never turn us loose with the school district computer system and five free minutes.

I turned and looked at the back of Felix's head, moving animatedly as he turned and looked at Bonita, and I would have sworn that I could see the hearts and love birds circling both of their heads.

I laughed, because I remembered how I felt when I first met Jen, that Christmas after the Diablos. We went up to the ranch, and that's when and where Tim and I got our biggest idea yet….

-----

"Will you introduce us, Joss? Please?" Tim was such a suck-up, but he was good at it, and Joss grinned and nodded, and there was a rapping behind us.

"Come up, Jen, Becky," and Jim and I turned-

and we saw Paradise, rising, from the floor that was the entry to Joss' loft bedroom.

I wanted to look, even glance, at Tim, but I was fixed on the vision in the tanned skirt and white hose and boots (sue me, I've always been a leg man: comes from being around a sister that keeps bringing cheerleaders to the house to practice).

"Jennifer, this is Jim Possible, my cousin. Jim, this is Jennifer Battle, my friend," Joss introduced us, and I was trying desperately not to drool.

Jennifer wore a simple tanned skirt and white hose, and her blouse…that blouse was the material that my dreams were made of: a soft, silky material that clung to every portion of her body and showed the temperature, both of the outside air and of her heart.

Oh, yea, she was happy to see me, too, and I knew I was happy, but hoped I wasn't showing it.

She was about my height, bigger than Kim and Joss but not at all unattractive, a vision in her long, brown hair and her full, beautiful figure.

Simply put:

She was gorgeous, and she smiled at me.

I was gone, completely over the love cliff, free-falling, and I didn't care who knew it.

I finally managed to look over at Tim, and I had missed his entire introduction to Becky Barlow, but he was in the same condition that I was:

500 per cent in love, and it hurt so good.

I'd sell all my J2000 rocket fuel just for one of her smiles, and she gave me another one, for free.

Don't pass out, Jim: that's not a good thing.

-----

(Timothy James Possible, December 11, 2009)

We headed back to the garage with our tools, Jim and I, and I turned and watched Bonita and Felix drive away.

Yes, her real name was Bonita Isabella: never turn us loose with the school district computer system, five free minutes, and no one watching….

I looked at the back of Bonita's head, dancing as she talked to Felix, and I would have sworn that I saw Cupid appear above the pair, pull a pair of arrows from his quiver, and fire directly into both Bonita and Felix. He turned, looked at me, and saluted as he disappeared.

It must have been Bonnie's kiss, I laughed to myself, because I remembered how I felt when I first met Becky, that Christmas after the Diablos…

-----

"Will you introduce us, Joss? Please?" Jim let me beg because I was the better manipulator, and Joss grinned and nodded, and there was a rapping behind us.

"Come up, Jen, Becky," and Jim and I turned-

and we saw Paradise, rising, from the floor that was the entry to Joss' loft bedroom.

I wanted to look, even glance, at Jim, but I was fixed on the vision in the navy blue slacks and Christmas-red blouse, and the dark, sexy shoes peeked from underneath her pants.

"Becky, this is Tim Possible, my cousin. Tim, this is Rebecca Benge, my friend," Joss introduced us, and I was trying so very desperately not to pass out.

The first thing that I remembered thinking when I saw her was: It's Bonnie Rockwaller, with no attitude and long, luscious, full black hair and a smile that could melt every glacier in Alberta.

The navy-blue slacks that she wore had to have been painted onto Becky, because I had no idea how she could have ever gotten those gorgeous hips into that tight a pair of pants. The red sweater was collared by a white shirt, and the sleeves stuck out the ends.

I wanted desperately to transform myself into that white shirt, if only for a moment, just to get closer to her….

She wasn't big, but she wasn't small, either:

She was perfect.

Her tanned skin – no, it wasn't a tan, she must be Native American, somewhere in her ancestry – her skin was perfect, and her smile could have blinded me.

This was perfection in Montana.

She was about two inches taller than me, but she was in heels, and her dark eyes bore into my soul, ripped it out, examined it, and judged me worthy to gaze upon perfection for a few more minutes.

Simply put:

She was gorgeous, and she smiled at me.

I was gone, and I didn't care who knew it.

I finally managed to look over at Jim, and I had missed his entire introduction to Jennifer Battle, but he was in the same condition that I was:

I was certain that I'd found my soul mate, regardless of Animology, and it felt way better than the first time we hacked into Kim's diary.

I'd sell all of Jim's J2000 rocket fuel just for one of her smiles, and she gave me another one, for free.

Don't drool, Tim: it's not cool.

-----

(Jennifer Anniston Battle, December 11, 2009)

After we called our parents and went to Third Period, we all met for lunch in the usual spot: under Stephen's arch.

I missed Stephen, even though we'd only dated four times before he was gunned down. He was a good man…as was James Possible, Jr.

I laughed as Rebecca told us about her bad dinner last night, but I really wasn't paying attention, because I was thinking about the first meeting, the first time I saw my true love, my soulmate forever, my best friend's – cousin?

Yeah, Jim was Joss' cousin; even worse, his big sister was Her: 'The' Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything, who had literally saved the world….

-----

"Let's go, Jen," Becky rapped on the wall just below the landing floor, and we made our entrance-

OHMYGOD, he's Gorgeous, with a capital G!

He was obviously in the middle of a growth spurt, because he didn't know what to do with his whole body. He was as tall as me, but I knew he would be at least a head taller than me when he finished growing, and I looked forward to that growth time.

That wild, brown hair, those eyes… I could get lost in those eyes, forever. He wasn't pale, but he wasn't a sun-worshipper, either, and I liked that. Cute nose…

Then, I saw the ears: Ron Stoppable's ears in miniature, and I drooled.

I glanced down at the hands: so big, and I remembered what Mama had said and blushed as I thought it.

That smile: it was so warm, so inviting…and, was that a hint of drool I saw?

YES!

'Bingo, Jen: you've got him,' and I took that last step up onto the bedroom loft floor, and a bit more drool came.

'Oh, yeah, Jen: he's hooked.'

'And so are you, Jen, and so are you,' and I smiled as I walked over to him.

"Jennifer, this is Jim Possible, my cousin. Jim, this is Jennifer Battle, my friend," Joss introduced us, and I smiled and shook my long hair back.

I realized where his eyes had been, and I giggled inside: Stephen's eyes spent most of their time there, as well, and I also realized that I was shivering, so I knew what he was looking at.

"Jim?" and he looked up, blushing.

"Eyes up here, buster," and I lifted his head by gently cupping his chin.

He smiled as he remained red-faced.

'Shame on you, Jim,' I thought;

'And, shame on me, too," I giggled inside.

I finally managed to look over at Becky, and she was enjoying herself, as well.

We were both in love with Possible men, and we didn't care who knew it.

-----

(Rebecca WhiteCloud Altra Barlow, December 11, 2009)

I called my parents and grandmother and reminded them of the assembly, and then I went to Third Period. We all met for lunch in the usual spot: under Stephen's arch.

Jennifer was laughing as I told her about my aborted attempt to make Mama's Tofu Empanadas Surprise last night, and Joss giggled something abut Kim and HazMat teams in the kitchen. I let Jennifer talk while I finished my salad, but I was more than a bit distracted: I was thinking about Tim coming up this Christmas, and I remembered the first time I ever saw him for real: my one true love, my wind beneath my wings, my Tim Possible.

Yeah, Tim was Joss' cousin; even worse, his big sister was The Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything, who had literally saved the world, more times than I could count….

-----

"Let's go, Jen," I rapped on the wall just below the landing floor, and we made our entrance-

Oh, my, what a hunk!

He was a bit short, but he was obviously in the middle of a growth spurt, because he didn't know what to do with his whole body: he just stood, gawkily. He wasn't as tall as me, but I knew he would be at least a head-and-a-half taller than me when he finished growing, and I looked forward to growing with him.

He was a hunk to me, no matter what anyone else thought.

That brown hair, those eyes…I could get lost in those eyes for days and days. He wasn't pale, but he wasn't a sun-worshipper, either, so he wouldn't look down on me.

He had a cute nose and cute ears: they reminded me of Joss' description of Ron Stoppable, and I grinned.

I glanced down at the hands, so big, and I remembered Grandmother's old wives' tales, and I was glad he wouldn't be able to see what I was thinking…

His smile was welcoming, so caring, a hint of sadness…of course, after what Kim had been through, why wouldn't he be sad? That meant he was a caring soul…and, was that drool I saw?

'You've got him, Becky: just look at the eyes: he wants you, almost as much as you want him,' and I took that last step up onto the bedroom loft floor, and his eyes lit up even more as he saw my heels.

'Oh, Becky, you've definitely got a winner on your hands.'

'Judging from that smile, he's thinking the same thing, girl, so don't blow it."

"Becky, this is Tim Possible, my cousin. Tim, this is Rebecca Whitecloud Barlow, my friend," Joss introduced us, and I smiled and shook my long black hair.

"Hello, Tim," I spoke, and he smiled even more.

"Hello, Becky," he put out his hand, and I extended mine. He took my hand, bent over it, and kissed it.

'Don't pass out, Becky.' He smiled as he lifted his face to meet my smile with one of his own.

"Cherokee, correct?" and I lit up inside like a Broadway marquee inside while I smiled outside.

No one my age had ever recognized my heritage.

He had me, and I never wanted to let go.

I finally managed to glance over at Jen, and we both were in trouble.

We were both in love, and we didn't care who knew it.

-----

**Author's afterward:**

-----

The entire Define, Hell series is AU: the story takes a very wicked turn on the night of the Diablos, and everyone who's impacted is still feeling the effects, to an extent, even three years later.

Bonnie and Felix are next, so get ready: the train is pulling up at Dysfunction Junction.

-----

Next, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

"Mother, this is Felix Renton, my friend.

"Felix, this is my Mother, Mrs. Veronica Rockwaller," Bonnie introduced us, and I extended my hand to shake hers.

She kept her hands at her side; well, except for the left one holding the glass.

"It's Vonnie, Felix: nice to meet you," her voice was rough, like she'd had a cold for several years.

She smiled. "Are you one of those people that make those pencils downtown in the shelter for the crippled people?" I felt Bonnie twinge as she held the back of my chair, but I smiled and replied:

"No, ma'am, I'm a senior Astrophysical Engineering and Applied Physics major at MiST."

"That's too bad," she kept the smile pasted on her face, "you could make something of yourself if you learned to make those pencils," she swayed a bit as she sipped her glass.

"MOTHER!" came indignantly from Bonnie.

And, now, I knew why Bonnie was, well, Bonnie, and I was amazed that she had raised herself this far above the maddening crowd.

"Oh, look, it's the loser sister and some loser guy in a 'crip' chair," came from one of a pair of 'ladies' (and I used the term only in the biological sense) that came in with jock hunks on their arms.

"Got kicked out of the Sorority, I hear?" came from the other one, and the ladies and their escorts all laughed as they stood there.

'Oh, yea, this was going to be fun, if Bonnie just turns me loose,' I thought, and I felt her almost squeeze my shoulder off.

"I'm sorry, Felix," she whispered, and I looked up and saw her tears beginning to form.

Do **not** diss Bonnie, I thought at them; of course, they didn't respond.

It was time….

-----

Next, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

Chapter 4: Bonnie's plight

-----

Thanks to all of you, for continuing to support me in this journey through the alternate.

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	4. 4: Bonnie's plight

_**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

This is not a part of the (shameless plug) Blue Eyes, Shining stories or the JadeKimVerse, but judging from the reviews of the original tale, I've been charged with showing the aftermath of Ron's actions and explaining Kim's behavior.

I hope that you enjoy this: you can blame Cindy for this story (yes, it's the same Cindy that sent me the ANC picture that spawned "Merry Christmas, Momma" and "Paint Me a Christmas Memory:" she's a closet Plot Bunny).

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

What happens after _**Define, Hell III: The Sequel?**_

Answer:

It's a description of the wicked turn that took place as a result of the events of the Diablos night: they weren't what you remember from the show….

We have angst, we have fluff (and, there will be smuff), and we have…well, I'm not sure what you'll call it all, but it's here.

-----

_**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas**_

-----

Chapter 4: Bonnie's plight

-----

(Previously, in _**Define, Hell III: The Sequel):**_

"Bonnie, are you all right?" Felix reached over and took Bonnie's right hand in his. "You look unnerved, and a bit rattled, too," he added, and Bonnie lowered her eyes.

"I don't want to go home, Felix, but I have to, to talk to my Dad and see if I can get my money back for college," she began, and she broke down at the table, bawling uncontrollably.

"Bonnie!" Felix moved around and put his arm around her, pulling her in close to him.

"Bonnie, your parents took your college money away?" Felix asked, shocked, and Bonnie nodded while she cried.

Felix looked up and saw Ron and Kim standing in the doorway, watching the couple. Ron caught Felix's eye and gave him a big wink and a nod, neither caught by Kim, and Felix nodded imperceptibly.

"Bonnie, I'll go with you to your parents, if you'd like," and she looked up at him, tears streaking her face and trying to smile.

"Why, Felix?"

"Bonnie, you never knew how much I liked you during high school, did you?" and Bonnie held her face calm as her heart jumped. "I always assumed that you'd never go with me since you were always with the jocks, so I never said anything or took a chance.

"I've learned since high school, Bonnie, that I'll never get what I want if I'm not willing to take a chance. I dated Tara, and I even dated Monique, but they weren't you. Monique dumped me two weeks ago, and I never understood why until I saw you this evening when I came in: I liked Monique and Tara both, but I could never love them because I was still in love with you," and Felix smiled.

"Nothing may happen, or my wildest fantasies may come true," and Felix's smile was huge, causing Bonnie to laugh out loud, "but either way or any way, I'll have finally taken that chance.

"Am I even in the ballpark in having a chance, my Bonita Bonnie?" he asked, and her kiss was his answer.

-----

"Shall we retire to the 'Land of the Forgotten Daughter,' my Bonita Bonnie?" Felix asked, and Bonnie started to speak.

"Your luggage is in the trunk already, Bonnie," Jim started,

"So no worries there," and Tim finished.

"The only things left are these," and Felix reached behind him and produced the two CuddleBuddies, re-boxed and ready for transport.

Bonnie asked as she got in the car and pulled on her seat belt. Felix maneuvered his chair into the front passenger slot and anchored his chair to the car, then slid on the seat belt, laughing as he did.

"Ready, Felix?" Bonnie, asked, and Felix leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Ready, my beautiful Bonnie," and she palmed the dash and turned the key as she blushed, and the car started.

She touched the accelerator, and the car glided forward and headed towards the Rockwaller residence.

'Won't this be fun?' she thought as she left a place where she never expected to receive as much love as she had, let alone find a new love that had been in front of her for so long, to go to a place where she should have received all the love in the world but received none.

-----

And, now, _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas**_

-----

Chapter 4: Bonnie's plight

-----

(Felix Renton)

Bonnie looked over at me and smiled as she drove, but that smile belied her fears.

"Felix, how did you know my real name?"

"Huh?" smooth, Renton.

"You called me Bonita: that's my real name. How did you know that?" and she turned back to watch the road.

"I didn't Bonnie; I just knew that 'muy bonita' was Spanish for 'very beautiful,' so it just kinda seemed to fit," and she sat up straight, and her sweater did her talking for her:

She was happy.

"Felix, do you know how long it's been-" she suddenly pulled the car over to the side of the road and threw it into park, and she turned to face me.

There were tears in her eyes, and I was afraid I knew why.

"Felix, it's been so long since someone told me I was beautiful," Bonnie spilled, and I sat there and let her unload on me.

"Even the guys in high school called me cute, just before they would-" and she dropped her head and blushed.

"Bonnie, that doesn't matter, anymore," I lifted her chin with my hand so I could look into those pools of teal.

"I don't know what you did during high school, and I don't care.

"If they weren't smart enough to try to hold onto you and keep you in their lives," I smiled and paused, "they were idiots: maybe that's why none of them are in MiST or GCU," I smiled as I took Bonnie's hand and squeezed it.

"I know I might be moving a bit fast for you, Bonnie, but I really do love you, and 'I've got your back' on this visit, to quote Mr. Stoppable," and I kissed her hand.

"And, such a lovely back and backside to be guarding, as well," I smiled, and Bonnie giggled.

I wondered how often Bonnie had ever giggled: it was a good thing to watch.

"Thank you, Felix," she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I hope you're up to it."

"For you, Bonnie, I will always be 'up to it,'" I quipped, and Bonnie blushed and turned to re-start the car and head to her house.

-----

"Oh, no," Bonnie whispered as she turned the corner and pulled up into the driveway of a mini-mansion, one of those homes that people build that think they're rich but have no idea what real wealth is.

"What's wrong, Bonnie?"

"They're all here, Felix:

"My father, my mother, both of my sisters and their boyfriends," and she started to shake in the car.

"Bonnie," I held her hand on the ignition switch.

"Tell me what you want to do, Bonnie, and we'll do it:

"If you want to leave, we'll back out now, turn around, and go to my mother's house. I can get someone else to get all of your stuff out of here, and you'll never have to come back, again," and her head had snapped around to look at me in surprise.

"You aren't like that, though, are you?

"You survived five years with Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable: do your parents, sisters, and their boyfriends even come close to that challenge?" I asked with a smile, and Bonnie smiled at me.

A Bonnie smile: worth its weight in diamonds, platinum, and anything else you hold precious.

"Thank you, Felix," she turned off the car and lifted our hands off the ignition, then took my hand in hers.

"How I ignored you all this time, I'll never know," and she kissed my fingers, one at a time, delicately teasing them with her lips.

"Bonnie…

"Bonnie…

"Bonnie," she finally looked up with a smile.

"Bonnie, you'd better stop doing that, or I won't be able to leave this car for at least an hour," I grinned, and she laughed and stopped.

"Where did you learn to- never mind, I don't want to know," I said as she opened her car door and stepped out.

I took several deep breaths, unlatched my chair from the car, lifted a bit, and opened the door. I left the car and reached in the back for her CuddleBuddies, strapping them to the back of my chair, and closed my door and headed for the trunk.

Her luggage looked like it came from the Smarty-Mart Close-out, not Club Banana.

"Bonnie, what happened to your luggage?"

"Connie took it after I was tossed out of the Gammas; she said I didn't deserve anything good, and she tossed these bags into my room," she looked like she was going to burst into tears again.

"No big, Bonnie: we'll replace it when you go back for the Spring Session."

"**If** I go back, you mean," she countered.

"No, I mean **when**, Bonnie: I have a good feeling about your funds sitch," I smiled as she handed me the last bag, and I strapped them to the outrigger attachment and swung it to the rear of my chair, leaving my lap open.

I patted it, and she looked confused.

"Well?"

"What?" she asked, and I grinned again.

"My lady should never have to walk up the walkway when there is transportation," and I patted my lap again.

She smiled shyly (I never knew she could do that!) and sat in my lap, placing her arm around my neck.

"I could get used to this," she said after her initial squeal as I lifted off and flew over the sidewalks and onto the porch, touching down as the wheels came back out for support.

'So could I,' I thought with a smile.

We were here. She hopped off my lap, opened the door, and we entered the Rockwaller lair- I mean, home...

-----

"Momma: I'm home!" Bonnie called out, and almost immediately an older version of Bonnie came into the hall.

She looked a bit like Bonnie: not as dark as Bonnie, but some tan, nonetheless. She, unfortunately, did not take care of herself like my Bonnie did (Renton, you're already thinking of her as **your** Bonnie: can you say 'dead meat,' guy?). She was likely only about 25 years older than Bonnie, but she looked at least 40 years older. She made up for it by wearing clothes that Bonnie would wear at her age: Bonnie would wear them, indeed, if she had no taste. I'd seen that outfit on the Smarty Mart 'last chance clearance table:' Ron held it up for me once and wondered out loud what woman would buy that outfit.

'Why would she waste herself like that?' I wondered, and I looked down at her hand and found my suspected answer.

The gin glass in her hand just might have something to do with it….

"Mother, this is Felix Renton, my friend.

"Felix, this is my Mother, Mrs. Veronica Rockwaller," Bonnie introduced us, and I extended my hand to shake hers.

She kept her hands at her side; well, except for the left one holding the glass.

"It's Vonnie, Felix: nice to meet you," her voice was rough, like she'd had a cold for several years.

She smiled. "Are you one of those people that make those pencils downtown in the shelter for the crippled people?" I felt Bonnie twinge as she held the back of my chair, but I smiled and replied:

"No, ma'am, I'm a senior Astrophysical Engineering and Applied Physics major at MiST,"

"That's too bad," she kept the smile pasted on her face, "you could make something of yourself if you learned to make those pencils," she swayed a bit as she sipped her glass.

"MOTHER!" came indignantly from Bonnie.

And, now, I knew why Bonnie was, well, Bonnie, and I was amazed that she had risen this far, above the maddening crowd.

"Oh, look, it's the loser sister and some loser guy in a 'crip' chair," came from one of a pair of 'ladies' (and I used the term only in the biological sense) that came in with jock hunks on their arms.

"Got kicked out of the Sorority, I hear?" came from the other one, and the ladies and their escorts all laughed as they stood there.

'Oh, yea, this was going to be fun, if Bonnie just turns me loose,' I thought, and I felt her almost squeeze my shoulder off.

"I'm sorry, Felix," she whispered, and I looked up and saw her tears beginning to form.

Do **not** diss Bonnie, I thought at them; of course, they didn't respond.

It was time for the first grenade.

"Actually, it's for the best that she's **not** in that sorority any more," I replied, and the ladies stared at me. I heard Bonnie suck in her tears.

"It seems that there are problems, financially, at Gamma's national office, and the question now is whether any of the houses across the country will survive the year, so getting out now gives Bonnie a chance to be ahead of the flood of girls looking for a **new** house," Bonnie squeezed my shoulder again.

If her squeezing keeps up, I'm gonna need another shoulder:

I'd kinda forgotten to tell her about Aunt Ruth's call.

"That's not true!" one of the sisters shot back, and I smiled.

"Unfortunately, it is; my Aunt's a reporter involved, investigating the Gammas and the National Collegiate Sorority Association, and she wanted me to tell anyone I knew that was in the group to get out now before the national unit collapsed," I looked up at Bonnie, smiled, and nodded.

"I'm sorry, darling: I didn't have a chance to tell you in the car on the way here: you so totally distracted me with your beauty," and I kissed her hand.

"Forgive me, Bonnie?"

"Of course, 'darling,'" she replied; good: she was ready to play the part.

"Felix: that was Connie you were talking to," she pointed at the speaker, and I rolled over to Connie and extended my hand,

"Miss Rockwaller: good evening," I smiled, and she took my hand out of shock more than anything else.

"I'm Jason Tulane, squirt," her boyfriend shoved his way between Connie and me, and I smiled at him.

"Jason Tulane, the Go City fullback?" he grinned as he took my hand and tried to squeeze it off.

"Didn't you get drafted by St. Louis and fail the physical?" I asked. "What are you doing now: back at Go City finishing your degree?" he nodded sullenly.

"You should be about through with it by now, shouldn't you: six years should be plenty," He looked angry, but his response was cut short by-

"BonBon!" an older, slick-looking man came walking into the room and greeted Bonnie. She squeezed my shoulder, again, then let go and walked toward him.

"Did you take the bus? I didn't hear the taxi leave," he asked innocently, and Connie and Jason smirked.

"No, Daddy," and Bonnie hugged him. He looked like she was poisoning him. "I drove my car," she replied, and the jaws all dropped.

"Let's have dinner and discuss the car, everyone," Vonnie interjected, and I decided to toss the next grenade: I lifted my chair and hovered, reaching over towards Bonnie's jacket.

"May I take your coat, Bonnie?" and I deftly slipped it off of her shoulders and arms, collecting it in my lap along with mine.

I then held out hand for Bonnie.

"Which way, dear?" I asked politely, and she took my hand and pulled me towards the dining room.

"You're a mean, mean, man, Felix Renton," she whispered and squeezed my hand, "and that's just one reason I'm pretty sure I love you," she chuckled as we led the way, shocked family and boyfriends training behind us.

-----

"Hold on, Felix: I'll move that chair for you," Mr. Rockwaller called out as we entered the formal dining room.

"No problem, Mr. Rockwaller," and I decided to have some more fun:

I extended one of my robot arms to pick up the chair and carefully place it along the wall behind where I'd decided that Bonnie and I should sit.

"Is that spot all right, sir?" I turned my chair to face them after the arm retracted, and the picture of jaws on the floor was priceless: I wished I'd had my camera with me.

Not for them, so much, but for the expression on Bonnie's face: pride and love.

I wanted to see that look for the rest of my life, and I'd do whatever it took to get it to happen.

"Tha- tha- that's fine, Felix, thank you," he stammered as I turned and pulled the chair out for Bonnie.

"Thank you, Felix," she smiled as she sat, then winked at me when I pulled my chair up to the table, and then she slid her right hand into my lap and, just as quickly, removed it.

I looked at her, and she smiled an innocent smile.

I didn't think she was capable of looking **that** innocent.

'Oh, you tease,' I smiled back at her and winked.

"Felix, do you have any dietary restriction?" Vonnie asked me.

"No, ma'am," I replied.

"Good; I didn't know, you being in that chair and all," she added, and Bonnie groaned, just loud enough for me to hear.

-----

"So, BonBon, you said something about you 'disappearing' car magically re-appearing?" Mr. Rockwaller, or JonDavid, as he told me to call him, said as he reached across, stabbing and pulling back to his plate a large hunk of ham from the platter.

"Yes, Daddy," Bonnie's exasperation was coming out a bit, "James and Timothy Possible rebuilt my car, and it's sitting out front."

"'Bout time," Connie muttered under her breath, "now I don't have to be seen with her in my car, anymore."

"Well, wasn't that sweet of them," Lonnie smirked, "especially since they're the ones that tore it apart in the first place," she swallowed another bite of mashed potatoes.

"Well, at least, finally, you got something back from all that money I spent on you," JonDavid muttered, slamming down a tall iced tea, but I wasn't fooled:

That 'Iced Tea' was from Long Island.

-----

Over dessert, Bonnie asked:

"Daddy, can I tal-" he waved her off.

"We'll talk, after dinner, in my study, alone," he emphasized, staring at his wife.

-----

I opened the door to her Dad's study, and Bonnie walked in. I followed her in, and I could see even more reasons for Bonnie:

This room would intimidate Steve Barkin.

Dark wood everywhere, books floor to ceiling, and two chairs, total, in the room: one, a huge leather chair behind the massively oversized wooden desk, and the other a totally-out-of-place simple wooden straight-back dining room chair, placed strategically at the weakest point of the room, with its back to the door.

JonDavid was sitting in the leather chair, looking the entire time like Ebenezer Scrooge from the movies, hunched over the desk. He glanced up and motioned us over, then went back to his keyboard, scrolling through a document and muttering expletives, then attacked his keyboard, slammed his hand on the desktop, and slid his hand over to a mouse and clicked once.

He then looked up and saw me for the first time, and his semi-smile disappeared for an instant and was then replaced by a faux-smile.

Bonnie walked quickly to the chair and sat, ramrod-straight, her hands folded in her lap. I pulled up next to her and I glanced at her face.

She wouldn't look at me, but her posture told me:

She was deathly afraid of what was going to happen, what she was about to hear.

"BonBon, I'm disappointed in you," he began, and she shook for a moment.

I placed my hand surreptitiously on her back, and she stopped shaking.

"Why, Daddy?"

"You got kicked out of the Gammas, and I read their report documenting what you did, that's why."

"Daddy, I wasn't alone," she spoke, and JonDavid looked up as if he was surprised that Bonnie would dare to question him.

"The report says that-"

"The report is a lie, written to cover and protect their asses, Daddy."

"BonBon!"

"It's true, Daddy: they were told that the entire house was on suspension for 12 months, and they decided to toss me to the wolves and kick me out so that they could come back at the beginning of the spring term for Rush," and her father smiled.

"Cut their losses, did they? Good for them," he replied, and my jaw dropped.

"Regardless," he continued, "I was going to cut your college funds," and Bonnie managed to stifle a sob, "but, after you told me that you got your car back, I've reconsidered:

"You can have tuition, fees, room, and board money for this semester, and that's it: after that, you're on your own," and he looked like he's just told her that he'd given her the gold from Fort Knox.

"Thank you, Daddy," Bonnie replied sweetly, and I was furious: at her, for not standing up to him, and at him, for not standing up for his daughter.

"Bonnie, I'll help you with your books and anything else you need," I blurted out, and she turned her head and looked at me in horror.

"You will, will you, Fred?" JonDavid smirked.

"Felix," I corrected him, and Bonnie was shaking her head 'no, no, no,' and he smiled.

"Well, then, Felix, if you are such a big, rich man, why don't you just take care of all her college expenses after this year?" he smiled at me, but the smile was that of a hungry wolf.

"It'll take a couple of weeks to move some funds, but, all right, sir," and Bonnie almost dropped her jaw.

"Oh, really? And, how, pray tell, are you gong to do that?" he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back with a sneer.

"Well, sir, I do have a bit of money that my Dad left my Mom and me when he died, and I think I can swing it," and he continued to glare at me as I smiled.

"Bonnie, do you want me to put your luggage and your CuddleBuddies in your room?" and that got his attention.

"CuddleBuddies?" he almost went into a monetary drooling fit.

"Have you been spending **my** money on those atrocities?"

"Sir, no sir," Bonnie began, and she looked and sounded like a scared recruit at her first military inbound station, but I decided I'd had enough.

"No, sir, they were gifts from a friend," I stated calmly.

He opened up a window on his computer, and he typed something in, leaned in and squinted, and then an evil grin formed on his face.

"Well, then, that changes everything," he sat back.

"Sell the CuddleBuddies, and you'll have enough money for your spring term," he smiled.

"NO!" Bonnie yelled, and he looked surprised.

I somehow suspected that 'no' was a word with which he was unfamiliar, especially coming from his family.

By now, Bonnie was out of her chair and leaning forward on his desk, hands supporting her as she faced him.

"Daddy, this friend that gave me these CuddleBuddies is Kim Possible's boyfriend, so does that tell you how angry they are at me?" she said with a confidence in her voice I hadn't heard since she'd pulled up in front of the house.

"If you won't pay for college for me after paying for six years of undergraduate school for Connie and Lonnie, fine. I always knew that you loved them more."

"They're my children, my blood, Bonnie," and I looked at him, perplexed, and then glanced at Bonnie as she started to sob uncontrollably.

"That's NOT MY FAULT, DADDY!" she yelled, but he had no response other than a shrug.

"All right, then: I'll go upstairs, clean out my room, and leave this place then, Daddy, since that's what you've always wanted: me, out of **your** house, out of **your** life," and Bonnie turned and stormed out of the room.

I looked at JonDavid and waited for him to say something.

He looked at me, smiled, and went back to his work.

"Where's her room?" I asked calmly, but I wanted to scream at him.

"Upstairs, at the end of the hall: it's the small one, down there," he replied, never looking up.

"Thank you, sir," I responded dryly, and I lifted and headed to Bonnie.

-----

I flew up the stairs (literally) and down the hall to the end: Bonnie's sobs led me to her.

She was face-down on her bed, the matress bare, the walls of her room bare, and all of her possessions already boxed up and sealed.

"This is what I found when I came in, Felix," she looked up, and I never want to see that look on her face again. "They packed my room already, like they were already planning to get rid of me," and she sat up, hugging herself.

She looked so very sad, like she had just lost someone dear to her, that I wanted to cry, myself.

Her own father...

"Bonnie," I looked into those teal pools, wet with sorrow and fear, and she stood up and ran to me and almost knocked me out of my chair with her body, slamming into me and grabbing me, holding me tight.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you any trouble," I said between her sobs. "I'll apologize to your father, if that's what you want me to do."

"He's not my father," she blurted out between sobs.

She finally looked up. "That's what he's always reminded me, from the time I was old enough to ask for anything: his kids came first," she smiled, the saddest smile I'd ever seen.

"Mom had an affair, and I was the result. He signed his name to the birth certificate, but he made sure that I was named to remind her of what she'd done and who she'd done it with: Bonita Isabella. I'm not in their wills or a beneficiary on any of his or Mom's life insurance policies, he made sure of that."

"College was the last thing he could hold over me, and I guess that's gone, now," she said as she stood.

"Can you help me take these down, Felix? I guess I'll need to find a hotel-" and then she burst into tears.

Daddy's credit cards.

"What am I going to do, Felix?" She cried. "I have no place to live!"

"Bonnie, you can stay at my place, no strings attached," I reminded her. "Mom is there, and it sounds like you could use some real 'mother love,' right now," I looked up at her.

"Bonnie, please: come spend Christmas with me and my mother: she's tired of losing to me at backgammon all the time," she smiled through her tears, "and she'd welcome the woman-to-woman talk rather than having to listen to Ron and me bash Zombies all the time," and I tried to look pitiful for her.

She laughed at me.

"Renton, that was pathetic," she kept laughing.

"You'll never get anything with that look when we're married."

"When we're WHAT?" I looked at her, and she realized what she'd said.

"That's not what I meant, Felix! You've got me all confused," she was blushing more than I'd ever seen a woman blush before.

"Well, let's get your stuff out of here and to your new home, Bonnie," I extended the arms and unlocked the platform, quickly placing the boxes on it.

"Is that it, Bonnie? It sure doesn't seem like a lot," and she started crying again.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie, I just always assumed that, as beautiful as you always were dressed at school, that you had a room for your clothes and another for your shoes," and she looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you, Felix, but it's a wonder what you can do when you know how to mix and match, and you have friends you can borrow from," she grinned, and I took her hand and kissed it.

"Well, I hope you're ready to be spoiled, Bonne Rockwaller, because that's what I'm going to do to you this Christmas," I looked up.

Teal was now my all-time favorite color.

She ran through two tiny closets one more time: all empty.

She did the same for the bureau: all drawers empty.

Under the bed: nothing.

Behind the door: nothing remained that ever indicated that a former Queen B,a former lovely lady, had lived here.

They had even patched the walls and repainted the same color, so there would be no nail holes from Bonnie's posters to remind them.

"I'm ready, Felix," and I patted my lap.

She giggled and jumped in it, moving her hips around and getting comfortable.

It didn't help me any when she did that.

"You sure, Bonnie?" and I received a kiss on the lips that answered my question.

I lifted, and then hovered.

"What about your mother?" I asked.

"I'll talk to her on neutral ground, somewhere away from this house," and that was good enough for me.

"My white knight, saving me from the darkest nights of my soul," she whispered as we turned the corner and left her room.

"St. John of the Cross," I smiled, and she looked back at me and grinned.

"No one in this house besides me would know that."

"Then, my 'muy bonita' Bonnie, let's get you to a house where people can read," and we flew down the stairs as she yelled in excitement, drawing out her sisters and their boyfriends.

"Leaving, loser?" Connie asked.

"No, leaving losers behind," Bonnie shot back, and Connie was stunned as we stopped at the front door long enough to pick up her luggage, her CuddleBuddies, for me to open it, and for Bonnie to flip her off, and then we left the house and flew to her car.

Her Dad was sitting in the driver's seat, trying to get the car started, to no avail.

"Sorry, Daddy," Bonnie smirked, "but it's a one-woman car, now." She hopped of my lap and I loaded her boxes in her trunk and the rear seat.

"It's in my name, so it's my car," and she opened the glove box, pulled out the papers, and smiled.

"I don't think so, JonDavid," and she held them in front of his face.

"'Bonnie Rockwaller!'" he shouted. "No lien holder! But, that's impossible!"

I almost lost it, laughing so hard, and he glared at me one final time.

"What part of their name do you not understand, 'Daddy?'" Bonnie replied sweetly with enough venom to poison the entire town.

"Jim and Tim **Possible?**"

"Out of my car, Daddy, or-"

"Or what?"

He learned what, as I plucked him, with one robot arm, by his shoulder from the car and lifted him about 10 feet in the air above the car.

"Hold still: you wouldn't want to break the arm and fall," I called up, and he stopped moving.

"What do you want me do to with him, Bonnie," and, by this time, the family and boyfriends were outside, looking on, amazed.

"Just put him down gently, Felix: he can't hurt me, anymore," she leaned over and kissed my cheek.

I placed him gently on the sidewalk, and he stood, shaking himself and glowering at me.

"I'll have you arrested for that! Assault and Battery!"

"And, you, sir, for attempted car theft, sir? Shall we share a cell?" and I smiled as Bonnie stepped into her car and started the engine, so I moved into the car and closed the door.

"Ready, Felix?" she looked over at me and smiled.

"Now, that's the look I want to see every morning," I replied.

"Oh, really?" she smirked, and then I realized what I'd said.

"That's not what I meant, Bonnie!" as she backed down the driveway.

"Of course it isn't, Felix," she purred as she stopped, looked up at her family and smiled.

"Say 'bye-bye, birdie,'" Bonnie smiled as the little birdie on her hand waved 'bye-bye' to the shocked looks of JonDavid and Vonnie and Connie and Lonnie Rockwaller.

"Just like I'm coming back here," she smiled in response to my statement, and we pulled away.

"By the way, Felix, just where do you live?" she asked, and I grinned.

"You'll see," I smiled, pulled out my cell, and hit a button.

"Hello, Mom? 'Guess who's coming for dinner?'"

WHACK!

"OWWWW!"

"What was that, Mom?"

"Bonnie hit me."

"What do you mean, I probably deserved it?"

"I love you too, Mom. Be there in a few minutes," and I closed my cell.

"Turn right here," I told Bonnie, "then go two blocks, turn left, three more, and we're the head of the cul-de-sac."

"That's your house?" Bonnie grinned, and I nodded.

"I loved that house: I had friends that lived there before they moved."

"The Culbersons? We bought it from them and upgraded it a bit before we moved in," I smiled as she pulled up in front. Mom was standing at the front door, beaming.

"Son!" she yelled, and she ran down the walk. I lifted and flew to her.

"Hi, Mom," I grinned and kissed her cheek and was rewarded with a hug.

"How did you get in that car?"

"Jim and Tim."

"Oh."

"Mom, I have someone I want you to meet," I glanced behind me as Bonnie walked up and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Bonnie Rockwaller: it's a pleasure to see that you actually **do** exist," Mom smiled as she began to bury me.

"Ma'am?" Bonnie replied, and Mom-

"Well, as many pictures of you as Felix had on his walls, I was beginning to think you were one of those magazine supermodels," Mom sank me like a 40-footer at the buzzer: nothing but net.

"MOM!"

"Pictures on the wall, huh?" Bonnie looked down at me and grinned.

"I told you I liked you, Bonnie," I tried to dig out.

"But, you never told me you were a stalker, Felix," she smirked, and she pointed down.

I lowered my chair, and she hopped into my lap.

"You told me, and I quote, 'My lady should never have to walk up the walkway when there is transportation,' remember?" She fluttered her eyelashes at me.

Ron had told me about Kim and the 'Puppy Dog Pout,' and now I truly understood him.

"Yes, Bonnie," and I lifted as we headed to the house.

Oh, yea, this was gonna be a badical Christmas: Bonnie' Hell had become my Heaven; I hoped it was starting to become her Heaven, too.

-----

**Author's afterward:**

-----

A big thank you to Star-Eva01 for beta reading this chapter and forcing me, by default, to make his life easier by really cleaning up my act in the first place.

The stories of all affected by Drakken's aborted attempt to take over the worl, will be told.

As I said before, the entire Define, Hell series is AU: the story takes a very wicked turn on the night of the Diablos, and everyone who's impacted is still feeling it, to an extent, even three years later.

-----

Next, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

It was quiet, too quiet.

I looked around, and it was dark.

"Momma?"

"Hello, Wade," and she came walking out of the darkness.

She was positively glowing, but I always thought of her that way: she was Momma, after all.

"Momma, where am I?"

"You're in surgery, Wade," and the beep-beep-beep of the machines popped into hearing, and I could hear voices murmuring in the background.

"Why can I talk to you?"

"She's with me, Wade," and my first redhead walked up to me.

"Hello, Wade," Stephanie Loving Watership smiled, and I ran to her and grabbed her. She gave me a big hug.

"Stephanie, you're dead, so if Momma's with you, she's dead, too?"

"I'm afraid so, son," and Dad came up and took Mom's hand.

"I'm all alone?"

Very few things frightened me.

This was number one on the list: being alone.

"Son, you'll never be alone: just as Stephanie has been looking out for you all this time, we'll be here, as well," Mom smiled as she spoke, and Dad nodded.

"But, son, you've been hurt," Mom looked at Dad.

I looked down at my legs, my hands, my chest: nothing wrong anywhere.

"Where?"

"You sight, son," and I reached up and felt my face:

My eyes were gone.

I had no eyes.

Number two on my list, behind being alone, was being blind.

"Drakken," I said calmly as I fell apart inside.

I'd never see Kim, Ron, Rufus-

I'd never see Joss in person, and that was number three on the list.

"That's right, son: the Diablos," Mom stepped over and hugged me, and I cried.

Dad and Stephanie came over and hugged me, and I cried for what must have been days.

I looked up at Mom and Dad:

"I can't live without you:

"What am I going to do?"

'What else, God, are you going to do to me?'

'What did I do to vex you so?'

I didn't like this sitch.

-----

Next, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

Chapter 5: for my soul, a dark night before dawn

-----

Thank you, to all of you, for continuing to support me in this journey.

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	5. 5: dark, and stormy, night of my soul

_**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

This is not a part of the (shameless plug) Blue Eyes, Shining stories or the JadeKimVerse, but judging from the reviews of the original tale, I've been charged with showing the aftermath of Ron's actions and explaining Kim's behavior.

I hope that you enjoy this: you can blame Cindy for this story (yes, it's the same Cindy that sent me the ANC picture that spawned "Merry Christmas, Momma" and "Paint Me a Christmas Memory:" she's a closet Plot Bunny).

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

What happens after _**Define, Hell III: The Sequel?**_

Answer:

It's a description of the wicked turn that took place as a result of the events of the Diablos night: they weren't what you remember from the show….

We have angst, we have fluff (and, there will be smuff), and we have…well, I'm not sure what you'll call it all, but it's here.

-----

_**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas**_

-----

Chapter 5: dark, and stormy, night of my Soul

-----

(Previously, in _**Define, Hell III: The Sequel):**_

(Ron Stoppable)

"Ron," a soft voice turned my head, and I saw Sarah: her prom dress, filthy and torn; her hair, a mess; her face, smudged and without emotion, and a fishbowl in her hands.

"Ron, tell Wade," she said in a broken voice, and then stopped, gathered herself, and continued, softer but a bit more composed, "please, Ron, tell Wade that Lucky made it," and she gently put the bowl on the ground and ran into my arms.

"Wade, I'm sorry," came softly from Kim, and I turned my head and saw her, kneeling on the floor of what had been Wade's room, holding, of all things, one of his Slurpster cups. The cup was twisted and crushed, with a straw sticking out of the top, but bent over, and it wasn't a bendy-straw.

"Let's go, Ron," Kim announced.

"Go where, Kim?" I asked, confused and frightened that I knew where she was going.

"I'm going to Global Justice, and I'm going to finish what I should have done on that roof tonight:

"Kill Drakken and Shego."

"No, Kim," and Sarah surprised both of us.

"Wade wouldn't want you to do that for him, and I know Ryan and Rachel wouldn't want it, either.

"Kim, he would give his life for you, so don't throw yours away for him: he could never live with himself if you did that," and Sarah took Kim's shoulders and held her.

"You saved us all, Kim. It's my turn, this time, to 'save the world-saver,'" and she wrapped Kim in a hug, and suddenly all of Kim's fear, anger, hurt, and sorrow poured out of her at once.

Sarah looked up at me and motioned with her eyes, and I wrapped my arms around these two strong women, and we all cried for Ryan and Rachel Load, and, especially, our friend, our fallen comrade, Wade Load.

'Yahweh, please: be with Wade,' I asked as I held Kim, knowing what I'd told her on the cactus tonight would be forgotten for a long, long time.

-----

(December 9, 2009)

(Jocelyn Possible)

My thoughts were bothering me, and I had finally realized why:

It was another Christmas coming up without Daddy, and I hadn't done what I wanted to do:

Tell Dr. Load I was in love with him.

I know, that sounds foolish: Jocelyn, you haven't even met the man, let alone talked to him.

You know what?

**I.**

**Didn't.**

**Care**.

I loved him.

-----

Beep-beep-da-Beep!

Kim reached down and pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade! How are you doing, my friend?"

"A bit better, Kim," Wade looked like he'd aged 20 years in the past 3; his curly hair had gone fully grey in the past two years, before he'd turned 16, and he had lost so much weight that Kim almost didn't recognize him. His eyes, their usual sparkle long gone, were covered by the shades that he now wore all the time.

"I've got a mission for the Tweebs, but they're not picking up. You want me to forward it to Global Justice?"

"Who is it, Wade?"

"Nothing major, Kim: Drakken again. He's trying to take over the world from his asylum room, and the doctors can't calm him down. He swears that he's in charge of Canada, or Drakkanada, as he's calling it," Wade laughed, and Ron squeezed her tightly.

"Your advice, Wade?"

"Send it to Global Justice: Betty won't mind, especially when I give her the news," he grinned.

"Congratulations, Kim: you'll be a beautiful bride, I just know it," and Kim stifled back her sob.

"Thank you, Wade," Kim smiled. "Once again, Wade, you rock," and she cut the signal to the Kimmunicator and broke down in heaving sobs.

"Why, Ron?" she pounded him on his back, her fists balled up as he held her tightly. "Why Wade, his parents, Uncle Slim, and Joss?

"Why Wade?" She sobbed, and looked up, and Ron screamed inside as her emerald eyes bore into his soul.

"He never hurt anyone, so why did he have to end up blind, and why did his parents have to die in the Diablos sitch?

"Why did Uncle Slim have to die?

"Why did Cousin Joss have to end up with only one arm and one leg, Ron?

"**WHY?"** Kim railed into the Christmas season night, and the snow fell onto her face as she looked skyward and Ronward for answers.

The falling snow gave her no answers.

'She's doing better,' Ron thought as he held his new fiancée, 'so much better than she's been in a long time.

'Rachel, Ryan: whatever you're doing for her: thank you,' and he squeezed her and tried to take some of her pain, trying to share it and lessen it on her.

-----

And, now, _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas**_

-----

Chapter 5: dark, and stormy, night of my Soul

-----

(Dr. Wade Agamemnon Load)

It was quiet, too quiet.

I looked around, and it was dark.

"Momma?"

"Hello, son," and she came walking out of the darkness.

She was positively glowing, but I always thought of her that way: she was Momma, after all.

I ran to her and held her, and I felt her warmth and her love, all pouring into me.

"Momma, where am I?" Mom let me go and stepped back.

"You're in surgery, Wade," the beep-beep-beep of the machines popped into hearing, and I could hear voices murmuring in the background.

"If I'm under, why can I talk to you?"

"She's with me, Wade," and my first redhead walked up to me.

"Hello, Wade," Stephanie Loving Watership smiled; I ran to her and grabbed her.

She gave me a big hug.

I loved Stephanie hugs, but I realized-

"Stephanie, you're dead, so if Momma's with you-?"

"I'm afraid so, son," and Dad came up and took Mom's hand.

"I'm all alone?" I was scared, now.

Very few things frightened me.

This was number one on the list: being alone, losing everyone who I cared about, who I loved.

I had already lost Stephanie, and now, Mom and Dad?

"Son, you'll never be alone: just as Stephanie has been looking out for you all this time, we'll be here, as well," Mom smiled as she spoke, and Dad nodded.

"But, son, you've been hurt," Mom looked at Dad as she spoke.

I looked down at my feet, legs, hands, arms, chest: nothing wrong anywhere.

"Where?"

"You sight, son," and I reached up and felt my face:

My eyes were gone.

I had no eyes.

Number two on my list, behind being alone, was being blind.

"Drakken," I said calmly as I fell apart inside.

I'd never see Kim, Ron, Rufus-

I'd never see Joss in person, and that was number three on the list.

"That's right, son: the Diablos," Mom stepped over and hugged me, and I cried.

Dad and Stephanie came over and hugged me, and I cried for what must have been days.

I looked up at Mom and Dad:

"I can't live without you!" I yelled, and I beat my hands on Dad's chest:

"What am I going to do?"

'What else, God, are you going to do to me?'

'What did I do to vex you so?'

'You took Stephanie, and now you take my parents, too?'

I don't like this sitch.

-----

"Carlene and Stephen will be there for you, son, and you already love Sarah," Dad said, and Stephanie pulled back and glared at me.

"You're already replaced me, Wade?" and she laughed out loud.

"I miss your laughs, Big Sis," I said as she hugged us again.

"But, even more, I miss you, Stephanie," I looked up and smiled, and she kissed my forehead.

"And, I miss you, Little Brother, but I'll always be with you, you know that, don't you?

"Besides, you were already heading to Montana," and I pulled back.

"Jocelyn! What happened to her?"

"Ah'm here, Wade," and Slim Possible came out of the shadows.

"Ah've always wanted to meet you, Son: mah 'Sweet Tea' has had your picture on her walls ever since she got over Ron," he grinned.

"'Sweet Tea?'" I giggled, then what he said processed:

"My…picture?"

"Just like you were holding hers when the Diablos hit," he replied.

"You, too?" and now I was ready to cry once more.

"Yup: that Drakken fellow really held a grudge. Ol' Tornado took out two of them Diablos, but he couldn't get all of them.

"What happened to Joss?" I had to know.

"She lost an arm and a leg, Wade, so she's really gonna need some time before you go to her and tell her how you feel about her," Slim told me, and it made sense.

"That should give me just enough time to replace her arm and leg," I smiled.

"You're all right, Wade," Slim grinned, then frowned. "You need to get back, though, Wade: it's going to take all of us, including you in a few days, to help Kim. She's blaming herself for everything, and she doesn't even know about Sweet Tea and me, yet," and Slim turned and headed into the darkness, as did they all did.

"WAIT!" I yelled, and they all stopped and turned around.

"I love you all.

"Will I ever see you again?" and Mom smiled.

"We'll always be with you, Son. Dream of us, and we'll be there for you, always."

"Even during the dark nights?" I asked.

"Especially during the dark nights, son," Dad replied.

"We'll be there, always: you may not always see us, or believe that we're there when you the most down, but we will always be there, just as He is always here with you."

I decided to try something, and I had no idea what would happen.

"God, please let me tell her," and I yelled, at the top of my lungs:

"JOCELYN POSSIBLE!

"I Love You, and I'm coming for you.

"It's gonna take awhile, my love, but I'm coming.

"Diablos cannot and will not keep me away from you.

"Wait for me, Jocelyn: please, my love, wait for me, Jocelyn Possible."

Silence, dead silence, and then…

A soft, strained cry cut through the silence:

"I love you, Wade Load; please, my love, please wait for me," and Stephanie looked at me and smiled.

"Now, **that's** the Wade I know: he can do anything," she smiled, and they all turned and entered the darkness.

I was alone.

Blind, and alone in the darkness.

I'll make it.

Oh, my: I'd forgotten about Kim and Ron!

They must be in pieces.

Wade, you've got to get through this.

For your friends.

Sarah!

All right, think:

The surgery's over: good.

How long have I been out since then?

Twenty hours?

That's long enough.

Let's go and face the world, Wade.

Get their attention: brain waves, and heart.

Won't do any good to open the eyes, now will it?

I've got to make jokes.

For Kim.

I can't let her down.

For Ron.

He believed in me, when no one else ever dreamed that I could care for Joss: he believed.

Thank you, Ron: I won't let you down.

Can you pull that thing from my throat?

Yes, that's why I'm pointing at it.

One…Two…Three…exhale!

Cough…cough…scratchy throat.

"Ice chips, please and thank you."

"Doctor, he's speaking," she sure sounds cute.

Can I move that hand….

BINGO!

"DR. LOAD!"

"Nurse, it's an autonomic reaction: he's not controlling it.

"Then why is he smiling and pinching my thigh, Doctor?"

"Kim…Ron…where…."

"I'm here, Wade," she was smiling, I could tell.

I felt Kim's hand, and I was in love with her, all over again.

It was so warm, so smooth, so filled with love….

"Kim…get…Drakken?"

"Yes, Wade, we got Drakken and Shego."

"You…Rock…Kim…You…Too…Ron."

"I didn't say anything!"

"Smelled…Nacos…and…Rufus?"

"Hi," and the little squeak came from Ron's pocket.

"Sorry, Kim…no more battlesuit fittings for awhile…I'll be down for a bit…but I'll be back…just like the 'Governator,'" I smiled, and Kim's hand pulled away, and I heard footsteps and sobs, and the door slammed open, and another set followed her.

"Well, Dr. Load, you certainly know how to empty a room," the doctor joked.

"Hey, I'll be here 'til Friday," I replied, my voice a bit stronger, more from sheer force of will than anything, and he laughed.

"I know the eyes are gone, Doctor, but did the nerves survive?"

"How did you know?" He sounded shocked.

"I watched the surgery.

"Thank you for the prayer, by the way. Mom and Dad wanted me to tell you 'thank you,' as well," and I heard a giant sucking sound coming from him.

My energy level suddenly dropped to almost zero.

"Doc, I'm tired…going to sleep for a bit…."

"Yes, they did," the doctor replied, and I was out.

-----

"Dr. Load?"

"Wade?"

"I'm not here at the moment; please leave a message at the sound of the tone, and I'll return your call as soon as I FIND THE PHONE!

"BEEEEEEEEP" and then I was quiet for awhile.

"Well?" I asked, trying to sound annoyed, then I smiled.

"I'm waiting for the messages," I laughed, and the room filled with laughs, cheers, and clapping.

I waited until it died down, and then I asked:

"Did the Sox finally win the World Series?"

"Been there, done that, Wade," and now I could start to tell who was there.

"Hello, Sarah: long time, no see," I quipped, and the room got quiet.

"Look, people, let's get one thing straight right now," and I tried to sit up, and the nurse helped me.

The same one whose thigh I pinched, or their perfumes were all the same.

"Sorry about that pinch from before," I whispered, and she giggled.

"No, you're not," she replied, and she squeezed my hand. Same nurse.

"Glad to have you back, Dr. Load," she whispered.

She had a pretty smile: I was sure of that.

"It's Wade, please, especially if I can pinch you again," I smiled, and she squeezed my hand again.

"Not **even** in your dreams, Dr. Load," she replied, and I knew who else had been here.

"Dr. Director, are you out there?"

"Yes, Wade, I'm here."

"Check the Diablos from my house: I think that they were programmed differently from the others, because the ones that attacked me at the end acted differently than the first ones in my room," and I heard a gasp and a 'How did he know?' from someone in the back.

"That one thing, I started to say,"

"I'm blind. There: I've said it, so you can say it, too.

"I know it, you know it.

"No words are off limits; well, except the N-word, but that was off-limits before, anyway.

"I won't fall into pieces if you say 'see,' all right?" and there were murmurs of agreement, more out of shock than anything else.

That was my strong; now, I needed to beg.

"Sarah," I whispered and held out my hand, and she took it.

"I'm all alone, Sarah," and I heard a sniffle or two in the room.

"Will you be my 'Big Sister' for a little bit? I promise not to cause you too much trouble; well, not all of the time," I smiled, and Sarah pulled me to her and hugged me, and I felt her tears fall on my shoulders through my gown.

"Always and forever, Wade, my friend," she said through her tears, "my newest 'little brother,'" and that did it: I broke down and sobbed.

I didn't care who was there

I wasn't alone, anymore.

I was going to make it, no matter what Drakken had done to me.

I missed my parents.

I missed Momma.

I missed Daddy.

I missed Stephanie, and I'd never cried for her before, but I did, now.

I felt an entire room converge on us, and I felt something I hadn't felt since that – dream, I think that's what I had, that time:

Hope.

I smelled something else, something wonderful.

Obsession, and I only knew one woman besides Mom who could carry it off that well:

"Mrs. Dr. Possible? Are you here?"

"Yes, Wade, I'm here," and I felt her cheek next to mine.

Oh, yeah….

Don't drool, Wade: it's not cool.

"Kim's not here, is she?" and she tightened.

"No, Wade, she's not."

"That's ok, I understand.

"This is tough on her, Joss and Slim and all," I said, and she pulled back and glared at me.

Don't ask me how I knew: it must be a mother capability to get through, even to the sightless.

"Wade Load, how dare you!

"How dare you demean yourself!"

"I'm not, Mrs. Dr. Possible; I'm worried about her."

"Betty, Sarah, James: stay," Anne announced.

"Everybody else: out, now," and, boy, could she clear a room.

"Now, Wade, what's this nonsense about you being worried about Kim?"

"I don't want her to blame herself for what happened to me and my parents or think what happened was because of something she did," and Sarah and Betty both shot out a sob.

"How, Wade?" Anne asked me, and her voice had dropped from mother commando to mother caretaker.

"I've seen her do it too many times, that's how.

"What happened to me and the others isn't her fault.

"Dr. Director, I assume you still have the Diablos?"

"Yes Wade, and I've already contacted the labs: they're running tests even as we speak."

"Thank you, Dr. Director.

"Mrs. Dr. Possible, please tell Kim I don't blame her.

"If anything, it's my fault," and Mother Commando re-appeared.

"How in the heck is it your fault?"

"I didn't plan for Drakken to come after me: I never dreamed that he would," I answered, and Betty filled in the gap.

"Wade, you never planned for a madman, either."

"WHAT?" and I sat up straighter; her statement got my attention.

"Drew Lipsky has been in a straight jacket for 8 weeks, ever since that night that Kim brought him in."

"I've been here for two months?"

Silence.

"Well, that explains one thing," I said, and I waited for someone to ask.

No one did, so I told them.

"That's why my butt's so sore," and the room's laugh meter went off the chart.

"Can someone help me get out of bed and stand, even if it's just for a moment? I want to make sure that the legs are still attached," and I felt that nurse's hand around my waist.

"Works for me," I grinned.

"BAD WADE!" came from Sarah, and the laughs came again as I tried to look innocent.

It didn't work.

-----

Sarah came back the next day with Ron.

The smell of Nacos was heaven, coming down the hall: after lime Jell-o and baked fish, everyone knew that wonderful aroma, and I heard voices all the way from the elevators to my door, when the knock came.

"Ron Stoppable, there'd better be a Naco in there for me, or I swear I'll get out of this bed and horse-whip you," I called as they came in the room.

Ron set the bag down and hugged me.

"I've missed you, Wade," he whispered through tears, and I nodded.

"I've missed you, too, Ron, but not as much as I've missed that Naco," he let go, then he handed me the bag, filled with the 'food of the gods.'

"Ronald!" Sarah faux-chastised him as I reached in, pulled out a Naco, then handed the bag back to Ron.

"We want him to get better, don't we?" Ron asked as I bit into mine while he pulled Rufus' out first, handing it to him (amazing how adept paws can be when food is concerned), and then pulled his out and opened it.

"This hospital food won't do it: he needs 'manly food,'" and Ron grunted, and I grunted in reply.

"Neanderthals," she was grinning.

"Ron," I asked between bites, but he was ready.

"She's better, Wade, but she's still in therapy. I think she'll be back on missions in a few weeks, I think," and he tried not to let his voice show his worry.

He was only off by a few months, but that's not important.

"I need to see her, Ron.

"I need to tell her: I'm sorry I let her down," and Ron yanked my Naco away from me!

"Wade Agamemnon Load! This is no way in Hell your fault, none of it, you hear me?" Ron had developed a voice behind his voice.

Wow.

"Then, she and I both need to apologize to each other for being alive, because that's the only other reason that she can be avoiding me," I replied.

"Or, is she still worried about Joss?"

"What do you know about Joss?" Ron asked.

"Ron, Sarah, lock the room door, and pull your chairs over here, please: I've got a story to tell you," and, after they were situated, I told them some of what happened to me before I woke the first time.

"I wasn't sure if it was real or not, Ron, but everything else except Slim and Joss, I've been able to confirm.

"Is Slim…gone?"

"Yes, Wade," and I cried, inside, for my Sweet Tea.

I loved that name I got from Slim; I hoped she liked it.

"How is she, Ron?"

"Nana Possible moved to the ranch from Florida, and she's working with the ranch hands to rebuild the damaged portions of the house.

"Do they need any money? I still have my royalties coming in, or I should have-" I realized I hadn't thought about that in awhile.

"Sarah, do you know-"

"I don't, Wade, but Mom and Dad will know, or they'll confirm with your lawyer that we're working with through the courts."

"I have a lawyer?" Now, I was concerned.

"Court-appointed, Wade." Now, I was really concerned.

"I've never seen him," and I reached for the phone.

"Wait, Wade: remember, you're still a minor,"

"Yeah, but I'm a minor who knows to the penny what my parent's estate is worth, and I don't want any lawyer to drain it and try to treat me like an invalid," I shot back, and Ron put my Naco back in my hand.

"Now, that's the Wade Load I know," he replied, "the one who even tried to teach me Algebra," and he laughed along with me.

-----

After they moved me to a rehabilitation hospital after 90 days, I managed to prove to the social worker and the occupational therapist that I could read Braille (I'd learned when I was seven: I thought it was a cool thing to do, then), and I made the social worker mad because I complained that there weren't any Manly-Man magazines printed in Braille available: besides, I didn't look at the foldouts, I just read the articles.

"How would I look at the fold-outs now, anyway? Fold-outs are not in Braille," I explained to her, and she stormed out of the room while my therapist laughed.

Her, I liked.

The social worker came back in with a copy of "War and Peace" in Braille, and I read the first six pages to her, complete with a very bad Russian accent.

She believed me, then.

-----

The judge made an unusual appearance in my hospital room: I remember that her name was Amy Branderson, and she smelled divine. I was afraid to imagine what she looked like, because I had a very vivid imagination. She sounded gorgeous, and Ron later told me that I wasn't off the mark.

She and I and the court-appointed attorney all had a nice, long talk, and suddenly my funds were in the hands of the Best family for administration under my direction and court approval.

I guess that it helped that I had finished my Masters' in Economics before all of this happened.

-----

I had some bad nights, but nothing I couldn't handle.

Until one night, sometime in September.

I lay in the bed, creating my own pool of sweat, having nightmares that wouldn't stop:

I heard the Diablos kill my parents, and Mom yelling at me to get away; and, I couldn't reach her before they killed her.

I saw Jocelyn, fighting off a Diablo with a softball bat, and I heard her scream when it removed her leg, then her arm.

I saw Kim, screaming and crying and falling onto the floor, when she saw her Uncle Slim in the casket for the first time.

I saw James Possible cry for the first time in my life, as he hugged his mother and they cried, because they were all that was left of that family now, just the two of them.

I saw Kim, sobbing, in her room, repeating over and over, 'It's all my fault; It's all my fault; It's all my fault; if I had just stuck to babysitting and cheerleading, Slim would be alive, and Wade would be able to see.'

No, Kim, that's not true, I yelled, but she couldn't hear me.

'It's over, it's all over,' and I saw her pull her mission outfits out of her closet, dump them into a metal trash can, and set them on fire.

'I'm sorry, Wade, Ron,' she smiled as she held up a picture of the three of us in my room, 'but I just can't go on.'

She sat down on her bed, then lay down, her head on the pillow, the picture propped up next to her alarm clock on her nightstand, and she reached for the pill bottle next to the picture.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I woke up, hyperventilating, and scared out of my mind.

I called Ron.

"Hullllo?"

"Ron, it's Wade."

"Wade?" I heard him move.

"Wade, it's 4:15 in the morning, and I have school.

His voice suddenly changed, like he'd just taken a double-shot of espresso.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked me.

"Is Kim alright, Ron?"

"Yea, I think she's sleeping. Why?"

"Call me in the morning after you see her, ok?"

"Sure, Wade, but why?"

"Nightmares, Ron," I said, now finally breathing normally.

"Oh, yea, I know about those: Kim, the synthodrone…" he understood.

"Like that, Ron.

"Call, please and thank you."

"No Big, Wade. Go get your beauty sleep, all right?" he chuckled.

"Thanks, Ron. You're a real friend."

"Thank you, Wade," and I heard him chock back a sob before he hung up.

"Are you going to be all right, Dr. Load?" The night nurse asked me. She had come into my room when I screamed, or more likely when they saw my vitals spike through the roof and I set off the alarm from my nightmare.

"I'll be fine, Jackie, really."

She came over, pulled a chair up next to my bed, and sat, taking my hand in hers.

"I never told you: thank you, Wade: you and Kim and Ron saved my parents when you defeated the Diablos. They were on a train coming back home to Florida from New York when the first ones started growing on the train.

"Thank you, from them and from me," and she leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I'll stay here with you, if you don't mind, until you go back to sleep."

"I'd like that, Jackie: thank you."

"Better Dreams, Wade, better dreams," and she touched my forehead.

Why, God?

Why?

I don't understand.

Is this because I didn't go to church? I did before, but I couldn't leave my room, all right!

Why did you punish my parents?

They did everything they were supposed to do, God.

Is this because they **didn't** adopt Stephanie?

Is it because they **tried** to adopt Stephanie?

Or, was this the payment for saving the world: someone had to die?

I don't buy it, God.

Why?

Why Jocelyn?

If you want payment, take me.

Make her whole, and take me.

It's not fair, it's just not fair….

-----

"Fair is what you take a pig to, Wade," Stephanie walked out of the darkness, laughing and eating cotton candy.

"And, no, you aren't being punished, and neither is Jocelyn or Kim or Ronald.

"To the contrary: you've done some wonderful things. Wade," she smiled as she took my hand, and we walked into a forest, complete with deer, grazing, and birds, singing.

"Well, other than that battle-suit fitting stunt, Wade, but that's not important," she laughed as she found a huge stump, sat down, and patted the spot next to her.

I sat down.

She handed me the cotton candy, and I took a bite.

Strawberry: my favorite.

"Why, Stephanie?

"What did my parents do to make Him angry?"

"Nothing, Wade: it was just their time, that's all.

.Not predestination again, Stephanie?" I groaned, and she grinned. "dDdn't we already have that talk when you were alive and with me before?"

"Yes, we did, and that's not what I mean, Wade.

"Free will:

"Drakken chose to come after specific people at this time, and there was nothing you could have done to prevent it.

"Not even Kim could have stopped him; even if she had a Time Monkey, it wouldn't have worked: time stream, you know," and I nodded.

"I think I understand."

Stephanie smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

"He doesn't mind if you rant at Him: He's got big shoulders, and He can take it.

"I'm just here to help you get through it all, Wade.

"That," she smiled and hugged me, "and spend a moment with my 'little brother.'"

Stephanie hugs….I always loved them.

"Thanks, Stephanie, I needed that."

"I'm here for another reason, too, Wade," she said as she pulled back and looked at me.

"Kim's at a cusp now, and she's ready to face you, but you need to push it:

"Call Jim in the morning, and ask him to ask her to come up.

"She'll come, this time: I guarantee it: she needs it more than you'll ever know," and Stephanie stood, took my hand, and pulled me up.

She kissed my cheek, and slapped my rear.

"Now, gimme back my cotton candy," and she took it back, but not before I took one more bite.

"Now, go get some sleep: you've got a busy day tomorrow," and she turned and walked away.

"I love you, Steph," I called to her back.

"And, I love you too, little brother," and the darkness covered us.

-----

I needed to see Kim.

I needed her.

So, I called Jim.

"Merry Christmas, Possible Residence." He answered

"Hey, guy: you never call, you never write, so what have you blown up today?"

"WADE!" and I heard Tim pick up the extension.

"Hey, guys, you think you could sneak down to the hospital and see me?"

"We've been running the site all this time, and 99 percent of the people have no idea," Tim replied.

"About that," I started to apologize for not telling them what I'd done, but Tim cut me off.

"'No Big,' Wade," and that made me laugh.

"We were a bit surprised when you popped up on our computer screen three days after Drakken's 'Diablos gambit' failed, but 'you,' or, rather, your avatar, explained everything to us," Tim continued

"He directed us to the backup location, and we were surprised that Kim didn't even know about it!" Tim chimed in.

"So, your avatar has been our 'front man,' so to speak," Jim spoke, "and everyone still thinks that it's all avatar.

"Well, it mostly is, Wade: you did a great job on him."

"Thanks for the positive peer-review feedback, guys, but I need a big from you two."

"You want our sister down there, don't you?" Tim asked, and there was a knock on my door.

"Wade, are you awake?" that wonderful voice came from behind my door.

"I'm awake, Kim: come on in," and she opened the door and entered.

"'We deliver, for you,' Wade; we're better than 'National Speed,' because we deliver, even before you ask for it," Jim laughed, and they both hung up.

"God, Kim, you don't know how much I've missed that," I said as she pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down.

"What's that, Wade?"

"Your shampoo: Strawberry and Mint Fields, Forever.

"I know I can go on, now, just because I've whiffed it once again," I joked as I waved the aroma towards my face, and I heard her rustle and push her chair back..

"Kim, I'm sorry; please, don't leave, I need to apologize to you," and she sat back down, hard.

"What in the world are you talking about, Wade? You don't have to apologize to me about anything.

"If anyone should be doing any apologizing, it's me," and I heard her sniffle.

"Well, Kim," I hoped that that smile came across, "we definitely need to talk, because I think we're both under a major 'sitch of confusion,'" and she laughed with me: a hard, cleansing laugh, for both of us.

"Oh, wow, Wade, that felt good," she said when we both stopped laughing after what seemed like hours but was actually only a few minutes.

"You haven't laughed since that night, have you?" I asked her.

"Wade, have you bugged my room since you've been in here?" She asked sweetly:

The same sweetness that knew 16 kinds of kung-fu.

"No, Kim, and-" she said it with me,

"That's not important," and she laughed again.

"Ok, guru genius, tell me why it's 'your fault,'" she sat back and crossed her arms on her chest.

I knew Kim.

I told her.

"I never studied or tracked Drakken's psychological profile: if I had, I would have seen that he was leaning towards his final actions against you, me, my parents, your Uncle Slim, and Jocelyn.

"I failed you, Kim, and I'll understand if you never want to see me again," and I took a deep breath and continued, "But, I beg you, don't leave me without at least giving me one hug, one last hug from you, before you leave me, forever."

Silence, then I felt something touch my arm, and it was oh-so-soft. Then, something wet fell on my arm.

It was Kim. Kim tears.

"Wade," she took my hand and squeezed it, then put it to her cheek.

I felt her tears, and this was the only time in my life that I was glad I couldn't see her, see Kim, crying.

"Wade, I was afraid that you hated me," she smiled: I felt her smile, and I knew I was still alive, "for dragging you and your family into danger, into a sitch that caused you to lose your parents and your sight," and she reached up and touched my face for the first time.

"Go ahead, Kim, I don't mind," and she removed my glasses and gasped.

"What do you see, Kim?" I asked.

"I see two artificial eyes, Wade," she spoke hesitantly, "but they don't gleam like yours did," and she started to cry as she replaced my shades.

"Kim, please," and I sang:

"'Don't cry for me, Kim-i-lita,'" and she laughed and hit my arm.

"Wade, that was soooo bad," she said between laughs.

"I can get by," I told her. "Sarah and the Best family have been wonderful to me.

"I'm more worried about Jocelyn," and I reached out for her hand, and she placed it in mine.

I topped it with my other hand.

"Joss can't do that, Kim, and that's my fault: my fault that her father's gone, and she has only one arm and one leg, and I know she blames me for her sitch," and I started to sob.

Kim took me in her arms, and we cried, together, a cry that we both needed for so long, as she told me I was an idiot for ever thinking that Joss blamed me for her father's death.

-----

Ron stuck his head in (I loved the smell of Nacos in the morning: in the afternoon, in the evening, all night long...), but then he closed the door and left.

"Wade," we both calmed down, "I never told you 'thank you.'

"Wait," she said as I held up my hand to correct her.

"If I hadn't had that supersuit that night, I'd be dead, Wade.

"All of the things that you're done for me, and I've never thanked you fully, properly, for any of it….until now.

"Wade: you, Ron, me: we are Team Possible, and we'll change the website to reflect that, as soon as we all get back in the saddle."

I couldn't say anything:

That was my dream come true: to be treated as an equal.

"Wade," she continued, "I also brought you something," and she reached down, pulled something up and placed it in my hand.

I knew immediately what it was.

"Joss' picture: I was afraid I'd lost it," and I sucked back in a sob.

"I never knew, Wade: you like Cousin Joss?"

"Kim, I love her; I've loved her from the first time I saw her on the Kimmunicator," and Kim squeezed my picture-less hand.

"I was planning to talk to you and Slim," and I stopped for a moment, thinking about my talk with Slim that first night I was here, "and seeing if I could come up and work with Joss on upgrading her equipment.

"Well, that was gonna be my story, anyway:

"I wanted to meet her, to see if what I was feeling was real, and see if I was lucky enough to find that she felt the same way about me.

"I'll still go there, Kim, but mainly to see her and talk to her and tell her…" I trailed off.

"Thank you, Kim," I said, my voice breaking. "You Rock," came out in a whisper; I held out my arms, and she let me hug her once again.

That's when I fell apart, once again, and I didn't care who knew it.

I would have passed out, before, being this close to Kim Possible, my dream lover, but now…

She, like me, needed to feel the other person, make certain that we weren't dreaming and that the other was actually still here.

She hugged me back, and I breathed in my friend, my partner in loss.

There had been lots of dark nights, when I lay in bed, crying and ranting and screaming at God for doing this to me, but that was all over now.

**She** was going to make it: I hadn't been certain before, but I was, now.

**I** was going to make it. There had been times that I wasn't sure, up until now, but I was, now.

"Come on in, Ron, and bring that Naco with you before Rufus eats it," and Ron opened the door.

I felt Kim release an arm, and I felt Ron's hug as he joined us.

We were together, again.

Drakken had lost, and Team Possible had triumphed.

It wasn't a cheap victory, by any means, but we had beaten him for, I hoped, the final time.

-----

I needed to call Jim and Tim again, though, and have them get in touch with Justine and Dr. Vivian Francis Porter:

I needed a favor, and it was a Big.

I knew that Jim and Tim would jump at the idea: I suspected that Justine would, also.

The only question mark was Dr. Porter, but I hoped that could appeal to her mother instincts to help me 'do the impossible':

Help me replace Jocelyn's arm and leg with something that she deserved.

I wanted to make that Bio TV show come to life, and I wanted that woman to be Jocelyn Possible.

I wanted her to go to college with real limbs, something that no one would suspect.

I wanted her to walk, confidently and proudly, down the aisle to me, and to walk back down the aisle, just as proudly, with me.

I wanted to caress both legs, be held in both arms, feel my touch, when we went to bed for that first time on our wedding night.

That is, if she would have a crippled black man for a husband.

Slim had seemed to think so; that had been what seemed like years ago but had only been about seven months.

I hoped she still felt the same way I did.

I loved Jocelyn Possible, and I hoped and prayed that she loved me, even just a little bit. If there was a chance….

-----

"Are you two all right, Kim, Wade?"

I slid my hand a little lower…

"BAD WADE!" she whispered, and I laughed.

"Oh, yeah, he's fine, Ron," Kim smirked as she grabbed my hand and moved it back up, slapping it when I reached for her bra strap.

"Good," Ron whispered, and I could feel his tears on my shirt.

"I was afraid I'd lost my BFGF and my TBF," he said, and I lifted my head for a moment, then I got it and laughed loud.

"Tanned Best Friend, huh, Ron?" I laughed. "I know I don't rank above Monique."

"You most certainly don't, Wade Agamemnon Load," my other dream woman came in my room, and my heart monitor betrayed me.

"Somebody's happy to see you, Mon," Kim giggled, and I knew I was busted.

"Awww, that's so sweet," Monique said as she came over, pushing Kim and Ron aside and hugged me.

Oh.

My.

I was certainly glad I was lying down.

The heart monitor was bad enough: I didn't need her learning anything else about me.

"You doing all right, Wade?" she asked as she pulled away after kissing my cheek.

"I could use another one here," and I touched my lips.

Ron laughed, and I almost passed out.

Monique kissed me on the lips.

"How's that, big guy?" she purred, and I grabbed at my chest and pounded it a few times.

Not a smart thing to do, especially when you're on a heart monitor.

-----

My last day in the rehab hospital began with the usual: breakfast, and the occupational therapist.

"Good morning, Dr. Load," she came bounding into the room.

"Good morning, Angela. How are you this fine morning?"

"Wet: I left my umbrella at home, and I got soaked between the car and the building coming in."

"And, you didn't ask me to help you dry off?"

"DR. LOAD!" she giggled.

"Do you need any help this morning?" and I stood from the wheelchair and showed her that I was dressed and ready to go.

"Good for you!" she smiled.

"Thanks for that color-matching scheme you taught me, Angela: as long as I can get someone to tag the clothes properly and hang them in order in the closet, I won't look like a total nerd; well, no more than I already did, before," I grinned, and she giggled again.

"I'm going to miss you, Dr. Load," she said, and I held out my arms.

"Am I allowed a hug from my favorite therapist, Angela?"

"We're not supposed to, Dr. Load: lawsuits, you know: assault on minors, and all that," and I could tell she was thinking...

"I don't care: they can fire me," and she hugged me.

"They fire you: come work for me," I said, and I sniffed – NO!

"You've got Kim's shampoo," I grinned when she pulled back.

"You like? After you told me about it, I tried it, and I loved the way it makes my hair feel and smell.

"My boyfriend's not complaining, either," she added, and I detected a giddiness in her voice: more than usual.

"Did he?" I asked, and she put my hand on hers.

I felt the ring.

"Good for you! Congratulations, Angela," and I pulled her hand and hugged her once again.

"He's a very lucky man, Angela: tell him I told you that," and I heard her sniffle.

"I'm really going to miss you, Wade," she said as she pulled out a tissue.

"You've helped me so much, just listening and letting me vent and rant and cry when things went bad with him, and all while I was supposed to be helping you."

"You did help me, Angela: you've got me ready to go home, to go out again, for the first time.

"Thank you, dear lady: thank you," and I stuck out my hand.

"Keep in touch?"

"You'll get a wedding invitation: will that do?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Works for me," and I sat back down in the wheelchair, and she walked behind me and took the wheelchair handles.

"I'll get that," Sarah said from the doorway.

"Sarah, you've been doing this too long: let Angela have me once more, before I leave."

"WADE!"

I thought about what I'd said, and-

"That's not what I meant, Sarah! Jeez, you're worse than me," Angela was laughing behind me, and she squeezed my shoulder.

"Besides, Sarah: she's engaged, and I won't get in the way of love," and Angela pushed me out of the room for the last time.

"Let's go home, Big Sis." I said when we got to the elevator after I'd run the gauntlet and gotten several good-bye hugs and kisses from the staff, and even some of the other patients.

"You got it, little brother.

"After our stop?"

"After my stop: right, Sarah.

-----

Mom and Dad had prepared well.

I was still unconscious when their funeral occurred, when they were buried.

Sarah and her parents led me to the gravesite: next to Stephanie Loving Watership, just like Mom and Dad had planned.

I had a long speech planned, but I got there, and it all went out the window.

"Mom,

"Dad:" I took a deep breath.

"Thank you for my life," I heard a sob from Carlene behind me.

"Thank you for caring for me, for loving me, especially while I was locked down by my agoraphobia.

"That's all gone now: ironic, isn't it, I can get out of the house now, after the house was Diablo'ed?" I laughed, but it was hollow.

"I'm back, and I'll make you proud of me.

"I promise, Mom, Dad.

"I love you.

"Thank you," and I knelt and placed the flowers on their graves.

"Goodbye."

"I'm ready," I turned, away from the graves.

"Let's go home: I've got to get back to world-saving," and Sarah laughed and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Let's go, hero," and she walked me back to the car.

I leaned my head on her, and something was different.

I sniffed, sniffed again, and stopped.

"You changed your shampoo, too?" I asked, and she giggled.

"Everybody's doing the 'Mint Fields,' Wade, and it's all your fault."

"My fault?"

"Your interview: you mentioned that Kim used it, and the Tri-Cities stores all sold out of it in two hours after the interview aired.

"By the way: Kim's looking for you, and she said something about 'number 11,'" and I gulped.

-----

Pulling the permits must have been interesting, and getting the builders just as much fun, but it was done:

There was a house where my house used to be, reconstructed and stronger, but with a few changes.

There was a connecting tunnel between the Best home and my bedroom, and an extra escape tunnel, just in case.

I was wired, totally: thanks to Jim and Tim, the computers and sound system were integrated throughout the entire house, now.

My parent's bedroom was still there, but I had requested that they turn it into an art gallery for Mom's paintings and sculptures: surprisingly, almost all of the ones she was working on had survived the collapse of the roof, and the galleries were screaming for them.

Not this time, though: they stayed here with me: my last things from Rachel Nation, my mother, all done with her hands, her love.

I wanted a place where I could go and talk to Mom and Dad.

My room was larger, but Lucky was in the same spot: he had his corner, and he was happy.

He graduated from the bowl to his own aquarium, and he was happier about that.

Jim and Tim had set up a new command and control center for me, accessible from anywhere in the house (if you had the codes, that is): we'd discussed it a few times.

Sarah let me walk into the room, and I found my chair and desk, and I found the keyboard.

I started typing, and the speakers came to life:

"Welcome back, Wade."

"Thanks, Wade-Avatar. It's good to be back.

"Any new messages?"

"No; no missions for the last 2.3 days, and things have been amazingly quiet ever since Drakken went completely bonkers.

"Mostly natural disasters; Motor Ed, and some new villains: the 'Fashionistas,' and a Camille Leon," I laughed.

"Shape-shifter, huh," and Wade-Avatar laughed with me.

"Good. I'm leaving you active for awhile, but I'll check in from time to time.

"Call me if you need me."

"Can I beep you?"

"Funny, Wade-A."

"I'm here all week. Shows at 9, 10, and 11."

"Wade out."

"Wade Avatar, on standby to voice commands from Wade, and back in site management mode."

"Wade, you are absolutely amazing," Sarah said as she came over and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Thanks, Sarah," and I spun around.

"And, thank you, Sarah, for everything.

"You and your folks didn't have to do any of this: take me in, deal with me, the funerals, doctors, hospitals, and lawyers, any of it.

"Yes we did, Wade," she took my hands in hers.

"We loved your parents, and we love you.

"There was no question, when Mom and Dad first saw what had happened and talked to the emergency workers:

"You were coming into our family: no ifs, and, or buts.

"You're stuck with us, Wade, better than Kim and Bonnie were with that 'Bond-O-Ball,'" and she made me laugh.

It was the first time I laughed in my house since my parents were gone, but it felt all right.

I was home.

And now, I had work to do:

Convince Jocelyn Possible to become Mrs. Jocelyn Possible-Load.

I had a few years, but you know me: Fail to plan, and you plan to fail.

"Thanks, Sarah," and I reached up and touched her face.

"Don't cry, Sarah: we'll make it."

"They're happy tears, Wade:

"You're home."

-----

**Author's afterward:**

-----

A big thank you to Star-Eva01, CajunBear73, and Pharaoh Rutin Tutin for reviewing the first part of this chapter and forcing me, by default, to make their lives easier by cleaning up my act in the first place.

Kimberly Anne's story is next, and from there we begin to move forward, towards the Christmas of 2009.

As I said before, the entire Define, Hell series is AU: the story takes a very wicked turn on the night of the Diablos, and everyone who's impacted is still feeling it, to an extent, even three years later.

-----

Next, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

"Are you comfortable, Kim?"

"No, Donna, I'm not.

"What's with this couch, anyway? This is the pits."

"Global Justice issue: sorry, Kim," and I chuckled.

"Why am I even here, anyway? I can do anything, even get past this sitch.

"Kim," Donna looked at her from her chair, "You've given up missions, cheerleading, your boyfriend, you friend Wade: You haven't been back to talk to Wade since the first time you saw him awake."

"Why should I?"

"What do you mean, Kim?"

"All of this: none of it would have happened…" I trailed off; I'd never said it out loud.

"None of what would have happened, Kim?"

"None of it, Donna!" I yelled, and she just looked at me.

"None of it would have happened if I hadn't drug Wade into this from the beginning."

There, Kim, you said it:

You finally admitted it.

It's your fault that Ryan and Rachel Load are dead, that your uncle Slim is dead, that cousin Joss, who worshipped you, even after you tried to run her off, is permanently handicapped.

She'll never cheer again, so why should I?

It's your fault that Wade is blind.

I hurt them all, just as sure as if I'd punched the launch button on the Diablos myself.

I don't deserve to live, not after what I'd done.

"That's why you're here, Kim:

"You've scared too many people with statements like that: that's why you're here."

Did I say that out loud?

I guess I did.

"Kim," and I looked up and saw chocolate-brown and blonde.

"It's not your fault, Kim."

"IT **IS** MY FAULT, RON!" I yelled at him, and I realized that he wasn't here.

I can't do it by myself.

I need Ron.

I need somebody.

"Donna:

"Help me.

"Please," and I dropped my head into my hands, and I cried for the longest time.

Why?

Why did they have to die, did they have to be hurt?

It should have been me.

I should be the one who's dead, who's blind, not Uncle Slim, Dad's only brother, or Wade, my special friend.

I love you, Wade, and I've never thanked you for everything you've done for me.

Without you, without that supersuit, I'd be dead right now.

You saved me, Wade.

There: I finally said it, even if it was only to myself.

"Donna

"Can you help me?"

"You've already started, Kim.

"We'll win this: I promise you."

-----

Next, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

Chapter 5: I want to do anything…again

-----

Thank you, to all of you, for continuing to support me in this journey.

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	6. 6: I want to do anything…again

_**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

This is not a part of the (shameless plug) Blue Eyes, Shining stories or the JadeKimVerse, but judging from the reviews of the original tale, I've been charged with showing the aftermath of Ron's actions and explaining Kim's behavior.

I hope that you enjoy this: you can blame Cindy for this story (yes, it's the same Cindy that sent me the ANC picture that spawned "Merry Christmas, Momma" and "Paint Me a Christmas Memory:" she's a closet Plot Bunny).

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

What happens after _**Define, Hell III: The Sequel?**_

Answer:

It's a description of the wicked turn that took place as a result of the events of the Diablos night: they weren't what you remember from the show….

We have angst, we have fluff (and, there will be smuff), and we have…well, I'm not sure what you'll call it all, but it's here.

-----

_**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas**_

-----

Chapter 6: I want to do anything…again

-----

(Previously, in _**Define, Hell III: The Sequel):**_

(Ron Stoppable)

"Ron," a soft voice turned my head, and I saw Sarah: her prom dress, filthy and torn; her hair, a mess; her face, smudged and without emotion, and a fishbowl in her hands.

"Ron, tell Wade," she said in a broken voice, and then stopped, gathered herself, and continued, softer but a bit more composed, "please, Ron, tell Wade that Lucky made it," and she gently put the bowl on the ground and ran into my arms.

"Wade, I'm sorry," came softly from Kim, and I turned my head and saw her, kneeling on the floor of what had been Wade's room, holding, of all things, one of his Slurpster cups. The cup was twisted and crushed, with a straw sticking out of the top, but bent over, and it wasn't a bendy-straw.

"Let's go, Ron," Kim announced.

"Go where, Kim?" I asked, confused and frightened that I knew where she was going.

"I'm going to Global Justice, and I'm going to finish what I should have done on that roof tonight:

"Kill Drakken and Shego."

"No, Kim," and Sarah surprised both of us.

"Wade wouldn't want you to do that for him, and I know Ryan and Rachel wouldn't want it, either.

"Kim, he would give his life for you, so don't throw yours away for him: he could never live with himself if you did that," and Sarah took Kim's shoulders and held her.

"You saved us all, Kim. It's my turn, this time, to 'save the world-saver,'" and she wrapped Kim in a hug, and suddenly all of Kim's fear, anger, hurt, and sorrow poured out of her at once.

Sarah looked up at me and motioned with her eyes, and I wrapped my arms around these two strong women, and we all cried for Ryan and Rachel Load, and, especially, our friend, our fallen comrade, Wade Load.

'Yahweh, please: be with Wade,' I asked as I held Kim, knowing what I'd told her on the cactus tonight would be forgotten for a long, long time.

-----

(December 9, 2009)

Beep-beep-da-Beep!

Kim reached down and pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade! How are you doing, my friend?"

"A bit better, Kim," Wade looked like he'd aged 20 years in the past 3; his curly hair had gone fully grey in the past two years, before he'd turned 16, and he had lost so much weight that Kim almost didn't recognize him. His eyes, their usual sparkle long gone, were covered by the shades that he now wore all the time.

"I've got a mission for the Tweebs, but they're not picking up. You want me to forward it to Global Justice?"

"Who is it, Wade?"

"Nothing major, Kim: Drakken again. He's trying to take over the world from his asylum room, and the doctors can't calm him down. He swears that he's in charge of Canada, or Drakkanada, as he's calling it," Wade laughed, and Ron squeezed her tightly.

"Your advice, Wade?"

"Send it to Global Justice: Betty won't mind, especially when I give her the news," he grinned.

"Congratulations, Kim: you'll be a beautiful bride, I just know it," and Kim stifled back her sob.

"Thank you, Wade," Kim smiled. "Once again, Wade, you rock," and she cut the signal to the Kimmunicator and broke down in heaving sobs.

"Why, Ron?" she pounded him on his back, her fists balled up as he held her tightly. "Why Wade, his parents, Uncle Slim, and Joss?

"Why Wade?" She sobbed, and looked up, and Ron screamed inside as her emerald eyes bore into his soul.

"He never hurt anyone, so why did he have to end up blind, and why did his parents have to die in the Diablos sitch?

"Why did Uncle Slim have to die?

"Why did Cousin Joss have to end up with only one arm and one leg, Ron?

"**WHY?"** Kim railed into the Christmas season night, and the snow fell onto her face as she looked skyward and Ronward for answers.

The falling snow gave her no answers.

'She's doing better,' Ron thought as he held his new fiancée, 'so much better than she's been in a long time.

'Rachel, Ryan: whatever you're doing for her: thank you,' and he squeezed her and tried to take some of her pain, trying to share it and lessen it on her.

-----

And, now, _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas**_

-----

Chapter 6: I want to do anything…again

-----

(Dr. Kimberly Anne Possible-Stoppable – April 29, 2031)

'To Ron Jr., Wade, Monica, Destiny, and Stephanie:

'Hello, my children.

'Good news: If you're reading this, you've finally cracked the code into my diary.

'Bad news: If you're reading this, you need to know three things:

'The dye will wash off with solid scrubbing;

'This is not the real diary; and

'I'm standing right behind you.

"Oh, Man!" came from Destiny and Ron Stoppable (Jr.) as they turned around and saw me behind them.

"Busted," I said calmly as they all five stood up and tried to brush the dirt off of their clothes, smearing the blue dye even more.

"All of you: hit the showers, and head back out onto the mats: you've all earned another 15 minutes of contact," I smiled, and they grumbled as they headed in to try to clean the results of the dye-pack off.

"You're evil, my love," came from behind me, and I turned and smiled at my wonderful husband.

"Very, very, evil," Ron said as he leaned in and kissed me.

"Why are you making it so difficult for them?"

"All they have to do is ask, and I'll tell them," I replied.

"Until they do, nothing," I grinned as I picked up the decoy diary pack, wiping the remaining dye off so I didn't end up blue.

-----

"All right, Mom, we give," Wade finally admitted defeat, and the group nodded.

"Why won't you tell us?"

"You never asked me," and the five-way groan warmed my heart.

I wasn't evil: I was a mother.

"Mom, will you tell us?" Destiny asked, and I smiled.

"Tonight, after dinner, back here, in my study:

"BYOPAT," and they all looked at me, confused.

"'Bring your own pillow and tissues,'" I explained, and Monica whacked Destiny on the back of the head.

"OWWW!" came from Destiny. "What'd I do?"

"You didn't find it," came from Monica, and Destiny rubbed the back of her head.

"Go in, get ready," I shooed them out, then closed the door and went to the safe.

I palmed it, and it opened.

I reached in and pulled it out:

My Kimmunicator, Mark 1.5.

The one I had used most of that time, from Day 0 until we upgraded to the wrist-Kims, after Pandaroo II came into my life –

…and, after Ronald Dean Stoppable pulled me from my long, dark night with four simple words:

'Will you marry me?'

My kids; our kids, they wanted to know everything.

They deserved to know…but not everything.

I wouldn't punish them like that.

I kissed the old blue cover, and I walked over to my terminal and sent the mail that I knew I'd have to send, one day:

Already written, already addressed, just pull up the folder and hit _**Send.**_

Everything was primed and ready.

-----

Everyone was here: my husband, our children.

I pulled out the Kimmunicator, and Ron smiled.

The kids:

"Is that – it?" Stephanie asked, and I nodded.

"This is my Kimmunicator that I used to keep my personal notes, my diary, after the Tweebs hacked into the ones I kept on my computer and on the Internet 1.0.

"It's the one I had that night and until a few months after your father proposed to me," and Destiny and Stephanie and Monica all awww'ed and Wade and Ron Jr. gave them raspberries.

"You'll see what I went through, back then," I took a deep breath.

"Are you sure?" I asked one final time. "This is not holo-view: this is all real life, and it's pretty personal and rough, even after I've edited it several times over the years."

"We're sure, Mom," they all agreed, and Ron squeezed my hand and nodded.

"Very well," and I hit the button on the Kimmunicator, and the lights disappeared and were replaced by a holoscreen, hovering in front and to the sides of all of us.

The laughs were big when the picture of Rufus appeared in wide-screen, imitating the roaring-lion logo. Ron squeezed my hand.

"Are you all right, R?" I whispered, and he nodded.

"Fine, K: just forgot that we'd put Rufus on the front of this."

"I know: I miss him, too," and two little naked mole rats ran up onto Ron's shoulders and saluted their grandfather on the holoscreen.

-----

"I'm going to the prom with Eric in five minutes," my voice came through, and then there I was.

"Wow, Mom, you were hot!" Wade exclaimed.

"Just like his namesake," Ron whispered, and I punched him.

"Eric is wonderful," and my smile dropped for a moment, "but he's not Ron.

"I hope Ron is all right with all of this."

"Heading out, now: let you know when I come back," and the picture blacked.

The picture popped back on, and I was in my prom dress, singed at the bottom, and I was removing my shoes.

"Ron came to the prom and told us that Drakken had taken over the little Diablos: I didn't believe him until we came through town, and we were barely able to shut them down by taking out the signal at the Bueno Nacho sign.

"Then, I found out that Drakken had Eric.

"I came home, and I'm using Wade's suit; I know we haven't tested it completely, but I need every advantage I can get," the picture jumped to me in the suit, buckling the last belt on my boots.

"We're going to Wade's house to get the EMP gun, and then we're going to the BN HQ to get Drakken and Shego, and get Eric back.

"Why Ron is willing to do this for me, I'll never understand. I haven't treated him right since Eric came; I need to talk to him and make sure he's all right with everything that's happening."

"Gotta go take out a supervillian. Be back in a few," I joked, and the picture dropped to black.

The picture came back on, and my supersuit was darkened in several spots, but the self-healing had taken care of most of it.

I looked like a mess, and I looked like I was ready to kill.

"Eric was a synthodrone," I said in a dry voice.

"He captured me, and I woke up, hanging on a fake cactus: Ron was next to me.

"I was totally down, but Ron lifted me with four words," and I smiled.

""Out there, in here.'"

"Rufus bit Eric, and the synthodude goo'ed," I laughed. "Goood little naked mole rat," and there were two mole rat cheers in the background.

"We got Drakken and Shego, and I'm gonna take Ron to the Prom.

"That's who I should have been with, all along," I smiled, and I covered the viewport.

"No free shots, Wade," and I changed and then uncovered the port.

I had my dress, complete with singed bottom.

"Yes, I know: I was an idiot for not seeing what was in front of me most of my life," and I smiled.

"He's been so good to me, and I've treated him so bad.

"Not tonight, though; not after what we've been through.

"I'm going to kiss Ron Stoppable.

"I can't believe I said that, but it feels so, so right.

"Wish me luck," and I smiled as the picture went black. I had stopped it; I wanted to get steeled for the next picture.

-----

That was before my world collapsed; it had already started to fall apart, and I didn't even know it…yet.

"Mom?" it was Destiny.

"You didn't know what had happened before Dad kissed you, did you?"

"No, Destiny, I didn't," I smiled, and my head was turned as Ron kissed me.

"MOM!"

"DAD!"

"GET A ROOM, YOU TWO!"

"Better: we bought the entire house," Ron quipped, and Stephanie and Monica threw magazines at him.

Fortunately for them, they fluttered and landed at our feet, and Ron shot them a raspberry of his own.

I re-started the picture.

I stood there, in my prom dress, now dirty as well as singed on the bottom, holding a crushed Slurpster cup, a bent non-bendy straw sticking out of the top.

"I wanted to kill him, but Sarah stopped me," and I sat down on my bed, tears erupting from my face like a downpour.

"Drakken sent Diablos to Wade, and they killed Ryan and Rachel, and Wade's in the hospital, in surgery, and I don't know…" I ducked my head in my hands, shaking heavily, and then I looked up. "I don't know if he's gonna maaake it, Ron," and I sobbed harder.

"KP, he's gonna make it; after all, it's Wade, and Death is probably as scared of Wade as I am," Ron's voice came from off-screen, and then Ron came over and sat on the bed next to me, placing his arm around me, and I sobbed into Ron.

"Ron, I'm scared," and he held me, squeezing me tightly, protecting me.

"What will I do if Wade doesn't make it, Ron?

"He's my second-best friend in the entire world," and Ron smiled.

Then, he leaned forward and turned off the Kimmunicator.

It came back on, and I was staring at it, eyes almost blank, and what little makeup that remained was washed onto my face.

I was a mess.

"I just got back from the hospital." I said, my voice sounding dead.

"One of the Diablos that attacked Wade," and I couldn't even say it.

"Wade's blind.

"No, Kim, you've got to say it," and I took a deep breath, and said it:

"The thing **took** Wade's eyes.

"There, I said it," and I cried.

I didn't think I had any tears left in me.

"Wade Agamemnon Load.

"A 13-year-old boy.

"No, that's not right.

"A 13-year-old man, for all he's done for me and for the world:

"He'll never see a sunset again…

"He'll never see a flower, a bee, Cousin Joss….

"…and it's all my fault.

"IT'S MY FAULT HE'S BLIND!" I screamed, and I fell on my bed, crying.

A knock, and the sound of the door opening.

"Kimmie? Are you all right?" and Mom came and leaned over me and touched my shoulder.

"Momma," I said, lifting my head, and she saw my face for the first time.

"Momma," I held out my arms, and Mom took me in, and I cried forever.

-----

"Mom, this was hard for you to show us, wasn't it?" Monica asked, and she turned her head and I saw her tears.

"It was time for you to know all of it, Monica," I replied, and Ron hugged me, and I saw the faint blue glow flicker over my husband.

'It had only begun…' I remembered as the picture came back on.

-----

"Anne?" A whisper from the doorway.

The door opened, and light poured in from the hallway.

Mom was stretched out on my bed with me, holding me as we slept.

"Anne!" and the door opened more, and Dad came in, fully dressed.

Mom looked up, saw Dad, and shook her head.

"Is it morning already?"

"No, Anne.

"I'm going to Montana."

"What's wrong, James?"

"Slim's dead, Anne, and Joss is in surgery in Billings Memorial; she was flown on an emergency medical helicopter from the ranch."

Mom stood gently so as not to wake me.

"What happened, James?" she asked, and Dad's face steeled:

"Drakken sent Diablos to the ranch: to target them, I'll bet."

"She may lose her leg, Anne," and Mom hugged Dad, and he quietly sobbed into her shoulder.

"How's Kim?" Dad asked, nodding his head towards me, and Mom shook her head.

"James, Ryan and Rachel, they're-" and it was her turn to sob into Dad.

"Wade?" Dad asked when Mom looked up.

"He's blind, James."

"I'll **kill** him with my bare hands, Anne," Dad took Mom by the shoulders and held her up.

"He's killed my brother, and I'll **kill** him."

"James Timothy Possible!" Mom was yelling in a whisper, trying not to wake me.

"You will do **NO SUCH THING**!" and she relaxed, and continued.

"You do that, and Drew wins:

"He takes everything from you, James, everything.

"Don't give him that pleasure, please, James:

"If not for yourself or for me, James: then for Kim, Jim and Tim.

"Don't leave them fatherless," Mom pleaded, and I could see the pain in Dad's eyes.

"Don't drive there: fly, and I'll call Betty; you'll have a car at the airport, waiting for you, darling," and Mom reached up and kissed his nose.

"Go, James, and take care of your niece and your brother: that's your job, mister," and she pushed him out of the door.

"I love you, Anne," he came back in and kissed her with a hunger.

"I love you so very, very much," he kissed her again, and he stepped out of my room.

"I'll call you as soon as I know anything."

"Bye."

"Bye, darling," and Mom closed the door. She stepped over to the bed, but her legs gave way, and she sank to the floor, kneeling next to the bed where I was still sleeping, holding herself and crying.

"How much more, oh God?" she looked up and whispered.

-----

"So, you didn't know about Granddad's brother?"

"Not then, Wade, and Mom didn't tell me until after school the next day, after she found out how bad it really was…."

-----

"Mom told me," I was back on the screen, in my cheer uniform, but I was anything other than cheerful, "why Dad wasn't home."

"KP, it's not your fault," Ron came into view.

"You heard the news: Drakken planned all of this. He went after your Dad and his friends, the 'posse,' remember? Dr. Chen was heading to the airport to meet his family who had already left the country on vacation a week ago: that's what saved him. Professor Ramesh and his family were, literally, underground: he was on a spelunking trip with his family, and the Diablos' signal couldn't get through the 150 feet of earth.

"Those two men and their families were lucky: they weren't home.

"But he went after Uncle Slim!"

"Crooked D, Kim: Drakken was after everyone who had ever made him look bad. You, me, your family, the Possible clan: we were all on the top of his list, after his 'silly hat' plan failed miserably, and Slim and Joss just happened to be there and help him look even more foolish. After that, with his warped mind, they were on his list.

"KP," Ron took my face in his hands, "we made it, and we stopped him.

"We survived.

"We need to celebrate the lives of the ones we've lost, and help the survivors.

"You've got to be strong, KP," and I lost it.

"**I DON'T WANT TO BE STRONG, RON!**

"**I CAN'T DO IT, NOT NOW!**

"**NOT IF PEOPLE ARE GOING TO DIE!"**

"If you hadn't done it, Kim, millions would be dead, including me," Ron was calm, but I could see on the playback what I couldn't see then: his blue glow surrounded him.

"I couldn't save the world, KP," Ron reminded me,

"It took you to do it, not me.

"Your family needs you: your mother needs you, your father needs you, your brothers need you, Joss will need you."

"Who do **I** get, Ron?" I cried out, grabbing his arm.

"**WHAT ABOUT ME?**

"I need somebody: who do **I** have?"

"You're stuck with me, KP," he smiled, and I squeezed my husband's hand as he squeezed mine.

"I may not be much, but I'm here for you, no matter what.

"I'd hang from a cactus, again, for you," he joked, and he held out his other arm, and I fell into it, sobbing.

-----

"Ron," Mom stuck her head in the room after awhile.

"Shush, Mrs. Dr. P: She's finally asleep," and he pointed at me, asleep on the bed in my cheer outfit.

"James just called: Joss is out of surgery."

"Great! How is she?"

"She's alive," and Mom stepped over to stand directly in front of him, "but she lost an arm and a leg, Ron," and Mom fell into Ron and sobbed.

Ron stood there, his hands at his sides; then, he raised his hands and, gently, patted Mom on the back. Finally, he grabbed her and held her tight, his sobs finally breaking through his shield, and the blue glow expanded to encompass the entire room.

I paused the Kimmunicator playback….

-----

There was only the sound of sniffles, from the kids on the floor, my husband next to me, and from RuThree and his sister Carlotta.

I hit the resume, and it continued….

-----

I was sitting at my desk, and I started to talk….

I called Dr. Director at Global Justice and asked her to take all of my site referrals until further notice, and she agreed.

She asked me how I was.

How _**I**_ was?

My uncle is dead, Wade's parents are dead, my cousin's lost two limbs, and Wade's lost his eyes, and she's asking me how I am?

I hung up on her.

I skipped cheer practice, and I went to see Wade today after school.

He's still in the CCU, but the doctor says that his vitals are good.

His surgeon let me in after I gowned and masked up, and he put a chair next to Wade's bed for me.

I sat with Wade for two hours, holding his hand and talking to him, just rambling like a fool.

I think I was trying to make myself feel better, but I hoped he heard what I was saying.

I didn't tell him about Joss and Uncle Slim, but I did tell him that I had found his picture and that I was keeping it safe for him when he woke up:

A picture of my cousin, swinging from her rope gun with a huge smile on her face and her red hair flowing behind her:

I told him I'd give it back to him, personally, when he woke up.

The surgeon had told me that patients that were under often told him that they heard what people told them while they were out, and he thanked me for coming to see Wade.

Then, he thanked me for saving him and his family: they were at Bueno Nacho that night.

He asked for my autograph for his son and daughter: they had told him that I was their hero.

I signed two pieces of paper while I smiled, but I didn't have the heart to tell him:

I was no hero: I let people die.

The picture cut to black, and then it snapped back…

I just came back from seeing Wade:

He was awake, after only about 18 hours after the last surgery!

He lifted his hand and pointed to his throat.

The doctor explained that he had a tube for breathing, and Wade motioned to pull it.

The doctor pulled it, and Wade coughed.

"Ice chips, please and thank you," and my heart started for the first time since I heard he was hurt.

"DR. LOAD!" came from the nurse: it seems that Wade's hand…well, you know Wade, and I grinned at the Kimmunicator.

"Nurse, it's an autonomic reaction: he's not controlling it."

"Then why is he smiling and pinching my thigh, Doctor?"

"Kim…Ron…where…." Came from him, and I smiled.

"I'm here, Wade," and I touched his hand, then held it.

I could feel his strength, and I was envious and humbled.

He was here, down, and strong: I was here, up, and weak.

"Kim…get…Drakken?"

"Yes, Wade, we got Drakken and Shego."

"You…Rock…Kim…You…Too…Ron."

"I didn't say anything!" Ron grinned.

"Smelled…Nacos…and…Rufus?"

"Hynk…Hi," the little squeak came from Ron's pocket.

"Sorry, Kim…no more battlesuit fittings for awhile…I'll be down for a bit…but I'll be back…just like the 'Governator,'" he smiled, and I yanked my hand away and ran form the room, crying, and stopped outside of the room and stood, sobbing.

"KP, what's wrong?"

"He's blind, and he's telling me jokes!" I sobbed into Ron's shirt.

"He must hate me," I finally said it, and Ron tilted my head up, and I saw his eyes.

"Kim, Wade will never hate you, no matter what you do," Ron smiled his smile, and he leaned forward and kissed me.

"Remember that, Kim: Wade loves you, almost as much as your parents do, the Tweebs, and hopefully, less than **I** do," and he smiled, but I could see the sadness behind his eyes.

Ron was disappointed in me.

"We cool, KP?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Good."

I went to cheer practice the next day and offered to resign my position on the squad.

Bonnie wouldn't let me!

Bonnie!

She told me that the squad had voted to only accept me taking a leave, but nothing more. Marcella would head the squad until I came back.

"Kim, we won't take 'no' for an answer," Bonnie had said with such love, and the entire squad surrounded me and hugged me, and we all cried, mostly me, but it felt good to be surrounded by friends.

Wade had slipped back into into a coma after I left the room, and I had resumed my Wade-sitting that next day.

Three days later were the funerals of Doctors Rachel and Ryan Load, and I've never seen the church so packed. There were TV crews from all the networks, but Wade wasn't there.

The press wanted to interview me about Drakken and Shego, but I would only talk to them about Ryan and Rachel and the wonderful parents that they had been to Wade. After the fifth set of the same questions, Sarah Best stepped in and introduced herself as Wade's next-door neighbor, and she and her parents handled the press after that, much to my delight.

Daddy had come back, but we were all booked that night on a flight to Montana for Uncle Slim's funeral.

Ron came with me; he even paid his own way.

He paid more than that, I learned, years later.

Jim and Tim looked almost human: they were hurting, because they loved both Rachel and Ryan, and they were real close to Wade. They had started disappearing from home for an hour or two in the evenings, but they told Mom and Dad that they just needed some time alone and to talk to some friends of theirs.

Dr. Director and Will Du were at the funeral: I hadn't known that Wade's dad had been heavily involved with GJ's political policy positions, or that Betty and Rachel were good friends.

They were buried next to Stephanie's grave, and Ryan received a rifle salute: I didn't even know that he had been in the Navy!

'What else didn't I know, didn't matter now,' I thought. 'I should have learned more about them when they were here, alive,' and I cringed as the final shot was fired, and the lone bugle began to play.

Mom cried, but I couldn't cry, not yet.

I saved it all for tomorrow.

Uncle Slim had always called me his favorite niece, and Joss had spent part of her life trying to be just like me.

I didn't deserve that.

I saw Joss, in the wheelchair, her leg covered with a blanket, and her upper body covered with a large throw.

She saw me, and she held out her arm.

"Cousin Kim," she called, and her voice was so weak.

I ran to her and hugged her, almost knocking her out of the chair.

"We got most of them, Cousin Kim," she was so proud. "I knocked a couple of the Diablos out of the park with my softball bat," she smiled, and I felt like a failure.

"I couldn't get the last one, though: the one that got Daddy," and she started crying.

I kept hugging her, and I squeezed her tight.

"Kim, I need to ask you something." she looked up at me, her blue eyes drenched with tears.

"Was Wade hurt?" she looked hopeful, and I hated what I was about to do because we had agreed, years ago, to never lie to each other; we even pinky-swore.

"Wade's hurt, but he'll be all right, Joss," I lied to her.

"I doubt he'll ever want to be seen with a cripple, now," she ducked her head and started crying.

"Joss, Wade just might surprise you: he does me, all the time," I smiled, and I hated that I lied to her, but she didn't need any more on her plate.

I was glad she didn't ask about his parents.

"Kim, will you sit with me at the services?"

"I would be honored, Joss," and I stood and saluted her.

She giggled and returned my salute, but with her left hand.

"Miss Possible," I knew that voice.

"Mr. Barkin?" I turned, and I saw my principal in a full-dress military uniform, fully decorated.

"Sir," I saluted him, and he returned my salute and smiled.

"What brings you here, Mr. Barkin?"

"'Sealie' was a fellow warrior," he said, and he saw Joss behind me.

"Miss Possible," he removed his cap and knelt in front of Joss.

"My name is Steve Barkin, Captain, United States Marines. I had the distinct privilege to serve with your father on several occasions. May I tell you how deeply sorry I am for your loss," he nodded, and Joss smiled.

"Mr. Barkin?"

"Yes, Miss Possible?"

"Could you tell me some stories about Daddy? He would never tell me any of the good ones, but he did mention something about a bar in Shanghai and an elephant," and I swear, I'd never seen Mr. Barkin laugh as loud as he did at that time.

"Miss Possible, I'll need someone here with me to help me tell you that story," and a gentleman, also in uniform but in a wheelchair, came rolling up to Joss:

Her eyes got wide, real fast.

"Mr. Brickle?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Guilty as charged, Miss Possible," he smiled.

"I didn't know you knew Daddy."

"We tried to keep it quiet: obviously, we succeeded. I didn't want you to think any less of your father because of the company he kept," he smiled.

"Joss, I'm so sorry for your loss. Please, let me know if you need anything."

"And, you," he turned and smiled at us, "must be relatives, especially you," and he pointed at me.

Ron laughed.

"I'm not, but she is."

"They're both **mine**, Brick: one of MHS' finest," Mr. Barkin said with pride. "Charlie, I have the distinct honor to introduce you to Miss Kimberly Anne Possible and Mr. Ronald Dean Stoppable," and Charlie's eyes were huge.

"Miss Possible: this is indeed an honor," he held out his hand, and he shook mine.

"I'm so very sorry for your loss, as well,

"Your uncle was a fine man, and a wonderful father. His loss is, indeed, Heaven's gain," Charlie Brickle said, and he and Mr. Barkin both smiled.

"NANA!" Joss screamed, and Nana came running between the guys and grabbed Joss, and the two of them cried and hugged.

When they broke free, Nana looked up and realized that I was there.

"Kimberly Anne," she held out her arms, and I fell into her, hugging her and crying all over again.

"Ronald," she smiled, and Ron's grin was huge as she hugged him.

She backed up and sized up the men in uniform.

"And, who might these young men in uniform be- no, I'll bet I can name them," she smiled and she looked first at Charlie Brickle.

"Hello, 'Brick:' still drinking Glenfiddich?" Nana smiled, and Mr. Brickle lit up and hugged Nana!

"And you, 'Barker:' did you **ever** find my son's elephant?" Mr. Barkin turned beet red, and he laughed and hugged Nana, too!

"Samuel has told me all about you two: I was one of the unofficial "Lady Seals' during the Second World War, but I'll have to kill you if you ask any more," she grinned, and I remembered Nana's mad kung-fu skills.

"Mrs. Possible, Miss Possible," Mr. Barkin asked, "may Brick and I have the high honor of accompanying the mother and daughter of our friend here and at Arlington?" Both Nana and Joss smiled and nodded yes.

Daddy looked drained, and Mom had to help him when he almost tripped coming back from the casket in the church.

I reached over and touched him, and he turned and smiled, but it was the saddest smile I'd ever seen on my father. I reached up and kissed his cheek and whispered "I love you, Daddy, and I'll miss him, too," and he smiled and touched his cheek where I kissed him.

"I love you, Kimmie-cub, and so did Slim," he kept smiling, even as tears leaked from his face.

Jim and Tim didn't even try to cause any trouble for the funeral, the flight to Washington DC, or the graveside services.

We had several surprises that met us at the airport: we were paged to a gate number.

I saw Betty smile when she saw who was standing alongside a woman holding a sign that said 'Possible party.'

"Dr. Possible?" she asked, and Dad nodded.

"I'm Admiral Claudia Rose English, USN. I'm here on behalf of the President of the United States," and Dad's jaw dropped.

"I am here to express our country's condolences, and the condolences of the President himself, for your loss, and I will head the escort team personally to Arlington."

We watched from the visitors' landing: the honor guard, waiting planeside for Uncle Slim's casket, loaded it with reverence. Admiral English and her aide escorted us outside where there were stretch Mumvees lined up for us.

"We didn't ask for this," Dad tried to turn us away from this direction, but the Admiral would have nothing to do with it.

"You didn't ask, Dr. Possible: you brother and his wife have paid the toll for us all, far more than we deserve," the Admiral responded, and there was a tear in her eye as she shooed Dad into the stretch Mumvee, followed by Mom and the Tweebs, then Ron and me.

Joss held up fairly well through the entire service, considering that she was being pushed by her principal to her father's gravesite, next to her mother. She handled the rifle salute, and she was even all right with the flyover of the Navy Blue Angels.

When she finally cried the hardest was when the Admiral handed her the folded flag from her Dad's casket and told her, "On behalf of the President and a grateful nation: Thank You, Miss Possible."

Dad held together: I had no idea how. He moved like lightening to Joss, and he held her the same way he'd held me before, when I'd been lost.

-----

I made it through the burial, and we came back home.

Wade still wasn't awake, so I came every day after school and sat with him.

Mom had me going to the GJ analyst on a daily basis; Donna was nice, but she didn't understand what I had done.

School, analyst, the hospital, and home: that was my life, until Wade woke up.

Then, it was school, the analyst, and home.

I never paid attention to anything else until school was over, and I had no choice.

I spent time with the cheer-sisterhood, but they never saw how I really was.

-----

"Are you comfortable, Kim?"

"No, Donna, I'm not.

"What's with this couch, anyway? This is the pits."

"Global Justice issue: sorry, Kim," and I chuckled.

"Why am I even here, anyway? I can do anything, even get past this sitch.

"Kim," Donna looked at her from her chair, "You've given up missions, cheerleading, your boyfriend, you friend Wade: You haven't been back to talk to Wade since the first time you saw him awake."

"Why should I?"

"What do you mean, Kim?"

"All of this: none of it would have happened…" I trailed off; I'd never said it out loud.

"None of what would have happened, Kim?"

"None of it, Donna!" I yelled, and she just looked at me.

"None of it would have happened if I hadn't drug Wade into this from the beginning."

There, Kim, you said it:

You finally admitted it.

It's your fault that Ryan and Rachel Load are dead, that your uncle Slim is dead, that cousin Joss, who worshipped you, even after you tried to run her off, is permanently handicapped.

She'll never cheer again, so why should I?

It's your fault that Wade is blind.

I hurt them all, just as sure as if I'd punched the launch button on the Diablos myself.

I don't deserve to live, not after what I'd done.

"That's why you're here, Kim:

"You've scared too many people with statements like that: that's why you're here."

Did I say that out loud?

I guess I did.

"Kim," and I looked up and saw chocolate-brown and blonde.

"It's not your fault, Kim."

"IT **IS** MY FAULT, RON!" I yelled at him, and I realized that he wasn't here.

I can't do it by myself.

I need Ron.

I need somebody.

"Donna:

"Help me.

"Please," and I dropped my head into my hands, and I cried for the longest time.

Why?

Why did they have to die, did they have to be hurt?

It should have been me.

I should be the one who's dead, who's blind, not Uncle Slim, Dad's only brother, or Wade, my special friend.

I love you, Wade, and I've never thanked you for everything you've done for me.

Without you, without that supersuit, I'd be dead right now.

You saved me, Wade.

There: I finally said it, even if it was only to myself.

"Donna

"Can you help me?"

"You've already started, Kim.

"We'll win this: I promise you."

-----

I had ignored Ron; why I did that, I don't know.

Even I hadn't seen how bad I really was.

I didn't know what Dad was going through, what Mom was going through.

Mom finally knocked sense back into me that night.

-----

"Kim, you need surgery."

"WHAT?" I looked up: Mom had walked into my room without knocking and closed the door behind her and locking it.

I was lying on bed, trying to figure things out, again, and having no luck, still.

"You have a choice, Kimmie:

"You can have a cranial rectal-ectomy, or I can install your glass stomach: your choice, but we're doing it tonight."

"MOM!" I swung my chair around to stare at her. I thought she was joking-

She was serious, and she was gowned up, her mask hanging from her neck.

"Kim, I'd hope you'd pull it out of this on your own, or realize that you needed help, but neither has happened."

"You choices: either pull your head out of your rear, or I'm going to have to give you a glass stomach so you can see the world again:

"Your choice, Kimmie," and Mom crossed her arms over her chest.

I was in trouble, big time: I knew that sign.

"I'm fine, Mom: really."

"BULL!"

Mom yelled at me.

Mom said 'Bull.'

Mom was pissed.

"Kimmie, what is your dad doing?"

"I don't know; he's at work?"

"Wrong, Kimmie: he's in his study, going through his letters from his brother, pictures, anything from him for the third straight week, trying to find something he can't find:

"Solace."

Mom let that word ring in my ears, and then she continued my education, only a bit quieter than before..

"He can't find it; he won't find it, until you get yourself straight.

"You ignored your own father, and you don't realize how much that's hurt him.

"You haven't seen Ron, and the poor boy is beside himself with fear: scared that you're going to do something stupid.

"You've avoided Wade; yea, like that's a good thing after everything he's done for you," she smirked.

'Did the hole deeper, Mom, and push me further in, why don't you?' I was starting to feel like a real arse.

Then, she started dropping the MOABs: mother of all bombs.

"Did you know your brothers have been running your site since the third day after the Diablos hit?"

"WHAT?"

"Wade set up an avatar, in case something happened to him, so you could keep going, even if he was gone," Mom was now sitting on the bed, and her tears had started. "He set it up so that the avatar would contact your brothers, and together they'd run your website.

"Ron's been covering for you with your friends and GJ, and he's even gone on a few missions solo.

"And, your father, Kim," and now, Mom was raising her voice:

"Did you ever stop and think about him during all of this for one moment?

"Did you ever use that brain underneath that red hair?

"Who did Drew kidnap to get the key materials to make the Diablos?

"If you've been blaming yourself for everything, how do you think your Dad feels?" and Mom burst into tears.

Mom kicked me in a spot I didn't have, but she woke me up.

"He's convinced that he killed his own brother, Kimmie," Mom whispered, and I sat, dumbfounded.

How could I have been so selfish?

I never even thought about Daddy!

"And you've been moping around the house all this time….

"Well," and Mom stood up and pulled me to my feet. "That's over, little missy!"

Mom had adopted her 'drill sergeant' persona from somewhere.

"Starting tomorrow morning, you have a daily appointment at 9: 00; you've got work over at the Load's house: see Sarah when you get there, she'll tell you what to do.

"You come back here at noon, eat lunch, and you work out until three.

"Then," she smiled, "you can relax.

"That's the first week, Kimmie.

"Saturday morning: you go and visit Wade, first thing.

"But, Mom-" she cut me off.

"No buts, Kim. Wade needs you, almost as much as you need him."

"All right," I pouted, and Mom smiled.

"There's one thing that you have to do first, before everything else, Kimmie," and Mom smiled, but it was filled with pain.

"You saved the world, my daughter: go downstairs, and save your father."

-----

"Daddy? Can I come in?"

Silence, then "Sure, Kim."

Not Kimmie-cub.

I opened the door, and I walked in.

Dad's study was a mess.

Dad turned from his desk and faced me.

Dad was a mess.

"Daddy…."

I looked at him, and he looked so lost. I've never seen him look like this before, even when we found him after Drakken kidnapped him.

"Daddy, I'm sorry," I said, and I stepped across the papers strewn all over the floor and went to him.

He looked confused.

"You're sorry?"

"Yes, Daddy: I'm sorry.

"It's my fault Uncle Slim is dead.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," and I buried my head into his shoulder and cried.

He sat there for a few minutes, and then he lifted his hands and put them on my head, lifting it so he could see my face, and I could see his.

"Kimmie-cub, it's not your fault," he said, and I smiled at him.

"So, why do you think it's yours, Daddy?"

He stared blankly at me.

"Drew did it, Daddy, not you. You can't blame yourself for Uncle Slim and Cousin Joss any more than I can blame myself for Wade's parents and Wade.

"Daddy, can we forgive ourselves?"

"I-" and Dad broke down and sobbed on my shoulder.

"SLIM!" he screamed, and he kept crying.

I joined him.

I didn't know it, but I had planted a seed….

-----

I stopped the playback.

It was totally quiet: no sounds; no sniffles; nothing.

I looked at my husband: he was smiling.

I looked down at the kids:

They were all looking up at me, pride on their faces.

They were proud of me!

Why?

"You saved Graddad, Mom," Ron Jr. grinned.

"Booyah, Mom; Booyah," he stood and hugged me.

"I love you, Mom," and I heard the first sniffle start: it was mine.

"Mom, Dad:

"Are you thirsty?" came from Monica.

"I'll get the tea," Stephanie called,

"And I'll get the party punch," Wade called, and they both headed for the kitchen.

I re-started the Kimmunicator when everyone was settled.

-----

I stood outside of the door, like a fool.

I was listening to Wade talk to my brothers.

My brothers!

Those guys hadn't told me what they were doing all this time.

'They were sooo going to get "sister cooties," the likes of which they'd never seen before!' I contemplated their torture with an evil grin.

"Thanks for the positive peer-review feedback, guys, but I need a big from you two."

I knocked on his door

"Wade, are you awake?"

"I'm awake, Kim: come on in," and I opened the door and entered as I heard him hang up the phone.

His room was a mass of flowers and orchids and plants.

"God, Kim, you don't know how much I've missed that," he said as I pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down.

"What's that, Wade?"

"Your shampoo: Strawberry and Mint Fields, Forever.

"I know I can go on, now, just because I've whiffed it once again," he joked as he waved the aroma towards his face.

I stood up, the papers in my hand rustling.

"Kim, I'm sorry; please, don't leave, I need to apologize to you," and I fell back down, hard.

"What in the world are you talking about, Wade? You don't have to apologize to me about anything.

"If anyone should be doing any apologizing, it's me," I sniffled.

"Well, Kim," he smiled.

He smiled!

I never realized how much I missed that smile.

I never thought I'd see it again.

"We definitely need to talk, because I think we're both under a major 'sitch of confusion,'" he made me laugh, so hard and long.

Dang. That felt good.

"Oh, wow, Wade, that felt good," I said when we both stopped laughing

"You haven't laughed since that night, have you?" he asked me.

"Wade, have you bugged my room since you've been in here?" I asked him, and I used my '16 kinds of kung-fu' voice on him.

"No, Kim, and-" I said it with him,

"That's not important," and I laughed again.

"Ok, guru genius, tell me why it's 'your fault,'" I sat back and crossed my arms on my chest.

He smiled.

"I never studied or tracked Drakken's psychological profile: if I had, I would have seen that he was leaning towards his final actions against you, me, my parents, your Uncle Slim, and Jocelyn.

"I failed you, Kim, and I'll understand if you never want to see me again," and he took a deep breath and continued, "But, I beg you, don't leave me without at least giving me one hug, one last hug from you, before you leave me, forever."

I looked at him, stunned.

He thought he had failed me!

I reached over and touched his arm with my hand.

It felt warm, good.

A lot warmer that I imagined it felt that night, under all of that debris, and I started to cry.

My tears fell on Wade's arm, and he jumped for a second.

"Wade," I took his hand and squeezed it, then put it to my cheek.

I was glad he couldn't see me: I must have looked like a mess!

I realized that I had thought about Wade, not seeing, and it still hurt, but it was a different kind of hurt.

"Wade, I was afraid that you hated me," I smiled, and he felt my smile with his hand, "for dragging you and your family into danger, into a sitch that caused you to lose your parents and your sight."

I was ready.

I reached up and touched his face for the first time.

"Go ahead, Kim, I don't mind."

You can do it, Kim.

I removed his glasses, and I gasped.

There were two eyes there, but they were, man-mane, dead pools of acrylics, not like his were.

They didn't have the Wade Load gleam.

That would never do, I thought.

That's just not right.

That's just not fair.

"What do you see, Kim?" he asked.

"I see two artificial eyes, Wade," I replied, hesitantly, "but they don't gleam like yours did," and, darn it, Wade Load made me cry!

I had sworn I wouldn't cry while I was with him, and he had gone and made me cry!

I replaced his shades.

"Kim, please," and that fool-

That Wade Load fool started to sing "Evita!"

"'Don't cry for me, Kim-i-lita.'"

He, at least, had a pretty good voice.

It was so good and so bad at the same time, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wade, that was soooo bad," I said between laughs.

"I can get by," he told me. "Sarah and the Best family have been wonderful to me.

"I'm more worried about Jocelyn," and he reached out for my hand, and I placed it in his.

He topped it with his other hand.

"Joss can't do that, Kim, and that's my fault: my fault that her father's gone, and she has only one arm and one leg, and I know she blames me for her sitch," and he started to sob.

I held my friend in my arms as he cried, and then I told him he was as big an idiot as I had been, as Dad had been, for ever thinking that Joss blamed him for her father's death.

-----

I heard the door open, then close. I assumed it was a nurse.

"Wade," I said when we both temporarily ran out of sobs, "I never told you 'thank you.'

"Wait," I continued as he held up his hand as if to correct me.

"If I hadn't had that supersuit that night, I'd be dead, Wade.

"All of the things that you're done for me, and I've never thanked you fully, properly, for any of it….until now.

"Wade: you, Ron, me: we **are** "_**Team Possible,"**_ and we'll change the website to reflect that, as soon as we all get back in the saddle."

Wade was silent.

I hoped he was happy.

"Wade," I continued, "I also brought you something," and I reached down into my bag and pulled out the picture and placed it in his hand.

"Joss' picture: I was afraid I'd lost it," and he sucked back in a sob.

"I never knew, Wade: you like Cousin Joss?"

"Kim, I love her.

"I've loved her from the first time I saw her on the Kimmunicator," and I squeezed his picture-less hand.

"I was planning to talk to you and Slim," and he stopped for a moment, "and seeing if I could come up and work with Joss on upgrading her equipment.

"Well," he smiled, "that was gonna be my story, anyway:

"I wanted to meet her, to see if what I was feeling was real, and see if I was lucky enough to find that she felt the same way about me.

"I'll still go there, Kim, but mainly to see her and talk to her and tell her…" I trailed off.

"Thank you, Kim," he said, his voice breaking. "You Rock," came out in a whisper; he held out his arms, and I hugged him once again.

That's when he fell apart, once again.

I'd never seen Wade Load anywhere near this emotional, until today, but I was glad he was.

I needed to feel him next to me, to be sure that we weren't dreaming and that he was actually alive.

I hugged him back, and he took a deep breath.

I breathed in Wade Load: roses, orchids, all of the flowers, my friend's hospital smell.

**He** was going to make it: I hadn't been certain before, but I was, now.

**I** was going to make it. There had been times that I wasn't sure, up until now, but I was, now.

"Come on in, Ron, and bring that Naco with you before Rufus eats it," Wade called out as Ron opened the door.

I released one of Wade's arms, and Ron joined me.

We were together, again.

Drakken had lost, and Team Possible had triumphed.

It wasn't a cheap victory, by any means, but we had beaten him for, I hoped, the final time.

I looked at Ron and smiled.

"You ok, KP?" he mouthed.

"Never better, Ron: I'm ready to get back in the saddle," I mouthed back.

"BOOYAH!" came mouthed at me, and he smiled.

-----

"Are you two all right, Kim, Wade?"

I felt Wade's hand slide hand a little lower…

"BAD WADE!" I whispered, and he laughed.

"Oh, yeah, he's fine, Ron," I smirked as grabbed Wade's hand and moved it back up, slapping it when he reached for my bra strap.

"Good," Ron whispered, and I could see his tears falling on Wade's shirt.

"I was afraid I'd lost my BFGF and my TBF," he said, and Wade lifted his head for a moment, then laughed loud.

"Tanned Best Friend, huh, Ron?" he laughed. "I know I don't rank above Monique."

"You most certainly don't, Wade Agamemnon Load," Monique came in, and Wade's heart monitor 'kicked it up a notch.'

"Somebody's happy to see you, Mon," I giggled.

"Awww, that's so sweet," Monique said as she came over, pushing Ron and me aside and hugged Wade.

Wade was lying down; well, not all of him was, now, and I nudged Ron and we both laughed silently.

The heart monitor was bad enough: I was glad Mon didn't look too closely.

"You doing all right, Wade?" she asked as she pulled away after kissing his cheek.

"I could use another one here," and he touched his lips.

Ron laughed, and-

Monique kissed him on the lips.

"How's that, big guy?" she purred, and he grabbed at his chest and pounded it a few times.

The nurse and doctor came running in, stared, and laughed as they left.

Wade tried to look innocent, but Monique didn't buy it.

Yea, he was back.

And, at least, I was heading forward rather than sliding further into the pit.

Ron looked up at me and smiled.

Why did I ever leave him behind?

-----

"MOM!" All five kids had gotten off the floor and were now gang-hugging me.

Well, seven: two Naked Mole Rats.

Eight: one wonderful, darling husband.

I reveled in the goodness that had triumphed over evil, in the love that I was receiving.

'In the love that you've given,' came to me from Ron.

'You gonna spring the rest on them, love?'

'You betcha,' and Ron chuckled.

"There's more, kids, so no more piling on Mom," I tried to peel them off, but they fell off like shedding snakeskin and hit the floor, ready.

I un-paused the Kimmunicator….

-----

"TWEEBS!"

They came running into my room and looked, but they didn't see me.

SLAM!

I slammed the door behind them, and I crossed my arms across my chest.

"WHAT HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DOING WITH MY WEBSITE?"

"Uh, Kim," Jim started,

"The site called us," Tim added,

"Wade built an avatar,"

"In case something happened to him,"

"Because he didn't want you to not be covered,"

"And the avatar needed to let us know,"

"That's what Wade programmed," Jim was sweating, by now,

"And we were worried about you, big sis," Tim added, and there was a tear in his eye!

"So, we covered your site,"

"And we even took on a couple of missions,"

"But they were 'no big,' Kim,"

"We hope we didn't hurt your 'rep'," Tim concluded.

They looked up at me, and I'd never seen them look like this:

They were truly frightened!

"Well," I snarled, "You know what I'm going to have to do, don't you?"

They both shook their heads.

I pulled them into me and hugged them and ruffled their hair.

"An extra-large dose of 'sister cooties,' to go, for each of you," and they screamed and tried to pull away, but I kept holding them and laughing.

I finally let them go, and they were in total shock.

"Thanks, guys: you rock in multi-channel sound!" I had a smile permanently burned on my face.

"But, now I need one more favor from you two, and you can't tell Wade about it," and their faces immediately lit up.

"A secret?" Jim asked, and I nodded.

"And, Wade can't know?" Tim asked, and I nodded again.

"Is it new tech?" came from Jim, and I smiled and nodded.

"Hicka-bicka-boo?" Tim asked, and he held up his hand.

"Hoo-sha!" and Jim didn't leave him hanging as their hands slapped.

-----

"Dad, what are you working on?"

Dad looked up, and my heart soared.

Daddy was smiling; no, he was beaming! He could have powered Middleton for 10 days with that smile.

"Well, you remember the Hephaestus project?" I grimaced.

"Well, you gave me an idea, and the boys told me about the call they got from Wade, so I started thinking: what if …" he grinned and, as Dad explained it to me, my face started from the simple smirk and grew, and grew, and grew, until I thought I was just a smile with some eyes attached.

I knew there were eyes attached: they were shedding tears of joy.

Daddy was on the case, and I knew we had Hope, once again.

-----

I shut off the Kimmunicator.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" was the common theme; er, scream.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" was the chorus of five.

"Not tonight; Ron Jr, Stephanie, Kelsey: you've got school tomorrow, and Wade, Destiny: don't you have a mission to take care of?"

"Brackets!" Wade yelled, and he and Destiny ran out of the room, pulling off clothes as they left.

RuThree and Carlotta followed behind them, grabbing clothes as they ran to catch up.

The four reappeared in just a few minutes, mission-ready in the new suits: Wade's was jet-black, contrasting with his mop of Ron-like red hair (he got the color from me, and the texture from Ron), and Destiny's was a light green with red stripes, her long blonde hair tied up behind her.

The roar came from outside.

"There's our ride, Mom," Wade leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"What do you mean, I **was** hot?" Wade blushed, and I slapped him on his rear as he stepped away.

"Be back ASAP, Dad," Destiny kissed Ron's cheek, and they hooded up and ran up the stairs to the roof.

"They're not your basic, average kids, are they?" Ron asked after the other three had headed up for bed, and we were picking up the last of the glasses.

"And, were we, my love?"

"ah, no, my KP," he grinned.

"I always loved it when you called me that, and I still do," I put the glasses down and went for 'Ron-shine.'

When I let him up for oxygen, he only had one thing to say:

"Do we have any Nacos in the fridge?"

"RON!"

-----

Chapter now complete.

-----

Next, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

(Kim Possible)

"Dad, what are you working on?"

Dad looked up, and my heart soared.

Daddy was smiling; no, he was beaming! He could have powered Middleton for 10 days with that smile.

"Well, you remember the Hephaestus project?" I grimaced.

"Well, you gave me an idea, and the boys told me about the call they got from Wade, so I started thinking: what if the Hephaestus material could interact with human nerve endings¸ and so I started on H2."

"O?" I asked, and Dad looked at me strangely, but then it clicked.

"It's not a watered-down version, Kimmie-cub," he grinned and, as Dad explained it to me, my face started from the simple smirk and grew, and grew, and grew, until I thought I was just a smile with some eyes attached.

I knew there were eyes attached: they were shedding tears of joy.

Daddy was on the case, and I knew we had Hope, once again.

-----

(James Timothy Possible, Jr.)

Tim and I did a divide-and-conquer.

I concentrated on Wade, and he concentrated on Joss.

There were common issues, but Dad was working on H2, so those were covered.

We didn't tell anyone the entire story, both sitches:

The best thing about working with my brother:

The amount of havoc we could raise: for, example, when we met Dr. Vivian Francis Porter for the first time: YOWSA!

We were sitting in her office, waiting, when the door opened.

I swore I heard 20s-style Speakeasy music when she walked in the room.

Those legs, covered in silk stocking, came in on spike heels, and the skirt made sure we knew it was stockings.

Her beauty led her in, and that mass of beautiful silky blond hair framed those beautiful baby-blues…

Lucky for us, Dad was married to Mom, or we'd never see him at home!

She stood, smiling, and opened her mouth.

"Hello, boys," and nit was music to my ears.

Tim beat me to it, though.

He stood up, let out a classic TVTrashHeap cartoon wolf whistle, and introduced himself:

"HELLLLOOOOOO, NURSE!"

That, in hindsight, was probably not the best way to introduce ourselves, especially when Oliver came in behind her.

He didn't look happy.

Dr. Porter just stared for a moment at the two of us, and then she smiled.

"It's Doctor, not nurse," she waved Oliver around her.

We were in deep kimchee.

-----

(Timothy James Possible)

We did have even more fun, now that we had a reason to go to Montana to see Jen and Becky:

Finishing out Uncle Slim's dream.

His 'ranch hands' were almost as smart as us, but they had degrees and certifications.

And, we learned, Uncle Slim was a "horn dog" at heart.

He had hired mostly women as 'ranch hands': tall ones, short ones, skinny ones, full-figured ones, redheads, blonds, brunettes, even one who shaved her head, but they all had two thing in common

They were brilliant, and they were all as sexy as hell.

Becky nearly killed me more than once for drooling, and I know Jim got in trouble as much as I did.

Making up was fun, though.

It amazed me, though, how Becky could get under my skin so fast.

I'd be working, and I'd suddenly realized that I'd done nothing but stand there and think about Becky, her hair, her smile, her figure….

I asked Dad about it once, and he just grinned before he burst into a full-bore roar of laughter.

He never told me why he laughed at me.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to know….

-----

Next, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

Chapter 7: Tweebs on patrol, and in control

Thank you, to all of you, for continuing to support me in this journey.

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	7. 7: TOPIC

_**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

This is not a part of the (shameless plug) Blue Eyes, Shining stories or the JadeKimVerse, but judging from the reviews of the original tale, I've been charged with showing the aftermath of Ron's actions and explaining Kim's behavior.

I hope that you enjoy this: you can blame Cindy for this story (yes, it's the same Cindy that sent me the ANC picture that spawned "Merry Christmas, Momma" and "Paint Me a Christmas Memory:" she's a closet Plot Bunny).

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

What happens after _**Define, Hell III: The Sequel?**_

Answer:

It's a description of the wicked turn that took place as a result of the events of the Diablos night: they weren't what you remember from the show….

We have angst, we have fluff (and, there will be smuff), and we have…well, I'm not sure what you'll call it all, but it's here.

-----

(Previously, in _**Define, Hell III: The Sequel):**_

(Andrea Jocelyn Possible)

Ms. Director- no, she had told me to call her Betty- showed up one late spring Saturday day with a fishing pole and waders and Ron, and the three of us went fishing. We caught a mess of trout, and Ron cooked up a fabulous feast.

Kim arrived just as we sat down for dinner, as did Uncle James, Aunt Anne, and Jim and Tim.

I love those two guys: all full of energy, piss and vinegar, and almost as smart as me (LOL!). It was nice to talk to someone my age about particle physics theory and cars.

Unfortunately for me, they spent most of their time drooling over my picture of Jen and Becky and I at the swimming hole the past summer, back before everything happened.

"Joss, who are these cute girls standing in this picture with you?" Jim asked.

"Friends of mine, Jim."

I knew them apart, and that vexed them so.

"Would you be upset if we asked you to introduce us to them?"

"No big," I replied, and we all laughed.

(Kim Possible)

"Dad, what are you working on?"

Dad looked up, and my heart soared.

Daddy was smiling; no, he was beaming! He could have powered Middleton for 10 days with that smile.

"Well, you remember the Hephaestus project?" I grimaced.

"Well, you gave me an idea, and the boys told me about the call they got from Wade, so I started thinking: what if the Hephaestus material could interact with human nerve endings¸ and so I started on H2."

"O?" I asked, and Dad looked at me strangely, but then it clicked.

"It's not a watered-down version, Kimmie-cub," he grinned and, as Dad explained it to me, my face started from the simple smirk and grew, and grew, and grew, until I thought I was just a smile with some eyes attached.

I knew there were eyes attached: they were shedding tears of joy.

Daddy was on the case, and I knew we had Hope, once again.

-----

Next, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

Chapter 7: T.O.P.I.C (Tweebs on patrol, in control)

-----

(James Timothy Possible, Jr.)

Kim made it back from her run with Ron, after they shut down the Diablos in Middleton.

"Sis! You **did** it!" Tim ran up the stairs behind her as she went up in her prom dress.

"Sis, your dress…" Kim turned on the landing and looked down at Tim and me, him on the steps and me down below.

"I've got one more thing to do," she said with a more serious voice than she'd ever used on us when she was mad at us, and I pitied the fool that had made her mad.

"Drakken and Shego have my date, and I'm going to get him," she slammed the door shut.

"Hicka?" I asked, and Tim nodded as we went back to our room.

"Wade," Jim called on the voice-activated microphone connected to our computer, and Wade's room popped up.

It was a mess, and Wade was picking up a monitor and placing it on the bed. He turned when he heard Jim's voice.

"Hey, guys. Trouble at the Possible house?"

"Not anymore: we took care of the Diablos. You?"

"Just one, but it was in my room," and he adjusted the camera to point to the huge hole in his roof.

"OUCH!" We both grimaced at the hole.

"Indeed," Wade chuckled as he adjusted the camera back down. We heard a female voice call "Wade?" and a girl came into his room.

"Hey, Sarah." Jim called, but she ignored him.

"Wade, we've got everything else cleaned up and bagged and out to the trash. Did you finish the final test on the EMP gun?"

"One more, Sarah, and it'll be as ready as it can be," he replied and pointed it at the hole and fired. A beam shot out, and the air fried around it.

"Ready," he smiled. "Thanks, Sarah," he held out his hands as she stepped into him and hugged him, kissing his forehead.

"You rock, Wade: Kim will be as well armed as 'possible,'" she grinned, "especially with the supersuit. She should be good to go."

Wade reached down and pulled out one of Kim's backpacks, dropping the EMP gun into it and spare supplies: laser lipstick, extra hair dryer grappler, lip gloss knockout gas, the works. He closed the bag with a snap.

A sound from outside, and Tim jumped up and ran out, yelling "She's out!"

"She's coming down, Wade: get back to you after she leaves," I jumped out of my seat and ran out of our room and stopped dead in my tracks.

Kim was standing at the bottom of the stairs, and she was wearing the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen: a blue and white suit that just screamed mayhem. She capped it all off with her red hair and emerald eyes. The best part: Sis filled that suit oh so well, and it fit in all the right places.

Yes, she's my sister, but she's a very, very pretty girl: I knew what this suit was going to do to Ron.

"Sis," Tim stepped forward and held his arms out; Kim looked suspicious.

"No tricks: Good luck, Sis," he wiggled his arms, and she stepped into his arms and hugged him.

"Me too, Sis: Good luck," I got my hug when Tim let her go, and there was water on Kim's face.

"Tweebs…you guys…thanks for the rockets, everything," and she headed down the stairs to the living room.

"Kick their asses, Sis!" I yelled, and I didn't care when Mom yelled:

"JIM!"

"On her way, Wade," I called as I went back into the room.

A minute later, Tim came in with a big grin.

"What'd I miss?"

"Ron creating a drool pool: he likes the suit," Tim laughed.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Sarah asked sarcastically, and we all laughed.

"OK guy, I'll talk to you after the mission; gotta get ready for Kim and Ron," and Wade smiled and waved as he logged off.

I never dreamed of the nightmare that was coming, or that I'd never see Wade smile like that for a long, long time.

-----

(Timothy James Possible)

"TIM!" Jim yells like that, something's very wrong.

I ran up the stairs to our room, and he was pointing at the streaming picture on our monitor:

Diablos, big ones, flying in formation: over the Washington Monument, the White House, the United Nations building, the Eiffel Tower, Big Ben, the Taj Majal, the Pyramids, the Sydney Opera House.

I stood there, staring at the pictures as they flashed across the screen, scared out of my pants, and then-

They all appeared to freeze in mid-flight, and they began to shrink and fall as Jim and I yelled

"**GO, SIS**!"

They fell to the ground, and there were no sounds from the monitor.

The 'casters were all in shock.

Then, cheers could be heard coming from afar, and the camera began to zoom in on pockets of people, kicking and stomping on the Diablos. A camera zoomed in on a little girl, no more than five, who stepped on three of them, crushing them as best she could. She picked up one remaining Diablo, still intact, and put it in her pack, then hoisted the pack to her back and ran after her mother.

"HICKA-BICKA-BOO?"

"HO-SHA!"

We were so excited; we both ran downstairs and hugged a very shocked Mom and Dad.

"Don't get me wrong, Tim, but what was that for?" Mom looked down at him with a smile.

"Kim and Ron and Wade did it!

"They beat Drakken and Shego!"

"Did you ever doubt they would, son?" Dad looked harried but calm. Neither of us knew what he'd been thinking.

"Boys, I think you need to hit the sack. We've got work to do on the house in the morning," Dad pointed at the tarpaulin-covered holes in the roof and the plywood-covered holes in the walls.

"Dad, we're too stoked: can we stay up at least until Sis gets home?"

"Well," he started to say 'no,' but Mom gave him the 'Pout. "All right, but no experiments in your room with any more rocket fuel, all right?" He laughed. "Drakken already did more damage to the house than you two ever did in one shot."

"And, Jim, Tim: no, that's not a challenge to top him, either," and we both groaned: we had had an idea or three….

-----

Jim heard her come in about an hour later, and we ran out to see her after she began to come down the stairs from her room. We thought she was going to grab something to eat, but she'd gotten dressed again and was carrying her bag.

She looked like a Mousey Fairy Princess in that blue dress, even with the black singes on the bottom, and her smile was platinum.

"Sis, you ROCK!" we both yelled, and we ran up to her and stopped suddenly.

"Why'd you stop?" she stared at us.

"We didn't want to mess up your dress for Eric," she scrunched her face.

"Synthodrone," she said with a growl. "I'm going to the prom with Ron," she smiled dreamily.

"**YES!"**

"Why are you two so happy?"

"We like Ron, and we didn't trust Eric," she smiled and held out her arms, and we ran into her. She doled out a double order of Sister Cooties for free, and she Grande-sized the order.

We didn't care, though: Ron was a good guy, and Rufus was way cool: he had a wicked sense of humor for a Naked Mole Rat.

She kissed our foreheads, and she stepped down the stairs to the living room. We stuck our heads down there, and we saw Ron in his blue tux, smiling to light up all of Colorado.

"Our work is done," Tim grinned, and we headed to bed, tired and exhausted.

Our last, normal, night's sleep, but we didn't know it at the time.

-----

(James Timothy Possible, Jr.)

My dreams seemed to be trying to tell me that things weren't right:

Kim was crying inconsolably, and Ron looked sad as he stood and wrapped his arms around her.

Mom was barely holding it together, and Dad looked horrible, like he'd been crying for days.

Joss was sitting, facing away from us, and she was covered in blankets while she sat in a chair.

Wade was standing, but he was also facing away from us.

Tim was with me, and he looked as confused as I.

Sarah walked up to us, knelt down, and smiled at us both.

"Guys," she said, "We're gonna need your help."

"Yea, guys," Monique came up, and she was wearing a copy of Sis' mission outfit.

I looked at Sarah: she looked like she was ready for bear. She wore what was obviously a mission outfit, but it didn't look like Kim's.

I looked down: I was wearing our dream-designed mission outfit. I glanced at Jim, and he wore the same thing, down to the wrist-grapplers we'd been working with Wade on to replace Kim's hair-dryer grappler: besides, we always thought that Ron looked silly carrying that hair dryer.

"We're ready, Mon, but what about Kim and Ron and Wade?"

"They're down for a bit, guys, but '_they'll be back_,'" Sarah did a bad 'Governator' impression, and Monique laughed as she wrapped her arm around Sarah's shoulder.

"Mom and Dad?"

"They'll be ok, but they need to stay here.

"Are you up to it?" Sarah asked with a smile, and she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Something in your eye, Sarah?" Tim asked, and Monique laughed and held out her hand. Sarah sighed, reached into her pocket, and pulled out a ten-dollar bill, handing it to Monique. She slid it into a pocket I didn't think could exist in those pants she wore.

"Are you ready?" Sarah asked, and this time here eyelashes stayed still.

"Well, as Ron would say, ladies," Tim began,

"We've got your backs, and such lovely ones they are, too," I finished, and Monique chuckled and Sarah blushed.

Monique put her hand in, then I put mine on top of hers (wow, that feels good…so soft), then Sarah put hers on mine (even better) and grinned, and Jim's hand topped the stack.

"For all those who didn't make it," Sarah simply said, and I looked at her as she spoke: there were tears on her face.

"Thanks, guys," a young redhead, about Sis' age, came up to us and put her hand on top of ours and smiled big. "You're gonna do all right," she hugged Sarah and a shocked Monique, then leaned over and kissed Tim, leaving a nice lipstick kiss on his cheek. She turned and leaned over and kissed my cheek, and I reached my hand up to touch my cheek when she stepped away with a big smile.

There was red lipstick on it.

"Jim," she said, and she began to fade away.

"Jim," Tim called, and I turned as he faded out.

"Jim," the voice wasn't his.

I opened my eyes, and there was Mom, looking down on me, and I never want to see that look, ever, ever again: she was, literally, filled to overflowing with sadness and grief.

I realized that Tim was sitting on the edge of my bed, in his pajamas, and he looked like he just got up.

"Is Dad ready to start on the house?" I asked, and Mom started to cry.

We couldn't help it: we grabbed her and hugged her, and her dam burst on our shoulders, and we had no idea why. She soaked my pajama shoulder.

"Boys, your Dad had to leave this morning for Montana," and we snapped up.

"His brother died last night," she simply stated, and we sat like twin deer in headlights.

"Joss is in surgery," she added, and I asked first.

"Were they in a wreck?" and Mom shook her head no.

"They were attacked in their house, boys."

"Who would do that? Who **could** do that?" Tim asked.

"Diablos," Mom said one word, and our worlds shattered.

This had never happened before. No one had died from one of Sis' missions.

"He attacked their house to try to kill both of them and your Dad's two college friends at their homes, but the Diablos didn't get to them. We stopped the ones sent to stop your father and sister," Mom smiled through her tears, "but Slim and Joss didn't get them all," she lowered her face, and I saw tears fall from her eyes.

"Who else?' Tim whispered.

She looked up and pointed to the picture I loved in our room.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

"Wade's Mom?" she nodded, and Tim burst into tears: he caught it before me.

"What about-" Mom shook her head, and I understood what Tim had already caught.

I couldn't ask.

I was scared out of my life.

"Wade?" Tim asked, with a voice of a four-year-old looking for his lost friend in a huge store.

"He's alive," and we both started to breathe again, "but, he's in surgery, too," the grenades kept landing, and we couldn't pick them up and toss them fast enough.

"What?" I asked.

"They took his eyes, Jim," and I lost it.

"_**I'M KILLING THEM BOTH!"**_

"James Timothy Possible, Jr.! You will do **NO** SUCH THING!" Mom went commando on us, and I'd never heard that voice before: I was scared and excited at the same time.

"I already told your dad he couldn't, so you don't get permission, either."

"What about Joss?" Tim asked.

"She may lose a leg, Tim," and that was it.

We all broke down and cried, tears and pain being emptied from deep within our souls.

Something hit me, I don't know what, but I suddenly had a strength I never knew I had, and I looked up at Tim. He had the same look, and we nodded at each other.

"Mom, have you had any sleep?" Tim asked.

"A couple of hours; why?"

"You need to sleep, just like you told us, last night.

"Where's Sis?"

"She's asleep; Ron's in there, holding her. I hope he's sleeping, as well."

"Good," I said and stood, taking Mom's hand and guiding her to stand.

"You need sleep, and Tim and I have work to do," I reminded her. She looked puzzled.

"The house has holes in the roof and sides, and neither you nor Dad can do anything about it, now.

"Besides," Tim added with a grin, "it's not like we haven't had any experience patching the house," he smiled, and Mom smiled for the first time.

"Now, scoot, little missy," I pushed her out of our room, but she stopped and turned around.

'Oh, snap,' I thought, but she surprised me:

She leaned over and kissed my cheek, then did the same to Tim.

"My guys: I think I'll keep you," she blew us a kiss and closed the door.

"What just happened, Tim?"

"I think Mom just figured out that we grew up this morning," he said, and he showed me his hand from where he'd touched his cheek:

A red lipstick kiss.

I reached up and touched my cheek, and drew back my hand:

Same thing.

"Let's get dressed: at least rain's not forecast until next weekend," I laughed as I beat him into the bathroom and locked the door.

-----

(Timothy James Possible)

We finished the roof repairs, and we were almost finished with the walls when Dad came home three days later, in the evening. He stepped out of the cab with his suitcase and briefcase and set his suitcase down as if it was the heaviest thing in the world.

"DAD!" I climbed down off the ladder and ran to him as I slipped my hammer in my tool belt.

Dad looked like he'd gone 20 rounds with Mr. Sitdown.

"Tim," he smiled, and he opened his arms after dropping his briefcase. I ran into him and was slammed from behind by Jim as he yelled "DADDY!"

"How's Joss, Dad?" I looked up, and his moist eyes tried to smile.

"She's alive, Tim, and that's what's important," he started, and I knew that it was worse that Mom had told us.

"Did she lose her leg, Dad?"

He nodded, "and an arm, as well," he added, and I froze in shock: I couldn't imagine my flying redheaded cousin with only one natural leg, and the thought of her without an arm, as well, hit me hard.

"Mom came up; she's leaving 'Chez Leisure' and moving back to Montana to be with Joss," he told us. "I told Mom that we would welcome Joss with no question, but she shook her head. 'Andrea deserves to grow up where she has lived most of her life,' she told me. 'Besides, Slim's 'ranch hands' have already repaired the house and started the upgrades to make it handicapped-accessible, including a way for Joss to get to her loft bedroom without help while she's in a wheelchair until she gets her new leg and arm,' she smiled.

"'They called me before the police did, James,' she told me, 'and they had already stabilized her before the ambulance came. They told me that they weren't leaving Joss alone, even if I threw them out:

"'Slim and Joss are family,' one young lady told me when I got thee, and she had tears pouring from her face, 'and we don't abandon family, especially with as much as he's done for us,'" she announced, and there was a chorus from behind her.

"Mom told them that she was moving to the ranch, and they asked her if she wanted anything special done before she moved in," Dad squeezed Jim and I. "Boys, that's what your uncle did: he didn't just train young scientists and engineers, he raised a large extended family.

"I went out to the ranch," Dad let us go and picked up his briefcase while James grabbed his suitcase, "and they had finished everything in two days. The front doors had been changed out to wider doors, and handicapped bars were installed in all the bathrooms. They had received a wheelchair stairwell lift, and they were uncrating it to install so Joss could get to her loft bedroom.

"It looks like you two have been busy here, yourselves," Dad smiled, and I'd never felt better in my life. "Good work, boys," he grinned and stuck out his hand to shake. We each shook his hand, and we got hugs from him as well. "Your Mom told me how helpful you to have been and how you've let Kim work through her feelings: Thank you, Jim, Tim."

"James," Mom called from the porch, and Dad ran into her arms.

We grabbed Dad's stuff and left them alone on the porch as he told her how Nana and Joss were doing and the current tentative plans for Uncle Slim's funeral.

Funeral…Uncle Slim…that ain't right.

-----

(James Timothy Possible, Jr.)

After dinner and some TVTrashHeap, Tim and I went back to our room before the nightly news came on at 11.

Tim closed the door, and our monitor popped on.

"Hey, guys," came from the monitor, and there was Wade's face, smiling as always.

"Wade?" I must have looked stupid, standing there, talking to my computer…but

"You're in the hospital." I sat down on my bed, hard.

"No, I'm not," he said, and my mouth must have been 15-feet wide open, "then again, guys, I'm not Wade," he said, leaning back in his chair, nibbling on a business end of a Slurpster bendy-straw.

"Then, who the hell are you?" I asked. "Clone?" and I looked around for some carbonation.

"Chill, Jim: no clone, here, just an avatar Wade created. I'm Wade-A, by the way. Wade-B's in the WadeBot 2.3 that's here at the lab."

"What lab?"

"Where I am, Jim," he jammed the straw back into the drink cup and took a big drink, then frowned "Oooo, brain freeze," he held his forehead for a second, then scrunched his face and went back to a normal look.

"Something must have happened to Wade, and I just woke up…scanning the reports…Oh, this is not good, guys."

"Well, D'oi, Wade-A," Tim snarked.

"Wade's down, and my parents are gone," he actually was shedding tears, "but I'll make the time to mourn later: I've got to get ready for you two."

"Ready for what?"

"For you to come and visit, of course," he smiled. "I haven't had any visitors since Wade was here last, setting me up two years ago, I need to make sure the fridge is stocked before you get here," he winked, and I laughed along with Tim.

"Besides, Kim doesn't seem all right, and that'll leave Ron doing missions by himself. You ready, at least for some little ones? Ron and others can do the rest," he explained.

"Us? On missions?" Tim's voice went up as he spoke. We hadn't gone on one with Kim since she was chipped.

"Yeah, but I need you more for site work, guys: Wade trusts you, and he's sure you can cover for him while he's out." Wade trusts us?

"Kim recommended you, too," and now we were both shocked: Sis, who harassed us at every step, recommended us? Of course, we did the same, but…Sis recommended us?

That made it simple.

"We'll come over tomorrow," and Wade keyed in something.

"Good: I'll get you a set of controls for the tubes so you can get here without a car and without being followed. Wade was right: you two rock," and Wade-A shut down the connection, and the monitor clicked off.

-----

The next day, we went to the spot in the yard where we'd seen Kim stand when the GJ tube opened up, and stood for a few seconds before the ground gave way.

We shot through the tubes for several minutes, and I was glad I hadn't eaten yet that day.

We popped up inside a tiny room, and the light popped on. A light beam directed us to the door. Optic, palm, voice-print, and biometric scanners: yep, it was Wade.

We cleared security, and the door slid into the floor and revealed a dark room. When we stepped through the door, the door closed and lights popped on. There was a one-way booth in front of us, and the light directed us into it. We walked in, and the door closed behind us.

Wade-A popped in front of us, holding a Naco.

"Hey, guys: glad you could make it." He bit into the Naco and grinned.

"OK, Wade-A, what's with all this?"

"Since you're gonna be sitting in for Wade sometimes, you need to see and hear this," he said. "Grab a seat: this is likely gonna take awhile, and a holographic chair appeared; he sat, and motioned to us to sit.

"They're not holo-chairs, are they?" I asked, and Wade-A grinned.

"No, Jim, but that's an idea," he winked.

We sat, and the booth lights dropped so we could see out into the room. There were some chairs around a table directly in front of the window, about four feet back from the window.

The door opened, and Monique came in, looking around, looking like she'd just had her first ride in the tubes.

Ron appeared right behind her, and she looked at him questioningly: he pointed to a chair, and she sat, he took the chair next to her.

"How's Kim, Ron?"

"Not good, Mon. She's still hurting bad. I can't get through to her. She went to see Wade, and she was there when he woke up the first time," he stopped, the started again, "but she hasn't been back since."

The door opened again, and an auburn-brown-haired girl came in, looking confident and confused at the same time. Sarah. She looked like she could work out with Sis, and they'd both work up a sweat, kinda like Sis did with Nana last summer.

"Sarah!" Ron stood and walked over to her, holding out his arms. She ran into them, and they hugged for at least a minute. She separated and walked over to Monique, doing the same thing for Monique that Ron had done for her, and Monique stood and fell into her arms, the two ladies hugging and shedding tears.

Sarah and Monique sat at the table and looked at Ron.

"So, Ron, why are we here?" Sarah asked.

"I asked him to get you to come, Sarah," Wade-A appeared on the screen on the wall, and Sarah and Monique both gasped.

"I couldn't ask you; you wouldn't have believed it was me if I'd called or sent an e-mail, would you?" Wade-A grinned.

"It's not me, actually: I'm Wade's Avatar, Wade-A: he created me in case something went wrong and he was out for awhile.

"By the way, Sarah: thanks for saving Lucky," and Sarah looked up in surprise. "I saw the video, and I know what you did for me, and for Kim. Thanks, from both of us.

"Monique," her head looked at the screen, "I asked you to come for two reasons:

"One, because I need your help; and

"Two: because Wade likes looking at you," and Monique blushed as Ron and Sarah both laughed. "He thinks you're very pretty, and I have to concur in his assessment…but, that's not important; well, for this anyway," Wade-A chuckled.

Wade-A was bad.

"You've been with Kim on a mission before, and Ron and Sarah are going to need some help with some of the ones that they take: Global Justice will take the major calls, but I don't anticipate many missions for you three since Drakken and Shego are in custody. The villains have all gone underground, trying to hide because they saw what Kim did to Shego.

"Wade, you've got me mistaken for someone else: I'm no freak-fighter," Sarah complained, and Wade-A laughed.

"Sarah: next-door neighbor, remember? I know you earned your second-degree black belt three months ago, and I know about the markswoman awards, too. I know you and Kim have talked about you joining Team Possible, but you've declined every time in the last six months.

"Well, now, Sarah, I'm asking: will you help, 'Big Sis?'" Wade-A asked, and Sarah looked at him strangely for several seconds.

She shook her head once, then again, then nodded and turned to Ron. "You're in charge, right? Not me?"

"It's my party, Sarah," and she stood, walked over to him, and pulled him up, hugging him.

She stuck her hand out, palm down.

"For Kim and Wade, Rachel and Ryan," she said.

"For Slim and Joss," Ron added, placing his hand on hers.

"For those who didn't make it," Monique stood and placed her hand on theirs, drawing a smile from both of them.

"Hey: Kim's my BFGF. Anything I can do to help, I'm in, even if I'm scared out of my pants," Monique added, then looked at the monitor.

"And, not EVEN in your dreams, Wade-A!" She made sure he knew, and Wade-A gulped while Sarah and Ron laughed.

"Come on, Monique: I've got some ideas for your 'mission togs' that I think you'll like: no open midriff, but you'll get the attention and it'll protect you at the same time.

"WFM," Monique replied, and Sarah cocked an eyebrow.

"'Works for me,'" she grinned. "You'll learn Mon-speak: no big," she added as they left the room and the door rose.

"All right, Wade-A?"

"It's good, Ron," Wade-A replied.

"You good to go, Jim, Tim?"

How did he know we were there?

"It's all right, guys, you can come out. I set this up with Wade-A after he called me the morning before he called you that evening," we walked out of the room as the holo-Wade blinked away after waving to us.

Ron hugged us both.

"I knew you would do it," he said when he let us go, and his face was wet. "You're just like your sister in lots of ways; well, trust me, not every way," he laughed with us.

"KP's gonna need some time before she gets back in the saddle, guys, and I don't want her to worry about the freaks while she's getting through this. I wouldn't ask you, knowing what happened to Slim and Joss, but-"

"No big, Ron," Tim cut him off. "It'll be good for me, I know: take some of this off my mind," he looked and me, and I nodded.

"Operation TOPIC is officially on," I grinned at Tim, and we high-fived.

"TOPIC?" Ron asked.

"'T. O. P.I. C., Ron: Tweebs on Patrol, in Control,'" Tim answered as the holo-Wade popped back in, and he, Wade-A, and Ron all laughed.

"We'll be Wade-A's Wizards, just not from Oz," I said, and Wade-A replied:

"Wizards, huh? Without the white sheets, I trust," and Ron laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair.

-----

(Timothy James Possible)

Ron came over the next day; he told us to meet him at the site, because Sarah and Monique had something to show us.

I made it, and Jim had to stay at the house for something, I don't even remember what or why.

Ron came in. I told him that Jim wasn't here.

"You want to turn the cameras on for this, record it, and get Jim to turn his monitor on for this," Ron grinned.

A minute later, Sarah and Monique came in.

I needed a mop for Ron and a mop for me: I know Jim needed one, also: that was the only way I knew of, short of a wet vacuum, to clean up that much drool..

Sarah and Monique were in their mission outfits, if you could call them that. I would think of them as female predatory tools, devices designed to capture all men.

Sarah's top was a navy blue fitted full length polo shirt with sleeves that reached barely below the elbows. Jade slashes were printed across the front, purely for emphasis her top was fitted to show off her features for distraction purposes. It gave the appearance that she was ready for anything, but mainly it was the fact that she liked to tease because, for her, it was just plain fun.

Monique's was designed the same way, but it was a dark green, showing everything off on her, as well. She had jet-black slashes across her front.

They were going to drive the henchmen crazy and Shego, if she'd been out, would have been supremely hacked off that she didn't look this good.

The outfits continued as Sarah wore dark grey and Monique wore dark brown form-fitting slacks with a small side pouch on the lower right-hand leg. Black form-fitting, ankle high, soft leather boots with good ankle support covered their feet. Their boots contained a composite fire and impact resistant polymer: I knew, because In recognized the boots from the new ones that Kim and Ron were getting..

On Sarah's belt were twin EMP stun guns; the guns rode above her waist and over the shirt. There were also two, four clip ammunition holders on her belts front that brought the stun guns together in an intimidating array of weaponry. Sarah's Kimmunicator was on the right rear side in the black belt-case holder which was covered. A quick release snap gave her instant access to her devise.

Monique had a different belt: hers had Billy clubs on each side rather than Sarah's stun guns, but she also had a couple of ammo clips. Her Kimmunicator was on the right rear side in the black belt-case holder, as well, mounted the same way

Monique took one of her clubs out and twirled it. "Wanna test me out, Ron?" she purred, and Sarah shook her head no, no, no.

"I'll trust you, Mon.

"You ladies make those outfits look good," he smiled.

"Besides the built-in distractions," he added, and they both blushed and laughed.

"Just because we're fighting freaks doesn't mean we can't be comfortable," Sarah replied, and Ron grinned.

"Comfort is one thing, Sarah: causing drool pools is another sitch, entirely," Ron replied, and Monique chuckled.

"Kim's got to get outfits like these," he added.

"She should," Sarah said. "Our tops cover a thin fitted Kevlar-weave-based protection; that'll stop a knife penetration or small arms fire. The stun guns are EMP34 series (9 mm caliber size) which could fire metallic barbs or copper tipped darts. You do **not** want to be on the receiving end as a few thousands of volts comes with them.

"And, add these," and Ron tossed two boxes to the ladies. They opened them and squealed.

"Wade was working on these," Wade-A grinned, "to replace the hair-dryer grappler. Wrist-clip units that are sturdier and twice as long as the hair-dryer grappler."

"Spanking," Sarah grinned as she fired hers into the ceiling and rose twenty feet into the air.

"Release?"

"Flex your wrist twice," and she did, falling straight down as the line automatically retracted, and she tucked and rolled as she landed, coming up in a pose that would have made Sis proud.

"No cheer training?" Monique asked, and Sarah grinned.

"Tried our in seventh grade: broke my arm, and that was it. Always wanted to, though," Sarah replied, looking at the wrist grappler.

"Thanks, Wade-A."

"You're quite welcome, ladies. Now, if you could do me one more favor…"

"What's that, Wade-A?"

"Next time you change, bring a camera, please and thank you," and Sarah sputtered while Monique laughed.

"Wrong idea, baby boy," Monique replied. "Still, can't blame you for trying, though."

"Why shouldn't I try? I'm 13 and an Avatar, not dead, and I tried to convince Wade I needed a woman in here with me, but he just laughed.

"'Not until I get one, Wade-A.' he told me: how unfair is that, just because he can't get lucky?"

"He did get Lucky, Wade-A," Sarah grinned, and Wade-A grabbed his chest in shock. "He's swimming in the fish tank in my room right now," and Ron and Monique both laughed loud and long as Wade-A realized he'd met his match.

Sarah looked at Monique, who nodded silently. "We're ready," Sarah announced, and Ron smiled.

"Good, because I have a mission for you," Wade-A announced.

"Burglars at Middleton Town North Bank, three blocks away from here," Sarah and Monique looked at each other and grinned.

"We're gone, Charlie," Monique laughed.

Sarah laughed at Monique's response, and the two ladies shot out of the room.

They took out five bandits, no casualties, and no one lost their pants. Ron was disappointed about that last past.

-----

(James Timothy Possible, Jr.)

We sat in the background for the most part, going on a couple of missions when Monique and Ron were otherwise occupied. We were able to identify one super-villain-wannabe, an ex-heiress named Camille Leon who had tried to steal stuff by shape-shifting: we'd read the comics, and she made the mistake of trying to mimic Sarah. She missed on some details that we knew that didn't show up until Camille and Sarah showed up in the same room, both wearing sandals: the toes gave Camille away, and we caught her, easily.

It was good that the rest of the villains had all remained undercover: we weren't perfect, but we were on the ball, and we got the job done.

While all of this was happening, we had the real world to deal with.

We went to Rachel and Ryan's funeral, and we were both on our best behavior: Dr. Rachel and Dr. Ryan were good people, nice to both of us whenever we came over to see Wade.

Even worse: Wade couldn't even come to his parents' funeral: he was still in a coma. We videoed it just in case something happened. We knew he could listen to it later, at least.

That was tough, but flying to Montana the next day was even worse.

Joss was out of the hospital for the services, and they were allowing her to fly to DC, but only if a nurse accompanied her.

I saw her, sitting at the ranch in the living room, all alone, just staring at the picture of her parents back on the wall, both of them now gone, and I wanted to kill Drakken, all by myself, with my bare hands.

"Cuz?" I called, and she turned her chair.

I almost cried.

"Jim." Her voice was weak, and her body was almost covered in blankets: her lower body was draped in a throw, and her upper body was wrapped, as well. She held out her hand, and I stepped over to her and knelt, taking her hand and kissing it.

"You're my hero, Joss," I said with conviction, and then I reached up and hugged her.

"You are," I repeated as she shook her head No, No, No. "You fought them with a baseball bat."

"Softball bat, actually," she corrected me as she continued to wet my shirt with her tears.

"Uncle Slim would be proud of you, and Aunt Sheri is, too," I told her, and she shook more as we both wept for our losses.

"How's Cousin Kim, Jim?" She looked up, her ice-blue eyes blue now with tears.

"She's taking it hard, Joss," I told her. "She blames herself for Uncle Slim and you."

"SNAKE MUFFINS!" she yelled, and I stood up.

"Git her in here, NOW!" she ordered, and I saluted and ran to get Kim, but she and Nana had left for an errand.

"I'll tell her myself, later, then," she said when I came back.

"This is all that idiot Drakken's fault: she had nothing to do with it, and neither did your Dad," now, she surprised me: she knew about Dad's project.

"Daddy and I both knew about Uncle James' 'Hephaestus' project, and we heard about Drakken kidnapping him. Daddy expected that there was some reason that Drakken went after him, and when the first Diablo started to grow in the house, he said, 'That Drakken fellow done got a-hold of Slick's tech,'" Joss grinned, "Well, that's what he said after he let loose a string of curse words that would make his sailor friends blush," she giggled, then lost her smile.

"Jim, I miss my Daddy," and I grabbed her again as she burst into tears.

"Can you and Tim come back up here more often, like this Thanksgiving or Christmas?"

"Joss, for my hero, anything," I kissed her cheek, kissing away a tear. "'Seriously,'" I did my best 'Motor Ed,' and she laughed.

"You wanna see my new elevator?" She grinned, and I nodded. She rolled herself over to the stairs to her loft, and she backed into a platform that was hooked to a guide that ran up the sidewall of the stairs. She locked the wheels and hit a button, and she rose slowly up the stairs towards her room.

"Ain't this neat?" she called as I stepped up the stairs, and we reached the top at the same time.

She was so happy, she forgot to hide her Wade posters.

Cousin Joss likes Wade.

Tim needs to know this, and we've got work to do: T.O.P.I.C. now has a second, even more important mission: get Wade and Joss together.

That was a lot easier after Christmas, when we came back up, and we met Jennifer and Becky, our soul mates for life.

-----

At Thanksgiving, we'd come up for the day, and Tim and I went up to Joss' room with her to talk and horse around.

Unfortunately for Joss, we spent most of our time drooling over her picture of two gorgeous girls in swim suits with Joss at the swimming hole on the Ranch, this past summer.

"Joss, who are these cute girls standing in this picture with you?" I asked.

"Friends of mine, Jim."

She knew us apart; it still drove me crazy that she could do that..

"Would you be upset if we asked you to introduce us to them?"

"No big," she replied, and we all laughed.

-----

At Christmas, she told us to come upstairs with her.

The picture was still there, and Tim had to remind her

"Will you introduce us, Joss? Please?" Tim was such a suck-up, but he was good at it, and Joss grinned and nodded, and there was a rapping behind us.

"Merry Christmas, guys," she whispered with a grin, and-

"Come on up, Jen, Becky," and Tim and I turned-

and we saw Paradise, rising, from the floor that was the entry to Joss' loft bedroom.

I wanted to look, even glance, at Tim, but I was fixed on the vision in the tanned skirt and white hose and tall boots (sue me, I've always been a leg man: comes from being around a sister that keeps bringing cheerleaders to the house to practice).

"Jennifer, this is Jim Possible, my cousin. Jim, this is Jennifer Battle, my friend," Joss introduced us, and I was trying desperately not to drool.

Jennifer wore a simple tanned skirt and white hose, and her blouse…that blouse was the material that my dreams were made of: a soft, silky material that clung to every portion of her body and showed the temperature, both outside and of her heart.

Oh, yeah, she was happy to see me, too, and I knew I was happy, but just hoped I wasn't showing it.

She was about my height, bigger than Kim and Joss but not at all unattractive, a vision in her long, brown hair and her full, beautiful figure.

Simply put:

She was drop-dead gorgeous, and she had smiled at me.

"Jim?" I looked up, blushing.

"Eyes up here, buster," and she lifted my head from its watching position by gently cupping my chin.

I smiled as I remained red-faced.

'Shame on you, Jim,' I thought, and I grinned inside

Her hand was so warm, and her smile was even warmer.

'I wonder what else is warm…BAD JIM!'

I'd sell all my J2000 rocket fuel just for one of her smiles, and she gave me another one, for free.

Don't pass out, Jim: that's not a good thing.

I finally managed to glance over at Tim, and I had missed his entire introduction to Becky Barlow, but he was in the same condition that I was:

500 per cent in love, and it hurt so, so good.

I was gone, completely over the love cliff, free-falling, and I didn't care who knew it.

I was definitely in love, and so was Tim: both Possible men were hit by Cupid at the same time, and to cousin Joss's friends.

We had another good reason to come to Montana from now on, besides visiting Joss and Nana.

-----

(Timothy James Possible)

"Will you introduce us, Joss? Please?" Jim let me beg because I was the better manipulator, and Joss grinned and nodded, and there was a rapping behind us.

"Merry Christmas, guys," she whispered with a grin, and-

"Come on up, Jen, Becky," and Jim and I turned-

and we saw Paradise, rising, from the floor that was the entry to Joss' loft bedroom.

The first thing that I remembered thinking when I saw her was: 'It's Bonnie Rockwaller, with no attitude and long, luscious, full black hair and a smile that could melt every glacier in Alberta.'

The navy-blue slacks that she wore had to have been painted onto her, because I had no idea how she could have ever gotten those gorgeous hips into that tight a pair of pants. The red sweater was collared by a white shirt, and the sleeves stuck out the ends. I wanted desperately to transform myself into that white shirt, if only for a moment, just to get closer to her….

Her dark, sexy heels peeked from underneath her pants. My eyes lit up when I saw the heels: I loved a woman who looked like a woman and wasn't ashamed of it or afraid to show it.

She wasn't big, but she wasn't small, either:

She was perfect.

Her tanned skin – no, it wasn't a tan, she must be Native American, somewhere in her ancestry – her skin was perfect, and her smile could have blinded me.

This was perfection in Montana.

She was about two inches taller than me, but she was in heels, and her dark eyes bore into my soul, ripped it out, examined it, and judged me worthy to gaze upon perfection for a few more minutes.

Simply put:

She was gorgeous, and she smiled at me.

She looked at my hands and grinned, and I wondered why.

I was gone, and I didn't care who knew it.

"Becky, this is Tim Possible, my cousin. Tim, this is Rebecca Whitecloud Barlow, my friend," Joss introduced us, and I was trying so very desperately not to pass out.

"Hello, Tim," she spoke, and he smiled even more. Whitecloud…I'd make a guess and hope my US history was right.

"Hello, Becky," she put out her hand, and I extended mine. I took her hand, bent over it, and kissed it.

'Don't pass out, Tim.' I smiled as I lifted my face to meet her smile with one of my own.

"Cherokee, correct?" and she lit up outside like a Broadway marquee.

I'm guessing that no one our age had ever recognized her heritage.

Bingo!

I'd sell all of Jim's J2000 rocket fuel just for one of her smiles, and she gave me another one, for free.

Don't drool, Tim: it's not cool.

'I wonder what else is warm…BAD TIM!'

I finally managed to glance over at Jim, and I had missed his entire introduction to Jennifer Battle, but he was in the same condition that I was:

I was certain that I'd found my soul mate, regardless of Animology, and it felt way better than the first time we hacked into Kim's diary.

I was definitely in love, and so was Jim: both Possible men were slammed by the Love Bug, and to cousin Joss's friends, at that.

We had real good reasons to come to Montana from now on.

-----

(James Timothy Possible, Jr.)

Tim and I did a divide-and-conquer.

I concentrated on Wade, and he concentrated on Joss.

There were common issues, but Dad was working on H2, so those were covered.

We didn't tell anyone the entire story, both sitches:

The best thing about working with my brother:

The amount of havoc we could raise: for, example, when we met Dr. Vivian Francis Porter for the first time: YOWSAH!

We thought that Dr. V. Francis Porter was a guy: we were a bit off on that one.

We were sitting in her office, waiting, when the door opened.

I would have sworn, in front of every Justice of the US Supreme Court, that I heard 1920s-style Speakeasy music when she walked in the room, a wailing tenor saxophone and a laid-back trumpet player using a Harmon mute, full stem. I would have sworn I could see the cigarette smoke in the air, the room choked with it.

Those legs, covered in silk stocking, came in on spike heels, and the skirt made sure we knew it was stockings.

Her beauty led her in, and that mass of beautiful silky blond hair framed those beautiful baby-blues…

'Lucky for us, Dad was married to Mom, or we'd never see him at home,' was the first thing I thought when I saw the face attached to that goddess.

She stood, smiling, and opened her mouth.

"Hello, boys," and it was music to my ears. That low, sultry voice was the sound of dreams that made me change sheets in the morning.

Tim beat me to it, though.

He stood up, let out a classic TVTrashHeap cartoon wolf whistle, and introduced himself:

"HELLLLOOOOOO, NURSE!"

That, in hindsight, was probably not the best way to introduce ourselves, especially when Oliver came in behind her.

He didn't look happy. He looked like Mr. Sitdown on steroids, and we found out later that he felt like it, too.

Dr. Porter just stared for a moment at the two of us, and then she smiled.

"It's Doctor, not nurse," she waved Oliver around her.

We were in deep kimchee.

"Oliver?"

"Yes, Doctor Porter?" he was grinning that look that said 'Pain for two? Right this way.'

"No problem with these two, Oliver…yet," and he looked upset that he wouldn't get to kill us. "Only because you two are James' sons, and you have the cajones to come into my office and ask to meet with me, especially when you're not even old enough to drive.

"You've got 10 minutes, boys, to convince me that I shouldn't have Oliver feed you to the anti-matter generator," she smiled as she sat, crossing those legs and draining blood from my brain for a moment.

"Wade Load, and Jocelyn Possible," Tim said, and she leaned forward.

"That's not fair," I spoke up for the first time.

"What's not fair, James Jr.?" She could tell us apart, and we've never met her before.

"That you are a goddess, and we are but two poor mortals, destined to worship at the feet of your knowledge and beauty," and she stared for a few moments: the silence was murder.

Then she broke into a hearty laugh, and even her laugh was music.

"Damn, James, Jr., you're smooth. Now I known how your Dad stays married to your Mom," she finally was able to speak.

"I know Wade, and I know about Joss, so tell me the connection."

"They're in love with each other, and they don't know it," Tim started.

"And they're both scared the other one won't want them because they're both handicapped now, even though that shouldn't matter at all," I added.

"So, we wondered about possible prosthetics, and then we had a nasty idea," Tim grinned.

"And, we can actually blame it on Dr. Drakken; well, really it's Dad's base idea," I smiled.

"And yours, too," Tim finished.

"And, pray tell, that would be…?" she asked.

"Marrying cyber-robotics technology to organic tissue with the Hephaestus material to bridge the nerves, allowing Joss to have both legs and arms again," Tim said.

"And Wade to have real eyes," I finished.

She looked at us and smiled for the longest time, then motioned us over to her.

We stood up and walked over as she stood, and she leaned down and hugged us both.

I thought I'd died and gone to Heaven: that body was to die for, and she smelled soooo good.

"Walk this way, boys," and she walked in front of us.

"If I walked that way, I'd get slapped halfway across the high school campus," Tim snarked, and I heard a giggle from in front of us.

We had her Marx'ed.

Oscar put his hands on our shoulders, and we looked up.

He looked down with his serious face, winked and smiled, then squeezed our shoulders and pushed us forward.

My shoulder throbbed for a week.

-----

She led us into a lab marked 'Confidential," and Oliver growled as he continued to walk behind us.

"Relax, Oliver: they're James' kids," Vivian responded to the growl.

"MOM!" a girl's voice screamed, and we saw a shadow run to an office and heard the door slam.

"Sorry!" Vivian yelled, and minutes later a pretty young lady came out, no more than 12 or 13, carrying a large duffel bag.

"How are you, Frances?" Vivian asked, and the girl walked up to her and hugged her.

"I'm fine, Mom, I just didn't expect you to back so soon, and I certainly didn't expect visitors, and definitely not cute boys like these," and I know I blushed, as did Tim.

"Who are you two junior hunks?" she asked, walking up to Tim and smiling big.

"I'm…uh...Tim Possible," Tim stammered, and she giggled.

"Nice to meet you, 'uh…Tim Possible,'" she grinned as she shook his hand.

"And, you must be Jim, correct," she asked me, and I nodded.

"Excellent work, Dr, Porter, excellent," I added, and she smiled.

"What gave her away?"

"She wasn't pissed enough at you when she came out," I replied, and Frances stared at me.

"You're a smart one," she grinned, and she put her hands on my head and pulled my head to hers and kissed me…hard and long.

I didn't know she could kiss that good.

When she finally let me up, I smiled. "Can you make 20 or 50 of her, Doctor Porter?"

"Make?" Tim asked, confused.

"Yes, make, silly," she held out her wrist, pulled up her shirt sleeve, and opened her wrist.

"She's like Oliver?" He asked, and Vivian looked even more surprised.

"Next gen," she replied, and Oliver came over and wrapper his arm around her waist.

"She felt warm, soft," I interjected, and Frances nodded.

"That's because I am real, silly," and she took my hand and put it on her chest.

I felt her heartbeat, and I felt something else on the outside…

"Oops," she grinned and blushed. "A little too close to the goodies, James, not that I minded," she purred that last part, and I was in serious trouble now.

"So, you've already gone further than we anticipated," Tim stated, and she smiled and nodded.

"I can go from cyber to organic, but not the reverse," and Tim frowned.

"We need organic to cyber," and Frances frowned, then smiled.

"Well, it sounds like we need to do some 'research,' Tim," she twisted his shirt collar between her fingers and pulled him closer. "Your place, or mine?" she purred and grinned. Tim almost fell over.

"I'm sorry, but you're too young for me, not that you aren't cute and all, and I've already got a girlfriend," she pouted, then looked expectantly at me.

"Me too; sorry, Frances," I grinned, and she pouted even more.

"Momma, what's wrong with me?" she scrunched her face and began to…cry? Vivian hugged her, and her crying peaked, and then dropped to sniffles after a minute or two.

"Sorry, Frances, but they're taken already: you'll find yours, I promise," Vivian smiled down at her daughter, and she smiled up at her mother.

"I'm no closer than five years to what you want; sorry," Vivian looked at us, and we smiled.

"Well, we can help: we've already jump-started the research and made several additions, modifications, and upgrades to your work based on your publications, Doctor Porter. We already solved several of the issues you pointed out in the article you published in February that appeared in _Robotica,_ so I think we can make our goal."

"Goal?" she asked, and Tim smiled.

"We want an alpha on the limbs operational by next July and the beta by October, with a pilot set by mid-December 2009; back it up about four weeks on the dates for the eyes," I said. "Dad will have all of his components ready by those dates: they're the critical connection capabilities using the Hephaestus material," and she stared at me, astonished.

"18 months until pilot? That's impossible-" she stopped and stared at us, a wicked smile beginning to grow on her face and that of her daughter.

"I can take the next steps if you get to alpha by July, Mom," Frances was beaming.

"That you can, Frances," Vivian hugged Frances, then they both turned and looked at us.

"For Wade?" Vivian asked, and I nodded.

"An for our cousin Jocelyn, in Montana: it's a little surprise for them," and Frances laughed.

"A 'little' surprise? I'd hate to be on the receiving end of your big surprises, guys," Frances smiled as she walked towards me, stopping right in front of me.

"Are you sure?" She batted her eyelashes, and I knew I was happy I had a girlfriend.

"I'm sure; sorry, Frances," I replied, and she grinned and grabbed my shirt, pulling me to her face.

"Your loss, big guy," and she kissed me again.

She tasted like cherries and cinnamon, and I was really, really glad I had a girlfriend now, especially when she released me and licked her lips. "Yummy," she said, and she let my collar go with a flourish and a smile.

"This is going to be an interesting session, Doctor Porter," I replied, a bit woozy from lack of oxygen, and the two ladies laughed as I sat down.

"Why the deadline?" Frances asked.

"Two reasons:

"One: Christmas," and Vivian and Frances both grinned and clapped,

"and, two: Joss needs to walk across the stage for her high school graduation, whole, regardless of what Drakken did to her, to our family," Tim finished.

"Yeah: this is personal, this time," I added with a growl, and Frances looked shocked at my response.

"Let's do it, boys," Vivian announced and held out her hand

Tim was first: he took it and kissed it gently, then looked up at the smiling Vivian.

Not to be outdone, I took Frances' hand and kissed it.

Her hand was soft, warm, human…and tasty.

She giggled. "Are you sure you don't want to dump your girlfriend, or at least help me do some 'research?'"

"Sorry, Frances, but unless I had a signed, notarized statement from Jennifer, no dice: I don't want to even take a chance on losing her.

"Aw, snake muffins."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" I yelled, and she backed up from me, looking scared.

"I just said snake muffins, no big," she answered, looking even more frightened when she added the last two words 'no big.' She looked like she was going to cry again.

"I'm sorry, Frances," I took some breaths and calmed down, re-centering myself. "'No Big' is Big Sis' phrase, and 'snake muffins' is Jocelyn's favorite phrase," I told her, and she started to tear up.

"I saw part of the funeral; that's must be where I picked up her phrase; sorry, Jim," she apologized, but she still looked scared.

I took her hand and kissed it again, then took her face in my hands and kissed her cheek. "It's 'no big,' Frances: you just surprised me, that's all.

"Still ready to get started, Vivian?" I asked, and she and Frances both nodded.

-----

We had the alpha ready 30 days before target, and the beta was tested by mid-August.

We watched Frances grow up, and by the time we were at pilot she had gone from an 11-year-old to early 20s, and she had continued to look more and more like her mother as she grew older, not that there was anything wrong with that.

"I'm accelerating her growth to 24, and then I'll have her reset herself to normal aging parameters," Vivian told us when Tim asked.

Tim wasn't complaining: I suspect he was helping Frances do 'research:' he would come back from the lab smiling far too big.

I went one way with my package, and Tim went the other. We had to see if the givers wanted to give their gifts, we had to see if the recipients wanted their gifts (and they needed some time with them, after all), and we had to make sure that the gifts would be a surprise to the other parties.

Yes, we were evil that way, but we kept it secret from the other party: what was being received.

We still had a little 'Snowman Hank' inside of each of us, and we wanted to give everyone a good Christmas this year:

Dad.

Mom.

Big Sis.

Nana.

Joss.

Ron.

Wade.

Sarah.

Monique.

This Christmas would be personal.

We wanted to film it and show it to them: her in her cell, and him in his straight jacket, and prove once and for all to both of them, with the opening and closing credits:

_**You **_

_**Didn't **_

_**Win.**_

_**It's Not "Possible" For You.**_

-----

chapter now complete

-----

Next, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

"Didn't you go to Middleton High?" she asked, and Monique nodded.

"Graduated two years ago?" Again, Monique nodded.

"You were friends with Kim Possible." The slender woman stated confidently as she pulled up a chair and sat across from the stunned Monique.

"Yes; how did you know?"

"Go, Mad Dogs, Go, Go, Mad Dogs," she cheered, and Monique stared at her, then recognition slapped her in the face:

"Tara?" she asked quietly, and Tara nodded.

"Tara!" Monique jumped up, pulling Tara up as well and embracing the woman from the past.

"GF," Monique looked at her head, "what happened to your hair?"

Next, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

Chapter 8: Friendship: Peach Fried Pie

Thank you, to all of you, for continuing to support me in this journey.

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	8. 8: Friendship: Peach Fried Pie

_**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

This is not a part of the (shameless plug) Blue Eyes, Shining stories or the JadeKimVerse, but judging from the reviews of the original tale, I've been charged with showing the aftermath of Ron's actions and explaining Kim's behavior.

I hope that you enjoy this: you can blame Cindy for this story (yes, it's the same Cindy that sent me the ANC picture that spawned "Merry Christmas, Momma" and "Paint Me a Christmas Memory:" she's a closet Plot Bunny).

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

What happens after _**Define, Hell III: The Sequel?**_

Answer:

It's a description of the wicked turn that took place as a result of the events of the Diablos night: they weren't what you remember from the show….

We have angst, we have fluff (and, there will be smuff), and we have…well, I'm not sure what you'll call it all, but it's here.

-----

(Previously, in _**Define, Hell III: The Sequel):**_

"Someone call for an angel?" and a wheelchair came flying into the kitchen.

"FELIX!" Ron yelled, and he grabbed Felix Renton as he landed.

"Where's the ball and chain, Felix?"

"No more, Ron-man: Mon dumped me: she said I wasn't in love with her," Felix looked sad, but then he turned and saw Bonnie sitting at the table.

'That could be for the best,' Felix thought, and he moved over to Bonnie.

"Hello, BonBon," he smiled, and Bonnie smiled back.

Ron grinned.

'Felix has gone from Hell to Heaven in a single moment,' Ron thought.

-----

Next, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

Chapter 8: Friendship: Peach Fried Pie

-----

Her cell went off with her special 'Kim' ring.

She answered.

"What's up, GF?"

"Mon, are you sure you're all right after 'him?'" Kim asked, again.

Monique Jenkins sighed…again. "I told you, Kim, I'm fine.

"So what if he used almost three years of my life?

"So what if he told me he's been in love with the 'Queen B' all that time, even more than he loved me?

"So what if he 'ripped my heart out and stomped that sucka flat?'

"It's 'no big,' Kim…seriously," Monique channeled Motor Ed for a moment, and Kim winced.

"Yeah, you're fine, Monique," Kim replied sarcastically. "You have no hidden issues at all with your XBF, do you?" she smiled a sad grin on the other end of the phone.

"I'm really all right, Kim," Monique lied.

"I just wanted to tell you that Felix just left my house with Bonnie, and I wouldn't be surprised if he finally opens up to her, and real soon."

"Well, that's great for the two of them," Monique lied again. "I couldn't be happier for them," and a third lie escaped her lips to protect her heart.

"Listen, gotta go, Kim: customer, and I'm going out for a celebratory meal tonight at Uncle Satos's: I need me some of that Peach Fried Pie and homemade ice cream and some ribs," she grinned as the customer let out a soft moan listening to her talk about the food.

"Later, Mon. Call me, beep me, if you need me, all right? After all, it's been a whole six weeks."

Monique laughed. "You got it, GF: later." She slipped her cell back into her pocket and looked up at the customer walking up to the counter.

"Good day, sir, and welcome to Club Banana this holiday season: may I help you with something special for Christmas?" Monique instantly shifted her outward persona to professional saleswoman while her inner persona, still the 20-year-old single woman, wanted to rip the heads off of 30 Cuddlebuddies and then down an entire bottle of wine by herself.

Her smile belied her true feelings: she felt alone in the world, like there was no one who truly cared about her. Kim was a good friend, but they had grown somewhat distant since she went to GCU 'and left me here all by myself at Upperton University.' Monique's mental tear fell and landed on her cheek, and she raised her imaginary hand to wipe it away.

"Yes, ma'am: you tell me where to get those ribs and that pie you just mentioned, and I think I'll make your sales quota for the week," he grinned at the young woman with the gorgeous hair and smile. "I think that's a fair trade, don't you?"

"I'll tell you about the ribs, even without the sale, sir," Monique knew that Customer Service came first at Club Banana: she wouldn't be one of their top assistant managers if she didn't. "It's Uncle Sato's Texican Ribs-N-Stuff, in Lowerton. Are you familiar with the area?"

"It's been awhile since I've been here, but, yeah, I am."

"Good: take Main, south, out of Middleton, cross the city limits and go three miles further south to the second major intersection: that'll be the old Kagan-Katy Trail Road, right after the Schooley Trail Road intersection. Turn right, there, then go three blocks, turn left, and one more block. If you open your window, you'll smell it," she smiled.

"Deal. And, so I'll keep my part of the bargain," he walked over to the men's pants section and began to pull pants off the rack and hang them on a support next to the rack.

-----

"That'll be One Thousand, Eight Hundred Five Dollars and Seventy-Three cents, sir," Monique had spent over three hours with the man, finding the right combinations of pants, shirts, and three custom Club Banana 100 per cent wool lined suits for him. He had asked her if she could fit the suits as well, and Monique expertly took his measurements and marked up his suit coats and all of his pants for alterations.

"Here," and he handed her his Country Club Banana Unlimited card.

She made a small squealing sound. "I've only seen a handful of these before," she commented after she ran the card and associated the purchase to his account and purchase history. "My friend so wants one of these, but she's going to have to wait until she gets out of college before she gets that lucky," Monique added as she handed him his card and the receipt for his signature.

He quickly signed and slid the receipt across to her with two $100 bills and a $50 underneath it.

"Sir, we're not allowed to take tips," Monique pointed at the sign.

"And I shouldn't have taken three hours of your time, either, Monique," but Monique just smiled at him. He sighed. "Well, then, consider it a loan…interest-free…with no time limit on repayment…or repayment expected. After what you've done for me, Monique, this is the least I can do, other than buy you dinner," he smiled expectantly.

"Thank you, sir, but I can't go out: I'm working through some personal issues right now," she told him truthfully, even though she did think he was kinda cute.

His smile disappeared for an instant, then returned. "A rain check, perhaps," he inquired, and Monique thought long and hard…almost three seconds.

"We'll see," she purred, and he grabbed his heart in mock pain and laughed.

Picking up his takeaway bags in one hand, he extended the other. Monique extended hers, and he shook her hand. "Thank you, Monique, for an outstanding shopping experience," he said. "The suits will be ready next Monday, correct?"

"That's right, sir. You can come by any time after 3:00 PM to pick them up."

"When will you be here?" he asked, and she smiled inside.

"Tuesday morning."

"Then, I'll be here Tuesday morning, and I'll even bring coffee. Do you like it like I like my women?" he inquired with an impish grin.

"And, that would be…?"

"Strong, black, and sweet, with two perfect sugars and only a taste of cream to lighten it up a bit," he replied, totally straight-faced, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Works for me, Mr. Nelson," she replied with a chortle, glad that her blush didn't show as easily.

"Very good, then: coffee for the lady, and suits for me.

"And, Monique? It's Walter, please, not Mr. Nelson: that's my Dad," he chuckled as he shook her hand once again and grabbed his last bag, turning to leave the store.

"Very well, Walter. Thank you, again: you made my day," she called out, and he waved a bag as he left the store.

'Now, that was certainly interesting,' she thought to herself as she slipped the $250 into an envelope and placed it in her cash drawer, leaving a note on it as to its source. Later that day, she called the store manager and confirmed that the money was, indeed, hers, and she then pocketed the envelope. 'A nice Felix-going-away present: a good wine with my ribs, tonight,' she thought as she closed the cash drawer, smiling at the next customer and still feeling empty. Maybe the ribs would help.

-----

"Mon!" Sato yelled at her when she strutted in later than normal, close to closing time; she still stopped conversations around the restaurant when she opened the door, but she didn't notice.

"Hey, Sato: how's it hangin'?" she grinned as the tall, lanky red-headed gentleman came over to her and hugged her.

"Where's the flyboy?" he asked.

"Broke up," she replied, and Sato asked-

"So, do I need to 'bone up' on my 'Rocky Mountain harvesting?'" he grinned, and Monique grimaced and grinned, then shook her head.

"No, my idea; he told me that he loved me, but I knew that he loved someone else more. I sent him on his way," she replied as she sat.

"The usual?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"Bring me a bottle of a good wine: how about that Concho y Rio Cabernet Explorer?" she asked.

"It's got a good mix with the ribs, Mon," he placed her napkin in her lap. "It's light, but it has a good mixed berry background taste, excellent with beef and pork."

"Great; bring me one and a double order of the usual," she said, and Sato groaned.

"You sure, Mon? The last time, you ended up tossing almost half, and I don't want to get the rep for stiffing students."

"I'm sure, Uncle Sato," she laughed. "I need to purge Felix from the system, and your Ribs are just what the doctor ordered. That, and the bottle of wine," she stood, placing the napkin on the table. "I'm heading to the little cook's room, now."

"The wine will be waiting for you, little darlin,'" he drawled as she headed away and he headed for the kitchen then stopped.

"Mon?" she turned.

"He's an idiot," Sato stated, and Monique blew him a kiss as she continued.

WHAM!

"OUCH!"

Monique had pushed the heavy restroom door into someone, and they were not happy.

"You smashed my nose!" came from inside.

"I'm sorry; is it bleeding? If it is, I'll get Sato's first aid kit," she went the rest of the way into the restroom and saw the tall, slender woman holding a paper towel up to her face.

"No, no blood," she removed the towel and looked at it, and something about her looked familiar to Monique.

"Excuse me, do I know you?"

"I don't know," the tall woman looked at Monique, nothing registering mentally with her.

"You just look so familiar," Monique said, trying to place her finger on the name.

"I'm sorry about your nose," she added.

"Aw, no big," the woman responded as she left the restroom.

'No big? I've never heard anyone other than Kim use that line,' she thought as she entered the stall and closed the door.

-----

She washed her hands and stood to the side of the door as she pulled it open, glancing out, just in case. She went back to her table and sat: the wine was there, and Sato came back out to open it when he saw her sit.

He poured, and she sipped. "This is excellent!" she exclaimed, and he smiled.

"Ribs in five, Mon," he said as he walked back to the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" Monique's thoughts were interrupted, and she looked up: the slender woman she'd run into earlier was standing at Monique's table, wearing a knowing smile.

"Didn't you go to Middleton High?" she asked, and Monique nodded.

"Graduated two years ago?" Again, Monique nodded.

"You were friends with Kim Possible." The slender woman stated confidently as she pulled up a chair and sat across from the stunned Monique.

"Yes; how did you know?"

"Go, Mad Dogs, Go, Go, Mad Dogs," she cheered, and Monique stared at her, then recognition slapped her in the face:

"Tara?" she asked quietly, and Tara nodded.

"Tara!" Monique jumped up, pulling Tara up as well and embracing the woman from the past.

"GF," Monique looked at her head, "what happened to your hair?"

"I got tired of all the blonde jokes, so I went deep brown with a few highlights right out of high school, but I've been letting it come back naturally, lately," she ran her fingers through the mane that drooped over her left shoulder.

"Enough about me, what about you? What have you been doing?" Tara asked after they both sat, leaning forward on the table and sipping from a glass of water.

"School and working," Monique said, picking up her wine and taking a sip. "Both are going well; it's just my personal life that sucks," she added.

"What happened?"

"Broke up with BF, that's what happened," Monique looked into her glass of wine, sloshing it in a circle.

"Who would be crazy enough to let you get away, Monique?" Tara had remembered her name seconds earlier, and she picked up the water glass and took a drink.

"Felix Renton," and Tara shot water onto the floor, laughing.

"He obviously just figured it out for himself, didn't he?"

"Figured what out?"

"That he was massively in the middle of a BonBon fetish, that's what, and nothing but the real thing would do," Tara responded, and Monique's eyes got wider.

"Oh, yeah, spoken from experience. I dated him senior year; he never paid as much attention when I was cheering as he did to Bonnie," Tara smiled, but Monique could see hurt behind it.

"What happened, Tara?"

"We were having some good R-rated fun, and he called out her name when he got to second base," and Tara cupped as she frowned. "Seriously, you'd have thought he could have told the difference," she said, and Monique laughed.

"Boy must be blind, then, 'cause yours are so much better than hers," Monique answered.

"You think so?" Tara asked.

"You've got it goin' on, GF: I wanted to look like you, all perfect and blonde and all, all the way through high school," Monique confessed, and Tara's eyes grew wide.

"You know it, GF: you had the brains, you were gorgeous," and Monique dropped her voice, "and so-very sexy, all in one," but Tara heard her comment.

"No way! I wanted to look like you, Monique: you had the entire male student body drooling when you walked by: they even named it 'having Mon's disease,'" Tara laughed at the surprised Monique.

"Really?" Monique asked, but Sato interrupted as he brought Monique's dinner out at that moment.

"Sato, would you bring another glass out, and another bottle? My friend and I have some 'catching up' to do," Monique smiled, and Tara grinned.

"Sure, Mon," and he turned to Tara. "Miss, would you like me to bring your plate over here, or are your finished dining?" he asked.

"Could you bring my plate, please and thank you?" Tara batted her eyelashes, and Sato nodded and went to her table.

"Oh, GF, I always wanted to be able to do that!"

"What?" Tara smiled and batted her eyelashes again, giggling.

"That, GF: what did you do, practice in front of a mirror?"

"Since I was five years old," Tara admitted, and the ladies laughed as Sato set the plate in front of Tara and received a 'thank you' and more eyelash fluttering.

"I'll bring that wine, now, Mon," he hurried away, and they waited until the kitchen door closed before they burst into full, raucous laughter.

-----

"Tara, have you ever had dessert here?"

"No, I haven't, Mon. Why?"

"SATO! TWO!" She held up two fingers.

"Sure thing, Mon," and he headed back into the kitchen.

"Two what?"

"Two orders of Peach Fried Pie and homemade ice cream, T: you talk about something that's better than men, this is it; and, it won't leave the lid up, either," Monique said with a straight face, and Tara laughed until Sato brought the dishes out. Several ladies in the restaurant heard Monique, and they all ordered dessert.

Moans could be heard outside of the restaurant, and there were several take-out orders placed that night.

Sato ran out of pie.

-----

"Mon: closing time," Sato came over and told the laughing and giggling pair of ladies.

"Aw, do we have to, Daddy?" Monique asked and batted her eyelashes, and Tara giggled.

"Yes, you do, and it looks like you need a cab, too," Sato eyed Monique, and then looked at Tara, in a similar condition. "You need one, too," he stated, expecting no argument.

"We'll just take one to Mon's apartment: we've still got catching up to do.

"I still want to hear what Kim did to Shego when that hair shampoo splashed on Shego," Tara giggled, and Monique laughed, barely standing and pulling the envelope from her pocket.

Sato pushed it back into her hand. "You're covered, Mon: those last two guys in here, the ones that sent over that last bottle of wine, paid for both of you. They said that they hadn't seen two women so beautiful laugh so hard in a long time, and they appreciated the view," Sato squinted. "I offered to teach them how to 'harvest,' but they declined my offer and left after paying," he smiled a thin smile, and Monique grabbed him and hugged him.

"Sato, you're an angel," she gushed, then wobbled.

"Whoa, I definitely need that taxi, guy. Can I leave the car here?"

"Of course, Mon: I'll bring it by in the morning if you need it," she grabbed him and hugged him again.

"You're so good to me!" she gushed even more, and Tara tittered, barely making it to her feet without falling.

Sato kissed her forehead as he poured them both into the cab, and Monique and Tara sat in the back and giggled all the way to Monique's apartment, much to the delight of the cab driver.

He made sure that they could stand and had keys to get inside, told them that Sato had paid the fare, and left. Monique turned the key and opened her door, clicking on the light in her living room.

-----

"How are you?" a suddenly lucid Monique asked Tara, who looked surprisingly stable.

"Fine: I liked the wine, but the guys were idiots," she replied, and Monique nodded.

"I've got a bottle in the fridge: want a drink?"

"Yeah," Tara replied. "Do you do that often?"

"The 'I'm so drunk' act?" Tara nodded, and Monique answered. "No, usually only when I'm alone and don't feel like getting hit on by losers like those slime balls back there; why?"

"I've been forced to learn how to 'fake drunk,' also; otherwise, I'd never get out of a bar alone or without police escort. It's amazing how innocent I can look after what they think I've had a lot of alcohol," Tara replied as Monique headed into the kitchen. She sat on Monique's couch and sank even further, leaning back and closing her eyes.

"Wow! This is comfortable, Monique!" Tara called out, opening her eyes only when she heard Monique's footsteps behind her as she came from the kitchen.

"I love it; I first thought it was too soft when I tried it out in the store, but one rainy afternoon after having it here convinced me it was perfect."

"Like 'Queen Bonnie is perrrrfect?'" Tara's face went featureless for a moment while she spoke with a drone-like voice, then she laughed.

"The BeBes! I'd forgotten about them," Monique laughed as she sat on the edge of the couch and poured the wine, handing Tara her glass.

Their fingertips touched, and Tara blushed for an instant as she took the glass from Monique and smiled.

"Thank you, Monique," she said shyly.

"You're welcome, Tara," Monique replied, feeling flush for a moment.

Monique reached out and took Tara's glass, placed it on the table, and took her hand.

"GF, how did you ever get those nails?"

"Mom insisted that we girls have manicures from the time we were six years old; she added pedicures when we turned eight."

"No way!"

"Way!

"She had us take those silly classes so we would stand up straight, sit straight, and have excellent manners," Tara continued. "I hated those classes until I got older and realized what Mom was trying to do: make us understand what a lady should be."

"Well, she certainly did a great job, Tara: you're a very lovely and desirable young lady," Monique admitted.

"You really think so?" Tara sat, shocked: not at who had said the statement, but at the statement itself.

"You don't think you're beautiful? Tara, GF, we need to get you to a mirror, stat: you're gorgeous. You have 'it,' T; that 'thing' that make men fantasize about you, even after seeing you only once," Monique smiled, then lowered her head and spoke softer. "I wish I could look that good, be that sensual" she added.

"Are you kidding?" Tara almost shouted, taking her hand and lifting Monique's chin, "Monique, I'd kill for your perfect skin, your beautiful figure, your legs…oh, my, goodness, I'd kill you now and take those legs, if I could," Tara smiled at the teary face of her friend.

"What's the matter, Monique?" Tara asked softly, and that question opened the flood gates, and Monique's welling-up erupted into full-scale bawling.

She sat there, crying, and Tara sat there, holding her hand, not knowing what to do, but then she decided to move over and hug her friend.

Tara hugged her, and it felt different.

It wasn't like hugging Bonnie, or Crystal, or even Kim: Monique smelled different, a wonderful smell in her hair, and she felt different, too. She felt soft, warm, caring…Tara closed her eyes and rocked Monique back and forth, humming a song she remembered that helped her calm when she was upset when she was much, much younger, growing up in her world.

A movement, as the sounds diminished, and Tara opened her eyes and pulled her head back a bit, staring into Monique's tear-filled eyes. Those dark eyes bore into Tara's soul, calling to her, asking questions of her, and she felt things she'd never felt before.

Tara suddenly knew the answers, and she placed her hand carefully on Monique's chin and lifted it, then slowly lowered her face to Monique. Monique closed her eyes and allowed Tara to guide them together…

…and their lips touched, tentatively at first, then with care and love, and then with hunger. Monique's tongue then knocked on Tara's cherry-flavored lips, and Tara closed her eyes and opened the door, allowing Monique's tongue to become the explorer as they searched each other, their hands tentatively moving to corresponding areas in awkward patterns, then in unison as one. No clothes left their bodies, but they felt each other's warmth and caring, the pain beginning to leak away from both of them, being replaced by something different, something new.

Their lips separated, and eyes opened to smiles on both faces.

Monique took a deep breath. "Wow."

"Wow, is right; your lips are so soft, and that kiss was so gentle," Tara followed suit, then realized where her hand was: the soft, supple platform that it occupied on Monique's chest, and Tara blushed. "That was certainly better than anything Felix ever did," Tara admitted and began to move her hand away from Monique's right breast.

Monique reached up when she felt the movement and held the hand there.

"You feel good, feel right, right there," Monique whispered.

"What are we doing?" Tara asked, and Monique chuckled.

"I believe it's called 'making out,' Tara: don't tell me you never…"

"Well, not with another…you know," she kept blushing, but Monique's hand was moved by Tara to the counterpart location on Tara's body that Tara's hand occupied on Monique's.

Monique gently caressed and touched, and Tara moaned softly, "oh, my goodness, that feels so much better than I ever imagined it could or would," Monique smiled.

"It does feel good, doesn't it? Not like one of those grabby jerks we saw at the restaurant," Tara laughed low, and she leaned in, her eyes closed this time.

Monique led the activity this time, guiding Tara's face to hers, and once again their lips started tentatively, but jumped directly to devouring each other, and their hands and tongues embraced the feelings that each was exploring, Tara's tongue performing a slow, delicate fencing duel in Monique's mouth.

Monique started to move slowly, but a surprising thought hit her mind. The thought generated a laugh deep inside of her. It rose quickly, and she pulled back, breaking into a huge laugh.

Tara looked confused, but Monique took her hands in hers, intertwining their fingers as her laugh slowed gradually

"What?" Tara asked as Monique continued to calm down to a smile.

"A song popped into my head, and I'd never considered it before," Monique chuckled, and Tara glared at her.

"**What!**

"**Is it, GF?" **Tara growled. Monique smiled.

"What now?"

"Channeling Kim with that growl, GF?" Monique decided to stop teasing her and answer her question, especially when Tara batted her eyelashes at her.

"That song by 'L': 'Ebony, and Ivory'," and Monique lifted their intertwined fingers up for Tara to see. "It wasn't the same with 'him,'" Tara knew who 'him' was, "but it works so very well with you," Monique smiled, and she pecked Tara's cheek.

She reached over and stroked Tara's hair. "You have no idea how many different people would wish that they were here, right now," she smiled and Tara giggled.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Tara, Tara, Tara…no, wait, that was a Japanese movie, right?" and Tara reached over and playfully slapped at Monique. "Seriously, GF, you were and are the dreams that make _**so**_ many young men and women of MHS sit up and beg, among other things," Monique smiled, and Tara giggled again.

"Women? Like who?"

"Alex, for one," Monique smiled, and Tara looked shocked. "She wanted you so bad, she said she was even willing to date a guy to get to you," and Tara and Monique both laughed.

"Besides Alex, Jennifer was totally smitten with you, and she even mentioned to me that she certainly wouldn't mind unwrapping you under her Christmas tree one cold, snowy winter morning," and Tara blushed as her body reacted to the thought of the cold as Monique continued to stroke her hair.

"Jennifer? Alex? Alex is cute, but Jen's gorgeous."

"Alex certainly thinks so," and Tara's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you didn't know about the two of them?"

"Well…no, I didn't," Tara admitted. "I was too busy crushing on Ron my junior year and hooked up with Felix my senior year, I guess I didn't pay too much attention to anyone else," she smiled as Monique's stroking slowed.

"They're still together, even after all the hassles from both sets of parents," Monique added, and Tara smiled as she sat up.

"My turn," Tara took Monique's head, placing it on her chest and began stroking her hair. "Your hair's so full, so luxurious, Mon," Tara gushed. "I love the way it feels in my hands," she continued.

"I love the way you feel," Monique purred as she snuggled into Tara's chest, and Tara felt the warmth of her friend.

Tara knew what Monique was doing, where she was going, even before Monique did, but she knew that Monique to make the discovery herself: 'It'll hurt a bit, but she'll feel better after she lets it out,' she thought as she caressed Monique' cheek and reached across to touch her lips, reaching up with that hand and touching her own, then placing the kiss back on Monique's lips.

'I haven't felt this good in a long time,' Tara thought. 'All this time, and I've never found anyone as good to me as Ron was, even for those few dates. He spoiled me for other men, and I still want that Ron-knight in shining armor,' she smiled as she went back to stroking Monique's full, luxurious hair. They sat there, enjoying the quiet and each other, but Monique then asked a question.

"Tara, are you drunk?" Monique asked.

"Now, that's a strange question, but no, I'm buzzed, but not drunk. Why?"

"I wanted to make sure," Monique grinned as she stood, pulling Tara to a standing position, and she wrapped her arms around her new blonde friend and kissed her passionately, her hands roaming down her back to find their firm and supple target.

"Tara," Monique suddenly pulled back and smiled at her friend, "I have a favor to ask, and it's kinda big, so please, don't agree to it unless you really feel all right with the idea."

"You want to know if I'll sleep with you, just sleep, because you're hurting, and you need someone to hold," and Monique began to cry.

"HOW…How…how did you know, Tara?" she managed to get out between sobs, and Tara took her in her arms.

"Been there, Mon, done that," Tara held her sobbing friend, "dumped the same guy, remember? The difference then was I didn't have anyone to hang onto, or so I thought at the time. Felix has that affect on you: can't live with him, and can't live without him," and Monique nodded as she began to sob less.

"I almost did something stupid, but someone special saved me from myself, and I promised I would help anyone, or at least the next person, who felt like I did back then," Tara smiled and used the back of Monique's her hand to wipe some of Mon's tears away, then kissing the back of the hand.

She reached up, wiped her own tears with the back of her hand, holding it up for Monique to kiss. Monique kissed it, and Tara felt the gentleness and the trembling in Mon's lips. Tara smiled and kissed Mon's cheek, then kissed the other one.

"I'm so tired of feeling alone, Tara," Monique admitted for the first time out loud. "Ever since Kim went to GCU, I've felt like a part of me was missing. Oh, sure, she'd come back on breaks and stuff, but she's changed, and it's not the same. It hasn't been the same since that night…" Tara looked at Monique's teary face and smiled and kissed her cheek again.

"Do you have something for me to sleep in?" Tara asked, and Monique nodded.

"I have a beautiful black nightgown that I've never worn; I think was made for you," Monique answered honestly, thought for a moment, and smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"What?"

"I normally sleep in a pale white gown," and Tara and Monique laughed as they held each other and walked together into Monique's bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Monique opened her drawer, reached in, and pulled out the silk black nightgown, and Tara smiled as she took it.

"It's beautiful, Mon: are you sure I can wear it?"

"I not only think, I insist," she pulled out her own silk nightgown and headed to the bathroom. "I'll change in here," she giggled as she closed the door.

Tara shrugged, slipped off her flats and removed her clothes, stopping at her panties, then slipped the nightgown over her head and allowed the material to flow down over her body. She pulled her hair out from inside the gown, fluffed it, and turned to look in the mirror.

The brown-and-blonde-haired young woman looked back at her, the blue eyes a radiant contrast to her pale yet slightly bronzed skin. She smiled, and her perfect teeth shone. She reached up to touch the gown, and her hands loved the feel of the material as she smoothed the nightgown over her body as she heard the bathroom door open and Monique walk up behind her.

"GF, you make that nightgown look good," Monique wrapped her hands around Tara's waist, and Tara smiled, looking over her shoulder. "You look good enough to eat in that nightgown, T: it **so** contrasts perfectly with your skin tone."

"Look at you, Mon: you're drop-dead gorgeous! Your skin absolutely glistens in that pale white."

The pale white nightgown that Monique wore as the perfect contrast to her dark café-au-lait skin, and her jet-black hair fell gracefully over the spaghetti straps, framing Monique's fit and trim shoulders and firm breasts. "I love the way it feels on me, Tara," Monique confessed, and Tara leaned back into Monique.

"I like the way you feel in it, Mon," Tara turned in her arms, and she kissed Monique lovingly, their tongues gently touching only for a moment.

They separated and went to different sides of the bed, climbing in as Monique turned off the overheads with her remote, leaving only a tiny light shining, from the living room, under the bedroom door.

Quilts and sheets rustled, and the box springs announced that they were occupied again, and then the movement stilled.

The only sounds for awhile were the heater and refrigerator running and relaxed breathing, then suddenly giggles exploded from the bed.

"T!"

"Yes, Mon?"

"I thought you just wanted to sleep," Monique laughed.

"I can't help it: they both just looked so lonely, so inviting, so calling for attention, I just have to touch them, Mon; is that all right? While we sleep?" and more rustling of the sheets, then –

"Someone's happy to feel me," Tara snarked.

"I could say the same for you, GF," Monique replied as she chuckled softly.

"Oh, T…" and the sounds stilled for a moment, then sniffles.

"What is it, Monique?"

"Just hold me, please, T?" and Tara reached out to her friend, and sobs began again, even deeper, as Monique began the process of washing away her loneliness.

-----

Tara awakened to the smell of eggs and ham frying, and she smiled through her closed eyes.

"Morning, beautiful," Tara opened her eyes and had her best morning view in years: Mon was smiling, and she had a cup of coffee in her hand.

"I'd marry you for that coffee," Tara announced, and Monique handed her the cup.

"I hope I got it right," Monique watched Tara sip, and Tara's eyes widened.

"It's perfect! One cream, one sugar: how did you know?

"I racked my brain and remembered what you drank in HS, and I also remembered a comment from Felix." Monique smiled and extended her hand, guiding Tara to her feet..

"Breakfast is served, milady," and Monique led her out of the bedroom to the kitchen where the table was set and steaming food sat in waiting.

"Let me go wash, and I'll be right back," Tara slipped away and headed to the bathroom.

'How can I tell her I care, but last night was the only time?' Monique thought, and the thought of hurting Tara made her sit, hard, in the chair at the table and hold her head in her hands.

'How can I tell her I care, but last night was a once-only?' Tara thought as she washed her hands and looked in the mirror, and the face looking back knew she had to tell her. 'I can't lead her on, even though she is exactly the kind of woman I most definitely could actually fall in love with, if I were gay,' and Tara's tears washed her face after her hands had already done so.

"Thought you got eaten by the 'drain monster,'" Monique joked as Tara came back into the kitchen carrying her drained coffee cup. "Your eggs were starting to get cold. I hope you like them over-easy: I made those, home fries with diced onions and jalapeños, and some fried ham; there's toast and jam if you want it," Monique added, and Tara sat and stared at the breakfast feast.

Monique mistook Tara's hesitation. "It's too much," Monique said as she sat, and her face scrunched up, trying to stop tears from escaping. Tara reached her hands out and took Monique's in her, squeezing them.

"No, no, not at all: I'm really hungry this morning, for some reason," she smiled a sexy smile as Monique laughed.

She cut a piece of the ham, dredged it in the over-easy yolk, and lifted it to her lips, looking over her fork at Monique, who was grinning,

"Lucky fork," Monique commented, and Tara slipped the food between her lips and slid the fork out, slowly, smiling a knowing smile, then broke up laughing and began to eat in earnest.

-----

"Monique" "Tara" came from their mouths at the same time halfway into breakfast. They looked up and grinned.

"You first, Monique," Tara insisted. "I'm enjoying these home fries too much, but I can listen."

"Tara, last night was wonderful, it's what I needed. Thank you for caring enough to stay with me.

"I care for you, Tara, but not like that," Monique began, and Tara mentally sighed in relief. "If things were different, I could spend the rest of my life with you, but it won't work. We're both way too 'het' to ever stay in this relationship, but I really enjoyed your touch, your caress," and Monique reached across and stroked Tara's cheek, "You felt, and feel, oh, so good, GF, and I love you for caring enough about me to stay last night.

"You could have left me," and Mon stopped Tara from speaking with a finger on Tara's lips, "yes, you could have: it would have been easy for you to do, last night, but now I understand: you couldn't leave because you could see I was hurting so bad. It wasn't just Felix: it was my whole life for the past few years, ever since the Diablos: something left me, and I don't know what.

"I blamed it on Kim's withdrawal, but now I see it was something inside of me that Drakken took: that security that I always thought I had, living here in Middleton, was gone forever. I pulled back from people, and they did the same.

"You're going to be a dear friend in my life, now; someone I won't lose track of, ever again," Monique admitted as she salted her home fries with her tears while Tara did the same with her own food, "and I will never stop loving you. You're as much a friend as Kim was and is," Tara's eyes widened, and Monique laughed. "No, we never…but that doesn't say that either of us never considered," Monique grinned and took another bite of egg and ham.

"Your turn, GF," she grew silent, and Tara took a deep breath before beginning.

"Monique, if I were a lesbian, I would never let you leave the bedroom or wear anything but that nightgown," Tara grinned as Monique stared at her in surprise. "You needed a friend 'with benefits' last night, and I was more than happy to provide 'assistance,'" she smiled as Monique touched her fork to her lips and licked the egg yolk from it. "Lucky for me, you only wanted PG-13 benefits: if you had wanted more, I don't think I'd have let you even leave that bed," Tara licked the fork again, and Monique chuckled and felt relief wash over her at the same time.

"You are a beautiful and desirable woman, Mon, and anyone would love to be in your presence, to spend the rest of their live with you; Felix's problem is that he had 'Bon's disease' rather than 'Mon's disease,'" Tara said in a straight face, and Monique sputtered and laughed. "You couldn't beat that: he's cared for her far too long, since he first arrived, so it's his loss, not yours.

"You aren't alone in what you were feeling after that night: lots of people felt violated, and not just here in Middleton. Even places that weren't touched by the Diablos felt the pain caused, and lots more people than anyone ever thought were impacted. You were at the epicenter, literally and figuratively, being here and being Kim's BFGF: everyone thought about her, but no one," Tara reached her hands across the table, "ever thought about you, and I'm sorry for that."

"It wasn't your fault, Tara," Monique stated, but Tara shook her head.

"We are all connected, Monique: He tells us to look after each other, and that's one reason I came over to your table last night. I saw a look in your eyes, and it worried me; hell, Monique, it scared me," Tara admitted.

"The way you looked, all hot and all: now, that was just a wonderfully delicious side-benefit," Tara smirked, and Monique grinned, then laughed.

"I knew you were hurting last night, but I sense you're feeling a whole lot better after last night, and I don't think it was all my doing now, was it?" Tara laughed, and Monique blushed.

"Well…." Monique lowered her head, the looked up with a smile.

"Spill, GF," came from Tara.

"There is this guy I met in the store yesterday, but I don't think it'll work," Monique smiled sadly.

"Why not?" Tara asked as she continued to attack her breakfast, finishing off the home fries and working on the remaining ham and eggs.

"He's definitely not cash-strapped, but he's got to be older: he has a CCBU card," Tara dropped her fork, and it clanged as it hit the plate.

"Why do you think he's older? Just because he has 'The Card?'"

"He seemed so mature, so refined, and he said he used to live here before, I don't know," Monique admitted, and she took her last bite of breakfast and placed her fork on her plate.

Tara looked across the table at her friend as Monique placed her fork down; a thought popped into Tara's her head. "Do you have any ground cinnamon, Monique?" Tara has a grin on her face with this tangent.

"Yes, why?" Monique looked perplexed.

"Well I thought that, before I left you here, I could have me some 'cinnamon brown sugar,'" Tara grinned as she stood and reached for Monique's hand, the shocked look on Monique's face quickly replaced by a grin of her own.

"In the cabinet, next to the stove," Monique purred, and she reached down and pinched Tara's rear.

"**Oh!**

"**No!**

"**You!**

"**Didn't!"** Tara yelled, as Monique ran for the bedroom, laughing; Tara pulled the cinnamon from the cabinet and headed for the bedroom in a dead run, laughing all the way.

-----

Monique smiled as she opened the store doors at 9:55 on Tuesday morning: he was standing there, holding two cups of coffee and a small bag.

"Good morning, Mr. Nelson," she smiled. She felt so much better after purging her hurts with Tara. They weren't all gone, but at least 77 per cent of them were permanently eradicated, and most of the remaining 23 percent were in full retreat.

"Walter, please, Monique," he smiled as he stepped in and handed her coffee.

"Per your request: strong, black, and sweet, with two perfect sugars and only a taste of cream to lighten it up a bit," he chuckled as she took it and smiled, taking a sip and nodding.

"Walter," she repeated as she led him to the dressing area entrance. "Thank you, btw."

"'No Big,' Monique: there are blueberry muffins in the bag for you, as well," he added as she led him towards the rear of the store.

"Your suits and the pants we had altered are all hanging inside," she pointed to one of the larger dressing rooms, one with a door. "Come out after you try on the first suit and we can see how it fits;"

"Very good," he placed his coffee on the counter and walked in, closing the door behind him.

Monique was working on her store-opening routine when there was a knocking at the front door, and a deliveryman stood there with a large bouquet of yellow roses in a glass vase.

"Hey, Monique. These are for you," he grinned as he walked in with a big grin.

"Dave? For **me**? You shouldn't have," she joked as he handed her the vase.

"I didn't, though I really should, one of these days," he grinned again. "No, some guy called the order in last week for delivery this morning as your store opened."

"Thanks, Dave," she smiled and inhaled the roses' fragrance.

"Any time, gorgeous," and he blew her a kiss as he turned and left.

She walked back to the counter and placed them behind the desk, leaning over and sniffing them, pulling the card and placing it on the counter before she went back to complete opening.

Monique completed her store-opening routine before Walter called, and she headed back to the dressing area.

He stood there, and Monique smiled as he turned in the three-way mirror, his smile growing as he flexed his arms and squatted several times, twisting back and forth.

"Monique, you are a magician!

"I've never had a suit fitted this well, even on purchases in New York and Go City.

"The sleeves are perfect, there's no little bump on the collar of my suit jacket, the pants fit perfectly and are the perfect length, the cuffs are just right," he stopped as he blushed. "I'm rambling, aren't I?" and she nodded. "I never thought this was possible, but I guess I should have known better in Middleton: anything's 'Possible' in a town where the Possible's reside, right?"

"'Possible?'" Monique crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him, and he smiled.

"Why, Kimberly Ann Possible, of course: who else **is** there?" he asked, and Monique's eyes widened.

"You know Kim?" and Walter looked surprised.

"Wait- you know Kim, too?" he asked excitedly.

"Well, d'oi: we were BFs in HS, and I still see her when she comes back from college. Why?"

"I remember that auburn-red hair," Walter smiled, "and I remember that first kiss, far too well," he smiled, and Monique saw perfect teeth. "We got 'hooked up' back then," and Monique grinned as she made the connection.

"OMG, you're not **That** Walter Nelson: Mr. Braces?" she laughed, and Walter nodded as he blushed.

"You're not at all what I expected," she added, and Walter grinned.

"Why, Monique: you didn't expect someone taller for Kim's first kiss?"

"No – yes – no – I mean, I don't know – I never thought about it, I just assumed she had some blonde or brunette hunk, certainly not an ebony one," Monique slammed her hands over her mouth and blushed even more.

"Why, Miss Monique, thank you," Walter bowed. "To receive a compliment such as that from a lovely young lady such as you who's also a friend of Kim P. is an honor in itself, and calls for special thanks.

"Besides those," he pointed at the roses.

"You sent them?" she asked as he stepped over to the counter and retrieved the card, handing it to her.

She opened the envelope and pulled the card out: 'For a beautiful young woman who made my afternoon and evening: the ribs were wonderful, and the peach fried pie was delicioso! signed Walter Nelson.'

Monique was speechless.

"I'd like to take you to dinner tonight; that is, if there isn't someone already in your plans," he smiled expectantly. "I remember you said you had personal issues last week, and I wouldn't want to intrude."

"No, those are resolved, but would you object if we had others at dinner?"

"Why?" He looked concerned.

"Well, I had planned to have dinner at Uncle Sato's again with Ron and Kim and a couple of friends, but you are more than welcome to join us."

"Ron Stoppable?"

"Yes; why?"

"He's the one who found Kim and I…together," he grinned as she chuckled. "I remember some of the girls on that junior high squad," he smiled dreamily, and Monique chuckled inside.

'Men!'

"How about Crystal or Marcella?" he asked, and Monique nodded.

"Both on the cheer squad."

"Who else?" He asked.

"Tara-" Monique began.

"Slender, pretty blonde, probably about this tall?" he held his hand up, and Monique laughed.

"She's a bit taller. Walter, did you go thru the entire cheer squad or something?" she crossed her arms again, and he laughed.

"No, nothing like that: I just remember her name. She was one of those people who was always so nice to everyone," Monique nodded, knowing just how nice Tara could be, and she mentally mouthed a 'thank you' to Tara.

"You opened the door, though: did you know a Bonnie Rockwaller?"

Monique's laugh shook the store windows.

"I'll take that as a yes," Walter remarked dryly, and she nodded as she tried to stop laughing.

"So, Ron and Kim are together?"

"Yeah: they've dated for awhile, but I think Ron wants to take the next step and ask her," Monique replied, then smiled. "Dinner, tonight, then, at seven."

"Shall I pick you up, Monique?"

"That depends on what you're driving, sir," she smiled wickedly.

"It's an old Panther, but it runs well."

"An old Panther? Well, I suppose…" she laughed and helped him with the clothes he was removing from the dressing room, bagging up his original suit.

"Until this evening, Monique," he smiled as he shook her hand, squeezing it more than a bit."

"Tonight, Mr. Nelson," she replied.

"Walter."

"Walter," she nodded as he left the store.

Monique went back to the counter and found three $100 bills under her vase and his business card with his cell on it. She called her manager and let her know Walter had struck yet again, and her manager laughed and told her that the money was Monique's and that she could keep it.

Monique then pulled out her cell and hit Kim's number on speed dial.

"Hey, Mon." Kim sounded – bubbly? Definitely different from last week.

"Kim?"

"Yeah, Mon?"

"Dinner, tonight: would you and Ron mind if I had some other folks come along?"

"No, Mon; who did you have in mind?"

"Tara, for one," and Kim squealed.

"TARA! I haven't seen her in ages! Where did you find her?"

"It's a secret, Kim: tell you tonight.

"Sarah, Chip, Wade, and one more," Monique added.

"Who else?" Kim asked.

"Just someone I met last week."

"Oh, GF, you'd better spill," Kim commanded.

"No such luck, Kim: you'll see who tonight at Uncle's."

"Pwease?" Monique could see Kim's face in her mind, and she couldn't help but laugh at the image.

"Sorry, Kim, PDP doesn't work over a voice-only line, especially not with me," Monique laughed. "Later, GF," and Monique clicked the phone off, then punched Sarah's number on speed dial and got voicemail.

"Sarah? Monique. Dinner, tonight: Uncle Sato's. You and Chip: be there about 6:50 for the show: you'll love it. Later, partner!" and she clicked the phone off, then dialed one more number.

"Wade? Monique."

"What's up, Mon?"

"You need to get out: Dinner, tonight: Uncle Sato's. Sarah and Chip are gonna be there around 6:50 for the show, and Kim and Ron will, too.

"Uncle Sato's?" he asked, sounding happy. "I love his ribs, but his grilled catfish is 'da Bomb,'" he gushed.

"I gotcha covered; besides, I have someone coming you'll want to meet," she whispered that last part conspiratorially.

"Who?" he asked.

"Sitting down?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Walter Nelson," and she heard water go everywhere.

"**The** Walter Nelson?"

"The one and only, Wade, and guess what: he's a hunk of ebony goodness," she laughed.

"NO WAY!"

"Indeed, way, Wade: Kim started on the 'dark side," Monique laughed.

"Well, I guess it's not true, then," Wade observed, and Monique thought for a moment then laughed loud.

"Hadn't thought about that, Wade, but you may be right, unless there's a Balrog in Ron's woodpile," she answered, and Wade's laugh matched hers.

"See you at Uncle's, all right?"

"Mon, what's up?"

"Why? Does something have to be up for us to have dinner?"

"You sound better than you ever have since Der Tag."

"I am: a friend gave me an 'attitude adjustment.'"

"Hey! I offered, more than once, Mon, and you wouldn't take me up on my offer: I'm hurt," he pouted, and she just laughed.

"In your dreams, Wade," she grinned.

"More than once, Mon," he replied and giggled. "Tonight," and he clicked off.

She couldn't wait to see the look on Kim's face…

"I can give Kim a good smile for Christmas," Monique said out loud, and she looked up at the customer coming through the door.

"Good morning, ma'am, may I help you with something special for Christmas?" Monique instantly shifted her outward persona to professional saleswoman while her inner persona, still the 20-year-old single woman, was excited for Christmas coming for the first time since the Christmas before Junior Prom, before Drakken unleashed his own version of Hell-on-Earth.

-----

Next, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

(James Timothy Possible, Jr.)

"Wade, we know it's not yet a permanent solution," I repeated to the grinning idiot.

"At best, Wade, currently you can use them for a maximum of 24 hours at a time before they have to be removed and reset. The reset currently takes 48 hours at a minimum, and that includes the time for your nerve endings to become de-sensitized from the heavy activity that they've experienced," Tim added.

"We're working on a permanent solution, but it's not ready yet," I told him.

Both Carlene and Sarah stared at us, still not fully comprehending, or more likely afraid to get their hopes up for her son and her 'little brother,' respectively.

"I don't care, guys," Wade was adamant. "You just don't understand."

"Wade, **why** do you think we did it?" I said, and I lifted his hand to my face so he could feel my tears.

"We know how you feel about her, Wade, and she loves you, too," and his smile could have lit up all of Colorado and Montana for the foreseeable future, "we did it so you could see her, at least once more, so you could ask her whatever you want to ask her: how's the weather, how's the ranch, if she want to spend the rest of her live as a Load, whatever," and I moved his hand down so he could feel my smile.

I glanced at Sarah, and I saw her smile. Carlene was trying not to cry; she wasn't succeeding.

Chip was one lucky duck to have Sarah in his corner: she was beautiful, brilliant, and could make a mean PB&J sandwich.

"You…did all this for me, a lovesick blind kid?" he asked, and his hand was on my head when I shook my head 'no.'

"No, Wade: we did it for a friend, the **man** who saved our sister with his magic, his creative genius and inventions, who helped save the world at the same time: it's the very least we could do for you...but, that's not important," I answered him honestly, and Wade Load pulled his hand back from me and began to sob.

Sarah put her hand on one of his shoulders and Carlene mirrored on the other shoulder, and I looked at the ladies again.

They were both smiling so big, I didn't think it was possible for them to do that.

'I love you guys,' Sarah mouthed to Tim and I.

Sarah grew a smile and looked directly at Tim: 'I want to have your children,' she mouthed, and Tim looked at her in shock.

'Psych!' she smiled, and laughed silently. Tim started breathing again.

I was glad she distracted us: there was nothing in the world any sadder than watching Wade cry.

"Thank you, guys," he lifted his head in my direction and stuck out his hand. "I can never repay you for this, you know."

"We know: consider it a long-term loan, requiring no repayment," I smiled as I took his hand.

"Because you saved our big Sister, Wade, we owe **you** the world; this is a very, very small down-payment on that debt," Tim added, and darn it!

We were all blubbering idiots, the four of us, sitting in Wade's room, shedding tears of joy as he rocked back and forth.

Wade reached over and clicked on his keyboard, and the Don Ellis jazz arrangement of 'Tears of Joy' came on; we all laughed and cried at the same time.

That Wade: I guess it helps to be a super-genius.

I glanced over at Lucky; he must have thought we were all crazy, wasting water like that.

"You ready, Wade?" He nodded.

"Let's see," Sarah and Carlene both laughed at my choice of words as I opened the case. Wade's new eyes were inside, waiting for him, staring at me.

-----

Next, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

Chapter 9: I'll have a Tweeb Christmas, p1

-----

Thank you, to all of you, for continuing to support me in this journey.

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	9. 9: I’ll have a Tweeb Christmas, p1

_**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

This is not a part of the (shameless plug) Blue Eyes, Shining stories or the JadeKimVerse, but judging from the reviews of the original tale, I've been charged with showing the aftermath of Ron's actions and explaining Kim's behavior.

I hope that you enjoy this: you can blame Cindy for this story (yes, it's the same Cindy that sent me the ANC picture that spawned "Merry Christmas, Momma" and "Paint Me a Christmas Memory:" she's a closet Plot Bunny).

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

What happens after _**Define, Hell III: The Sequel?**_

Answer:

It's a description of the wicked turn that took place as a result of the events of the Diablos night: they weren't what you remember from the show….

We have angst, we have fluff (and, there will be smuff), and we have…well, I'm not sure what you'll call it all, but it's here.

-----

Previously, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

"Sorry!" Vivian yelled, and minutes later a pretty young lady came out, no more than 12 or 13, carrying a large duffel bag.

"Who are you two junior hunks?" she asked, walking up to Tim and smiling big.

"I'm…uh...Tim Possible," Tim stammered, and she giggled.

"Nice to meet you, 'uh…Tim Possible,'" she grinned as she shook his hand.

"And, you must be Jim, correct?" she asked me, and I nodded.

"Excellent work, Dr, Porter, excellent," I added, and she smiled.

"What gave her away?"

"She wasn't pissed enough at you when she came out," I replied, and Frances stared at me.

"You're a smart one," she grinned, and she put her hands on my head and pulled my head to hers and kissed me…hard and long.

I didn't know she could kiss that good.

When she finally let me up, I smiled. "Can you make 20 or 50 of her, Doctor Porter?"

"Make?" Tim asked, confused.

"Yes, make, silly," she held out her wrist, pulled up her shirt sleeve, and opened her wrist.

"She's like Oliver?" he asked, and Vivian looked even more surprised.

"Next gen," she replied, and Oliver came over and wrapper his arm around her waist.

"She felt warm, soft," I interjected, and Frances nodded.

"That's because I am real, silly," and she took my hand and put it on her chest.

I felt her heartbeat, and I felt something else, on the outside…and I smiled at her as she grew.

"Oops," she grinned, blushed, and removed my hand. "A little too close to the goodies, James; not that I minded," she purred that last part, and I was in serious trouble now.

"So, you've already gone further than we anticipated," Tim stated, and she smiled and nodded.

"I can go from cyber to organic, but not the reverse," and Tim frowned.

"We need organic to cyber," and Frances frowned, then smiled.

"I'm no closer than five years to what you want; sorry," Vivian looked at us, and we smiled.

"Well, we can help: we've already jump-started the research and made several additions, modifications, and upgrades to your work based on your publications, Doctor Porter. We already solved several of the issues you pointed out in the article you published in February that appeared in _Robotica,_ so I think we can make our goal."

"Goal?" she asked, and Tim smiled.

"We want an alpha on the limbs operational by next July and the beta by October, with a pilot set by mid-December 2009; back it up about four weeks on the dates for the eyes," I said. "Dad will have all of his components ready by those dates: they're the critical connection capabilities using the Hephaestus material," and she stared at me, astonished.

"18 months until pilot? That's impossible-" she stopped and stared at us, a wicked smile beginning to grow on her face and that of her daughter.

"I can take the next steps if you get to alpha by July, Mom," Frances was beaming.

"That you can, Frances," Vivian hugged Frances, then they both turned and looked at us.

"For Wade?" Vivian asked, and I nodded.

"An for our cousin Jocelyn, in Montana: it's a little surprise for them," and Frances laughed.

"A 'little' surprise? I'd hate to be on the receiving end of your big surprises, guys," Frances smiled as she walked towards me, stopping right in front of me.

"Are you sure?" She batted her eyelashes, and I knew I was happy I had a girlfriend.

"I'm sure; sorry, Frances," I replied, and she grinned and grabbed my shirt, pulling me to her face.

"Your loss, big guy," she purred as she kissed me, once again.

She tasted like cherries and cinnamon, and I was really, really glad I had a girlfriend now, especially when she released me and licked her lips. "Yummy," she said, and she let my collar go with a flourish and a smile.

"This is going to be an interesting session, Doctor Porter," I replied, a bit woozy from lack of oxygen, and the two ladies laughed as I sat down.

"Why the deadline?" Frances asked.

"Two reasons:

"One: Christmas," and Vivian and Frances both grinned and clapped;

"and, two: Joss needs to walk across the stage for her high school graduation, whole, regardless of what Drakken did to her, to our family," Tim finished.

"Yeah: this is personal, this time," I added with a growl, and Frances looked shocked at my response.

"Let's do it, boys," Vivian announced and held out her hand

Tim was first: he took it and kissed it gently, then looked up at the smiling Vivian.

Not to be outdone, I took Frances' hand and kissed it.

Her hand was soft, warm, human…and tasty.

She giggled. "Are you sure you don't want to dump your girlfriend, or at least help me do some 'research?'"

"Sorry, Frances, but unless I had a signed, notarized statement from Jennifer, no dice: I don't want to even take a chance on losing her."

-----

We had the alpha ready 30 days before target, and the beta test was completed by mid-August. We were ready for pilot.

We watched Frances grow up, and by the time we completed beta testing she had gone from a pretty 11-year-old to a beautiful 21-year-old, and she had continued to look more and more like her mother as she grew older, not that there was anything wrong with that.

"I'm accelerating her growth to 24 by mid-September, and then I'll re-establish her to normal aging parameters," Vivian told us when Tim asked.

Tim was curious, but he wasn't complaining: I suspect he was helping Frances do 'research' because he would come back from the lab smiling far too big, and Frances...well, let's just say that Frances was singing an awful lot, according to Vivian, and she was on-key.

-----

"Tara, last night was wonderful," Monique smiled, "it's what I needed. Thank you for caring enough to stay with me.

"I care for you, Tara, but not like that," she continued, and Tara mentally sighed in relief. "If things were different, I could spend the rest of my life with you, but it won't work. We're both way too 'het' to ever stay in this relationship, but I really enjoyed your touch, your caress," and Monique reached across and stroked Tara's cheek, "You felt, and feel, oh, so good, GF, and I love you for caring enough about me to stay last night.

"You could have left me," and Mon stopped Tara from speaking with a finger on Tara's lips, "yes, you could have: it would have been easy for you to do, last night, but now I understand: you couldn't leave because you could see I was hurting so bad. It wasn't just Felix: it was my whole life for the past few years, ever since the Diablos: something left me, and I don't know what.

"I blamed it on Kim's withdrawal, but now I see it was something inside of me that Drakken took: that security that I always thought I had, living here in Middleton, was gone forever. Even working with Sarah, doing Team Possible work, didn't bring back what Drakken stole from me. I pulled back from people, and they did the same.

"You're going to be a dear friend in my life, now; someone I won't lose track of, ever again, and I will never stop loving you. You're as much a friend as Kim was and is," Tara's eyes widened, and Monique laughed. "No, we never…but that doesn't say that either of us never considered," Monique grinned.

"Your turn, GF," she grew silent, and Tara took a deep breath before beginning.

"Monique, if I were a lesbian, I would never let you leave the bedroom or wear anything but that nightgown," Tara grinned as Monique stared at her in surprise. "You needed a friend 'with benefits' last night, and I was more than happy to provide 'assistance,'" she smiled as Monique touched Tara's fork to her lips, and Tara licked the egg yolk from it. "Lucky for me, you only wanted PG-13 benefits: if you had wanted more, I don't think I'd have let you even leave that bed, ever," Tara licked the fork again, and Monique chuckled and felt relief wash over her at the same time.

"You are a beautiful and desirable woman, Mon, and anyone would love to be in your presence, to spend the rest of their live with you; Felix's problem is that he had 'Bon's disease' rather than 'Mon's disease,'" Tara said in a straight face, and Monique sputtered and laughed. "You couldn't beat that: he's cared for her for far too long, since he first arrived in Middleton, so it's his loss, not yours.

"You aren't alone in what you were feeling after that night: lots of people felt violated, and not just here in Middleton. Even places that weren't directly touched by the Diablos felt the pain caused, and lots more people than anyone ever thought were impacted. You were at the epicenter, literally and figuratively, being here and being Kim's BFGF: everyone thought about her, but no one," Tara reached her hands across the table and squeezed her hands, "ever thought about you, and I'm sorry for that."

"It wasn't your fault, Tara," Monique stated, but Tara shook her head.

"We are all connected, Monique: He tells us to look after each other, and that's one reason I came over to your table last night. I saw a look in your eyes, and it worried me; hell, Monique, it scared me," Tara admitted.

"The way you looked, all hot and all: now, that was just a wonderfully delicious side-benefit," Tara smirked, and Monique grinned, then laughed.

"I sense you're feeling a whole lot better after last night, and I don't think it was all my doing now, was it?" Tara laughed, and Monique blushed.

"Well…." Monique lowered her head, the looked up with a smile.

"Spill, GF," came from Tara.

"There **is** this guy I met in the store yesterday, but I don't think it'll work," Monique smiled sadly.

"Why not?" Tara asked.

"He's definitely not cash-strapped, but he's got to be older: he has a CCBU card," Tara dropped her fork, and it clanged as it hit the plate.

"Why do you think he's older? Just because he has 'The Card?'"

"He seemed so mature, so refined, and he said he used to live here before, I don't know," Monique admitted.

As Tara looked across the table at her friend and Monique placed her fork down, a thought popped into Tara's head. "Do you have any ground cinnamon, Monique?" Tara has a grin on her face with this tangent.

"Yes, why?" Monique looked perplexed.

"Well I thought that, before I left you here, I could have me some 'cinnamon brown sugar,'" Tara grinned as she stood, reaching for Monique's hand, the shocked look on Monique's face quickly replaced by a grin of her own.

"In the cabinet, next to the stove," Monique purred, and she reached down and pinched Tara's rear.

"**Oh!**

"**No!**

"**You!**

"**Didn't!"** Tara yelled, as Monique ran for the bedroom, laughing; Tara pulled the cinnamon from the cabinet and headed for the bedroom in a dead run, laughing all the way.

-----

And now, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

Chapter 9: I'll have a Tweeb Christmas, p1

-----

"Mon!" Sato yelled at her and headed for the door when she stepped in, much earlier than normal, at 6:25 PM. Dressed in 3-inch brown heels, a sharp pair of dark-brown pants, a lime-green silk blouse, and a matching dark-brown tailored jacket over her blouse, she stopped conversations all around the restaurant, once again, when she stepped inside after he opened the door for her; this time, though, she noticed and smiled.

'Tara was right, GF: you **DO** stop traffic: good,' she chuckled inside as Sato reached her and hugged her warmly.

Sato smiled as he hugged Monique. Her time with Team Possible had toned her already-beautiful body to become a fine mayhem machine: he felt muscles rippling, and he liked how she felt. 'She's growing up, my friend is,' he thought, and then he looked over at Walter as he released Monique.

"And, the gentleman is…?" Sato eyed him suspiciously.

"Sato, this is Mr. Walter Nelson," and Sato grinned.

"You were in here last week: pork ribs, extra sauce, cole slaw, baked potato with everything except butter, and peach fried pie with two scoops of vanilla bean ice cream, correct?"

"That's right, sir," Walter smiled, and Sato laughed.

"I didn't know that you were 'Mr. Braces,' or I would have suggested corn-on-the-cob instead of the baked potato," Sato laughed, and Walter blushed.

"Does everyone in Middleton know about me, Monique?" Walter whined.

"YES!" came in unison from the entire restaurant population, then laugher ensued as Walter tried to hide, unsuccessfully, behind Monique. Sato extended his hand, and Walter shook it.

"Did you run the blonde bombshell off, Mon?" Sato asked when he released Walter's hand.

"Actually, she didn't, Sato; I prefer to appear at the most surprising times," came from behind Monique as Monique felt a hand grab and pinch her rear, causing her to jump and a male voice moaned at a corner table. "Nice ass, Mon: those pants frame it perfectly," Tara whispered as she came around and kissed Mon's cheek. "Enjoy the drooling of the guys, Mon," Tara whispered as she licked Monique's cheek, causing Monique to blush and Walter to blush even more, both for entirely different reasons.

"Are you dining without a table, ladies?" Sato grinned as he heard several glasses hit the floor.

"No, Sato," Monique replied, "but I need the big room in the back. Got any takers for it tonight?"

"No, why?"

"With Tara and the gentleman, there will be nine or 10, and they're all hungry; plus, Walter's buying, and I'm extra-hungry," and Tara jumped up and down, causing more glasses to fall to the floor.

"You found a non-poor college student, Mon?" Tara asked.

"Don't know, but he does have a CCB Unlimited Card," and Tara faux-swooned.

"'Kin I have him, Mommy? I'll be realllly good,'" Tara did her best seven-year-old voice, causing one more glass to hit the floor. Walter, out of self-preservation, wrapped his arm around Monique's waist and squeezing, causing Monique to giggle.

"Sorry, Tara, but I think he's interested in me," Monique stated, and several raspberries were heard in the background from guys. Sato shushed them all with a single look as he headed to the back room, then came back almost immediately.

"It's set for 13; is that all right?"

"Take two chairs away, Sato, or Ron will get really, really paranoid," Monique laughed, and Sato caught it immediately and laughed as he guided the ladies and Walter back to the private dining room, deftly grabbing two chairs and pulling them away before Monique and Tara got to the table. Sato held out Tara's chair, and Walter held out Monique's chair, and the ladies sat, each gentleman pushing the chairs in carefully before Sato turned to leave.

"Sato?" Monique called, and he turned back to face her.

"Let's do family style for 10, with all the meats," and Sato smiled and nodded before he walked back to the kitchen.

Tara broke out laughing.

"Did you hear that one guy, Mon?"

"No, but I'm sure he was doing something in his pants when you grabbed my ass, T," Monique laughed, and the two ladies hugged.

"What brings you here, Tara?"

"Peach Fried Pie, Monique: I'm hooked, now, and it's all your fault that I'm a PFP junkie. You're an enabler, and Sato's my pusher," Tara mock-pouted, then giggled.

"I see who brought you here, Monique: I knew I didn't recognize the Panther.

"Based on the conversation," Tara stood and looked at Walter, "I assume you're Walter Nelson. I'm Tara Matheson," and Tara held out a hand. Walter stood, took the hand, and kissed it.

"Tara, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that: ever since I saw you cheer for the first time, back in junior high," and Tars blushed, then recognition swept across her face.

"OMG, you're **THAT** Walter Nelson!" she exclaimed, then smiled.

"You've grown," Tara said with a sultry voice, looking him up and down, and Monique grinned, "and in a good way, too," Tara finished, and Walter smiled and blushed a bit.

"Thank you, Miss Tara, but I just got taller: You, on the other hand, only became more beautiful than my eyes could ever deserve to view," he smiled as he kissed her hand once again. Tara tittered, and Monique grinned inside.

"You had it bad, Walter," and Tara smiled.

"Monique? Is that you?" a familiar voice came from the door, and Monique turned to see two gentlemen, one with a white cane.

"Dr. Load," Monique grinned, and she stood and walked over to Wade and hugged him. "Long time, no see, Wade," she whispered into his ear.

"Long time, no smell, Monique," he laughed into her ear, "and you smell good enough to eat," Wade replied, and he grinned because he had a secret that no one else, who was here, knew…yet….

-----

(Friday, November 6th, 2009)

Dr. Wade Load was sitting in his room, listening to background music and an aural feed of CNN and CNN/FN: the week's wrap-up, coming in on headphones, when he felt the table vibrate.

He shut down the news feeds and slipped off the headphones, redirecting the music to the overhead and wall speakers. "Come in, Jim; is Tim with you?" and Jim and Tim Possible stepped into Wade's room, smiling as Jim carried the case and Tim carried a case of fish food. Sarah Best and her mother, Carlene, came in behind them.

Wade listened to the silence for a moment, then sniffed the air. "Is this an intervention, Momma2?" and Carlene smiled a bittersweet smile: she was happy that Wade called her 'Mother,' but she so dearly missed Rachel, almost as much as Wade did. 'I'd gladly return the title to the owner if she were here,' Carlene smiled as Sarah squeezed her hand.

"Something like that, Wade," Tim laughed as he set the box on the floor.

"Fish food, again?" Wade laughed, and Tim, sheepishly, said 'yes,' eliciting a happy set of splashes from Lucky and Dora in the corner tank.

"So, what's in the case, Jim?" Wade asked, and Carlene sucked in her breath.

"You're getting better, Wade: you heard it when I set it down on the floor at the same time as Tim put the fish food on the floor," Jim replied.

"I heard it brush your leg when you walked in," Wade replied.

"Wade, we know about your crush on cousin Joss," Jim started, and Wade cut him off.

"It's no crush, Jim: I love her," Wade admitted, and Sarah and Carlene smiled. "I just know that she could never love a blind black man," Wade replied, and he shook as he did now when he cried, lowering his head.

"Who told you she wouldn't love you?" Tim asked.

"And, who said you had to be blind?" Jim added, and Wade's head shot up.

"We can't do anything about the color, guy," Tim added, and Wade laughed through his shaking.

"What, guys, you got a spare pair of eyes you can loan me? I already researched transplant technology: won't work with me because the damage to my optic nerves precludes transplants," Wade smiled sadly.

"Not for us," Tim stated with confidence, and Jim lifted the case and placed it on his lap, popping the biometric locks and opening the case with a 'whoosh.'

"You know better than leave us with a challenge, Wade," Jim grinned.

"What have _**you two**_ been doing?" Wade leaned forward, but Tim slapped his hand away.

"We get to gloat, or rant, whatever it was that you called what the super-villains did with Big Sis," Tim smiled.

"You know Doctor Vivian Francis Porter, Wade, correct?" and Wade grinned.

"oh, those legs…." He smiled dreamily, and Carlene and Sarah both laughed, causing Wade to blush.

"Oops…I forgot you were in here, Momma2, Big Sis," Wade apologized.

"It's all right, Wade: we know you're not 13, anymore," Carlene smiled, and Jim snuck a quick look back at Carlene to see tears on her face as she mouthed 'my baby's growing up' and grinned.

"Wait: her work only works with inorganic interfaces, so it won't work for me," Wade replied after a moment's thought.

"Nuh-Uh," Tim retorted, "not after Dad finished his research," Tim smiled.

"And we tweaked his work a bit," Jim grinned.

"What work?" Wade asked.

"Haesphestus-2: H2," Jim stated.

"O?" Wade smiled, and Sarah and Carlene both blew him a raspberry.

"Nothing 'watered down' about our work, Wade: we've solved the bi-directional inorganic/organic interface problem," Jim smiled as he lifted the first protective cover layer.

"Dad came up with a way to allow the inorganic/organic bridge to be crossed by active nerve impulses and signals, Wade. Vivian's work, Dad's work, and our work: we have a little something for you to try on; or, in your case, try 'in,'" Jim lifted the second protective layer to reveal-

Two perfect eyes: the same size, shape, color and shades as Wade's original ones, and Carlene and Sarah gasped.

"It's not a permanent solution, Wade, but-"

"Guys, are you certain?"

"Wade, we've gone over your medical reports, and-"

"How did you get past- oh, never mind, that's like the pot asking the kettle why it's white, right?" Wade joked and grinned as Carlene and Sarah laughed along with Jim and Tim.

"Wade, we know it's not yet a permanent solution," Jim repeated to the grinning idiot.

"At best, Wade, currently you'll be able to use them for a maximum of 24 hours at a time before they have to be removed and reset. The reset currently takes a minimum of 48 hours, and that includes the time for your nerve endings to become de-sensitized from the heavy activity that they've experienced," Tim added.

"We're working on the permanent solution, but it's not ready yet," Jim stated. "And, we believe that the time required for your nerve endings to de-sensitize will less over time."

"The permanent solution is targeted for four weeks from now, but we wanted to get you a head start to using the interface," Tim added with a smile.

Both Carlene and Sarah stared at Jim and Tim, still not fully comprehending, more afraid to get their hopes up for her son and her little brother, respectively.

"I don't care, guys," Wade was adamant. "You just don't understand."

"Wade, **why** do you think we did it?" Jim asked, and he lifted Wade's hand to his face so Wade could feel his tears.

"We already told you that we know how you feel about her, Wade, and she loves you, too," and Wade's smile could have lit up all of Colorado and Montana for the foreseeable future, "we did it so you could see her, at least once more, so you could ask her whatever you want to ask her: how's the weather, how's the ranch, if she want to spend the rest of her life as a Load, whatever," and Jim moved his hand down so Wade could feel his smile.

Jim glanced at Sarah, and he saw her smile. Carlene was trying not to cry; she wasn't succeeding.

'Chip is one lucky duck to have Sarah in his corner,' Jim thought: 'she was beautiful, brilliant, and could make a mean PB&J sandwich and chop it in two without a knife: one chop, and it's divided. I just hope he asks her.'

"You…did all this for **me**, a lovesick **blind kid**?" he asked, and his hand was on Jim's head when Jim shook his head 'no.'

"No, Wade: we did it for a **friend**, the **man** who saved our sister, time and again, with his wonderful, magical, and creative genius and inventions, and who helped save the world at the same time: it's the very least we could do for you...but, that's not important," Jim answered him honestly, and Wade Load pulled his hand back from Jim and began to sob.

Sarah put her hand on one of Wade's shoulders and Carlene mirrored on Wade's other shoulder, and Jim looked at the ladies again.

They were both smiling so big, he didn't think it was possible for them to do that.

'I love you guys,' Sarah mouthed to Tim and Jim.

Sarah grew a smile and looked directly at Tim: 'I want to have your children,' she mouthed, and Tim looked at her in shock.

'Psych!' she smiled, and laughed silently. Tim started breathing again.

'I was glad she distracted us,' Jim thought: 'there's nothing in the world any sadder than watching Wade cry.'

"Thank you, guys," Wade lifted his head in Jim's direction and stuck out his hand. "I can never repay you for this, you know."

"We know: consider it a long-term loan," Jim smiled as I took Wade's hand.

"Requiring no repayment," Tim added, and Sarah and Carlene both giggled.

"Because you saved **our** Big Sister, Wade, we owe **you** the world; this is a very, very small down-payment on that debt," Tim added, and darn it!

We were all blubbering idiots, all of us, sitting in Wade's room with him, shedding tears of joy.

Wade reached over and clicked on his keyboard, and the Don Ellis jazz arrangement of 'Tears of Joy' came on; we all laughed and cried at the same time.

Jim grinned: 'That Wade,' he thought: 'I guess it helps to be a super-genius.'

Jim glanced over at Lucky; he had stopped and was looking at the group.

Lucky just started swimming, again: he thought we were all crazy, wasting water like that.

-----

"So, Jim, what do I have to do?" Wade asked, and Jim smiled.

"Well, Wade, it's pretty simple: remove your artificial eyes, place these in their place, deal with the pain as the connections take place, and, then, tell us what you see."

"The pain?" Wade looked concerned, and then he laughed. "A little pain, in exchange for seeing: sounds like a fair trade, in my opinion.

"Place the case up here, and point me to my eyes," he said, turning away so everyone would not see what he was doing.

Jim stood and carried the open case as a precious platter, placing it in front of Wade after Wade moved his keyboard to the left, leaving an open space. Jim stood there, placing his hand on Wade's shoulder, receiving a nod and a small smile from Wade as he removed his sunglasses and placed them on his desk.

Two small popping sounds, and Wade placed his artificial eyes on the foam padding in the case. The eyes stared back at Jim, unmoving and non-responsive.

Jim guided Wade's hand to the new eyes, and Wade picked up the first one. "Right eye, Wade," Jim identified the target, and Wade nodded as he rotated it slightly in his hand, then lowered his head and placed the eye into his socket with an almost-silent seal occurring.

A few seconds, and Wade let out a short scream, then no sound. "That wasn't too bad, Jim," Wade winced and smiled.

Wade and Jim repeated their actions for the left eye, and Wade bent his head down and placed the second eye in place. Another short scream escaped from Wade's mouth, and Wade then sat, silently, for a minute or two.

He turned his head upward to look into Jim's face and silently smiled. He lowered his eyelids and opened them, smiling again, Jim squeezing Wade's shoulder.

"We built in tear-ducts and reservoirs, Wade, to keep the eyes moist," Tim grinned, and Wade nodded.

Wade lowered his eyelids once again and turned his chair around to face the rest of the room's occupants. He opened his eyelids, and Carlene and Sarah both gasped: they saw the Wade that they remembered, but they were still worried: did it work?

"Wade?" Carlene spoke, finally.

"Yes, Momma2?"

"What do you see?"

"I see…"

Wade was silent, then a sad look crossed his face, and Sarah's heart sank.

Then, Wade whispered:

-----

"I see dead people," Wade whispered, and laughter filled the room.

"And, I see, Sarah, that you're not wearing a bra, _again_," and Wade's smile grew to fill the room. "It's not that cold in here, so I assume that Chip left just before you came over here," and Sarah's blush assaulted her entire face.

"You're wearing a light beige lipstick, Momma2, and it looks great on you: your lip-liner is perfect.

"Tim, I see that you still can't be trusted to eat without a bib," and Tim glanced down, and realized, with a shock, what Wade had said.

"Lucky's water needs changing, Jim," and he closed with a flourish:

"And, I see that the world is definitely going to be brighter in the future for all of us, thanks to some very special friends," Wade continued.

"Of all things ultimately ironic," he smiled as he stood, "the very same material that cost me my sight that, now, has restored it.

"Thank you, guys: You rock, big time!" Wade held his arms open, and Jim and Tim took his offer and the heartfelt hugs.

Their backs were almost immediately covered by Carlene and Sarah, shedding even more tears of joy.

"'I once was lost, but now, I'm found,'" Wade sang, a strong tenor voice coming from his tear-covered face. 'Tears! I never thought I'd missed them so much, until I didn't have them anymore,' his thoughts accompanied his moist face.

"'Was blind,'" he whispered, "'but now, I see,'" he whispered, and he turned his face to the ceiling and mouthed: 'Thank you, God, for their hands, their hearts, Your hands, and Your handiwork,' and Wade raised his face to the sky: 'You Rock, Too!'

-----

"You think Walter had it bad, Tara? Could be worse," Monique replied, adding a pregnant pause before continuing:

"Sarah and Chip," she smiled, and Tara grinned.

"Sarah finally corralled the 'Chipster,' huh?" and Monique nodded.

"You should see the rock he gave her, T: I don't understand why he's still going to college with that huge music deal he got," and a voice replied:

"So I can make sure that my managers don't keep me from buying this lovely lady more rocks in the future, Monique, that's why," Chip laughed as Monique jumped, then realized who had spoken and quickly stood and turned to see Chip Design and Sarah Best, his fiancée, Sarah beaming as she held her hand out for Monique to worship, the .5-carat engagement ring gleaming in the evening twilight filtering through the skylights and windows.

"Sarah!" Monique hugged her, and Sarah returned the hug, kissing Monique on the cheek and giggling when she held up her hand.

"Chip," Tara smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Sarah is one lucky girl to have you."

"Wrong, Tara: I'm the lucky one. I still wonder what she saw in me to encourage me to send that MP3 file off over the 'Net to that recording company, cold, but I count the days that I've been blessed to know her and have her love," Chip smiled calmly, and Sarah kissed his cheek.

"Keep that up, mister, and I just might keep you," Sarah grinned, and she kissed Chip's lips.

"Hey, Big Sis," a voice that Sarah recognized, and she turned to face Monique, Wade, and Wade's 'escort.' Wade held out his arms, and Sarah stepped into them and hugged them.

"Are you?" she whispered, and he nodded imperceptibly.

"I'm not telling them, just yet, Sis," and she felt his grin.

"You're evil, Wade."

"I try, Sis, I try," and they separated.

"Hello, Will," Sarah smiled and extended her hand to Supervising Agent Will Du.

"Good evening, Miss Best. You look lovely, this evening, as always. Please accept my congratulations, by the way: Chip is one lucky man," he grinned as he shook her hand, then lifted it and lowered his head, kissing her hand.

"Thank you, Will, but I'm the lucky one," she smiled.

"Not from where I stand," Will countered, and Sarah blushed.

"Hello, Mr. Design, and congratulations: may I say that I believe that you have excellent tastes in fiancées," Will shook Chip's hand. "Will Du, Global Justice, helping Wade when he needs a 'hand,' every now and again."

"Thank you. Agent. Du, and, it's Chip. I'm glad you were assigned to Wade."

"It's Will, Chip, and I wasn't assigned: I volunteered. It was the least I could do for a hero," Will smiled.

"He actually did volunteer, Chip," a new voice added to the conversation, and the chipped and smiling tones of Betty Director preceded her into the back room. "Monique, if you have anything planned, you'd better 'get it in gear:' Kim and Ron were pulling into the parking lot when I walked into the door," she was smiling as she entered the room, her regular jumpsuit replaced by a simple navy-blue above-the-knee dress, blue silk hose, and 4-inch heels, the entire package capturing Walter's attention.

Monique smacked Walter across the head. "Eyes back here, guy," she said as she pulled Tara with her, and the two ladies both ran from the room with their purses, heading for the front door.

-----

"There's a spot, Kim, right next to that - whoa, is that a Packer?" Ron was looking for a parking space in the rapidly-crowding lot.

Kim smiled as she expertly pulled the Sloth into the parking spot, next to the Gourd, and turned off her car. "Yup, Ron, it's a Packer," and she leaned over and kissed him.

"Not complaining, Kim, but what was that for?" Ron opened his door, smiling at the taste of her strawberry lipstick on his tongue and the smell of her hair, the wonderful aroma of her ever-present strawberry/mint shampoo filling his nostrils.

"For this, silly," and she waved her hand, her engagement ring sparkling, in the light, matching her smile, having now returned to her face on a full-time basis, "and for never giving up on me, all this time: you could have, and probably should have, told me that you had a life and to go 'pound sand,' but you never did," and she nodded as she closed her door and Ron shook his head 'no, no, no.' "Yes, Ron, you could have, you probably should have: most guys would have, and you didn't: you've stood by me for so long, and I never realized it until I woke up, finally.

"It took you 12 stinkin' years before you would let me kiss you, Kim," Ron grinned, "but that first kiss was, most definitely, worth the wait, and I didn't even need braces," he added as he placed his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him as they walked to the front door while he chuckled to her squirming at his reference to braces. "You think I was going to waste those 12 years over a single sitch?" he laughed as he squeezed her tighter and leaned over, pecking her cheek with a quick kiss before the restaurant door opened.

"Hey, Kim," Monique called out as she came outside.

"You need this," and Monique held up a blindfold, eliciting a chuckle from Ron and a growl from Kim.

"What's the sitch, Monique?" Kim asked.

"It's a surprise, Kim; actually, it's lots of surprises, and you'll be pleased, so humor me, all right?" she held the blindfold up and waved it, and Kim finally acquiesced. Monique placed the blindfold over Kim's eyes and made certain that she couldn't see under or around it as Ron tied it behind her head.

"You got it, Ron?"

"It's in place, Monique."

"Did you know about this, Ron?" Kim growled.

"Ron 'knew nothing,'" Monique replied in a TVTrashHeap bad German accent, and Ron laughed as Monique led them into the door.

Ron's eyes grew huge when he saw Tara, but she held up her finger to shush him. He grinned and nodded to her as she took the spot behind Kim, Monique on Kim's right as Ron guided her from her left.

Kim heard snickering, but she assumed that the patrons were laughing at her, being led into a restaurant blindfolded, so she put on her best smile as they walked into the back room.

Monique waved everyone silent, and motioned to Walter to come up to them. Ron was surprised, to say the least, but he released Kim as Walter stood, walked over, and Ron and Walter hugged tightly.

Walter nodded, questioningly, to Ron, and Ron nodded in reply. Walter then walked up to Kim and took her hand in his, stroking her beautiful skin.

'She's even more beautiful than I remembered or imagined she could be, even more lovely than those newspaper and Internet pictures of her,' Walter thought, and he lifted her hand and kissed it.

Kim blushed.

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"Not Ron," was Walter's reply.

'I know that voice, but from where?' ran through Kim's mind.

Walter looked over at Ron, who was grinning and nodded.

Walter leaned in and lightly brushed Kim's lips with his, then yelled:

"WE'RE _**STUCK**_!" as everyone in the room broke into full-blown laughter.

Kim reached up and ripped the blindfold off, staring at Walter.

"Walter?" she asked tentatively.

Walter nodded, bringing a huge smile almost instantly to Kim's face.

"_**Walter Nelson**_!" She screamed and wrapped her arms around her long-lost friend, laughing and crying at the same time.

Walter wasn't complaining.

'Ron's a very lucky man,' Walter thought as he held Kim and glanced over her shoulder at Ron; he was still smiling and laughing with everyone else.

"Walter," Kim finally let him go and pushed back to look at him objectively, then she took her hands and pried his lips apart.

"Well, at least the teeth are still all right," she commented, and everyone laughed as he blushed and she kissed his cheek.

A throat cleared behind Kim, and she turned to see:

"**TARA**!" and she grabbed her member of the cheer-sisterhood as they hugged and cried.

While this was happening, Ron managed to grab Walter. "How've you been, old man?" Ron asked, and Walter laughed.

"I can't help it if you two were all of 11 months younger than me, Ron," Walter faux-groused, and laughed. "I've been well, Ron and, from I can tell, you've been quite well, yourself. How long?"

"A few days; I proposed at her house, in front of James and Anne," and Walter visibly cringed.

"And, you're _**still**_ on the planet? I'm impressed," Walter replied with a grin.

"Well, it helps when you've been freak-fighting for as long as we have," Ron added with a slight touch of sadness in his smile.

"How is she, Ron? I heard about that night, and I was afraid of what probably happened to her. I couldn't have handled it, Ron; you were always stronger than I in that area," Walter admitted.

"It's been tough, Walter, but she's almost through it. She's come a long way in these last two-and-a-half years, but she's been a trooper."

"All because of you, my love," Kim remarked as she pulled Tara into the conversation that Ron and Walter were having. "How did you end up here, Walter?"

"I walked into Club Banana in the mall, last week, and I was captured by the spell of the ebony goddess," he replied, and Tara giggled as Monique, standing behind Walter, blushed.

"She was everything that I have been looking for, Kim, ever since we got 'hitched,'" he laughed, "and she is a fashion goddess, a food magician, and a wizard with the tailoring skills."

"Why, thank you, Mr. Nelson," Monique replied, and, again, Walter blushed. She wrapped her arms around Walter's waist. "He brought me coffee and muffins and roses this morning when he came back after his outfits had been altered, Kim, so I had to get some more food out of him before he left town."

"Who said I was leaving, Monique?" Walter pried her hands apart and escorted her to a seat, but then he noticed the other African-American man sitting with the sunglasses.

"Dr. Load," Wade extended out a hand, and Walter took it and shook it energetically. "This is, indeed, an honor, sir. I've been a huge fan, even before the Diablos, and I was even bigger afterwards.

"I'd like to offer my condolences to you on the loss of your parents, sir: Ryan's texts were required reading for me in college, and I have copies of every one of Rachel Nathan's prints." Walter had released Wade's hand and sat Monique at the table, then joined her in a separate chair.

"Thank you, Walter: I know about you from Kim," Wade grinned, "but somehow I imagined that you'd be nine feet tall and a Greek God," Wade laughed as Kim blushed.

"Not quite, sir, but I try to live up to that image," Walter replied with a chuckle. "May I have the honor of buying you dinner as a 'thank you' for your work, and in honor of your parents?"

"Yes, indeed, but only if you let me select the wine: Sato has a rather eclectic collection which I helped him catalog and stock, so I know what's on hand and works best with everything, especially the pork ribs," Wade grinned, and Walter reached over and took Monique's hand, squeezing it.

'He's doomed, that Walter is,' Wade thought as he watched Walter's smile from behind his dark glasses as he glanced at Monique. 'But, what a lucky guy he is: first, Kim, then Monique…

'Then, of course, there's Kim: first Walter, then Ron: she's not doing too bad, herself,' he grinned.

"May I sit with you, Wade?" Tara asked, and Wade turned his head to face her.

"Miss Tara, I would be honored," Wade rose from his seat and held out his hand. Tara extended hers, and Wade kissed it and offered her a seat, pushing her chair in as she sat, then returning to his own seat next to her.

"I know you from the computer in Kim's locker, Wade, and, of course, from the news stories, but we've never officially met," Tara explained.

"I knew you from cheer practice, Tara," Wade leaned in closer and whispered, "and, may I say, you were the subject of many of my early fantasies **and** my dreams, while I was recovering: your beauty, your smile gave me the courage to recover, many times when I felt I couldn't go on. Thank you, Tara," and Tara blushed as she realized that she had been a subject of Wade's fantasies.

"Hey, I was 13," Wade grinned, "and you were a high-school cheerleader: you know those fantasies never got past a 'PG-13' rating. I saved the 'R'-rated ones for Kim, Tara; I just never could get any deeper with you because you were so lovely, so beautiful, that I just couldn't imagine anything other than PG-13," Wade admitted with a blush of his own, and Tara felt empathy for the genius who saved the world but never got the girl. She made a decision:

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, then took his face in her hands and turned it, kissing the surprised Wade fully on the lips.

When she released him, "Well? Did I meet your expectations, Wade?" she grinned, and she glanced up to see a grinning Ron and Kim and Walter and Monique.

"Oh…my…yes…oh…yeah…Tara…that was wonderful," Wade managed to get the words out after finally getting his hyperventilation under control. "Now, I can die happy," Wade grinned.

"Good: my work here is done," Tara stated in a stately manner, then giggled and destroyed the image.

'She's even more beautiful than I remembered, and that kiss…oh, my, those lips should be registered as WMDs, they're so delectably, divinely, delicious,' Wade smiled inwardly as he let a small smile out as a response to her giggle. 'And, that giggle: music to my soul, it is. If I wasn't so in love with Joss, I might even ask Tara if she was willing to go a bit younger.'

"So, what's for dinner?" Betty finally got a word in, edgewise. "Besides 'Hormonal Teen Casserole, Au Gratin?" she added with a laugh, joined by others.

"Everything," Monique replied. "We're getting all meats, and Sato's serving 'family-style,'" she added.

"How are you, Monique? I didn't get a chance to speak when I came in." Betty said.

"I'm fine, Dr. Director," and Walter wrapped his arm around Monique's shoulder.

"So I see," Betty commented, and Sarah and Chip laughed.

"And, you, Sarah?"

"Quite well, Dr. Director," and Sarah held her hand out. Betty's smile grew into a full beam.

"Congratulations, Sarah, Chip! When did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago, at MTS II:, on Thanksgiving weekend: you know, the facility that was built to replace MTS after it was destroyed, 'back then,'" Sarah replied.

"Well, Sarah, it looks like we have something in common," Kim smiled as she held up her hand.

Silence, and the ladies all erupted with cheers and shouts as Kim grinned and Ron looked sheepishly at the table, then picked up a glass of water and drank deeply while the ladies all crowded around Kim.

"When did he propose, Kim?" came from Sarah.

"This past weekend, after we got home."

"Did you expect it?" came from Monique.

"No clue: in fact, I was ready to trash his neck before he did it," and Ron laughed at that comment and, inwardly, breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"What did James say, Kim?" Betty asked with a grin.

"He didn't say anything: he just stood there and smiled," Kim realized that for the first time, and she turned.

"Ron, darling, why was that?" Kim asked sweetly, but Ron recognized the tone: the 'answer me truthfully or get 12 kinds of Kung-Fu on your ass' sweetness, and Ron, luckily, had a response ready.

"Well, Kim," he replied, working his shirt collar, "This had kinda been planned for awhile, and I had already talked to your Dad and Mom, asking them for permission to ask for your hand in marriage," and Tara and Monique both 'Awww'ed.

"How far **back**, Ron?" Kim asked, and Ron twisted his shirt collar even more.

"Over two years age, after the Diablos 'sitch,' that Christmas," Ron replied, and Kim's mouth fell open.

"You held **that** secret, what you wanted to do, for **that** long?" Kim looked shocked, and Ron twisted even more.

"Well, Kim, you weren't ready, and I knew you would be, some time in the future. I had the time, and you are most definitely worth the wait, so - " he never had a chance to finish his sentence.

Kim's lips sealed the remainder of Ron's response as she devoured him, feeding on his love and the patience and caring that he had shown her for the past years, while the wait-staff and Sato bought the food out and stood, waiting for Kim and Ron to come to a stopping point.

A sound got their attention, and Ron and Kim looked up to see the entire table and wait-staff, standing and waiting for them.

"May we serve? The food's getting cold," Sato laughed, and the two grinned and blushed as they went back to their seats and the staff began to place the food.

Sato walked up to Ron, and Ron stood and faced him. The two bowed to each other and smiled. "Good evening, Ronald-san," Sato spoke softly.

"Good evening, Sato-san. I trust you have been well, my friend," Ron replied.

"Very well, Ronald-san, thank you. Congratulations, on your engagement to Miss Kimberly," Sato smiled. "At least I won't have to practice harvesting on you," he added.

"I was waiting for the proper time, as I explained, my friend," Ron chuckled, and the two men looked at each other and bowed imperceptibly.

"Enjoy your dinner, Ronald-san: I'd recommend the chicken and the beef ribs: they are especially moist and tender this evening. The trout's good, as usual," Sato laughed as Ron nodded his agreement.

"Thank you, my friend," a final bow, and Sato headed back for the kitchen as Ron sat, pulling his napkin off the table and placing it in his lap.

"What was that, Ron?" Walter asked.

"Old friend, Walter: we share a passion for cooking, and he liked a couple of my recipes, so he using them here at the restaurant."

Walter couldn't get Ron to tell him which recipes were his.

-----

Wade recommended the wine: Monique and Tara most definitely concurred, and Sato brought out six chilled bottles for the table, a "Concho y Rio Cabernet Explorer."

"It's got a good mix with the ribs, everyone," Monique smiled as Sato opened the first bottle and poured a glass for Betty. She swirled her glass, sipped, and broke into a big smile.

"Excellent choice, Wade."

"Sato, does that still work?" Betty pointed to the old-style jukebox while three more bottles were opened and poured, a fourth bottle of sparkling grape juice opened and poured into Wade's glass.

"It certainly does, ma'am, and the price is still the same: 3 for a quarter," Sato replied, and Betty stood and walked over to it and glanced at the contents, selecting six songs after dropping in her two quarter. The jukebox grabbed the first old vinyl '45 from the rack and dropped in onto the platter, and the needle moved over and dropped, the scratches heard before the first Christmas song began.

As Betty reached her seat, Wade picked up his glass of sparkling grape juice and stood. "I'd like to propose a toast, everyone," he announced, and the entire table pushed back their chairs and stood, waiting for Wade to speak.

Wade turned to face the direction of Kim and Ron.

"My friends, Kimberly Ann Possible and Ronald Dean Stoppable: there are times when I wondered if the world deserved such wonderful, caring people; then, Drakken answered my question for me," and the silence was sound-absorbent. "They, literally this time, saved the world and found each other. Their love will exist for the ages, cactus not included," and the table, to a person, laughed. "To Kim and Ron: truly, they are Team Possible."

"Kim and Ron: Team Possible," and the glasses all clicked, and drinks were taken.

"Another, if I may be so bold," Wade continued as he continued to stand.

Wade turned to face Sarah and Monique. "My newer, old friends," he laughed, "Monique Terranborne Gunderson and Sarah Janine Best: the new members of Team Possible, who were willing to risk it all, take a chance, for their friends and the world when disaster befell us all.

"I'd like to add to this Sarah and her future husband, Christopher David Robinson Design, who deserve each other as much as Kim and Ron.

"Monique, may you live as long as you wish," and Wade smiled at Walter, "and love, as long as you live."

Wade then turned in a different direction, facing in the general direction of the next couple. "Sarah and Chip: in the words of a wonderful writer:

"'Life is short, and the years are long, but not as long as you have each other.'

Wade lifted his glass a bit higher. "To Monique and Sarah: the newest old members of Team Possible, and to Sarah and Chip: two wonderful friends who have found each other and chosen to live out their lives together.

"And, to Walter Nelson: good luck, guy. You're doomed, but with Monique: what a way to go!" Wade laughed as Monique wrapped an arm around the waist of a surprised and smiling Walter Nelson.

"Mon and Walter, Sarah and Chip," Wade held his glass high.

"Mon and Walter, Sarah and Chip," and the glasses were clicked and then drained, followed by cheers for all three pairs as Wade sat..

Betty looked over at Wade and smiled. 'How can he keep doing it: continue to be so positive, even after his world crashed in on top of him, literally?

'He inspired Will Du to volunteer to be his driver, pilot, and assistant on a full-time basis, after all the times that they fought and argued and the times that Will insulted both Kim and Ron. He has helped rebuild Global Justice's intelligence-gathering and processing systems, asking for nothing for his assistance: I'm glad that the UN refused to allow him to do this as a volunteer, insisting to pay him for his work at a more-than-fair rate that allows Wade to become a multi-multi-millionaire before he turned 18.

'Now,' she smiled, 'He's going to Montana for Christmas with Stephen, Carlene, Chip, and Sarah as well as the rest of the Possible extended family for a major Christmas celebration. I just wish he could see Jocelyn when she comes down those stairs for the first time…he loves her so much, and she loves him…' and the steaming food assaulted her nostrils. She looked down at the hot corn-on-the-cob and cold cole slaw, and she grinned as she stabbed a chicken breast off the platter and placed it on her plate, and began eating.

The song ended, and another song began.

"Walter, you never did tell me why you're in Middleton," Monique took a bite of ribs slathered in sauce, and Walter smiled.

'I've never seen a woman look so sexy eating…Walter, stop it! You're over the edge…what was it Wade said: what a way to go? That's it; I never thought that I'd fall in love at first sight, especially after what happened with Kim, but I was so wrong….'

"I'm sorry, what was that, Monique?"

"I asked," she grinned and repeated, "Why are you back in Middleton?"

'I'll bet Walter is too busy watching 'the girls' to think and eat at the same time,' and Monique smiled as she placed the rib down delicately and sliced a piece of blackened trout and ate it, enjoying the spices.

"Well, Monique, the company I work for is looking into several ventures in cities and towns across the country, infusing them with capital to continue the assistance for recovery after 'Der Nacht,' and I got my choice of locations and opportunities. I hadn't been back to Middleton in years, so I chose to come here.

"We're an environmental recovery business; the owners never imagined the size of the business when they started back in 1995, but, between 9.11 and Drakken, they've been swamped."

"So, what are you doing working for them?"

"I'm a Director for Project Selection and Implementation, Monique: it's a fancy title for being the person who makes sure the work gets done and is the horse's ass and gets reamed when things aren't done on time," Walter smiled as Monique laughed.

'Her laugh is as beautiful as she is,' he thought as he took a bite out of the roll. 'She did tell me that she'd broken up with someone; I felt sad for her, but I want her to be my wife.

'**Walter**! _**Wife**_? Are you serious?

'Yes, you are, Walter. This woman is talented, beautiful, and she has a good heart. And, based in that picture of her on the 'Net in her mission suit, she could kick butt on anyone, anytime: those curves, in that outfit…and, in this one, tonight…I've got to be the luckiest bloke on the planet,' he thought as he bit into the rib.

"So, how long will you be here?"" Monique asked.

"If the deals don't work, I'll only be here for another three-four months. If the deal work, I'll be here for at least 36-40 months," and Monique decided that she wanted Walter Nelson to stay in town awhile: 'I always wondered what Kim saw in him when she told me the stories, and now I know. This could be the one, Monique, and even better than Felix: he's not going to be locked up in the labs or in front of video games all night,' she mentally giggled.

'I wonder…oh, my, he **is** gorgeous, Mon: he is one gorgeous man, and kind, and sweet, as well….'

The song ended, and another song began.

"Sarah, are you happy?" Chip asked as Sarah lifted the fork to her mouth, and the food fell back to her plate as she laughed.

"Chip, what do you think?" she asked, and she leaned over and kissed him. "I've never been happier, Chip: I love you so much, and you've backed me all the time I was backing up Kim and Ron and helping Wade. Never, not even once, did you ask why, Chip: thank you."

"Sarah, I love you, and I could see how much those things meant to you. I'd have been an idiot to try to pull you away from your passions; that, and I'd probably have ended up on my back after a kick."

"You could still end up on your back," she purred, and she heard a laugh: she looked and saw Kim and Ron both laughing; Sarah blushed.

"Lucky Chip: Chip on his back, Sarah on top," Ron commented, and now it was Chip's turn to blush.

"I don't know, Ron: something tells me that Sarah gets the better end of that deal," and Kim and Ron both continued to laugh as Sarah and Chip continued to blush.

"Do you have a date set yet, Kim?" Sarah asked, trying to distract.

"After we graduate from college, Sarah."

"Us, too," Chip added. "It does look like we might not be the first, though," and Chip pointed at Monique and Walter.

"Walter looks like he has 'Mon's disease,' Ron, and he's got it worse than Felix ever had it.

"Sure looks that way, Chip," Ron replied, and they all watched Monique and Walter dance at the table.

"Certainly looks like it, Ron," Kim smiled as she put her fork to Ron's mouth with a forkful of potato salad and fed him.

The song ended, and another song began.

"I'll have a Blue, Christmas, without you," the singer crooned, and Wade smiled inwardly as he ate.

'I've had too many 'Blue Christmases' without you, Mom, Dad. But, God willing, that changes this Christmas when I go to Montana for the first time and tell Jocelyn Possible that I love her and want to marry her, to spend the rest of my live with her by my side. I don't care how many limbs she has: she has my heart, and that's all that matters.

'I never dreamed that I'd be able to do it so soon, but Jim and Tim and Doctors Porter and Possible have made it 'possible,'' Wade laughed as he took a forkful of cole slaw along with a hefty forkful of blackened trout. 'I just wish that I could have done something for Jocelyn. Maybe, in a few years, I can figure out a way for her to get back to where she was, before the Diablos.

'I just want her to love me as much as Jim says she does; is that too much to ask, Mom, Dad, God?' a tear escaped, and Wade wiped his face clean, certain that no one saw it.

No one noticed...except Ron, who remembered that Wade's tear ducts were gone.

-----

The table looked like a disaster area: bones of multiple formerly living creatures, empty plates and bowls, and empty wine and sparkling juice bottles littered the war zone as the wait-staff expertly cleared the table, leaving nothing but fresh palates on which to paint dessert.

Betty smiled when Sato and another staff member rolled out a cart with a hot serving dish and a chilled dish, along with fresh dessert plates and silverware, as well.

"Anyone for peach fried pie and homemade vanilla bean ice cream?" Sato asked with a wicked grin on his face as they lifted the covers from the two hot serving dishes, and several moans of pleasure were heard to come from the ladies.

They began dishing out the first round of pie and ice cream, and by the time the first round was dished out several were ready for round two. Sato ultimately emptied both sets of serving dishes of pie and ice cream and laughed: Kim, Sarah, Monique, Tara, and Betty were smiling, and the guys were sitting, stunned, at the amount that the ladies had consumed: a full cart and a third of the second cart, by themselves. What shocked them was Sarah and Tara had consumed the most of any of the people there, and they continued to look around for even more.

"Sarah, how do you do it?" Walter asked.

"I burn it off," Sarah replied, leaning over and kissing Chip.

"Ahhh, now I understand," and both Sarah and Chip blushed and sputtered.

"Exercise, Walter: my workouts," Sarah clarified.

"So, **that's** what you two call it," Walter dead-paned, and the entire table laughed as Sarah and Chip got redder by the minute.

"Will, you've been quiet," Tara said. "What are you doing besides keeping Wade out of trouble?"

"That's a full-time job, Tara," he replied with a grin, and Wade swung and missed him.

"I'm involved in several recovery projects outside of the major metro areas like the Tri-Cities; people forget that those areas were hit, as well, and several of them lost some major infrastructure that had to be cobbled together for survival; only now are the problems being addressed for permanent repairs.

"I get lots of requests for Team Possible autographs and photos, so I spend a lot of time with the kids and their parents, handing them out and telling stories. They seem to enjoy it, and it helps take their minds off the things they lost.

"One family," Will choked, then continued, "one family lost their mother and two sisters, ages four and three, when the roof fell in on them," and Tara's face started to leak. "I was the first one out there, that next day: the father and the three brothers had just managed to free themselves after nine hours of being trapped in the rubble, and I helped them pull the women out," Will wiped the tears from his face. "They thanked me, Tara, after we pulled the bodies out, and then they offered me the last of their water and food, all that they had, but I told them no and handed them the bottles from my car, all that I had in the trunk, and the MREs I had stashed for emergencies.

"They were so thankful, Tara, that they tried to pay me," Will wiped more tears away. "I told them that they'd already paid for it: it was their tax dollars, coming back to them."

"Tara, things like that leave a mark on you. When I found out what had happened to Kim's family in Montana and to Wade, I asked my boss if I could have a permanent temporary assignment with Wade when he got better.

"She said, 'Don't you mean if he gets better, Will?'" and Betty smiled.

"I told her: 'Dr. Director: for Team Possible, it's not a matter of "if," it's "when,"' and I've been assigned to Wade ever since. As poorly as I treated Kim and Ron and him when I first met them, I'm surprised that they didn't tell me to go to hell, but I was lucky: they accepted me, unconditionally."

Will smiled. "Thank you, Tara: I've never told anybody that story before, and it felt good to get it off my chest.

Will turned to Kim and Ron. "Thank you, Kim, Ron, Wade."

"Aww, Will," Wade replied: "'No big,'" and they laughed.

Chip cleared his throat and pointed at Betty: she was caught red-handed and open-mouthed, licking her dessert plate clean.

"Dr. Director, if you want more, you could have just asked," Walter smiled, and Betty tossed the plate at him.

"I take it that's a _**no**_," and Walter dodged a second plate, this one from Tara.

"It sounds like it's time to go," Wade stated, "before the silverware begins to fly," and he stood, followed by the rest of the occupants.

Hugs were exchanged all around, and Wade got an authorized hug from Dr. Director and another hug from Tara and Monique. He shook hands with Chip and congratulated him once again on his excellent taste in ladies, and Walter came over to him.

"Wade, thank you," Walter began, and Wade grabbed him and hugged him.

"Thanks for helping Kim, all those years ago, Walter, and thanks for pulling Monique out of her funk: I think she's got a thing for you, guy," Wade said as he pulled back, and Walter smiled.

"I could do much worse, Wade: much, much worse. And thank you, as well: my older sister and brother were tied up in rescue efforts those first few days, and your Avatar led rescuers to help find several folks; of course, they all thought it was you," Walter laughed and headed to Sato to see the damages.

"How are you, little brother?" Sarah came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Not good when you do that, Sarah: you make me think of you in other than 'sisterly ways,'" Wade laughed, and Sarah separated quickly, laughing.

"How are you, Wade?" Sarah came around to face Wade and whispering.

"They're fine, Big Sis." He replied in a whisper.

"Don't strain yourself, all right?"

"Yes, Big Sis," Wade laughed, and Sarah kissed his cheek and left with Chip.

"Wade," Kim came up and hugged him tightly, tears falling onto his shoulders.

"I'm so glad to see you out, Wade," she said into his neck.

"I'm glad you're doing better, Kim: you had me worried, there, for a long time. I didn't want to lose another Big Sister, and I was scared for you," Wade shook, "I was scared you'd do something stupid, Kim, and I couldn't live with that, causing you to do anything drastic."

"**Wade Agamemnon Load**," she smiled as she pulled back and took his head in her hands. "That night was not your fault."

"It wasn't yours, either, Kim: do you think we've _**both**_ finally figured that out?"

Silence from Kim, then –

"I'm ready to put it away, if you are, Wade."

"I'm more than ready, Kim," and Wade stuck out his hand. "Deal, Kim?"

"Deal, Wade," and Kim took his hand, shook it, and then pulled him to her and kissed him on the lips.

"Will," Ron whispered to a totally-immobilized Will Du, "I think you're better pull the car around: Wade may have a spot of trouble walking after that kiss," and Will smiled, shook Ron's hand, and headed out the door.

Kim pulled her face back, her eyes closed.

"I'm glad I did that, Wade," she whispered.

"Oh, yeah, Kim, I totally hated it," Wade whispered back, and the two friends laughed as Kim opened her eyes.

"Thank you, Wade, for everything you've done for Ron and me. I've never told you that, before, and it's long overdue."

"Thank you, Kim, for having the faith in me that you had. You didn't have to, but you did."

"I had to, Wade," Kim closed her eyes and began to cry. "I needed the rush, Wade, and the gear helped me get it on these missions."

"Now, after kisses from you and Tara, I just need one from Bonnie, and I can die a happy and fulfilled man," Wade smiled, and he and Kim both laughed hard at his statement as she opened her eyes.

"And, Kim? Congratulations. You deserve happiness, more than anyone else on the planet," Wade smiled, and Kim turned and headed for the door.

"I'll be out in a minute, KP," Ron called, and the door swung shut, leaving Ron and Wade alone in the room with the peach fried pie carcasses.

"What's the sitch, Ron?"

"Take them off, Wade."

"Take what off, Ron?"

"I saw tears, Wade: the glasses, take them off. How long?"

"Oh, snap," Wade muttered under his breath, and he slowly reached up and removed his glasses.

Ron slammed his hand over his mouth, a massive grin reaching 9,1 on the smile scale struck his face.

"How?" Ron finally got the words out.

"Jim and Tim: it's not a permanent solution, but it'll be good enough to get me to Montana, Ron," and Ron slammed into Wade and hugged him, Ron's own tears mixing with Wade's for the first time in over two years.

"Don't tell Kim, Ron: she and Joss are gonna get a Christmas present they'll never forget," Wade pushed Ron back and wiped his face. "You'd better do something about the wet face, Ron, or Kim will wonder."

"Secret, Wade, mouth tied shut. I'm just damn happy for you," Ron grinned and ran for the back room door, leaving Wade in the room alone as Ron waved goodbye.

-----

Kim pulled the Sloth up to the restaurant door just as Ron came out. He ran to the door, opened it, and jumped into the front seat, snapping his shoulder belt as he pulled the door shut.

"No back seat, Ron?" Kim kidded as she headed out of the parking lot.

Ron wiped his face, and Kim looked at him quizzically.

"Got something in my eye, Kim, but I got it: must have been from the flying peach plates," he laughed as he smiled and cheered inside: Kim was back, Wade was back, and only Joss remained.

'Jim, Tim, you do good work,' he smiled as he reached over and took Kim's free right hand in his and squeezed gently.

"I love you, Miss Possible," and he lifted the hand to his lips.

"And, I love you, Mr. Stoppable," Kim replied as rain began to fall a light shower started and was quickly followed by conversion of the rain and the start of a snow shower.

"Ron?"

"Yes, Kim?"

"How's Wade really doing, Ron? I know you see and talk to him, regularly."

"He's doing better, Kim: the Bests have been wonderful parents, and Sarah's been a great big sister to Wade. I guess now, Wade will have a brother-in-law, too," Ron laughed.

"Ron?"

"Yes, Kim?"

"Thank you."

"For what, Kim?"

"For covering for me, for assembling the team for me, for standing by me, everything," Kim began to cry as she drove into the Middleton city limits from Lowerton. "I was scared, Ron, and you carried me through the past two years."

"Kim, we're a team; we've always been a team. The wedding makes it official for us, but Wade's been a part of that team, as well, since he first modified your website for you.

"We'll never not be a team: Drakken thought he could defeat us, break us up, but he couldn't. We're like you and Bonnie with the Bond-O-Ball: stuck together, permanently,' Kim laughed. "That's what makes us who we are, Kim, and that's what gives us the strength to go on, even when it's 'impossible,' 'check our name,'" he laughed and squeezed Kim's hand again as they headed home in the snow.

-----

Wade put his glasses back on and stood in the silence for a few minutes, humming a song, then unsnapped his cane, extended it, and headed to the front of the restaurant and the outside world.

"Four more weeks before I see my Jocelyn, in person, for the first time," he whispered as he pushed the back room door open and stepped through it to the restaurant

-----

Next, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

(Timothy James Possible)

(Friday, November 13th, 2009)

"Joss, we know it'll work," I repeated to my crying cousin. At least, this time, the tears were happy.

"At best, Joss, currently you can wear them for a consecutive maximum period of 24 hours at a time before they have to be removed and reset. The reset only takes about 12 hours, currently, and that includes the time for your nerve endings to become de-sensitized from the heavy activity that they've experienced," Jim added.

"We're only a week or two from eliminating the reset period; we'll be back with the upgrades, then," I told her.

Both Nana and Rebecca Jane stared at us, still not fully comprehending, or more likely afraid to get their hopes up for her granddaughter and friend, respectively.

"I don't care, guys," Joss was adamant. "You just don't understand."

"Joss, **why** do you think we did it?" I said, and I lifted her hand to my face so she could feel my tears.

"We know how you feel about him, Joss, and he loves you, too," and her smile lit up my heart like she always could do, "we did it so you walk to him, hold him, at least once more, so you could ask him whatever you want to ask him: how's the weather, what's the 'sitch,'" I laughed, "if he want to spend the rest of his live with you, whatever," and I took both of her hands in mine and looked into her ice-blue eyes, shining and smiling.

I glanced at Rebecca Jane, and I saw her smile. Nana quit trying not to cry.

"You…did all this... for me?" she asked, and she squeezed me with her good hand.

"No, Joss, we were being selfish, very selfish: we did it because we love you, because we love Wade like a brother, and we decided that it was wrong for you two to be separated just because you two were too pig-headed to go to each other," I laughed. "It's the very least we could do for our favorite cousin...but, that's not important," I answered her honestly, and Joss pulled her hands back from me and began to sob.

Rebecca Jane put her hand on one of Joss' shoulders, and Nana mirrored on the other shoulder, and I looked at the ladies again.

They were both smiling so big, I didn't think it was possible for them to do that.

'I love you guys,' Rebecca Jane mouthed to Tim and I.

Rebecca Jane grew a smile and looked directly at Jim: 'I want to have your children,' she mouthed, and Jim looked at her and laughed.

She looked really confused at his response. "Tim just had an offer like that, last week, Rebecca Jane," Jim kept laughing, and Rebecca Jane joined him.

"Psych!" she smiled, and laughed silently. Jim started breathing again.

I was glad that distracted us. I hated to watch a girl cry; I guess Jim and I had too much Dad in us, because when we saw that we wanted to kill someone, usually the person that caused those tears.

"Thank you, guys," she lifted her head in my direction and stuck out her good hand. "I can never repay you for this, you know."

"We know: consider it a long-term loan, requiring no repayment," I smiled as I took her hand and kissed it.

"Because we love you, Joss, and we know you'd do the same thing for us, and because you saved our girlfriends, we owe **you** the world; this is a very, very small down-payment on that debt," Jim added, and darn it! We all started to cry.

Nana put on Aunt Sheri's favorite song: Blue Eyes, Smiling, in the Rain.

Joss' eyes would shine, once again, when she was whole, again.

-----

Next, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

Chapter 10: I'll have a Tweeb Christmas, p2

-----

Thank you, to all of you, for continuing to support me in this journey.

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	10. 10: I’ll have a Tweeb Christmas, p2

_**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

This is not a part of the (shameless plug) Blue Eyes, Shining stories or the JadeKimVerse, but judging from the reviews of the original tale, I've been charged with showing the aftermath of Ron's actions and explaining Kim's behavior.

I hope that you enjoy this: you can blame Cindy for this story (yes, it's the same Cindy that sent me the ANC picture that spawned "Merry Christmas, Momma" and "Paint Me a Christmas Memory:" she's a closet Plot Bunny).

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

What happens after _**Define, Hell III: The Sequel?**_

Answer:

It's a description of the wicked turn that took place as a result of the events of the Diablos night: they weren't what you remember from the show….

We have angst, we have fluff (and, there will be smuff), and we have…well, I'm not sure what you'll call it all, but it's here.

-----

Previously, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

-----

(Jocelyn Possible, December 11, 2009)

"I'll be down in a moment, Nana, please and thank you," I finally opened my eyes, and he was the first thing I saw, hanging on my wall above the landing stairs:

'Good morning, Dr. Load,' I mentally called out to him, every morning.

It was an old picture, one from before the Diablos, but he was cute then.

I had seen his pictures afterward, and I still had the incurable urge to 'kiss the guy.'

I was afraid, though:

I was afraid that he wouldn't want to be around a cripple, even for a friend.

"But, I'll get better, and you'll see, Dr. Load: I'll have you for my very own," I announced to the sky, and I swung my leg over the edge and reached for my artificial leg, slipping it on and connecting everything, then stepping out of my gown, slipping on my arm and connecting what I could: Nana would have to do the rest.

"Things change, Andrea Jocelyn," Nana had told me at Daddy's funeral at Arlington, as they placed him in the ground next to Momma.

"I'll be here for you, as long as I can, or as long as you need me," and she hugged me and let me cry as Momma's college friend, Betty Director, came over in her Navy dress uniform and handed me the flag.

"I'm so sorry, Jocelyn," she had said, and the tears in her eye was genuine.

I stood, slipped on my bra, and pulled on a shirt, then blew Wade a kiss as I headed down the stairs.

I was getting better at it.

-----

I poured my milk and raised the container towards her questioningly.

"Why, yes, Jocelyn, please and thank you," Nana smiled, and I poured her a big glass, and then went to the stove to mix up a good helpin' of Daddy's flapjacks as she went back to the table with her milk.

I looked over after she sat, and she had a milk mustache: I giggled.

'She's got 'leche,'' I thought.

"Thank you, Nana," and I put the spatula down and ran to her, hugging her neck.

"What did you do that for, Sweet Tea?" she asked when I pulled away, smiling.

"Because I love you so much, Nana," I replied.

"And, I love you, too, Jocelyn, but that's not the reason, is it?" she always knew the truth: she was as bad as Sensei.

"Well," I went back to the griddle and flipped the flapjacks, "because you gave up your plans for me," and I barely stifled back a sob.

She heard it, and she stood and came over to the stove, putting her arms around my waist and squeezing.

"What kind of a grandmother would I be, if I hadn't come to the aid of my Sweet Tea?" and she kissed my neck, squeezed me, and went back to the table via the pantry for diet and regular maple syrup, taking them to the table.

"You lost a son; you had a right to mourn alone, not have to raise his brat," I reminded her, and –

"Andrea Jocelyn Possible: you never were and are not now a brat! You just got caught up in the wrong crowd at the beginning of the school year, but you got away from the truly bad influences before everything happened to them," she reminded me. "Besides, you took your friend back, even after she left you, after she had her own personal crisis, and that's definitely not the attitude of a brat, my darling," and Nana gulped the last of her milk and got up to get a cup of that nasty brew she made that she affectionately called 'coffee with an attitude,' or 'Navy Coffee."

-----

"Hey, J," Jen was standing there, waiting for me.

"Hey yourself, J," I replied and grinned.

We walked under the Stephen Michael Lopez Memorial Archway on the way into the school. It was built to honor the students that we lost that day when the drug dealers tried to take over the school. Amazingly enough, we only lost five students, but Stephen was everyone's unanimous choice for the name of the arch: even the friends and parents of the other students voted for him. Maybe it was because of the hero we never knew he was, until it was too late….

His last words, carved on the cornerstone: _**You can't have them, I won't let you**_, became our new unofficial school motto. His parents stopped each and every one of us and told us 'thank you' whenever they saw one of us in town for a long time to come.

They didn't understand:

We should have been thanking them, for they raised a son who, when the chips were down, took a bullet rather than allow a fellow student to be killed.

-----

"I'm no hero, Mr. Barkin, I was just trying to save my Daddy, and I couldn't even do that," and I started to get emotional.

"Miss Possible, Jocelyn," he smiled at me, "that's one thing that a hero does: put others first, before their own personal safety," and he stood and saluted me.

I stood and returned the salute the way Daddy taught me to, but with my artificial arm, and Mr. Barkin smiled as he dropped his salute.

"Good job, Miss Possible."

"The salute?"

"All of it, Miss Possible, all of it.

"Sealie would be proud," and that did it:

Steve Barkin made me cry.

-----

"Miss Possible! Miss Battle!"

"Yes, Mr. Brickle?" we answered in unison as we walked through Security: I had to be wand screened, for obvious reasons.

The school security team had finally realized that I wasn't trying to smuggle anything in, inside my prosthetic arm or leg, but it had taken a few weeks and some interesting X-Ray sessions to convince them otherwise.

I winked at Mary Jane Lyle, the guard, and she winked back as she finished the screening; and then, we walked over and looked up at Mr. Brickle.

"Up" was the operative word here: he usually ran around the school, terrorizing students in his wheelchair. Today, he was on his legs: that usually was a good sign.

"I have some good news for the two of you," he began with a smile, and before either one of us could complete the joke, he did it for us, "and, no, no car insurance is involved, so don't even go there."

He continued his grin: "You ladies, of course, remember the mid-year assembly this afternoon," as he looked through us at someone getting in trouble behind us.

"Yes, Sir," came from both our mouths.

"Well," and he leaned over and whispered conspiratorially, "I have, under good authority, that certain people are receiving some very good news this afternoon, so I'd recommend that they contact their parents and grandparents," he added as he looked at me, "and make certain that they are here this afternoon.

"Make sense?"

"Makes perfect sense, Mr. Brickle," Jennifer replied, and I nodded.

"Good; now, get to class, you two," and he turned and walked away, then took off in a trot after that student.

-----

My thoughts were bothering me, and I had finally realized why:

It was another Christmas coming up without Daddy, and I hadn't done what I wanted to do:

Tell Dr. Load I was in love with him.

I know, that sounds foolish: Jocelyn, you haven't even met the man, let alone talked to him.

You know what?

**I.**

**Didn't.**

**Care**.

-----

(James Timothy Possible, months earlier...)

"Excellent work, Dr, Porter, excellent," I added, and she smiled.

"What gave her away?"

"She wasn't pissed enough at you when she came out," I replied, and Frances stared at me.

"You're a smart one," she grinned, and she put her hands on my head and pulled my head to hers and kissed me…hard and long.

I didn't know she could kiss that good.

When she finally let me up, I smiled. "Can you make 20 or 50 of her, Doctor Porter?"

"Make?" Tim asked, confused.

"Yes, make, silly," she held out her wrist, pulled up her shirt sleeve, and opened her wrist.

"She's like Oliver?" he asked, and Vivian looked even more surprised.

"Next gen," she replied, and Oliver came over and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"She felt warm, soft," I interjected, and Frances nodded.

"That's because I am real, silly," and she took my hand and put it on her chest.

I felt her heartbeat, and I felt something else, on the outside…and I smiled at her as she grew.

"Oops," she grinned, blushed, and removed my hand. "A little too close to the goodies, James; not that I minded," she purred that last part, and I was in serious trouble now.

"So, you've already gone further than we anticipated," Tim stated, and she smiled and nodded.

"I can go from cyber to organic, but not the reverse," and Tim frowned.

"We need organic to cyber," and Frances frowned, then smiled.

"I'm no closer than five years to what you want; sorry," Vivian looked at us, and we smiled.

"Well, we can help: we've already jump-started the research and made several additions, modifications, and upgrades to your work based on your publications, Doctor Porter. We already solved several of the issues you pointed out in the article you published in February that appeared in _Robotica,_ so I think we can make our goal."

"Goal?" she asked, and Tim smiled.

"We want an alpha on the limbs operational by next July and the beta by October, with a pilot set by mid-December 2009; back it up about four weeks on the dates for the eyes," I said. "Dad will have all of his components ready by those dates: they're the critical connection capabilities using the Hephaestus material," and she stared at me, astonished.

"18 months until pilot? That's impossible-" she stopped and stared at us, a wicked smile beginning to grow on her face and that of her daughter.

"I can take the next steps if you get to alpha by July, Mom," Frances was beaming.

"That you can, Frances," Vivian hugged Frances, then they both turned and looked at us.

"For Wade?" Vivian asked, and I nodded.

"And, for our cousin Jocelyn, in Montana: it's a little surprise for them," and Frances laughed.

"A 'little' surprise? I'd hate to be on the receiving end of your big surprises, guys," Frances smiled as she walked towards me, stopping right in front of me.

"Are you sure?" She batted her eyelashes, and I knew I was happy I had a girlfriend.

"I'm sure; sorry, Frances," I replied, and she grinned and grabbed my shirt, pulling me to her face.

"Your loss, big guy," she purred as she kissed me, once again.

She tasted like cherries and cinnamon, and I was really, really glad I had a girlfriend now, especially when she released me and licked her lips. "Yummy," she said, and she let my collar go with a flourish and a smile.

"This is going to be an interesting session, Doctor Porter," I replied, a bit woozy from lack of oxygen, and the two ladies laughed as I sat down.

"Why the deadline?" Frances asked.

"Two reasons:

"One: Christmas," and Vivian and Frances both grinned and clapped;

"and, two: Joss needs to walk across the stage for her high school graduation, whole, regardless of what Drakken did to her, to our family," Tim finished.

"Yeah: this is personal, this time," I added with a growl, and Frances looked shocked at my response.

"Let's do it, boys," Vivian announced and held out her hand

She giggled. "Are you sure you don't want to dump your girlfriend, or at least help me do some 'research?'"

"Sorry, Frances, but unless I had a signed, notarized statement from Jennifer, no dice: I don't want to even take a chance on losing her."

-----

We had the alpha ready 30 days before target, and the beta test was completed by mid-August. We were ready for pilot.

We watched Frances grow up, and by the time we completed beta testing she had gone from a pretty 11-year-old to a beautiful 21-year-old, and she had continued to look more and more like her mother as she grew older, not that there was anything wrong with that.

"I'm accelerating her growth to 24 by mid-September, and then I'll re-establish her to normal aging parameters," Vivian told us when Tim asked.

Tim was curious, but he wasn't complaining: I suspect he was helping Frances do 'research' because he would come back from the lab smiling far too big, and Frances...well, let's just say that Frances was singing an awful lot, according to Vivian, and she was on-key.

-----

Wade put his glasses back on and stood in the silence for a few minutes, humming a song, then unsnapped his cane, extended it, and headed to the front of the restaurant and the outside world.

"Four more weeks before I see my Jocelyn, in person, for the first time," he whispered as he pushed the back room door open and stepped through it to the restaurant

-----

And now, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

Chapter 10: I'll have a Tweeb Christmas, p2

-----

(December 11, 2009)

Jocelyn Possible pulled out her cell and hit Nana's button.

She answered almost immediately.

"Sweet Tea: what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Nana," Joss looked around and confirmed that everyone else was doing the same thing she was. "Mr. Brickle just told Jen and me that we were 'unofficially' getting an award of some type at the assembly this afternoon. Could I get you to bring some things for me to wear this afternoon?"

"Why, land's sakes, Sweet Tea, of course. What do you want?"

"My black dress slacks, the light green blouse, my black flats, and my 'other things', Nana," Joss grinned.

"Are you sure, Sweet Tea? You've never worn them in public before."

"What better way to check out my control on that 'undocumented feature' that Jim and Tim don't know about, Nana?" by now, Joss was beaming, and it was actually getting Jen's attention. Joss forced a frown, and Jen turned back to her own call.

"All right, dear: in about 20 minutes? I need to change, as well: I was working on Tornado, and he was stomping me at chess, again," she laughed.

"Please, and thank you, Nana," Joss giggled and cut the connection.

She was ready to try her first public appearance of her newest 'toys.' 'Cousins Jim and Tim,' she thought, 'deserved a place in Heaven for everything they had done: not for helping her, but for the look that they put on Nana's face when they told us, showed us….'

Joss grinned to herself, and Jen and Becky looked at her strangely after her earlier giggle. 'I've got a seee-creeet,' she giggled silently in sing-song, for it was a secret that neither Jen nor Becky knew…yet….

-----

(Friday, November 13th, 2009)

Jim and Tim were really happy that Dr. Director had managed, somehow, to create a 'tube' from the Middleton network to connect to Nana's ranch: they both realized that the installation was saving them a ton of money on air fare when they went to see the 'girls' on the 'ladies,' they both thought simultaneously, looked at each other, and smiled knowingly.

They couldn't help it: when they first met them, both Jen and Becky were the most beautiful creatures that they had ever seen, even more beautiful, they thought, than either Frances or her mother, Vivian, and they didn't think that their ladies could become any more beautiful. 'Boy, were we wrong,' Tim thought with a fond smile, both inside and out.

Jim took the handheld unit that they were working on to replace Sis's Kimmunicator when she got back in the saddle, strapping it to his leg, and Tim had the 'goods' strapped to his back, secured in well-padded cases.

The tube trip took about 10 minutes; they had to change tubes twice on the way there, but neither was complaining: they could, with the tube, still do this and make it back home before bedtime.

They came out of the tubes in the new facility that Nana's 'hired hands' had expanded on: the facility that Uncle Slim was starting for his research. As they steadied themselves from the landing, the door opened, and Rebecca Jane walked in.

'If I were only 10 years older…' Tim thought with a very wicked inside grin.

"Hey, guys," She smiled. She'd already made both of them look like fools before, because she knew what they thought of her filling out her uniform. She looked at Tim and laughed at his glazed-over smirk.

"Down, Timothy," she grinned, and he gulped.

"You don't think I've seen that look before? Been there with lots of guys older than you two, although I will admit _**none**_ as smart as you, and smart _**does**_ turn me on," she gave them both a sultry look, and Tim was glad that he was wearing comfortable pants; Jim wasn't as lucky, and he placed his case in front of him.

"You're evil, Rebecca Jane," Jim laughed, and she smiled and nodded.

"Guilty as changed, James, but you aren't complaining too loudly. Come on, let's go: Dr. P. is waiting for you, and she didn't tell Joss you were coming, just as you asked," and all of them stepped into the elevators and headed to the surface. They exited the elevators, left the Bunker, and headed to the main house. Nana was standing at the door with a '_what are you boys up to_?' look on her face. They both felt a chill in the air, the same chill that reminded them of coming snow and motherly inquisition.

"Hi, Nana," Jim hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"And, no, Nana, we won't tell you: it's a surprise," Tim hugged her and kissed her cheek as he chuckled.

"All right, boys, but you'd better be ready: Joss will be back from her ride in about 5 minutes," as she stepped aside.

They had enough time to get into the living room, start a fire in the fireplace, re-boot Jim's handheld to connect to the ranch secure network and connect it to local power before Joss came in and headed for the stairs, then stopped turned around, and entered the room to see the boys, smiling as she entered.

She was wearing light tan shorts and a matching sleeveless shirt, and Tim wanted to cry and smile at the same time. 'She's becoming a beautiful young woman, my cousin,' he thought, 'adding some nice curves to that sleeveless shirt, and she wasn't self-conscious about her arm or leg anymore. We were going to solve that problem for good.'

"Hey, guys," she grinned as she hugged each of us. "Jen and Becks aren't here," she said as she let them go.

"We came to see you, Joss." Jim started.

"Can't we come and see our favorite girl cousin?" Tim asked, and she laughed.

"Well, since you only have one girl cousin that I know of, sure: you kin '_come up to see me, sometime_,'" she did her best Mae West impression, and then she got that gleam. "What are _**you two**_ up to?" she asked in her regular voice; she was better at it than Nana, and she had gotten almost as good at it as Kim. She looked at the cases in front of Tim, and Jim's handheld unit. "What's in the cases, guys?"

"Joss, we know about your crush on Wade," Jim started, and Joss cut him off.

"It's no crush, Jim: I love him," Joss admitted sadly, and Nana smiled while Rebecca Jane remained stoic. "I just know that he could never love a crippled white girl, especially with as many girls as are probably flocking around him, these days" Joss replied, and she lowered her head and tried not to cry. "Why did this have to happen to _**me**_?" she whispered through sniffles, and only Tim heard it: his heart shattered and re-assembled all at once, because he knew what they had brought.

"Who told you he wouldn't love you?" Jim asked.

"And, who said you had to be handicapped the rest of your life?" Tim added, and Joss' head shot up.

"We can't do anything about the other girls, Joss," Jim added, and Joss lifted her head and laughed through her tears.

"Besides, you'd be surprised, cuz: he's still pining for a certain redhead, and her name's _**not**_ Kim," and Tim watched Joss' tears all turn to happy tears.

"What is it, guys: you got an extra arm and leg you can sell me?" Joss smiled sadly.

"No, but we have the next best thing, Joss," Jim stated with confidence, and Tim pointed to the two cases on the floor, pulled the remote key from his pocket, entered the combination, and the cases both opened with a 'whoosh.'

"You know better than leave us with a challenge, Joss," Tim grinned.

"What have _**you two**_ been doing?" Joss leaned forward, but Jim slapped her hand away.

"Na-aah: we get to gloat, or rant, just like the super-villains did with Big Sis," Jim smiled.

"Nana, Joss, Rebecca Jane: have any of you ever heard of Doctor Vivian Francis Porter?" Tim asked. Both Rebecca Jane and Joss shook their heads, and Nana grew a smile. She knew Dr. Porter, and so, now, she had a suspicion of what the boys had been doing.

"Wait, boys: her work only works with inorganic interfaces, so it won't work for Joss," she replied after a moment's thought. "That's how she was able to get Oliver on-line in record time."

"Nuh-Uh," Tim retorted, "not after Dad finished his research," he smiled.

"And we tweaked his work a bit," Jim grinned.

"What work?" Nana asked.

"Haesphestus-2: H2," Jim stated.

"O?" Nana smiled, and Joss laughed and blew her a raspberry.

"Nothing 'watered down' about our work, Nana," and Rebecca Jane groaned with her smile. "We've solved the bi-directional inorganic/organic interface problem," Tim smiled as he lifted the first protective cover layer on both cases.

"Dad came up with a way to allow the inorganic/organic bridge to be crossed by active nerve impulses and signals, Nana. Vivian's work, Dad's work, and our work: we have a little something for Joss to try on, to see if it fits," Tim then lifted the second protective layer on the large case to reveal-

A perfect, shapely leg: the same size, shape, and shade as Joss' real one, and Joss and Rebecca Jane both gasped.

Tim then lifted the protective layer on the smaller case: a perfect arm: the same size, shape, and shade as Joss' real one, and the first gasp from Joss and Rebecca Jane echoed.

"It's not a permanent solution, Joss, but-" Nana interrupted Jim.

"Guys, are you serious?" Nana asked as Joss stared at the limbs, reaching over to touch the leg, and she smiled as she felt the skin-like texture of the outer covering. She could even feel tiny bumps scattered in a random pattern, just like real skin, and she started a sniffle session that would not hold her tears back.

"Nana, we've gone over Joss' medical reports, and-"

"How did you get past HIPPA security - oh, never mind, that's like asking your dad to leave the rocket fuel at the office, right?" Nana joked and grinned as Rebecca Jane and Joss laughed along with Jim and Tim.

"Joss, we know it'll work," Tim repeated to his now-crying cousin. At least, this time, the tears were happy.

"At best, Joss, currently you can wear them for a consecutive maximum period of 36 hours at a time before they have to be removed and reset. We've reduced the reset time to only take about 6 hours now, and that includes the time for your nerve endings to become de-sensitized from the renewed heavy activity that they'll experience," Jim added.

"We're only a week or two from eliminating the reset period; we'll be back with the upgrades, then," Tim stated to Joss.

Both Nana and Rebecca Jane stared at the boys, still not fully comprehending, or more likely afraid to get their hopes up for her granddaughter and friend, respectively.

"I don't care, guys," Joss was adamant. "You just don't understand."

"Joss, **why** do you think we did it?" Tim asked, and he stepped over to Joss and lifted her to her feet, taking her moist face in his hands.

"We already told you that we know how you feel about him, Joss, and that he loves you, too," and her smile lit up his heart like she always could do, "we did it so you could walk over to him, touch him, at least once more, so you could ask him whatever you want to ask: how's the weather, what's the 'sitch,'" he laughed, "if he wants to spend the rest of his life married to a Possible woman, whatever," and he moved his right hand from her cheek across to touch Joss' smile, and he then took both of her hands in his and looked into her ice-blue eyes, shining and smiling.

"And, I'm selfish: I want to feel both of my cousin's hands and have her feel mine, and I want to see her walk proudly across that graduation stage, and I to be there when she graduates after following her dream and becoming a doctor," and, now, we were all crying.

"You…did all this for **me**, your handicapped, lovesick cousin?" she asked, and she placed her artificial hand on Tim's cheek and squeezed his hand with her good hand. Their tears mixed as they fell onto Tim's hand and rolled into hers.

"No, Joss: we did it for someone we dearly love, and for Wade, and for ourselves: if that's selfish and wrong, then so be it. You tried to save Uncle Slim, you've saved your friends from sinking into depths of despair when you could have left them to struggle on their own, and you love a dear friend of ours and felt like you couldn't be with him," Tim started, and Jim finished:

"Joss, we did it because we love you, because we love Wade like a brother, and we decided that it was wrong for you two to be separated just because you two have been too **_pig-headed_** to go to each other," Jim grinned. "Well, that, and you introduced us to Jen and Becky," Jim grinned real big now, and Tim nodded vigorously, "...but, that's not important," Jim answered her honestly, and Joss motioned to him to come over. He stood and walked over the two of them, and she wrapped her arms around them both and cried.

Rebecca Jane put her hand on one of Joss' shoulders, and Nana mirrored on the other shoulder, and Tim looked at the ladies again.

They were both smiling so big, he didn't think it was possible for them to do that.

'I love you guys,' Rebecca Jane mouthed to Tim and Jim.

Rebecca Jane grew a smile and looked directly at Jim: 'I want to have your children,' she mouthed, and Jim looked at her and laughed.

She looked really confused at his response. "Tim just had an offer like that, last week, Rebecca Jane," Jim kept laughing, and Rebecca Jane joined him.

"Psych!" she smiled, and laughed silently. Jim started breathing again.

'I was glad that she had tried to distract us,' Tim thought. 'I hated to watch a girl cry; I guess Jim and I have too much Dad in us, because when we saw that, we wanted to kill someone: usually the person that caused those tears.'

"Thank you, guys," she lifted her head in Tim's direction and stuck out her good hand. "I can never repay you for this, you know."

"We know: consider it a long-term loan, requiring no repayment," he smiled as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Because we love you, Joss, and we know you'd do the same thing for us, and because you saved our girlfriends, we owe **you** the world; this is a very, very small down-payment on that debt," Jim added, and darn it! We all started to cry once again.

Nana walked over and grabbed the remote, starting Aunt Sheri's favorite song: Blue Eyes, Crying, in the Rain.

'Jim and I both know,' Tim thought as the scratchy recording began, 'Joss' eyes will shine brightly, once again, when she's whole in her own eyes, again.'

-----

"So, Tim, what do I have to do?" Joss asked, and Tim smiled as he released her hands and knelt in front of her.

"Well, Joss, it's pretty simple: we remove your artificial leg, replace it with the H2O leg, deal with the pain as the connections take place, tell us how it feels and, then, see if you can control it enough to walk."

"**What** pain?" Joss looked down at her cousin, and then she laughed. "A little pain, in exchange for being to walk up to Wade and hold him in my arms: sounds like a fair trade, in my opinion."

Joss asked as she removed her prosthetic before Tim could touch her. "You need the old one?" she asked, and he looked up and mouthed 'Thank You' to her as she laughed at him.

"I'm sorry, Joss, but I –" his voice wavered more than a bit, and she waved him off.

"Don't worry, Tim: I've removed it so many times, I could do it in my sleep. Besides, you've been touching my leg enough, all that time you've been working on it: that you shouldn't feel self-conscious by now, should you?" Joss laughed as Tim turned red and Jim laughed with them.

Tim reached into the open case and retrieved the leg, staring at it momentarily and then kissing the knee. "For luck, Joss," he smiled at her open-mouthed response. He moved over so she could place her hand on his shoulder for balance, and he stared at her stump, mesmerized by what he was now seeing, up close, for the first time.

"It's all right, Tim, Jim: you can touch it," Tim looked up at Joss' face: the tears there were falling like an unexpected spring rain in autumn as Jim came over and knelt in front of her. Both of them reached out and gingerly touched the stump, then caressed it momentarily as Joss shuddered. Jim held the stump steady as Tim placed the leg underneath it, and then he lifted it up to align with Joss's leg. Tim felt the new limb vibrate momentarily, then steadied himself as Jim stood to steady Joss for the upcoming reaction.

Joss grabbed his arm with her good arm and screamed.

The scream only lasted for about 10-12 seconds, but to Tim it seemed an eternity as the new H2O materials searched for, found, and connected with Joss' previously dormant nerve endings. Then, there was no sound, and Jim looked into Joss' face.

The pain was gone, and it was replaced by confusion, then delight, then wonder.

Tim felt the leg begin to move, and he released his grip on it.

Joss lifted her leg forward, then placed it back on the ground, then lifted it backwards, then returned once again to the ground.

She took it out to the side and returned it to its resting place.

Then, she began to hop, and she hopped and did jumping jacks, slowly at first, then faster, for over three minutes, the wonder on her face being replaced by a grin and then a smile as big as Montana as she hopped and did calisthenics.

She stopped, squatted, and raised herself back up to an upright position several times. She turned and trotted to the stairs and took them two at a time up to her loft and, then, ran back down them again, opening the door and running outside.

The four, no longer frozen in shock, followed her out onto the front porch where they saw a sight not to be forgotten:

Joss was running and jumping and yelling as she jumped over the stumps in the front yard, a dusting of snow now having collected on them.

Joss ran back to the front porch and grabbed Tim and Jim and hugged them tight, soaking their shirts with her tears.

"I can feel the cold on both my legs, and I can feel goose bumps on both of them!" she shouted into their ears.

They all re-entered the house and headed for the living room as Joss unhooked her arm and removed it, poking Jim in the back with it as she walked behind him. "I can't help it, Jim," she grinned, "sometimes it has a mind of its own," she laughed.

Tim reached into the open case and retrieved the arm, staring at it momentarily and then kissing the hand. "For luck, Joss," he smiled at her. "Hey, it worked for the leg," he and she both laughed as he stepped over and stared at her stump, mesmerized once again at the horror visited upon his cousin by his Dad's old college buddy, all started by laughter and teasing. H was now seeing the results, up close, for the first time.

"It's all right, you guys: you can touch it, too," Tim looked up at Joss' face: her tears again falling, only now like a light spring sprinkle rather than an unexpected spring rain in autumn. Jim came over and took her other hand for a moment, holding it to give her strength. Both of them reached out and gingerly touched the stump, then caressed it momentarily as Joss shuddered. Jim held the stump steady as Tim placed the arm onto it, and then he aligned it with the upper part of Joss' arm and held it steady. He felt the new limb vibrate momentarily, then steadied himself as Jim held Joss' hand to steady her for the upcoming reaction.

Joss squeezed his hand and screamed, again.

The scream was shorter, lasting only about five-seven seconds, but to Tim it, too, seemed an eternity as the new H2O materials searched for, found, and connected with Joss' previously dormant nerve endings. Then, there was no sound, and Jim looked into Joss' face.

Once again, pain left her face, and it was replaced by confusion, then delight, then wonder.

Tim felt the arm begin to move, and he released his grip on it.

Joss flexed her arm, made a fist, and then, one by one, moved her fingers, over and over again. She then held up a single middle digit, smiling a very wicked smile.

"For Dr. D. and Shego," she explained, and she took off for the front door once again, heading out into a yard now being covered with a heavy snowfall, the sky now dumping its snow in an ever-increasing rate.

She stood, and she fell backwards into it, and she began to make her first snow angel of the season.

Tim looked at Jim, and Jim looked at Tim, and they both each ran to a side of Joss, fell back in the snow, and began to make snow angels, themselves.

Rebecca Jane's resolve collapsed when Nana went to the spot above Joss' head and flopped back, starting her own snow angel. Rebecca Jane sighed and went to the spot below Joss' feet, crossed her arms over her chest, and fell backwards, her head just below Joss' feet and began to make her own angel.

Workers came out of different places across the ranch to see three young people, Nana Possible, and Rebecca Jane Casey lying in the snow, making snow angels and laughing loud enough to be heard indoors. The snow was starting to pile on them.

Joss lay in the snow and looked up, blinking as the snowflakes danced in her vision. She thought she could see everyone she'd ever loved in the falling snowflakes: Daddy, Momma, Nana, Jim, Tim, Kim, Rebecca Jane...so many people, so much snow, and she smiled as the snow began to pile onto her arms and legs.

"Father God, thank you for my life. Thanks you for my Nana, who loves me almost as much as you do. Thanks you for Rebecca Jane, my unofficial Big Sister.

"And, thank you for my crazy cousins, who love me so much that they've given up most of their free time for months, it seems, if not years, to make my dream come true.

"Thank you, Father God, for being with Wade all this time and helping him to know that I still care, even though we've never met. I hope that he loves me half as much as I love him.

"Thank you, Father God, for having faith in me, especially when I didn't have faith in you after you took both my Momma and Daddy. I finally figured it out, God: you had too many kids up there, so you needed the best parents in the whole wide world to help you. Well, you have them now, God, and I hope that the kids up there are happy: they have the best parents in Heaven helping them adjust when you welcome them Home, early.

"Thank you, Father.

"Thank you.

"Amen."

Joss closed her eyes and imagined holding Wade in her arms….

-----

"Joss, are you 'Wade-ing,' again?" Becky laughed, and Joss looked up to see Jen and Becky standing in front of her.

"I'll have you know that I didn't start thinking about Wade until the very end," Joss laughed as answered them.

"Andrea Jocelyn?" Nana's voice came from behind her, and Joss turned and ran to her grandmother. Becky and Jennifer both smiled as they watched Joss hug her grandmother.

'Why did it have to happen to her?' was the single thought in both their minds.

"The nurse offered her office for you to change, and I have 'the goods' in your hanging bag," Nana whispered to her smiling granddaughter.

"Thanks, Nana: you Rock!"

"I do what little I can, Sweet Tea," she whispered as she kissed Joss' forehead, then she went full-voice. "So, now, scoot on out to the car and get your stuff: I ain't your pack mule, little missy!"

"'Elderly Man River, that Elderly Man River, he must know something, but he doesn't say anything,'" Joss began to sing as she headed for the car to get her things.

She giggled when she remembered what she had learned that night, after everyone else was gone or asleep, and she was alone, yet not….

-----

"Nana, this is amazing: I can wiggle **all** my toes!"

Joss looked over at Nana; Nana was asleep in her chair, totally drained from everything that had happened that day..

'Well, at least she's smiling,' Joss thought as she walked over to her and reached for the throw on the couch, placing it gently over her and kissing her forehead.

"Thank you, Nana," she whispered. "I hope your dreams are filled with rainbows tonight," she smiled as she flexed both her hands ('I can move both my hands again!' she thought, still amazed at the events).

She walked up to her room after turning the lights out and checking the coals, pushing them to the back of the massive fireplace for the fire in the morning. She reached out and touched the lift chair, feeling it with both hands for the first time in her life as she continued up to her room.

Joss stepped into her loft with a smile in her heart. The first thing she saw was her new picture of Wade, the one from the "Humans" magazine cover that she had had blown up to poster-size and hung over her bed.

"I'm coming, Wade!" she laughed as she sat on her bed and looked at her prosthetics, lying on the bed where Tim had placed them.

"Thanks, guys," she picked up her leg and smiled, dropping a tear onto the limb. She looked at the top of the leg where the line between it and her remaining leg had become an old friend over the years. She thought about the line it, and then realized that her leg was tingling.

She looked down, and the seam was there, once again.

"WHOA! That's not supposed to be there," and the seam disappeared.

Joss felt dizzy for a moment. Had she dreamed all of this, and her leg wasn't in her hand, right now? She looked down: yes, she was holding her leg, and there was a leg connected to her.

She noticed that the pigments that Jim and Tim had used didn't quite match her own skin: they has done an outstanding job, but it wasn't quite right…

…the leg attached began to change, and now it was an exact duplicate of Joss' natural leg, complete with freckles that matched the upper, biological part of her leg..

Joss tried to stifle a giggle, but she wasn't successful: "Did I do thaaaaaaaat?" she asked in her best "Stevie Varkel" voice and laughed.

She had an evil thought, and a question popped into her head. She directed it to her leg, and the leg became emerald green and hard, like wood. Joss lost all feeling, and she panicked as she touched it. She reversed it, and her leg went back to its previous state, matching her own.

She looked at her picture of Wade, then her hand, and smiled as her hand matched Wade's skin tone.

She thought about Wade and all he had been through and changed her skin tone back. 'That would be an insult to Wade, to all he's given to the world, to the man whose last thoughts were of me before he lost his sight, and the last thing that he saw was a picture of me,' she tried to hold her tears back but failed. 'He loved me,' she marveled, 'he loved me for what Ah was, a girl in Montana with a dream, and I still can't help but wonder how or why he still cares.'

'Maybe for the same reason you still care,' that part of her mind replied, that part she hated to listen to because it was right almost all of the time. 'You saw something in each other's smile and your eyes: you knew, even from a picture, that he was right for you, just as he knew, from a picture, that you were right for him.'

'Yeah, I know,' she told herself as she smiled and blew him a kiss. She removed both her arm and leg after she pulled off her pants and shirt, then slipped into a gown and removed her bra from underneath ("Got to keep them guessing," Nana had told her with a twinkle in her eyes). She hit the remote light switch and climbed the rest of the way into bed, both her old and new legs with her, her past and future. Only then did she realize that she had had experienced no pain removing the limbs.

"I wonder what's going to be like to sleep with two arms and two legs again," she said to the darkness…

-----

She had dressed, placing her prosthetics back in the bag after wrapping them in cloth, and she set her arm and leg to mimic her prosthetics so that, as far as anyone else knew, she was the same as when she entered the roomstill wore them. The pain had lessened to the point that putting them on was, now, a dull pain for about 10-15 seconds.

"Sweet Tea, are you ready?" Came from outside the door, and she unlocked it and opened it, and Nana stepped in.

"You didn't put them on?" Nana asked, and Joss giggled as she switched her arm back to natural, then back to prosthetic.

"You little minx!" Nana laughed. "Well, if you could fool me…" and she grabbed the bags. "I'll take these to the car and meet you at the auditorium."

"OK, Nana," Joss reached up and kissed her, and she was shooed out of the room to the real world.

'I never thought I'd ever walk these halls again with my own limbs,' she thought as she headed to the auditorium.

"Lookin' good, J," Becky grinned as she stood at the auditorium door, wearing black dress slacks, a light green blouse, and black flats.

"You, too, B," Jen added as she stepped around the corner, dressed in the same attire. The three of us drew whistles from a passing group of guys, and we grinned at them.

"Three gorgeous girls," came from one of the guys, and Becky giggled.

"That Brandon's a real cutie," Jennifer smiled, and Becky nodded.

"Not as cute as Mike, though: he's a real hunk!" Becky laughed, and Jennifer giggled in response. "I love how he handles those cattle in the corral."

"So does Darlene, his girlfriend," Joss replied with a grin, "like the handling part, that is," and Becky blushed as Jennifer laughed.

"But, none of them are Jim and Tim," Jennifer stated with authority, and both Becky and Jennifer nodded in agreement.

"Are you ready, Miss Barlow, Miss Battle, Miss Possible?" Mr. Brickle stepped up to the three friends with a big smile on his face.

"Born ready, Mr. Brickle," they all replied, giggling, and he just shook his head and smiled and walked towards Nana, coming down the hall.

-----

"Good afternoon, students, ladies and gentlemen, and honored guests," Charlie Brickle began from the stage.

Joss and Nana were seated, along with the rest of her small senior class (only 160 remained: over 20 per cent of the families left in the first few months after 'the incident,' as they called it, despite the attempts of the authorities to explain to them that what had happened was an aberration).

"We instituted these semester-ending gatherings after we lost Stephen because we realized that life was too short not to tell people how we felt and to not celebrate the positives that happen. Stephen, for example, never knew that he had scored a perfect score on his PSAT test: we were waiting until the mailings went out before we announced it.

"That, as we stated at the first gathering, won't happen, ever again," and Mr. Brickle began to announce the recipients of various awards, pausing as the students came forward to applause and camera flashes.

By the end, Joss and Becky and Jen and lots of others were concerned: none of then had been called up for anything, and they were afraid that this was a joke of some kind.

"I stopped several of you in the hall today and told you that something 'special' might be happening today, and I'm glad that all of you took me seriously.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have the distinct pleasure of introducing to you two individuals whose names I'm certain you're heard: the governor of the Great State of Montana, the honorable Joey Barbersoni, and the head of the Montana Division of Criminal Intelligence, or DCI as it's better known, Ms. Melisandretti Claremore!" and the auditorium erupted in applause as the two of them came on stage.

Nana was standing, applauding, and staring at them both, recognition crossing her face: "Little Joey's all growed up," she grinned as she applauded.

"Thank you, thank you," the Governor smiled as the applause died down. "I'm here for several reasons today, and none of them are bad.

"First, I'm happy to announce that the state-wide funding for the Stephen Michael Lopez Freedom Scholarship fund started by the students here at the school with $150.75 has now reached over US $20 Million Dollars," and there were audible gasps across the room, "with an addition $20 Million Dollars in matching funds now coming in from other states and private organizations, making the principal for the scholarship fund now at over $40 Million Dollars!" The room erupted in applause as the students began their cheer for Stephen:

"**You!**

"**Can't!**

"**Have!**

"**Them!**

"**We!**

"**Won't!**

"**Let!**

"**You!**

When the cheers died down, he continued.

"The legislature passed two bills that have been sealed until today, when I was authorized to present them to you," and he opened an envelope from his pocket, pulling out two pieces of paper. "I know: politicians keeping a secret: strange, huh?" and laughter came from the crowd.

"Rather than give you the long-winded politician's banter, let's cut to the chase: Every senior graduating this spring from this school will receive a full-ride, four-year scholarship to the college of their choice. I didn't say of '**our choice**:' I said of '**their choice**.' We'd love for you to stay in Montana and attend _**our**_ fine state-run colleges and universities, but if you have your heart set on a private school or on leaving the state, we'll understand," he wiped mock tears from his face, and the crowd laughed and cheered for the message.

Joss was stunned: why had they done this? She was planning to graduate this winter: 'I guess I'll have to stay in classes for the spring,' she thought sadly, mentally recalculating her timeline for college.

"When the bill was signed, we had no idea that we would have someone trying to leave our fine school early," he looked directly at Joss and grinned, and she blushed to high heavens. "And, then, I found out who the student was, **and** who her father was, **and** who her grandmother was, and I said, and I quote:

"This ain't right.

"You see, her father and I used to play poker back when he was a poor Navy swabbie and I was a Marine; he, unfortunately for me, was much better at cards than I, and I left the service owing him a dollar or 10," he laughed.

"First, I'm here to pay that debt back: with interest, the balance comes to US $758.27. I hope you'll take a check, Jocelyn: I'm good for it; besides, you **know** where I live," he laughed as more applause came and an aide delivered the check to Joss in her seat; she took it and held it up so everyone could see, and laughter filled the room.

"Second, I remembered my babysitter for far too many years, a pretty little lady that I had a crush on for years," and Nana turned beet red! "but I never told her how I felt. She was prettier than the Montana sunset over the buttes, guys, so remember to tell that girl how you feel before you get as old as we did. Right, Miss Esther Chatterton, now Mrs. Esther Possible, father of that poor Navy swab, and grandmother of Jocelyn Possible?" and laughter rang as Joey blew Nana a kiss.

When the laughter finally died down, he continued.

"We decided we had to fix that 'little' problem, and Director Claremore of DCI came up with the perfect solution: we had collected assets and cash from the different drug raids that led to Stephen's death, and we decided to put them to good use, the use that a hero would deserve. And," he stared directly at Joss, "before you start telling me you're not a hero, 'little missy,' just let **me** tell **you** just what **you** did.

"Based on the number of Diablos here that you and your Dad and others 'took out' and the projected paths of those Diablos once they left here, over 5,000 families lay in their path," and the room became a sound vacuum. "5,000 families that could have, and most likely would have, died if you and 'Sealie' hadn't take charge," now, he had real tears on his face, and Joss could see, out of the corner of her now-moist eyes, other tears were falling for her Daddy, as well.

She could barely see, anyway: she attributed that to the dirt in the auditorium air. 'They need better filtration in here,' she grinned as she wiped her tears away in a single swipe.

"Mel, will you do the honors?" Ms. Claremore stood and walked down the steps to Joss, Mel offering her arm as Joss stood. Mel escorted her to the steps, and Joss remembered how to walk as if she had the real prosthetic leg on, taking her time up the stairs as the applause washed over her.

Joss didn't like being the center of attention, but she had no choice as she was led by Mel to the center of the stage; Mel took her portfolio, handed to her by the Governor, and opening it, pulling out two envelopes. He took the portfolio and stepped back.

"Joss, whether you like it or not: **you** are a '**hero'** to the people of the Great State of Montana. Your story is known state-wide, and when several of the legislatures learned that you were to be left out of the bill they'd signed, they first became indignant, and then they took action.

"I have, on the behalf of the State House of Representatives, the State Senate, members of the Executive and Judicial branches of the state government, and the Federal House and Senate representatives, a check for your college fund," and she withdrew it and showed it to her. It had Joss' name on it, and no amount.

"It's a blank check, Joss, good for any amount, for your entire college career. We learned that you wanted to be a doctor before," Mel dropped a tear, and Joss knew from the tear that Mel was someone that she wanted to get to know better, "and that you're still planning on doing that, just not the way you'd planned. You signed a blank check for the people of Montana, Joss: the least that we, as the Montanans, can do is give you a blank check, in return," and the room burst into thunderous applause as every student and adult in the room jumped to their feet and applauded Andrea Jocelyn Possible.

'ME?' she thought as the applause washed over her, turning her red with surprise.

'Daddy, this is all your fault,' she thought as Mel hugged her.

Mel whispered to her, "Way to go, hero: I'm naming my first child after you," and she kissed Joss' cheek.

"There's a small bank account set up, on the side, so you can have cash for things like a _cuppa joe_ at MoonNickels for those late night study sessions," and all the students and most of the parents laughed, including Mr. Brickle and Governor Barbersoni, "and, to tide you over on 'those days' when you just can't take another college cafeteria meal," Mel laughed, and they stood and applauded once more.

After the applause died down, Mel began again. "I know what Slim was doing out at the ranch," Mel said with pride in her voice, "he was teaching the next generation of scientists to think 'outside of the box' in all areas: robotics, electronic, space sciences, biology, chemistry, even political science," Governor Joey laughed, and Joss realized, for the first time, that most people didn't know what her Daddy had been doing, judging from the looks on their faces. "His loss has hurt more than just his family, but we're going to try to help a bit.

"We've officially," Joey had stepped over with a huge grin on his face, then stopped. "Wait: Esther, git that cute little hiney of yours on up here: the one that I liked to watch walk away," and the crowd roared as Nana came up the stairs, blushing up a streak as Joey came to the center of the stage. When Nana got there, he hugged her and kissed both her cheeks.

"Mrs. Possible," Mel started after she pulled out another envelope, "I have the official designation of the Lazy C Ranch as a state landmark and as an officially-funded state research center, remaining under your ownership and control but funded from the sale of those drug assets; that sale totaled over half a billion dollars," Mel smiled as Joss watched Nana's jaw drop.

"This has been reviewed and approved by all three branches of the state government, and these funds are to be used, at your discretion, to continue the fine work that your son started and continue to support the students coming through the facilities," and the applause started again.

"Thank you," Nana smiled when the applause ended, "but I'm afraid I cannot accept these funds," and the room became sound-absorbent.

"And no, Joey, it's not because of the frog you put down the back of my dress, back when you were seven years old," and the crowd laughed as the Governor of Montana blushed to high heavens. "It's because I, only a few days ago, signed a contract with Global Justice to continue the facility and allow them to use it for their agents to study, as well as the regular student population that Slim wanted to serve," and the applause redoubled as the Joey and Mel both beamed. Nana held up her hand, and the crowd quieted down.

"The 'ranch' is being named the Samuel Clemens and Sheri Nicole Possible Institute for Advanced Studies," she finished, and the applause restarted, even louder this time.

Joss glared at Nana and mouthed at her: 'You didn't tell me **_anything_** about that!' She just smiled and winked as her tears joined mine as well as Joey's and Rebecca Jane's, and Nana mouthed, 'Gotcha: Merry Christmas, Sweet Tea!'

Joss thought that, this year, Christmas was going to be real interesting at the Possible ranch.

-----

Next, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

-----

"Ron," Wade asked when Ron closed the door to Wade's room, "I need a favor, and it's a big."

"What is it, Wade?"

"Remember what you did for Kim?"

"Which time?"

"What you did for Kim a few days ago, Ron, that's what I'm talking about.

"We did a lot, Wade: I took her to look at cars to replace the Sloth Pizza, we went to MoonNickel's," Wade cut him off with a wave.

"Ron, are you messing with my mind? If so, that's not a nice thing to do

"No, Wade, I'm not: what are you-" and Wade removed his glasses and pointed to his finger.

Ron's light came on, and he smiled.

"Wade, are you planning what I think you're planning?"

"I don't care what condition she's in, Ron: I don't want her to go through another Christmas, not knowing that I love her, her not knowing that I want to share the rest of my life with her, no matter where we are, or where life takes us.

"Ron, I want to ask her to marry me, and Slim already told me it was all right."

"Slim…?"

"I met him the first night after I lost my eyes, and he told me last night he'd give his blessing if I asked for Joss' hand in marriage. Even Momma and Daddy and Stephanie like the idea." By now, Wade was grinning as he slurped his grape Slurpster.

"Are you taking that joke a little serious, Wade? Sarah told me what you did to them that first day: 'I see dead people.' Wade, I'd expected better jokes from you than recycled movie lines," Ron grinned.

"Sue me, Ron," Wade laughed, "I had no script, and I didn't even know what my motivation was.

"I have my motivation now, Ron, and, this time, it's the same motivation as yours:

"A red-headed Possible woman."

Ron grinned.

"Wade, we're doomed, but what a way to go!" and the two friends clicked their cups and drank deeply, one already knowing the taste of love, and the other planning to learn very, very soon.

-----

Next, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

Chapter 11: I'll have a Tweeb Christmas, p3

-----

Thank you, to all of you, for continuing to support me in this journey.

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	11. 11: I’ll have a Tweeb Christmas, p3

_**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

This is not a part of the (shameless plug) Blue Eyes, Shining stories or the JadeKimVerse, but judging from the reviews of the original tale, I've been charged with showing the aftermath of Ron's actions and explaining Kim's behavior.

I hope that you enjoy this: you can blame Cindy for this story (yes, it's the same Cindy that sent me the ANC picture that spawned "Merry Christmas, Momma" and "Paint Me a Christmas Memory:" she's a closet Plot Bunny).

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

What happens after _**Define, Hell III: The Sequel?**_

Answer:

It's a description of the wicked turn that took place as a result of the events of the Diablos night: they weren't what you remember from the show….

We have angst, we have fluff (and, there will be smuff), and we have…well, I'm not sure what you'll call it all, but it's here.

-----

Previously, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

-----

(Jocelyn Possible, December 11, 2009)

"I'll be down in a moment, Nana, please and thank you," I finally opened my eyes, and he was the first thing I saw, hanging on my wall above the landing stairs:

'Good morning, Dr. Load,' I mentally called out to him, every morning.

It was an old picture, one from before the Diablos, but he was cute then.

I had seen his pictures afterward, and I still had the incurable urge to 'kiss the guy.'

I was afraid, though:

I was afraid that he wouldn't want to be around a cripple, even for a friend.

"But, I'll get better, and you'll see, Dr. Load: I'll have you for my very own," I announced to the sky, and I swung my leg over the edge and reached for my artificial leg, slipping it on and connecting everything, then stepping out of my gown, slipping on my arm and connecting what I could: Nana would have to do the rest.

-----

Wade put his glasses back on and stood in the silence for a few minutes, humming a song, then unsnapped his cane, extended it, and headed to the front of the restaurant and the outside world.

"Four more weeks before I see my Jocelyn, in person, for the first time," he whispered as he pushed the back room door open and stepped through it to the restaurant

-----

"Mrs. Possible," Mel started after she pulled out another envelope, "I have the official designation of the Lazy C Ranch as a state landmark and as an officially-funded state research center, remaining under your ownership and control but funded from the sale of the assets; that sale totaled over half a billion dollars," Mel smiled as Joss watched Nana's jaw drop.

"This has been reviewed and approved by all three branches of the state government, and these funds are to be used, at your discretion, to continue the fine work that your son started and continue to support the students coming through the facilities," and the applause started again.

"Thank you," Nana smiled when the applause ended, "but I'm afraid I cannot accept these funds," and the room became sound-absorbent.

"No, Joey, it's not because of the frog you put down the back of my dress, back when you were four years old," and the crowd laughed as the Governor of Montana blushed to high heavens. "It's because I, only a few days ago, signed a contract with Global Justice to continue the facility and allow them to use it for their agents to study, as well," and the applause redoubled as the Joey and Mel both beamed. Nana held up her hand, and the crowd quieted down.

"The center is being named the Samuel Clemens and Sheri Nicole Possible Institute for Advanced Studies," she finished, and the applause restarted, even louder this time.

Joss glared at Nana and mouthed at her 'You didn't tell me anything about that!' She just smiled and winked as her tears joined mine as well as Joey's and Rebecca Jane's, and Nana mouthed, 'Gotcha: Merry Christmas, Sweet Tea!'

Joss thought that, this year, Christmas was going to be real interesting at the Possible ranch.

-----

And now, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

Chapter 11: I'll have a Tweeb Christmas, p3

-----

(December 14, 2009)

Wade selected the person, and his computer contacted the individual via the Kimmunicator.

"Hey, Wade," Ron replied as he munched his breakfast cereal. "What's the sitch?"

"Hey, Ron: no problem, but I need some help, and it's something that Will can't do."

"Du can't do?" Ron laughed as he watched Rufus down the last of the cereal and, then, begin to slurp up the milk.

"No," Wade chuckled at the joke Ron missed. "I need an expert, someone who's done it, already, and I **know** you've done it, so…" Wade grinned into the camera, and Ron blushed.

"Wade! Not that! Shouldn't you be talking to Double-S about that?"

"Not that, Ron!" Wade laughed when he realized into which gutter Ron's mind had jumped. "This is definitely not that, so I don't need to talk to Dad," Wade clarified. 'At least, not yet,' he thought with an inward smile. "Are you free right before lunch? I'll even pick up the meal, if it'll help."

"Nacos, on you?" Ron began to salivate, and Rufus stopped slurping the milk (now, all gone, anyway) and looked up in anticipation of lunch and Nacos.

"Yes, on me."

"How does 11:30 sound, Wade?"

"Works for me, Ron. Thanks."

"Good. 'See' you then," Ron winked as he closed the connection.

'He's enjoying being one of the few who knows,' Wade grinned, and he thought of the surprise he hadn't sprung on any of them yet….

-----

"Nana, can I talk to you?" Joss came into the living room, where Nana was wrapped up in her afghan, reading a novel. Nana looked up and smiled.

"Why, certainly, darlin'; what is it?" she placed her bookmark in and closed the book.

"Nana, when did you know that Granddaddy was 'the one?'"

Esther took a deep breath. She knew that this would be coming after Joss was 'whole,' as she described it.

"Well, Joss, I knew the first time I saw him. I was walking into the Church that Sunday Morning, and his mother and their family had just moved to Kansas City from their farm back East, back in South Carolina, and he was **so** cute!" Esther grinned and giggled, and Joss laughed at her grandmother, sounding like a schoolgirl, once again. "I was shy," and Joss shot a laugh. "OK, you caught me: I walked up to him and introduced myself to him, his mother, and the rest of the family. He was soft-spoken, and his smile was gorgeous."

Esther paused for a moment, looking into her granddaughter's eyes. "So, you've decided, huh?" She looked at her granddaughter with a twinkle in her eye, and Esther saw the look in Joss' eyes. 'Oh, yeah, she's definitely hooked,' Esther thought.

"Yeah, Nana, I'm sure," Joss nodded. "I decided, right after I got back here from Daddy's funeral," she smiled, and Esther could see that her healing was almost complete: she didn't break into waves of sobs any more when she mentioned her father; "if I ever, somehow, had my arm and leg back, I'd go to him and ask him to marry me, no matter how old we were. I never expected it this soon, and I don't care that he can't see me: I'm willing to be his eyes while he helps me study," she grinned, "and I get my MD and PhD.

"Nana, I've never met him, but I love Wade so much; is that crazy to want to marry someone you've never met?"

"Well, it's not the norm, Sweet Tea, but you've not had a normal life," Esther smiled, "Like any of us have had 'normal' for any length of time," Esther laughed. "Just look at your cousin Kimberly Ann: she just got engaged to Ronald and, from what James tells me, he's a good man. He's stuck by her, through everything that she went through, and he's been the leadership behind Team Possible for the last few years, ever since Kimberly Ann pulled away from everyone and everything. He never left her side, figuratively and, for the most part, literally, for the last few years, and now he's making it official.

"Wade is a good man, Jocelyn, and I just hope he'll accept your proposal and not break your heart."

"Ron's already told me that Wade loves me, but I know, deep down, that he's scared, just like I was, because he can't see. I want him to know that I'll be his eyes, forever, if that's good enough.

"Nana, I want to buy him an engagement ring: I know that guys don't normally wear one, but, like you said, 'normal' isn't the norm, anymore," she smiled.

"Are you sure, granddaughter? Your life could be difficult: your great-grandfather, may he rest in peace, was not fond of blacks, when he was your age, but he grew up in a time when things were different. There are still people out there in the world that feel like he felt when he was younger."

"If they are, it's their problem, grandmother," Joss's face had a resolve that Esther had not seen in years, not since after her son's funeral. "I don't care what other people think: I want to live with my husband, my children, your great-grandchildren," Joss grinned, "and grow old with you and my family. "Great-granddad, I'll respect, but I'll never accept his view, not after everything that Wade did for Kim all those years.

"Wade's already paid his toll to the ferryman, Nana, just like I have, and we've paid the same toll: we're both, orphans, officially," Joss' face leaked a bit, but it remained firmly fixed in her resolve. Then, suddenly, Joss had a revelation:

"Nana, are you against me getting married to Wade?"

"Gosh sakes, no, Jocelyn!" Esther looked stunned. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I just thought that, since great-granddad felt that way, and I never really just plain asked you, that…" Joss' voice trailed off.

"My father was a good man, but he, for a time, was an idiot," Nana said with a laugh, and Joss dropped her jaw.

"Oh, it's all right: he told me so," Esther continued, "he told all of us, long before he knew he was dying: he realized that people were people, and it was those who tried to place people by color or age or anything, even who they loved, who were the idiots. He learned the hard way, when he found out that the people who had been helping his father's family for all those years were a group of black families that loved his parents and children and made sure that there was always food and firewood at their house, even when times were tough for the good Doctor. Many times, they'd hand him half of their food to feed his family of four and scrape by with the same amount of food for six or seven, just because they loved him.

"He grew up in the Old South, Joss, back in the days before people began to seriously consider that blacks were something other than former slaves, so don't hold his beliefs against him. He had an epiphany the size of the Moon that day at his dad's funeral, when he realized that the families that were there, truly mourning his dad, the ones who brought food for his mother and their family, were almost all black; the whites, what few showed up, just did a drive-by and grabbed a drumstick or a biscuit on the way out," Joss laughed at the picture of a drive-by biscuit acquisition. "They didn't care, and those same people that he thought he hated cared the most for his mother, hugged her, cried with her, and sent her to bed and cleaned everything, fed the kids and the animals, stocked the icebox and the pantry with enough food to get his family through hard times, even though the times were just as hard for them, if not harder," Esther smiled, remembering how he described the smile on his father's face when he realized that, at his deathbed, were all of those same people that he had despised when he was young and had grown to love as he had gotten, literally, older and wiser: his hands, twisted from the arthritis, were being held by his children; those were the only white faces in the room, except for the nurse. The doctor and several of his friends, all black, were holding his hands and those of his children: he was at peace when he died, and he was celebrated by the community as a bridge-builder.

"Josh, my granddaughter," Ester smiled as she pulled an envelope out of her purse, "I've been expecting this day from the time you came back home from the hospital. Here," she smiled as she handed the envelope to Joss.

Joss opened the envelope and gasped as she stared at the check.

"Nana, I can't accept this! It's waay too much money! You should have this!" and Esther shook her head 'no.'

"Joss, it's not mine to have: read the note in the envelope." Esther suggested.

Joss looked inside and pulled out the many-times folded and re-folded piece of paper and read it out loud:

"Sweet Tea."

Joss could hear her father's voice inside her head as she read, and she smiled as she tried to read between her tears.

"Sweet Tea:

"If you're reading this, then it means I didn't make it as long as I'd planned. I'm sorry I left you, especially since I wanted to hand this to you at your high school graduation, because I kinda figured that it would have taken the two of you that long to figure out that you loved each other.

"Yes, my daughter, I'm talking about you and Dr. Load.

"How would I know that? Well, gee, let me think: maybe the pictures all over your room," Joss grinned as she continued, "or, maybe it was the songs I heard you singing about him in the shower," now, Joss was blushing," or, even better (and, yes, now **I'm** grinning real big!) that time you fell asleep in the living room.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" And, now Joss was red from the top of her head down to her feet. "You have some really interesting things planned for that poor man, but I'm certain he's gonna be smiling real big the morning after your honeymoon!"

Esther laughed out loud, and Joss looked up, embarrassed. "Don't worry, Joss, I won't tell, but I knew my son **and** your mother, and if **he** thought that…" she let her voice trail off as she continued to smile, and Joss squirmed as she stood and continued to blush.

"I just wanted you to know that you have my blessing," and Joss couldn't keep going as she began to sob.

She shook as she cried for several seconds and barely managed to read the letter from her father.

"I just wanted you to know that you have my blessing to marry Dr. Load, Sweet Tea. Wade's a fine young man, from everything that your Uncle James, Aunt Anne, and Cousin Kim tell me. It doesn't hurt that we've exchanged some rather interesting emails in the past regarding robotics, and I know that the young man has a really good head on his shoulders to go along with his good heart.

"So, if I'm not there, I want you to use this check to do whatever you want or need to do to let him know how you feel, daughter.

"I also wanted to make sure that you know that I approve of Dr. Load as your husband, Sweet Tea," and Joss had to smile and re-read the sentence

"I also wanted to make sure that you know that I approve of Dr. Load as your husband, Sweet Tea, and always, **always**, know that **both** your Mother and I are proud of you and love you very much. Your mother would approve of Dr. Load, too: she always was the more romantic of the two of us.

"Your mother may not be physically here, and I may not be there, either, but know that we are always with you, out there in the world, and in here, in your heart.

"I really wanted to walk you down the aisle and give my daughter's hand to Doctor Load, but I guess I won't be able to do that. I just hope that, whatever happened, I didn't die in something as silly as an automobile accident," Joss smiled.

"No, Daddy," Joss announced to the spirits in the house, "you went out the way you'd want to: kicking and fighting," she smiled.

"I love you, Sweet Tea, and your mother loves you, too. I know I'm with her, again, and we're both lookin' down on you and smiling real big

"Dad."

"How did he know?" Joss looked up and realized that her grandmother had not read the letter based on her response: she was crying as hard as Joss had been. Joss put the letter and envelope all down on the end table and walked over to her grandmother, leaning over and hugging her as they both cried for the same man, one a wonderful son and the other a proud and loving daddy.

"Does that answer your question, Andrea Jocelyn?" Esther Andrea Possible asked her granddaughter when the two of them recovered from their tears and laughter as they shared stories about Mr. Dr. Samuel Clemens 'Slim' Possible.

"Can we go Wednesday? I have an idea what I want to do, Nana, but I want to talk tomorrow to Jen and Becks about it and have both of them come with us, too." Joss quivered her lower lip as she tucked it on top of her upper lip, and Esther laughed.

"You don't need the pout, dear: I'm open on Wednesday. I'll drop you off at the jewelers and go and pick up that last few things that I need for my Christmas dinner preparations: the pantry's stocked with everything else we need for all the people coming: James and all of his family, Ron and his family, Sarah and her family, and I'm still working on Monique and her family, too.

"And, of course, your friends are welcome, too, if they want to come," and Joss started to look nervous.

"Rebecca Jane is staying up here during the holidays, and there are a couple of more folks coming, as well. You met her at the presentation: Ms. Melisandretti Claremore and her husband, Greg, are coming; Betty, of course; One of her supervising agents, a Will Du; one of Betty's agents that she's assigning to work up here, a gentleman named Arnold Carlos: he's moving up after Christmas; and, her new Pentagon liaison, a Commander Lindsey Peterson," by now, Joss was squirming as she rose to her feet..

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot: that crazy doctor that Betty's been talking about, a Dr. Adams, I think," Esther grinned. "I think she's sweet on the good doctor, the way she talks about him as being so exasperating every time she mentions his name; well, that and the smile on her face." By now, Joss was fit to be tied.

"NANA!"

"Did I forget someone, Sweet Tea?" Esther looked innocently at Joss and then burst out laughing as Joss started a low growl. "Sweet Tea, you forgot: Wade's part of Sarah's family, so of course he's invited.

"Don't be so worried, granddaughter: just worry about the ring idea you have," Joss' eyes snapped wide open. "Yes, I know about the ring idea: you've only been sketching it for the last 10 months!" Esther laughed as Joss blushed once again.

"Who are you thinking about for your jewelers, Sweet Tea?"

"Olney Family Jewelers: they're big enough to have the variety," Joss replied, and Esther nodded with a smile.

"Excellent choice: they have a huge presence across most of the Northwest and Montana, the Dakotas, and Colorado, so they can get you a good deal of anything you might want, even if it isn't in this store, if might be in another, in a different city.

"I'll call this and set up an appointment for you three Wednesday afternoon: that way, you can have some privacy while you look," Nana grinned.

"Now, go call your friends before you flush the rest of your blood from your brain by blushing," Esther swatter her across the rear end. "Git!" she commanded, and Joss laughed and headed up the stairs, but not before she leaned over and kissed her grandmother.

"Nana, you ROCK in Bose 16-channel sound!" Joss called as she headed up the stairs.

-----

Ron walked into Wade's room carrying a medium strawberry-lime Slurpster. Rufus looked around for Nacos; not finding any, he snorted, climbed back into Ron's pants pocket and pouted.

"Ron," Wade asked when Ron closed the door to Wade's room, "I need a favor, and it's a big."

"What is it, Wade?"

"Remember what you did for Kim?"

"Which time?"

"What you did for Kim a few days ago, Ron, that's what I'm talking about.

"We did a lot, Wade: I took her to look at cars, we went to MoonNickel's," Wade cut him off with a wave.

"Ron, are you messing with my mind? If so, that's not a nice thing to do.

"No, Wade, I'm not: what are you," and Wade removed his glasses and pointed to his finger.

The light came on, and Ron smiled.

"Wade, you aren't?"

"I don't care what condition she's in, Ron: I don't want her to go through another Christmas, her not knowing that I love her, her not knowing that I want to share the rest of my life with her, no matter where we are, or where life takes us.

"Ron, I want to ask her to marry me, and Slim already told me it was all right."

"Slim…?"

"I met him the first night after I lost my eyes, and he told me last night he'd give his blessing if I asked for Joss' hand in marriage. Even Momma and Daddy and Stephanie like the idea." By now, Wade was grinning as he slurped a grape Slurpster.

"Are you taking that joke a little serious, Wade? Sarah told me what you did to them that first day: 'I see dead people;' Wade, I'd expected better jokes that recycled movie lines," Ron grinned.

"Sue me, Ron: I had no script, and I didn't even know what my motivation was.

"I have my motivation now, Ron, and, this time, it's the same motivation as yours:

"A red-headed Possible goddess that I never want to be without, for the rest of my life, Ron: somehow, I'd think that you can understand that," Wade smiled, and Ron grinned.

"Wade, we're both sooo doomed, but what a way to go!" and the two friends clicked their cups and drank deeply, one already knowing the taste of love, and the other planning to learn very, very soon.

"So, when do you want to go?"

"I'd like to go Wednesday: I have a presentation to do for FEMA, GJ, and the Pentagon on avatars like Wade-A being integrated into emergency first-response systems," Wade replied, and Wade-A popped into view, now wearing the same shades that Wade wore.

"Gee, Dad, does that mean I get to drive the presentation?" Wade-A asked, and Ron laughed.

"Dad?" Ron laughed, and Wade sighed.

"He's spent too much time with Jim and Tim, Ron, and he's developed a rather 'unique' sense of humor," Wade replied, holding his nose.

"Dad, I resemble that remark," Wade-A held his chest. "Are you trying to damage my psyche?" He whined as Ron chuckled.

"Hey, Ron, have you heard the latest top 10 reasons that college students look forward to coming home for Winter Break?" Wade-A asked with an anxious grin while Wade shook his head violently 'NO!'

"No, Wade-A, I haven't," Ron grinned as Wade dropped his head into his hands, "What **are** the top 10 reasons that college students look forward to coming home for Winter Break?"

Wade-A smiled. "Well, I'll tell you, Ron," and the background suddenly changed to a late-night comedy club background, complete with lighting and a small band in the background.

"**THE TOP TEN REASONS COLLEGE STUDENTS ARE LOOKING FORWARD TO WINTER BREAK:" **Wade-A announced.

"Number 10," and a drum roll started in the background, "You'll know that your turkey is a Butterball rather than a Grade J, gravy-covered, yet totally-inedible ball of 'something' with an 'S' swirl dividing the light and dark 'meat,'" he grinned as the drummer smashed the cymbals and Wade moaned.

"Number 9," and the drum roll continued in the background, "Your mother will **not** be serving mashed potatoes and stuffing with a 30-year-old ice cream scooper.

"Number 8: pumpkin pie with fresh whipped cream is a far better alternative than six-week-old green gelatin that spent last night stuck to the dining-hall ceiling."

"Number 7: after your eighth glass of fresh hot mulled cider, your emergency dash to the bathroom will **not** be delayed by having to line the seat with toilet paper, or even having to _**find**_ toilet paper."

"Number 6: you don't have to decide between gas for your car and buying soft drinks out of the machine or doing your laundry for the past four months: 'rents have the machines!"

"Number 5. to eat your meals, the only trek you'll have to make is from the den couch in front of the big-screen TV to the kitchen, rather than from your 11 x 12 dorm room to the dining hall...in sub-freezing weather with 18 inches of snow on the ground."

"Number 4. Instead of listening to "when I first started teaching here..." from the Calculus faculty member, you can be entertained by stories from your grandmother of "when your mother was your age..." and "during the Great Depression, we weren't lucky enough to have Brussels Sprouts: all we could afford was the sprout!" and the ubiquitous "we had to dig ourselves out of the snow to get to the firewood just so we could start the wood-burning stove to boil the water to bathe."

"Number 3. You can eat corn, steamed, with real butter, instead of popped in the dorm microwave, the kernels coated with that stuff that will grow you an extra appendix."

"Number 2. You'll know who owns the hair in the shower drain instead of wondering why it's curly and black when there are guys with straight blond and brown hair on your dormitory wing;"

"**AND, THE NUMBER ONE REASON THAT COLLEGE STUDENTS ARE LOOKING FORWARD TO WINTER BREAK:" **Wade-A announced as the drum roll increased,

"Number 1. You won't be eating your holiday meal off of a tray that was made back in the Truman administration; you'll get to eat it off of dishes that crossed the Atlantic with your great-great-grandmother, and Nana slips a $50 under your plate without your parents finding out!" The drum roll graduated to a cymbal smash, and the small band started playing. Wade-A waved his hand, and the band stopped.

"Well?"

"Work on your length, Wade-A, but, at least, you have the right idea," Ron grinned, and Wade-A waved as he disappeared. Ron laughed a big laugh and smiled. Wade just stared at him.

"Well, they were funny, but they were too long, I thought," Ron grinned.

"Ron, they're not ready, but I'm ready to tell her," Wade smiled as he reached under his desk and pulled out a small package.

"What's that, Wade?"

"My Christmas present to Joss: an arm and a leg, literally, courtesy of Dr. Porter, Sarah, Chip, and Justine. I'll have them ready after Christmas, but I'm going to tell her when I propose. I have my sight back, and now I can give her her arm and leg back. That should be a surefire way to convince her that I love her," Wade smiled.

"Wade," Ron grinned. "If she loves you the way I think she does, you don't have to do anything for her. Propose first, and then offer her the limbs as a pre-wedding gift. That way, you can be sure that she loves you for you and not for helping her. That'll be important when you have your first fight, years from now."

"Are you sure, Ron?"

"Are we having Nacos for lunch, Wade?"

"Well, that answers that," Wade replied, and then he smiled a huge smile.

"Ron, did you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"The Chairs at MIST, Ron," and Ron looked like…well, old Ron.

"What happened to their chairs?" he asked.

"Not that kind of chair, Ron: Faculty Chairs.

"An anonymous donor has endowed chairs for my father and mother: the Dr. Ryan Load Chair for International Relations and the Dr. Rachel Nathan Load Chair for Art and Sculpture," Wade's smile was huge.

"The University President wants me to speak at the presentation of the official chairs to the department heads and the naming of the first recipients. How cool is that?"

"It's way cool, Wade," Ron smiled.

"Ron, did you ever get to meet my parents?" Wade asked.

"A few times, Wade, when I would come over with Kim. Your mom was gorgeous, and your dad was a hoot, most of the time, especially when his MS wasn't driving him to distraction," Ron replied.

"How did you know about his MS?"

"He told me, Wade: we sat and talked one day when you and Kim were in the middle of some major discussion about the hair dryer grappler, and I wasn't interested at all in the inner workings of hair dryers. He told me a lot about his past, when he met your mother, how he felt when he first learned about his MS, and lots of other useful things: about your Captain Constellation sheets, among others," Ron grinned, and Wade laughed.

"One day, Wade, we'll talk about it, some more. Are you still set on Wednesday?"

"Sure: why?"

"I'll call the jewelers and make an appointment to meet them at a time when they can close the store for us. I figure it'll take us about an hour, knowing that you probably have a plan of what you want, correct?" Ron smiled.

"'Once again, Mr. Stoppable, you are correct,'" Wade laughed as they clicked cups again and drank. "Sarah's coming with us, too: I want to make sure I don't get something that a lady would think is totally hideous."

"Wise decision, Wade: wise decision."

"Who was your jeweler, Ron?"

"Olney Family Jewelers: they have stores across much of the West, so they can get you a good deal for anything you might want; even if it isn't in their store, if might be in another, different city.

"They're on my short list, so we'll go there."

"Great!" Ron stood and stretched. "Now, about those Nacos, Wade," Ron grinned and Rufus' head popped up from the pants pocket.

"NACOS!"

"Yes, Rufus: Nacos, extra cheese, grade sized," Wade laughed as he slipped his glasses back on. Rufus grinned as he ran up onto Ron's right shoulder.

"You're driving," Ron said straight-faced, and Wade looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Ron, have you lost your mind?"

Ron just laughed as they left Wade's room.

"Wade, I do have one question."

"Shoot."

"Why didn't you ask Agent Du to help you pick out a rock?"

"Two reasons, Ron," Wade replied as they left the house and he closed and locked his front door.

"One: you've done the purchase, and he hasn't; and

"Two: If you look up 'spontaneous' in the dictionary, you won't find Will's picture," Wade grinned as Ron opened the car door for him and Wade sat, folding his cane and then closing the door.

"Will's idea of 'spontaneous' is right turn on red," and Ron laughed as he started the car.

-----

(December 16, 2009)

-----

"I'll be back by 3:30, girls," Nana called as the final door closed on the Gourd, discharging the four of them.

Rebecca Jane had 'volunteered' to come along with Joss, Becky, and Jennifer, and the four entered the jewelry store with the ever-present 'ding' of the door alarm.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to Olney's Jewel-" the young man spoke as he stepped from the back room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the four young ladies; his focus, however, was solely on Joss.

"Miss Possible," he smiled as he gathered his wits and stepped forward, extending his hand. "I'm Oliver Reeves, but, please, call me Ollie. It's an honor to finally meet the 'Montana Valkeryie,'" Oliver smiled as he shook her offered left hand, resisting the temptation to kiss it.

Joss giggled: she'd heard the name she'd been pinned with after the Diablos, but she hadn't heard it used in a long time.

"Ollie!" A woman called, and the back room door opened a second time to reveal an older woman, mid-40s, Joss thought, but she could easily pass for much younger: her eyes gave her away, but the rest of her screamed 'style.'

"Pardon my son, Ms. Possible: I'm Celina Houston Reeves, the store manager. Your grandmother called and made an appointment for you, but she didn't mention these other young ladies," Celina smiled.

"This is Jennifer Battle and Becky Benge, my best friends, and this is Special Agent Rebecca Jane Casey with Global Justice: she's attached to the ranch as part of the area's cleanup management team," Joss introduced each of them, and Celina shook each of their hands. Ollie did also; he was a young man, but he didn't show the same excitement that he showed Joss when she shook his hand.

"Your Grandmother told me that you were interested in some special jewelry in platinum, correct?" Celina asked, and Joss nodded.

"Yes, ma'am, that's right: I have a young man, a very special young man," Joss smiled, "and I want to propose to him," Celina smiled, and Ollie's face reacted as if his heart had been cut to shreds, but he recovered quickly; Jennifer and Rebecca Jane both noticed, and they nudged each other and grinned, "and I want an engagement ring for him. I want to give him the option of selecting a stone to go with it: this is, after all, a 'joint venture,'" Joss grinned.

"Indeed," Celina smiled. "Do you want a set?"

"Please, and thank you," Joss answered, and Becky managed to stifle her chuckle. "I'd like a band appropriate for my hand," Joss held it out to show Celina, and Celina took her hand, marveling at the craftsmanship of prosthetics today; "I don't have very large hands, you see. His band needs to be textured some way: I thought of a rough texture, but if you could do something like this," Joss pulled her hand back and reached into her purse, pulled out her sketch, and showed it to Celina, "I think this would be best."

"I see," Celina looked over the sketch. "Have you ever considered designing jewelry, Miss Possible? This is an excellent rendition, very detailed."

"Medicine's my calling, ma'am: I'd always planned to do it after my Aunt Anne, and the doctors I had helped confirm my plans even more."

"Very good; now, about the stone, for your special man…?"

"Internally flawless, preferably marquise brilliant, but I can work with a round, between one-half and one-third carat, GIA-certified, of course," Joss replied, and Rebecca Jane's head snapped as she turned to look at Joss with a very surprised look on his face.

'Someone's done her homework,' Rebecca Jane thought as Celina stepped away, returning with two trays: one of stones, and one with only two bands on it.

"I'd suggest the half-caret with the gentleman's band: I have the engagement ring, but I don't have the wedding band at this store; I can get it if you'd like, or make another one if you want something different." She handed the gentleman's band to Joss, and she held it in her hands, marveling at the tiny ribbing surrounding it.

"Here's the matching ladies' engagement ring, Joss: if you like the man's band, I suspect you'll like this one, as well." She handed that smaller band to Joss who slipped it on her finger and immediately beamed.

"I LOVE it!" she exclaimed, and Becky and Jennifer latched onto both sides of Joss and agreed whole-heartedly with Joss' assessment.

"I'd buy it for you," Joss looked up at Ollie as he smiled at her. "Any chance I could convince you to dump him and marry me, Miss Possible? I've got a cousin I could set your young man up with," he added as Celina's mouth gaped open.

"Sorry, Ollie, but there's no chance in the world I'll ever leave him. He fought Diablos, too, and he held onto my picture while they tried to kill him," and Ollie made a quick connection.

"OMG, the 'Diablo Destroyer?' Dr. Wade Load is your boyfriend?" his jaw dropped as Joss laughed and nodded.

"The 'Montana Valkeryie' and the 'Diablo Destroyer:' sounds like the advertisement for a GWA Wrestling match, doesn't it?" Joss laughed.

"Well, if I have to lose you to someone," Ollie smiled, leaned over, and kissed Joss' cheek, pulling blood to it as she blushed along with him, "it might as well be my other hero. He's a very, very lucky man," Ollie added.

"I think I'm the lucky one," Joss admitted as she smiled. She reached out and took Ollie's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you," she smiled, and she pulled him forward and kissed his cheek in return, this time drawing blood to his face.

"If you two are done," Celina laughed, "I think this is the stone for him, Miss Possible; if you like it, I'll have the stone mounted and everything wrapped for you by Friday."

Joss took one look at the stone Celina was pointing at and smiled. She glanced at the others, but none of them said 'Wade' to her like this one.

"That's it, ma'am," she agreed, and Celina took the stone and headed to the back room, returning in a few minutes with two boxes.

"Here's what they look like in the mountings." Celina placed one box on the counter and handed the other to Joss. She opened it and smiled: the ring was perfect, just what she knew Wade deserved.

"If you like them, I'll have the mountings completed and wrapped by Friday, Miss Possible."

Joss opened the second box: it held the ladies' band with a beautiful small stone mounted in it.

"They're perfect: I'll take them both."

"Very good: I'll have these ready for you by Friday noon," Celina took both boxes back, smiling.

"Your grandmother was right about you, and so was your father," that last phrase jerked Joss' head up.

"Yes, Miss Possible, I knew Slim: we actually dated once or twice, and then he met this young lady named Sheri Nicole," Celina smiled. "He came in, once, a few years ago, after your mother died, and we talked about your future and this young man you fancied, a young man named Wade," Joss grinned as Celina continued. "He told me that you'd be in here, one day, and I'm glad I was here when you came in.

Celina, uncharacteristically, came around the counter and hugged Joss. "Your father was a very good man, Joss, and he loved you very much. I just wanted you to know that his loss impacted lots of people that you haven't met yet," Celina pulled back and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I'll see you on Friday, unless you young ladies are ready to join Joss in her plans," Celina smiled.

"Not yet, but soon, very soon," both Becky and Jennifer said at the same time, then looked at each other and blushed as they all headed for the door.

'Everybody, but me,' Rebecca Jane thought as she opened the door. Rebecca Jane was not alone, but she was lonely. Trying to find a man when you could shoot his eyes out was not an easy task, she had decided as they climbed into Nana's Gourd.

-----

"Ready?" Ron asked as he and Wade stood in front of the jewelry store with Sarah Best and her mother, Carlene. Wade nodded, and Sarah and Carlene both giggled as Ron held the door open for them, and Wade stepped to the side.

"Ladies, first," Wade bowed as he smiled, and Carlene and Sarah entered the store with a "Thank you, kind sir," and a laugh from Ron as he pulled Wade inside.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to Olney's Jewel-" the young lady spoke as she stepped from the back room and stopped dead in her tracks when he saw Ron and Wade; her focus, however, was solely on Wade.

"Doctor Load," she smiled as she gathered her wits and stepped forward, waiting to extend her hand until Wade offered his; before he did; however, she took the steps towards him to brush her long black bangs out of her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulders, gaining a quiet chuckle from Sarah and Carlene. "I'm Olivia Reeves, but, please, call me Olive. It's an honor to finally meet the 'Diablo Destroyer,'" Olivia smiled as Wade shook her offered left hand, Wade resisting his temptation to kiss it.

Wade smiled inside: he'd heard the name he'd been pinned with after the Diablos, but he hadn't heard it used in a long time. He thought he remembered Olivia, and he thought for a moment as he smiled inside: he had had a crush on a pretty young girl from his time in kindergarten, her in Pre-K, her long flowing black hair touching his heart as she ran and played with the kindergarten kids instead of her own age group. He wondered if this was her.

"Olive!" An older gentleman called, and the back room door opened a second time to reveal a distinguished-looking gentleman in an expensive suit. Ron guessed that the gentleman spent regular time in the gym, even at his age, and he glanced over at Carlene: the look on her face confirmed his suspicion, and he grinned inside. The gentleman was probably in his late 50s, Ron thought, but he could easily pass for younger: his eyes and hands gave him away, but the rest of him screamed 'style.'

"Pardon my granddaughter, Dr. Load: I'm Israel Ambrose Olney, but you can call me Izzie. My family owns the stores, and we pride ourselves on keeping our customers happy, as young Mr. Stoppable must have attested to. Ronald, I take it that Kimberly Ann liked the ring?" Izzie's eyes twinkled, and Ron smiled.

"She did, indeed, Mr. Olney," Ron replied.

"Ronald, please: Izzie," Izzie smiled as he shook Ron's hand and turned to the ladies. "And, may I assume, Doctor Load, that the younger of these two beautiful young ladies is your intended? Although, I wouldn't blame you one bit if you were dating her older sister: there's got to only be one or two years between them," Izzie smiled as he extended his arm and offered his hand.

"Sorry, Izzie, but neither is my bride-to-be: these are my adopted family, the people who took me in when my parents were killed: Sarah Best, and her mother Carlene," Wade grinned as he introduced them to Izzie.

"Miss Best," Sarah offered her hand, and Izzie brushed it lightly with his lips as he bent over, but he then noticed her ring. "My apologies, and my congratulations, as well: you're engaged to Mister Design, correct?" Sarah's face broke into a huge grin as she nodded. "He was in here and purchased your ring from me: I hope it meets with your approval," Izzie smiled as she nodded vigorously. "Mrs. Best," he released Sarah's hand and took Carlene's, continuing to smile the entire time, "you cannot be old enough to have a daughter getting married, unless you gave birth at age five, or you adopted Sarah when you were 16," Carlene giggled as Izzie kissed her hand.

Ron laughed. "Izzie, you old dog, you just can't resist, can you?"

"Miss Reeves," Wade offered his hand, and Olive shyly took it. "If you are as lovely as your name and as you sound, you could almost make me give up my future Mrs. Load for you…almost," Wade grinned as he bent over and brushed his lips against her hand, drawing a giggle and a sigh from Olive's lips. Ron watched her blush climb up her face.

Olive felt her face flush as she blushed, thinking about the young hero, wrapped in her arms, him holding her, and she felt herself turn even redder.

"Well, it seems that this 'old dog' doesn't have to teach the younger generation any tricks, does he?" Izzie remarked with a straight face and laughed hard as he shook Wade's hand. "It's very good to finally meet you, Doctor. I sold your father an anniversary ring for their 10th; my condolences, sir, on your loss," he added.

"Thank you, sir," Wade replied as he released the strong grip of the older gentleman.

"So, it's engagement ring time?"

"Yes, sir, but with a twist: I want to select the stone for her and let her select the band, herself. I'd like to set the stone in a band that she can exchange when she goes into one of your stores to select the band she wants." Wade explained.

"A wise man, and with discerning taste, as well," Izzie commented. "What are your stone particulars, Doctor Load?"

"Internally flawless, either round or marquise brilliant, and one carat, GIA-certified, of course," Wade replied, and Ron's head snapped back to look at Wade with a very surprised look on his face.

'Someone's done his homework," Ron thought as Izzie stepped away, returning with two trays: one of diamonds, and one with only two bands on it.

"The stones, we have a selection, but I think that there's only one you'll want. Bands, I only have two in platinum that match what you're thinking, and there's only one other set of these in existence, so you won't have something common. I also think that, based on your comments to my granddaughter," Izzie chuckled, "that the young lady will like this band enough to want to keep it.

"Bands first," he handed Wade the ladies' band. Wade felt the construction of the band, the texture, the craftsmanship, and he looked at the amazing detail in the band's creation from behind his designer sunglasses.

"It feels right, Izzie. Ron, Sarah, Carlene: take a look at it and tell me what it looks like, especially you, Ron: you've worked with her, so you might have a pretty good idea about what she'd like," Wade handed the band to Ron, and Carlene and Sarah looked at it.

Sarah only had one thought cross her mind: 'Jocelyn is a very lucky young lady to have Wade in love with her.'

Carlene thought, 'Rachel, Ryan: I wish you two were here to share this moment: your son's become a man, and he's ready to take a major step in his life. I pray that Jocelyn won't rip his heart out and reject him, but I guess that only God and her know the answer to that sitch,' she grinned: she'd taken up 'sitch' in her vocabulary, much to the chagrin of her other kids and the delight of her husband.

"Here's the one stone that I think you'll like, Dr. Load: one caret, D color, internally flawless, GIA certified, a round brilliant," Izzie placed the stone in Wade's hand, and Wade marveled at the feel of the stone: cold, yet warm at the same time. Sarah looked at Wade's hand.

"Wade, that's it: that rock tells Jocelyn how beautiful you think she is and how much you love her," Sarah announced, and Wade handed the stone back to Izzie and reached his hand out to Sarah. Sarah took it, and Wade pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thanks, big sis: you know me," Wade whispered as he smiled and felt Sarah's smile and her happiness. Sarah realized what she was feeling, glanced down at her 'girls,' and looked at the huge smile on Wade's face.

"BAD WADE!" she whispered and saw him smile even more.

"Sarah, you were my friend long before you became my adopted big sister, and I've always known you were beautiful, but I never knew you had a thing for rocks," Wade whispered back, and they laughed quietly as they separated.

"Can you set this stone in that mounting?" Wade asked.

"Of course; in fact, I can do it in just s few minutes so you and your friends and family can see how it looks and feels. It'll take a day to set it for full wearing," Izzie took the bands and stones back, placing the ladies' band and stone on a small tray.

"Now, about your band," Izzie handed Wade the man's band. "This is the wedding band, but I can get a smaller version for an engagement band if you'd like."

Wade felt the texture: he felt tiny lines wrapping around the band, perfectly spaced.

"Can this be modified to hold a small stone, Izzie?" Wade asked.

"Of course, Doctor Load," Izzie replied.

"Ron? Sis? Mom? What do you think?"

Carlene's heart melted as she heard Wade ask for her opinion about one of the biggest decisions in his life.

"Go, Wade," Ron replied, and he and Wade laughed.

"You know what I think already, Wade," Sarah smirked, and she laughed. "It's a go."

"Mom?"

"Wade, I think it's beautiful. I think you should do it," Carlene replied.

"Thanks, guys, for the positive peer-review feedback," and both Sarah and Ron groaned.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Izzie and Olive went to the back room, and both returned in just a few minutes, Izzie carrying two ring boxes.

"Here's her box, Doctor Load," Izzie handed him a box, and Wade opened it. Sarah and Carlene looked inside, and both gasped.

"It's beautiful, Wade," Sarah smiled. "Not as pretty as mine, of course, but beautiful," she joked.

"Well, you're just a tiny bit biased, Sis," Wade replied as he reached, felt the box, and removed the ring.

"Izzie, may I borrow your granddaughter for a test? Her hand felt the size of Jocelyn's and I'd like to see what the ring looks like on someone," Wade asked.

"Of course, Doctor Load, but only if it's all right with her. Olive, would you?"

Olive had her hand already extended and touched Wade's fingers. He took her hand and gently slid the ring onto her finger.

"Well?" Wade asked, and Ron and Sarah watched a look of wonder grow on Olive's face as she held up her hand, marveling at the beautiful ring she wore. Ron could tell that she never wanted to remove the ring and never lose the giver, either.

"Well?" Wade asked again. "What do you think, Olivia: is it worthy of your love?"

"Granddaddy, I'm changing my major to Biology," Olive announced with a huge smile on her face.

"Why?"

"I've got to learn how to clone Dr. Wade Load," she replied, and everyone in the store laughed with her as she smiled and placed her arms around Wade's neck and nuzzled him'

"'Black man, black man, carry me away,'" she sang quietly into Wade's ear as she kissed his cheek and felt his body temperature rise on his cheeks as he chuckled quietly at the song from television. "It's gorgeous, Wade; if she says no, she's an idiot. Unfortunately for me, I don't think she is," Olive whispered, "but, thank you, Wade, for, only for a moment, making my dream come true. I've had a crush on you since I met you in Pre-K," she explained as Wade's brain clicked into gear and confirmed his memory of the slender, pretty young girl in Pre-kindergarten with the long black hair and bangs, a pretty face, and a cute smile, "and I bet you don't even remember me, but I've been following your miraculous life ever since. I'd always dreamed of wearing your ring," she smiled as a tear rolled down her face and landed on Wade's cheek as she continued to hold him, "and, now, if only for a few moments in my mind, you were **my** husband," she smiled as she kissed his cheek.

Olive stepped back and removed the ring. "It's perfect, Dr. Load; if she doesn't want it or you, you know how to find me," she placed the ring in Wade's hand and ran to the back room.

"What was that about, Wade?" Sarah asked.

"I apologize for my granddaughter, Dr. Load," Izzie said, but Wade shook his head.

"No apologies necessary, Izzie: we go way back, all the way to Pre-K," Wade smiled, and Ron grinned. "Olivia and I are old friends; with a few different events, back then, it might have been even more," Wade explained as Sarah laughed.

"He's as bad as Ron, Izzie: he's a heartbreaker, leaving ladies everywhere in his wake," she explained, and both Wade and Ron blushed.

"Izzie, if it's all right with you, I'd like to speak to Olivia, alone," Wade requested.

"Of course, Dr. Load."

"I'll take you back there, Wade," Ron offered and took Wade's arm, leading him to the back room where they could both hear quiet sobs coming from behind the door.

"Olivia?" Wade called. "May I come in?"

The door opened, and Ron saw the heartbreak on her face, her tears barely falling now.

"Thanks, Ron," Wade pulled his arm away from Ron, and Olivia stepped to the side as Wade used his cane to make his way into the room and find a chair, sitting down and motioning for Olivia to sit down as well. She pulled a chair up to Wade, in front of and slightly to the right.

"I suppose you came in here to laugh at me," Olivia began with the hurt still on her face, and Wade held up his hand, motioning for her to stop.

"First, Olivia, I _**do**_ remember you: I remember the very pretty Pre-K girl with the long black hair and bangs who never played with kids her own age but always played with us in the kindergarten classes," Wade smiled and Olivia placed her hand over her mouth. "I guess I know why, now," Wade added as she smiled.

"Second, I liked you, too, but I never felt I was worthy of you." Wade confessed as Olivia giggled. "As you got older, you got prettier and prettier, and I buried myself in my books and studies and jumped so far ahead of everyone that I never had the chance to 'stop and smell the roses,' so to speak. I was gone from elementary school so fast that I never had a chance to see you after that; you were the major reason that I regretted moving up so fast in school," Wade continued, and Olivia allowed the hint of a smile to cross her lips.

"Then, I had a PhD and my panic attacks, and I rarely left the house. Kim came along and, well, you know the rest.

"But, Olivia, what you didn't know was that, before anyone else came into my life, you were the first girl I ever liked; heck, Olivia, I like-liked you, at least as much as you can at age four," Wade admitted as Olivia laughed, "I just didn't have the courage to tell you, and I'm sorry about that," Wade smiled sadly. "I wish I'd had the courage to tell you how I felt, even later, but Stephanie had come along, and she died, and then there was Kim, and then the Diablos, and…well, I hope you understand.

"I'm sorry, Olivia, if I hurt you," Wade continued.

"You didn't hurt me, Wade," Olivia broke in, her smile growing as she heard the young man tell her how he had felt. "All along, I kept up with you. When I heard about your PhD, I cheered: people asked me why, but I couldn't tell them the truth: I was cheering because someone I'd loved, that long ago, had risen so far, so fast. I cried for days when I heard what happened to you with the Diablos. I even sent you flowers and a plant while you were in the hospital-"

"That was you!" Wade exclaimed. "There was a card; no one recognized the initials O.R. on them, but the flowers smelled nice, and I still have the card and the plant: I loved the mint, its smell and texture. It's still in my room, at home, next to Lucky."

"Your piranha, right?" She asked, and Wade nodded, surprised. "I told you I kept up with you, guy," she smirked.

"Are you all right, now, Wade?" she asked, and Wade nodded once again.

"I'm going to Montana in a week, and I'm going to take these up to Joss and beg her to marry me. I've never met her, Olivia," she giggled at Wade's admission of long-distance love, "but I know she's my 'only;' she's been through a lot, like me, and I want her to know that I want to go through the rest of my life with her.

A sudden flash of clarity struck Olivia, and she gasped: "You're in love with the 'Montana Valkeryie?'"

"Guilty as charged, Olivia," Wade grinned, and Olivia came over, bent over, and kissed Wade's cheek.

"Well, if I have to lose you to someone, I'm glad it's her," Olivia admitted. "One hero, in love with another: it sounds like something from Mousey Channel, or the comics," she added with a grin.

"If it's all right with you, Olivia, I'd like to invite you to our wedding when we get the date set: I don't have a lot of friends, you see, and it'd be nice to have one or two on my side of the aisle."

"Wade, I would be honored," Olivia started to form tears. "I would love to consider you my friend," she added as he stood.

"Consider the offer extended, Olivia," Wade stated as he held his arms open.

Olivia stepped into his arms, and the two old friends hugged other, one crying, and the other shaking. Wade enjoyed the smell of her hair, realizing that she was one of the girls that Kim now 'hated:' Strawberries and Mint Fields, Forever, was Olivia's new shampoo. He held her in his arms as she cried out the last of her lost love and cried in the new-found friendship, and suddenly she felt a hand-

"Now I know what Sarah meant'" Olivia whispered, "when she said:

"BAD WADE!" Olivia grinned as she pushed him back, moving the hand from its target.

"Just like I remembered," Wade commented, and Olivia shoved him gently as they both laughed and re-formed a friendship from years past.

"May I, Miss Reeves?" Wade offered his arm, and Olivia took it.

"You most definitely may, Doctor Load," she giggled as they opened the back room door.

"I still think you're pretty," Wade confessed as they walked out of the back room.

"And, how would you know, Dr. Load?" She asked with a laugh.

"Your voice, your smell, your touch: all are those of a confident and beautiful young woman," Wade smiled as she leaned over and kissed his cheek as they walked to the counter.

'That, and I love your eyes,' Wade thought. 'They are almost as beautiful as you, Olivia,' Wade smiled.

"I should'a known," Sarah remarked dryly as she saw the two young people exit the back room, arm-in-arm, and both smiling, and Carlene and Ron both laughed..

"Was it good for you, Olive?" Izzie asked innocently, generating the desired response.

"GRANDDADDY!" generating a major blush to cross both Olive's and Wade's faces.

"I'll have these ready for you Friday after noon, if that's all right, Dr. Load," Izzie laughed as Olivia released Wade's arm after he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered as she blushed and smiled.

"It was indeed _**my**_ pleasure, my dear Olivia," Wade replied, more than a hint of warmth on his face.

"I'll bring him back, Izzie," Ron laughed as he guided Wade to the front door.

"Let's go, 'Don Juan,'" Sarah laughed as the four left the store.

"Excuse me," a voice said as Ron stepped out. He looked up, and-

"Felix!"

Felix and Bonnie were coming down the sidewalk talking, and Felix barely avoided Ron as he kicked in a thruster and pushed them backwards, stopping them only inches in front of Ron.

"RON!" Bonnie shouted.

"Hey, you two," Ron grinned as Bonnie jumped off of Felix's lap and hugged Ron.

"Thank you, Ron: you were the key to my having a very Merry Christmas," Bonnie gushed as Ron looked perplexed.

"I moved out of my father's house, and I'm now living with Felix and his mother," Bonnie explained, and Felix grinned.

"It's a dirty job, Ron, Sarah, but somebody had to do it, and I was elected," Felix replied dryly, and Bonnie swatted at his left shoulder.

"Yeah, you look really put-out, Felix," Sarah replied as she hugged Bonnie. "Let me know when you need to escape the 'Testosterone Zone,' and my Mom and I can pull you and Mrs. Renton out for an 'escape night,'" Sarah whispered, causing Bonnie to giggle.

"I _**love**_ it when she giggles," Felix whispered to Ron, who nodded his agreement.

"What did I do, BonBon?" Ron asked.

"You gave me the CuddleBuddies, and Daddy said I had to sell them if I wanted to go to college this spring since he refused to pay for it after I got kicked out of the sorority," Bonnie explained, "but Felix, just being there, gave me the courage to tell him 'no' and decide to leave and get away from a really bad 'sitch,'" Bonnie laughed, now that she had adopted Kim's favorite word. "Felix and his mother offered me a place to stay: I moved in with the Rentons that evening, and I've never been happier!

"Mrs. Renton treats me like a daughter she never had, and Felix treats me like the queen I acted like but never deserved, before; I still don't I think I deserve it, now, but Felix just keeps telling me otherwise."

"It's true, my Bonita Bonnie: you do deserve to be treated royally, especially after all you've been through," Felix replied, and Bonnie just grinned.

"See what I mean, Ron, Sarah? He's incorrigible, and I just love him for it," Bonnie added as she leaned over and kissed Felix on the cheek, making him blush.

"You're a very lucky man, Felix," Wade laughed, and Bonnie noticed him for the first time.

"WADE!" she yelled and ran into him, planting a big wet one on the shocked Wade Load's lips and then hugged him, generating a not-unexpected response from Wade.

Bonnie responded by pinching Wade's rear, creating a, from Bonnie's perspective, an expected response:

Wade jumped back and blushed, and all laughed.

"Payback's the 'sitch,' huh, Wade?" Ron chuckled.

"I'm so glad you're up and about, Wade: I was so worried about you after the Diablos sitch."

"Thanks, Bonnie," Wade replied, more than a bit perplexed, and Bonnie looked up at the sign above the door they just exited and smiled.

"So, who's thinking about getting married?" she grinned.

"Me," Wade replied, and Bonnie's smile hit Felix square in the heart.

"Good for you!" Bonnie said with a smile. "She must be a very special young lady to capture your heart."

"I think so, Bonnie," Wade replied.

"So, where are you two off to?"

"We were deciding on a celebration dinner, Ron: I just got a call from Go City U," Bonnie's smile lit up the sky. "I just got a full-ride grant for the rest of my undergraduate term!" She gushed, and Felix watched Ron's face and got the answer he had suspected.

"Why don't you all join us for dinner: my treat? Mrs. Best, call the rest of your family and have them meet us at 'Uncle Sato's' so you don't have to cook," Felix smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to Ron. Ron looked shocked and smiled, never acknowledging anything.

"Anything to keep me from cooking is my idea of a good holiday time," Carlene smirked with a big smile and whipped out her cell, punching her home number and telling her husband to corral the kids and meet them at Uncle Sato's for dinner at 6:45 PM.

"This is a much better holiday season than I had last year," Bonnie observed as she hopped onto Felix's lapped and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling his neck before kissing him.

'Me, too,' Felix thought before his mind went somewhere else, entirely.

'Me, too,' Sarah thought as she fingered her engagement ring and smiled.

'Me, too,' Ron remembered the look on Kim's face when he asked her.

'Me, too,' Wade thought as he contemplated one week from Friday when his world would become a new complete. He couldn't recreate the old, but he could build a new.

-----

"Hello," Joss called as she opened the door. She and her grandmother came into the jewelry store to pick up Joss' items. She had called and reminded Celina not to wrap the boxes because she wanted to show them off to her grandmother, but Celina laughed and told her that she wouldn't wrap them until Joss had approved of the work, anyway. Joss felt silly, but Celina made her feel better when she told her of previous customers that complained because Celina hadn't wrapped them and had them ready for pick-up.

"Hello, Miss Possible, Mrs. Possible," Ollie was manning the counters, and his face lit up when he saw Joss open the door. He reached under the counter and pressed a hidden button, notifying Celina in the back room that she had a guest.

"Hello, Ollie," Joss smiled. She had come in on Thursday on a request from Ollie; he had a single yellow rose waiting for her.

"Just my thanks for putting up with me yesterday, for being so nice to a love-struck young man," Ollie had explained with a grin as he handed Joss the rose. She was stunned: she had never expected anything from him, so the surprise made the gift even sweeter. "I know I have no chance with you, Miss Possible, but I wanted you to know just how beautiful you have always been to me," he smiled an almost-goofy smile, and Joss couldn't help but smile back at him, and she thanked him and blew him a kiss as she left the store with the rose.

"Hello, Miss Possible, Mrs. Possible," Celina came out of the back room with the two boxes, placing them on the counter and shaking Esther's hand as Celina introduced herself.

"Tell me what you think, Miss Possible," Celina opened the box containing the ladies' ring and removed it, handing it to Joss.

Joss slipped it on her finger and looked at it, smiling as she imagined it after Wade slipped it onto her finger. She could feel the warmth of his touch, see the warmth of his smile…and she came back with a grin.

"It's perfect, Celina," Joss held out her hand for her mother to see, and Esther looked at her granddaughter's ring and smiled. "Isn't it perfect, Nana?"

"It looks wonderful, Jocelyn," Esther replied.

"Now, the man's ring," Celina opened the box and removed the ring, handing it to Joss as Joss, reluctantly, returned the ladies' ring to her.

She looked at the ring and smiled, feeling the weight of the platinum and admiring the contrast of the platinum's luster and the diamond's shine.

"It's perfect, Celina," Joss smiled as she handed the ring back to Celina, who smiled and took the ring, placing it back in the box and closing them both, handing them to Ollie to wrap. He headed to the back room and closed the door.

"So, what's the final damage, Celina?" Joss quipped, knowing what the amount should be for the two rings. Celina pushed the receipt forward on the counter, face-down. Joss turned it over and frowned.

"Is something wrong, Sweet Tea?" Esther asked.

"Yes. Celina, this can't be right," Joss stated, and Celina looked perplexed.

"What's wrong, Miss Possible?" Celina looked worried.

"This is almost half the price I expected. Did you include both rings?"

"Yes, I did, Joss, but you forgot to include the 'store-savers' discount,'" Celina responded, and now it was Joss' turn to look perplexed.

"Joss, do you know how much I could have lost if the Diablos had come through the town?" Celina asked. "I would have lost everything: Ollie and I live above the shop, so we wouldn't have made it through the destruction. Several of the store owners here in town got together and agreed that, whatever you wanted, you'd get the store-savers's discount of 50 per cent off: we called our insurers, and they not only agreed, they agreed to cover any additional costs that we incurred if we lost any money on a transaction.

"It's one of those rare times when business 'heart' and 'pocketbook.' both with different goals, came to the same conclusion, Miss Possible," Celina continued, and by now she had a tear in the corner of her eye as Ollie came out of the back room with the wrapped packages. 'You saved my son's life, Miss Possible, and there's no price I wouldn't pay for him," Celina said as he handed her the boxes.

"Mrs. Reeves, nobody told me about this," Joss complained.

"There's a good reason, Miss Possible," Celina grinned. "We all knew your father and his mother, and we knew that you wouldn't accept the gift unless you didn't expect it."

"Can I make you a counter-offer?" Joss asked, leaning forward.

"I pay full price, and you use the difference for a discount for someone who needs the help: a young couple coming in who has to buy a Cubic Zirconium when she really wants the diamond and he really wants to buy it for her, but they can't afford it.

"Can you do that for me, for my Christmas gift to them, whoever they are? Please?" Joss asked.

Celina looked at Joss, her face serious and pleading at the same time, and she decided:

"I'll do it for you, Joss," she said, shaking her head. "I never could resist your father, either," Celina mumbled as she re-rang the bill and slid it across the counter, face-up, to Joss. Joss pulled out her check-card and handed it to Celina. She ran it, and the receipt printed almost immediately. She handed the receipt to Joss to sign, and she signed it and handed it back to Celina with a smile.

Ollie, in the meantime, had returned with the boxes wrapped and placed inside a slotted box designed to hold two wrapped ring boxes. "I put a pink heart on the bottom for the ladies' ring, and a blue heart on the bottom for the lucky stiff," Ollie grinned, and Joss accepted the box with a smile.

"Thank you, Celina, Oliver: you both rock, you know," Joss called as she headed for the door.

"Thank you, Mrs. Reeves, Mr. Reeves," Esther smiled as she turned and went to the door to open it for Joss.

When the door closed, Oliver began to cry.

"What's wrong, son?" Celina asked.

"It's not fair, Momma," Oliver said. "As beautiful as she is, to have to live her life with an artificial arm and leg, it's not fair. I'd give her mine if I could, just so I could see her smile, again," he looked up at his mother and smiled. "Is that wrong or silly, Momma?"

"No, son," Celina took her son in her arms and hugged him. "It just means you're human, and you have a heart," she replied as she shed a few tears of her own, for a young man named Samuel Clemens and his beautiful wife Sheri Nicole and the wonderful daughter they had raised, Jocelyn Possible.

-----

"Hello, Izzie," Wade called as he opened the door to the jewelry store that Friday afternoon, trailed by Ron. Wade sniffed and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Olivia," Wade smiled at the young lady he also knew was behind the counter.

"Hello, Doctor Load," Olivia was behind the counter, and her face lit up when she saw Wade enter. Izzie grinned at his granddaughter's reaction.

"Would you get his boxes, Ollie?"

"Yes, sir," she grinned as she almost ran to the back of the store.

"Thank you, Dr. Load: I've never seen my granddaughter this happy," Izzie smiled, and Ron wondered what Wade had done, this time.

"No big, Izzie: I just sent her thank-you flowers," Wade replied, and Ron suspected.

"Just 'flowers?'" Izzie laughed. "That poor deliveryman had to make three trips to bring in all the roses, Wade. I thought Olive was going to go into shock when she found out that I hadn't ordered them for the store, and I literally thought she was going to pass out when he told her that they were all for her," Izzie grinned.

"The dozen yellow," he continued, "were perfect, but the mix of pink and white ones with that one lavender-red rose hidden in the middle, was the thing that pushed her over the edge. She told everyone that came in the story yesterday and today what you did: several poor men were complaining to me because their girlfriends and wives wanted to know why they hadn't done that for them," Izzie laughed even harder as he recounted the 'tale of the roses.'

"Here they are, Granddaddy," Olivia came from the back room with both boxes and a single red rose in her hand. "And, this is for you, Wade: a red rose," she grinned as she handed it to him. "Yes, I know what red means, and I mean it, too: you were wonderful when you sent me those roses because you didn't have to do it, just as you didn't have to come back and talk to me Wednesday.

"Part of me hopes she says 'yes,'" Olivia smiled, "and there's a part of me that wants her to say 'no,' so I'll have a chance to live out my dream, Wade. I'm sorry; does that make me a bad person?" she asked.

"No, Olivia, that just makes you human, and I wouldn't have it any other way," Wade replied as he sniffed the rose. "It's beautiful, Olivia: I'll make sure that Joss doesn't see it: you know how jealous roses can get. That's why I had to send that many: they were insecure in small groups when I told them where I was sending them," Wade smiled.

"Now, you're just laying it on thick," Olivia laughed, "but, thank you, just the same," she reached out and touched Wade's hand.

"Are you done, Granddaughter?" Izzie laughed.

"I'm sorry, Izzie, but beautiful women do that to me, all the time," Wade apologized.

"Now, let's see the fruits of your selections, Wade. Here's her engagement ring," and Izzie opened the box, and Olivia and Ron both gasped.

"Olivia, will you?" Wade lifted his face to her voice, smiling. "Once more, for me?"

"For you, Wade, anything," Izzie placed the ring in his hand and guided his hand to his granddaughter's hand as Izzie's hand shook.

Wade slipped the ring onto Olivia's hand and, as he held her hand, he felt her trembling as she looked down at 'her' ring. "What do you think, Olivia? Will she like it?"

"If she doesn't, Wade, I'll marry you," Ron laughed as he stared at the beautiful ring on Olivia's hand. "Miss Olivia, if I wasn't already engaged, I'd beg you to run away with me. I just have one little problem," Ron grinned as she looked at him, perplexed. "One green-eyed, red-headed whirling dervish named Kimberly Ann," he explained, and Olivia blew her hair from her face in mock-frustration.

"What _**is**_ it with 'Possible' women? They all seem to get the best men around," Olivia whined, and Izzie laughed.

Wade reached out and found Olivia's hand, feeling the hand and the ring on it. "This hand deserves such a ring; unfortunately, Olivia, I can't be the one who'll do it. I'm sorry," he looked up at her and frowned.

"Don't worry, Wade: both you and Ron have given me hope that there's someone out there for me," she removed the ring from her hand and placed it in Wade's hand. "It _**is**_ beautiful, though, Wade; I'm sure she'll love the ring, the diamond," she grinned, "not to mention the giver."

'Lucky girl,' Olivia thought and managed to hold her tears inside. 'If she doesn't, she's the biggest idiot on the planet.'

"Now, the man's ring," Izzie opened the box and removed the ring, handing it to Wade as he slipped it on after he returned the ladies' ring to Izzie.

He slipped the ring onto his finger and grinned almost immediately: the ring felt that it had always been there, like it belonged on his hand. It took only a moment, and it needed no further thought:

"This is it," Wade replied as he removed it, feeling the weight of the platinum and the tiny ridges ribbing the outside of the ring.

Izzie smiled as he took the ring from Wade and placed it in the box, next to the box that held the ladies' ring. Closing them, he handed them to Olivia; she headed to the back room to wrap them, closing the door behind her.

"So, what's the final damage, Izzie?" Wade quipped, knowing what the amount should be for the two rings. Izzie handed the receipt to Ron, who grimaced and whispered the amount to Wade. Wade's face scrunched.

"Is there something wrong, Dr. Load?" Izzie asked, looking perplexed.

"You know full well what's wrong, Izzie: even if you sold everything to me at wholesale, this number is not even 50 per cent of cost. To quote my second-favorite redhead: 'what's the sitch?'"

"It's the correct amount, Dr. Load. Didn't Ronald tell you about the 'town-savers' discount?'" Izzie replied, and now Wade looked perplexed. Ron cleared his throat and, turning, faced Wade.

"Wade, the entire Tri-Cities area: Upperton, Lowerton, and Middleton agreed that, without you and Kim and me, the towns wouldn't exist, so they decided to thank us," Ron paused for a moment, trying to figure out a way to break this to Wade. "They decided to thank us by giving us a 50 per cent discount on anything we bought: they called it the 'Tri-City Savers' discount.' Food, clothes, shelter, utilities, you name it: they're doing it for our families, Wade, and especially for you.

"You paid the highest cost, and I tried to tell them that Kim and I didn't deserve any discounts, that it should have only been you and the Best family, but they wouldn't listen to me.

"They also swore me to silence until you made a direct purchase of something; only then could I tell you, Wade.

"You can imagine what KP's reaction was she noticed the discount on the receipt when we were getting a new car seat for Hana; I first told her, Wade," Ron grinned, remembering the two-hour-long rant he took from Kim. "I finally managed to convince her that it was a favor she was doing for them, they were able to help others only because of what she had saved them in rebuilding costs.

"The Bests have all known all along, and they were sworn to secrecy, as well, Wade, so don't blame them, either," Ron continued.

"Wade, you 'paid' more than any of us in this entire sitch, and you deserve to never have to pay for anything, again, but I couldn't convince them of that: they said that Kim paid, and that I'd paid just as much, as well," Ron said as he thought of the long nights that he had held Kim in his arms as she cried herself to sleep, and the tears he's shed, railing at Yahwah, begging for answers as to why his KP had to suffer, offering to take her pain away from her and making it his own, if he could.

"It's one of those rare times when business 'heart' and 'pocketbook,' both with different goals, came to the same conclusion, Doctor Load," Izzie spoke, and by now he had a tear in the corner of her eye as Olivia came out of the back room with the wrapped packages. "You saved us all, Dr. Load: you, Kimberly, and Ron. You saved my granddaughter's life, and there's no price I wouldn't pay for her," Izzie said as Olivia handed him the boxes.

"No one told me about this," Wade complained.

"There's a good reason, Doctor Load," Izzie grinned. "You were in the hospital, in a coma, when it all happened.

"May I make a counter-offer?" Wade asked, leaning forward.

"It's Christmas and Hanukah, Izzie: I pay full price, and you use the difference for a discount for the first two couples coming through the door who needs the help: young couples coming in who have to buy a Cubic Zirconium when she really wants the diamond and he wants to give it to her, but they can't afford it.

"Can you do that for me, for my Christmas and Hanukah gift to them, whoever they are? Please?" Wade asked. "I won't tell, if you won't," Wade added with a grin.

Izzie looked at Wade and smiled and decided:

"I'll do it for you, Wade," he said, nodding his head, re-calculating the bill and sliding it over the counter, face-up, to Ron. Wade took out his National Express Platinum card and handed it to Izzie; he ran it, and the receipt printed almost immediately. He handed the receipt to Wade to sign, and he signed it as Ron guided his hand to the signature line, Wade handing the receipt back to Izzie with a smile.

Olivia, in the meantime, had returned with the boxes wrapped and placed inside a slotted box designed to hold two wrapped ring boxes. "I put a small Braille note on the bottom of each, Wade, so you could tell them apart," she grinned, and Wade accepted the box with a smile.

"Thank you, Izzie, Olivia," Wade smiled as he held out his hand. Izzie shook it, and Olivia tried to shake his hand, but Wade kissed hers instead. "You're too good to me," he smiled.

"Thank you, both," Ron and Wade both said as they turned and went to the door to leave.

When the door closed, Olivia began to cry.

"What's wrong, granddaughter?" Izzie asked.

"It's not fair, Granddaddy," Olivia said. "He lost both his parents _**and**_ his sight, and he just keeps going; he's more worried about me than himself.

"It's not fair. I'd give him my eyes, if I could," Olivia admitted, "just so I could he could see his fiancée smile," she looked up at her grandfather and smiled. "Is that silly, Granddaddy?"

"No, Olivia, my dear granddaughter," Izzie took her in his arms and hugged her. "It just means you're human, and you still have a pure heart," he replied as they both shed tears for a young man named Wade Agamemnon Load and his parents, now gone for over two years, and his future with Jocelyn Possible.

-----

Ron and Wade were laughing when they walked back into Wade's room, and Wade-A was standing there with a big grin on his face.

"What's the sitch, Wade-A?" Ron asked as Wade went to his desk and sat, slipped on his headset, and shot his fist into the air.

"Wade?" Ron asked.

"He's here: I'm putting you on the monitor so he can see you," and the command monitor snapped to attention as power flowed into it, and the picture popped to reveal:

Kim Possible, in full mission gear.

"I'm baaaaaaaaaaack," she placed her hands on her hips, a look crossing her face that Ron was certain that, even as recent as 45 days ago, he'd never see again.

"Sitch me, Wade," were the three words that became Ron's Hanukah presents for all the days of the holiday season.

"We've got a cat up a tree, Kim; I think you might need battle suit for this one." Wade's fingers flew across the keyboard, and he looked into the camera and smiled. "The upgraded version is coming to your secure closet in 3…2…1…it's there, now, Kim."

"Cat up a tree is now a battle suit sitch, Wade?"

"Big cat, Kim," and Wade spread his hands out wide. Kim smiled at all of her men.

"I'm glad to see you back, Kim," Wade-A grinned as he looked up into the camera. "And, may I be the first to say: you make that outfit look **_good_**!" Kim blushed.

Kim looked at Ron and smiled.

"Ron: Ready to tackle a mission?"

"Got your back, KP," Ron replied with a smile that Kim thought she'd never see again.

'It feels good to be 'back in the saddle, again,'' Kim thought as she ran her hands up and down her purple long-sleeved shirt. 'And, especially, with the love of your life, the man who's stood by you since Pre-K, the man who has told you he'll love you, forever,' she smiled inside.

"Ron, you got your suit?" Wade asked, and Ron smiled.

"Like the National Express card, Wade," Ron smiled as he looked at his vision on the screen. "May I pick you up in 10, Miss Possible?" he smiled as he asked.

"Please, and thank you, Mr. Stoppable," Kim replied with a grin. "Should be just enough time to change," Kim smirked as she cut the feed.

"Don't even **think** about it, Wade **or** Wade-A," Ron laughed and Wade cut the video to the emergency feed, as well.

Carlene and Sarah, standing in the living room, heard a call they hadn't heard in years and two words they never thought they'd hear:

"_**BOO-YAH!**_

"_**She's BACK!" **_

'That can only mean one thing," Sarah thought as Ron ran from Wade's room. He stopped, grabbed Carlene, kissed her on the mouth, and did the same thing to Sarah.

"Mission with KP, ladies: I'll be back in a bit to pick you and Wade up for dinner," Ron smiled as he ran out the front door.

"Well," Carlene remarked with a dreamy voice, "now I know why Kim's marrying him."

"_**MOM**_!" Sarah stared at her mother. Carlene turned and looked at her daughter.

"What? He **is** a bon-diggity kisser," Carlene replied with a grin on her face and a red tinge in her cheeks.

"He **is** that, Mom," Sarah grinned, her cheeks in the same condition as her mother's, and then she laughed: "I can't believe my mother just said 'bon-diggity!'"

Ron ran back in with a small gym bag, ran into Wade's room, and emerged in a minute in his battle suit.

"CYA," as he ran thru and out the front door, and the ladies heard the car speed away.

"Somebody's in a hurry," Sarah smirked.

-----

Next, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

-----

"So, Wade, you never said anything about your testimony at Shego's trial, and the courtroom was closed to the press when you went on the stand: what happened when you saw Shego for the first time?" Ron asked.

"You could have heard a pin drop, Ron," Wade replied…

---

Shego wondered what the 'nerdlinger was going to say when he got on the stand.

'He'll probably want my ass on a pike, like those wonderful pickles I used to enjoy in malls,' she thought as Wade walked in, using a white cane.

Shego knew what had happened to Wade, but seeing him for the first time brought it home.

After being sworn in, the prosecutor spoke:

"Doctor Load, how did the Diablo's incident affect you, personally?"

"First, I lost my parents, whom I loved very much: Doctors Ryan and Rachel Load.

"Second, I almost lost my partners in Team Possible: Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable. Kim hasn't gone on a mission since that night.

"Third, a friend, living in Montana, lost her father: Doctor Samuel Clemens Possible.

"Fourth, that same friend lost her right arm and left leg in the attack that killed her father: Miss Jocelyn Possible.

"Finally, I lost my eyes," Wade calmly stated.

"You mean, you were blinded?"

"No, sir, I mean that the one Diablo took my eyes from my head," Wade removed his sunglasses to reveal the artificial eyes that were now his.

Shego sat quietly, but her stomach was doing flips on the trapeze: this would guarantee her a death sentence.

"So, Doctor Load, what would be your recommendation for Shego's sentence?"

"Life without parole," was his immediate response, and Shego's jaw dropped.

-----

Next, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

Chapter 12: I'll have a Tweeb Christmas, p4

Christmas is coming….

-----

Thank you, to all of you, for continuing to support me in this journey.

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	12. 12: I’ll have a Tweeb Christmas, p4

_**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

This is not a part of the (shameless plug) Blue Eyes, Shining stories or the JadeKimVerse, but judging from the reviews of the original tale, I've been charged with showing the aftermath of Ron's actions and explaining Kim's behavior.

I hope that you enjoy this: you can blame Cindy for this story (yes, it's the same Cindy that sent me the ANC picture that spawned "Merry Christmas, Momma" and "Paint Me a Christmas Memory:" she's a closet Plot Bunny).

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

What happens after _**Define, Hell III: The Sequel?**_

Answer:

It's a description of the wicked turn that took place as a result of the events of the Diablos night: they weren't what you remember from the show….

We have angst, we have fluff (and, there will be smuff), and we have…well, I'm not sure what you'll call it all, but it's here.

-----

Previously, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

-----

(December 18, 2009)

-----

"We were deciding on a celebration dinner, Ron: I just got a call from Go City U," Bonnie's smile lit up the sky. "I just got a full-ride grant for the rest of my undergraduate term!" She gushed, and Felix watched Ron's face and got the answer he had suspected.

"Why don't you all join us for dinner: my treat? Mrs. Best, call the rest of your family and have them meet us at 'Uncle Sato's' so you don't have to cook," Felix smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to Ron. Ron looked shocked and smiled, never acknowledging anything.

"Anything to keep me from cooking is my idea of a good holiday time," Carlene smirked with a big smile and whipped out her cell, punching her home number and telling her husband to corral the kids and meet them at Uncle Sato's for dinner at 6:45 PM.

"This is a much better holiday season than I had last year," Bonnie observed as she hopped onto Felix's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling his neck before kissing him.

'Me, too,' Felix thought before his mind went somewhere else, entirely.

'Me, too,' Sarah thought as she fingered her engagement ring and smiled.

'Me, too,' Ron remembered the look on Kim's face when he asked her.

'Me, too,' Wade thought as he contemplated one week from Friday when his world would become a new complete. He couldn't recreate the old, but he could build a new.

-----

"Hello, Ollie," Joss smiled. She had come in on Thursday on a request from Ollie; he had a single yellow rose waiting for her.

"Just my thanks for putting up with me yesterday, for being so nice to a love-struck young man," Ollie had explained with a grin as he handed Joss the rose. She was stunned: she had never expected anything from him, so the surprise made the gift even sweeter. "I know I have no chance with you, Miss Possible, but I wanted you to know just how beautiful you have always been to me," he smiled an almost-goofy smile, and Joss couldn't help but smile back at him, and she thanked him and blew him a kiss as she left the store with the rose.

"Hello, Miss Possible, Mrs. Possible," Celina came out of the back room with the two boxes, placing them on the counter and shaking Esther's hand as Celina introduced herself.

"Tell me what you think, Miss Possible," Celina opened the box containing the ladies' ring and removed it, handing it to Joss.

Joss slipped it on her finger and looked at it, smiling as she imagined it after Wade slipped it onto her finger. She could feel the warmth of his touch, see the warmth of his smile…and she came back with a grin.

"It's perfect, Celina," Joss held out her hand for her mother to see, and Esther looked at her granddaughter's ring and smiled. "Isn't it perfect, Nana?"

---

"Can I make you a counter-offer?" Joss asked, leaning forward.

"I pay full price, and you use the difference for a discount for someone who needs the help: a young couple coming in who has to buy a Cubic Zirconium when she really wants the diamond and he really wants to buy it for her, but they can't afford it.

"Can you do that for me, for my Christmas gift to them, whoever they are? Please?" Joss asked.

Celina looked at Joss, her face serious and pleading at the same time, and she decided:

---

When the door closed, Oliver began to cry.

"What's wrong, son?" Celina asked.

"It's not fair, Momma," Oliver said. "As beautiful as she is, to have to live her life with an artificial arm and leg, it's not fair. I'd give her mine if I could, just so I could see her smile, again," he looked up at his mother and smiled. "Is that wrong or silly, Momma?"

"No, son," Celina took her son in her arms and hugged him. "It just means you're human, and you have a heart," she replied as she shed a few tears of her own, for a young man named Samuel Clemens and his beautiful wife Sheri Nicole and the wonderful daughter they had raised, Jocelyn Possible.

-----

Wade reached out and found Olivia's hand, feeling the hand and the ring on it. "This hand deserves such a ring; unfortunately, Olivia, I can't be the one who'll do it. I'm sorry," he looked up at her and frowned.

"Don't worry, Wade: both you and Ron have given me hope that there's someone out there for me," she removed the ring from her hand and placed it in Wade's hand. "It _**is**_ beautiful, though, Wade; I'm sure she'll love the ring, the diamond," she grinned, "not to mention the giver."

'Lucky girl,' Olivia thought and managed to hold her tears inside. 'If she doesn't, she's the biggest idiot on the planet.'

"May I make a counter-offer?" Wade asked, leaning forward.

"It's Christmas and Hanukah, Izzie: I pay full price, and you use the difference for a discount for the first two couples coming through the door who needs the help: young couples coming in who have to buy a Cubic Zirconium when she really wants the diamond and he wants to give it to her, but they can't afford it.

"Can you do that for me, for my Christmas and Hanukah gift to them, whoever they are? Please?" Wade asked. "I won't tell, if you won't," Wade added with a grin.

---

"It's not fair, Granddaddy," Olivia said. "He lost both his parents _**and**_ his sight, and he just keeps going; he's more worried about me than himself.

"It's not fair. I'd give him my eyes if I could, just so I could he could see his fiancée smile," she looked up at her grandfather and smiled. "Is that silly, Granddaddy?"

"No, Olivia, my dear granddaughter," Izzie took her in his arms and hugged her. "It just means you're human, and you still have a pure heart," he replied as they both shed tears for a young man named Wade Agamemnon Load and his parents, now gone for over two years, and his future with Jocelyn Possible.

-----

Ron and Wade were laughing when they walked back into Wade's room, and Wade-A was standing there with a big grin on his face.

"What's the sitch, Wade-A?" Ron asked as Wade went to his desk and sat, slipped on his headset, and shot his fist into the air.

"Wade?" Ron asked.

"He's here: I'm putting you on the monitor so he can see you," and the command monitor snapped to attention as power flowed into it, and the picture popped to reveal:

Kim Possible, in full mission gear.

"I'm baaaaaaaaaaack," she placed her hands on her hips, a look crossing her face that Ron was certain that, even as recent as 45 days ago, he'd never see again.

"Sitch me, Wade," were the three words that became Ron's Hanukah presents for all the days of the holiday season.

"We've got a cat up a tree, Kim; I think you might need the battle suit for this one." Wade's fingers flew across the keyboard, and he looked into the camera and smiled. "The upgraded version is coming to your secure closet in 3…2…1…it's there, now, Kim."

"Cat up a tree is now a battle suit sitch, Wade?"

"Big cat, Kim," and Wade spread his hands out wide. Kim smiled at all of her men.

"I'm glad to see you back, Kim," Wade-A grinned as he looked up into the camera. "And, may I be the first to say: you make that outfit look good!" Kim blushed.

Kim looked at Ron and smiled.

"Ron: Ready to tackle a mission?"

"I've got your back, KP," Ron replied with a smile that Kim thought she'd never see again.

'It feels good to be 'back in the saddle, again,'' Kim thought as she ran her hands up and down her purple long-sleeved shirt. 'And, especially, with the love of your life, the man who's stood by you since Pre-K, the man who has told you he'll love you, forever,' she smiled inside.

"Ron, you got your suit?" Wade asked, and Ron smiled.

"Like the National Express card, Wade," Ron smiled as he looked at his vision on the screen. "May I pick you up in 7, Miss Possible?" he smiled as he asked.

"Please, and thank you, Mr. Stoppable," Kim replied with a grin. "Should be just enough time to change," Kim smirked as she cut the feed.

"Don't even **think** about it, Wade **or** Wade-A," Ron laughed and Wade cut the video to the emergency feed, as well.

Carlene and Sarah, standing in the living room, heard a call they hadn't heard in years and two words they never thought they'd hear:

"_**BOO-YAH!**_

"_**She's BACK!" **_

'That can only mean one thing," Sarah thought as Ron ran from Wade's room. He stopped, grabbed Carlene, kissed her on the mouth, and did the same thing to Sarah.

"Mission with KP, ladies: I'll be back in a bit to pick you and Wade up for dinner," Ron smiled as he ran out the front door.

"Well," Carlene remarked with a dreamy voice, "now I know why Kim's marrying him."

"_**MOM**_!" Sarah stared at her mother. Carlene turned and looked at her daughter.

"What? He **is** a bon-diggity kisser," Carlene replied with a grin on her face and a red tinge in her cheeks.

"He **is** that, Mom," Sarah grinned, her cheeks in the same condition as her mother's, and then she laughed: "I can't believe my mother just said 'bon-diggity!'"

Ron ran back in with a small gym bag, ran into Wade's room, and emerged in a minute in his battle suit.

"CYA," as he ran thru and out the front door, and the ladies heard the car speed away.

"Somebody's in a hurry," Sarah smirked.

-----

And now, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

Chapter 12: I'll have a Tweeb Christmas, p4

-----

(December 18, 2009)

Kim and Ron were riding back to Kim's house. She had wanted to change before Ron took her and the rest of the crew to Uncle Sato's for dinner; besides, even with the battle suit, she needed to get the smell of cougar washed off of and out of her hair.

'I probably need to get the smell of 'gator out of my hair, too,' Ron grinned as he drove.

"Oh, btw, BFBFF?" Kim grinned as she turned to look at Ron and admire him in his battlesuit.

"Yes, my BFGFF?"

"Spankin' battlesuit, Ron?"

"You like?"

"Um-hum," she smiled, and Ron smiled back.

"I especially like the color scheme, Ron," Kim added.

"I thought you might," Ron grinned. His suit was a mirror of Kim's suit: blue, with white where her blue was. "It just seem to make sense, KP: ying, and yang, you know," he explained.

"Wow: an actual learning curve?" Kim laughed, and Ron shot her a raspberry as he signaled Wade, and Wade's sun-glassed-face appeared in the screen in the dash.

"How'd it go, Kim, Ron?"

"Not your basic, average cat, Wade," Kim replied. "Or, for that matter, not even a single cat."

"She kinda forgot to mention the puma, huh?" Wade grinned.

"And the 'gator!" Ron added, his voice rising a bit.

"Alligator?" Wade asked.

"'Gator," Ron replied. "Without both suits, we'd never have gotten those cats out of the tree or 'wrassled' that 'gator to a draw," he grinned at Kim.

"That one lady had an alligator, a cougar, and a puma?" Wade asked, incredulous.

"Yea," Ron replied: "She said that the 'gator and puma didn't get along, so she got the cougar to keep them in line," Ron laughed.

"Kim, great job, by the way," Ron smiled, and Kim blushed. "Although, I'd much rather have seen you wresting something else in mud, though, besides the gator…maybe, say, Tara?"

"RON!" Kim growled, and then giggled.

"Seriously, KP," Ron grinned, and Kim blushed even more. "I couldn't have asked for a better Hanukkah present than seeing you in that battle suit, again; well, at least one that your Dad wouldn't have sent me to the nearest black hole for," Ron laughed, and Kim leaned over and placed her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Thanks, Ron: it felt good to be back," Kim murmured, and Ron smiled as he turned onto her street.

-----

"Ron-san!" Sato grinned as he hugged Ron. "Back so soon?"

"You got it, Sato: another celebration, this time. Back room available?"

"For you, of course," and Sato led the entourage back.

The crowd included:

Bonnie and Felix;

Sarah and Chip;

Kim and Ron;

Wade;

Carlene and Stephen Best, and their sons Stewart and Samuel, and their daughter, Christine.

Kim turned her head when she heard her name called, and Walter and Monique were sitting in a booth, laughing and talking as Monique pointed to Kim.

"GF, what are you doing here?" Monique jumped up and grabbed Kim.

"First mission celebration," Kim replied, and Monique grabbed Kim and hugged her.

"Come with," Kim insisted, and Monique looked at Walter with a question on her face.

"Of course, Monique: let's join," Walter stood, grabbing their glasses as they headed to the back room.

"Same as before, Ron?" Sato asked, and Ron nodded.

"Just got back from KP's first mission," and Sato smiled broadly.

"Congratulations, Miss Possible," Sato bowed, and then he headed to the kitchen to turn in the order.

"Wade," Ron started, turning to look at him, "I know you can't talk about everything from the case; you never said anything about your testimony at Shego's trial, and the courtroom was closed to the press when you went on the stand: what happened when you met Shego again, for the first time since that night?" Ron asked.

"Ron, you could have heard a pin drop when I walked into the room," Wade replied…

---

Shego wondered what the 'nerdlinger was going to say when he got on the stand.

'He'll probably want my ass on a pike, like those wonderful pickles I used to enjoy in the Middleton mall,' she thought. 'Why is it that GJ can't get an edible gherkin?' she contemplated as Wade walked in, using a white cane.

Shego knew what had happened to Wade, but seeing him for the first time, tapping with the cane, brought it home to her.

'I'm a dead woman,' she thought when he took the stand. 'I hope my brothers will at least come to my funeral.'

After being sworn in, the prosecutor spoke:

"Doctor Load, how did the Diablo's incident affect you, personally?"

Wade was silent for a moment, and then he began to speak in a clear, strong voice:

"First, Sir, I lost my parents, whom I loved very much: Doctors Ryan and Rachel Load. They were killed, and I couldn't prevent them from dying.

"Second, I almost lost my partners in Team Possible: Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable. Kim hasn't gone on a mission since that night.

"Third, a friend, living in Montana, lost her father: Doctor Samuel Clemens Possible.

"Fourth, that same friend lost her right arm and left leg in the attack that killed her father: Miss Jocelyn Possible.

"Finally, I lost my eyes," Wade calmly stated. "I can't see, and I can't cry, ever again."

"You mean, you were blinded?"

"No, sir, I mean that the one Diablo took my eyes from my head," Wade removed his sunglasses to reveal the artificial eyes that were now his.

Shego sat quietly, but her stomach was doing flips on the trapeze: this would guarantee her a death sentence.

"So, Doctor Load, what would be your recommendation for Shego's sentence?"

'Death, hopefully painless,' Shego thought.

"Life, without parole," was his immediate response, and Shego's jaw dropped, the prosecutor dropped his notepad and his jaw, and the defense attorney almost fell out of her chair.

There was silence for several seconds, but then the courtroom erupted in a massive roar.

The judge had to gavel the room to silence.

"Dr. Load," the prosecutor repeated, "did I understand you correctly in your recommendation of life, without parole?"

"That is correct, Mr. Prosecutor," Wade replied.

"Sir, may I ask why, after every thing you described to us, you would not want the death penalty?"

"Certainly, Sir," and Wade sat forward in his chair.

"Shego," Wade turned in the direction of her table, and Shego felt that he was staring at her through his glasses, "I don't blame you for any of what happened. Whether others want to admit it or not, we both know that Drew finally flipped in his plan to attack the world with the Diablos: it first manifested itself when he kidnapped Kim's dad, Dr. James Possible.

"You know what I didn't, at the time: Drew was frighteningly cool and organized in his plan; even you recognized that when you realized that he wouldn't reveal it to you as the plan went forward. You were amazed that a person, so traditionally inept, was able to formulate this intricate plan at such detail.

"You weren't there when he replaced the command codes for specific Diablos; he sent you out to 'kidnap' Erik from Kim's prom. You wondered why he didn't just send for Erik: he had to have you out of the picture so you wouldn't stop him from entering the kill programs into the specific Diablos.

"Whether you want to admit it or not, Drew was treating you as a sidekick rather than a partner; I know you were capable of much more, considering that you were even more educated than him," Wade smiled.

"He planned all of this, and when you learned what he had done, you were honestly scared: scared that Kim was going to snap and come after both of you.

"Drew only partially succeeded, Shego," Wade grinned. "He took Kim out of the picture, but he put into place individuals that had none of Kim's history in fighting with the other villains; after you and Drew were out of the picture, Dementor and the others were so scared that Kim might come back and 'take them out; that they all went underground; for that," Wade laughed, "I thank you. The new members were able to cover, but they had a chance to learn rather than jump into the faster-paced fray.

"Lucky for them, too: I'm not certain what would have happened if Ron had had to get involved," Wade looked directly at Shego, it seemed.

"Additionally, Shego's willingness to turn over her personal funds from both her legal and 'not-exactly-legal'" Wade grinned, and Shego couldn't help but smile, "ventures has helped many families who have lost loved ones and helped the reconstruction of severely-damaged infrastructure, worldwide. That would explain why several countries have already pardoned her after convicting her, in abstentia, for 'crimes against humanity.'

"That's why, Mr. Prosecutor: she was associated with, but she neither planned nor executed, the events that led that, ultimately, led to the deaths of the 20,000-plus people world-wide, 15,000 of them in the United States, alone. Drew is incapable of standing trial, and I doubt that he ever will be able to be held accountable for his actions; but, it isn't right to hold someone else accountable," Wade finished, and the courtroom was silent except for one sound:

The soft sobbing, coming from Shego: Wade understood what had happened.

He just might have saved her life.

-----

"Wow, Wade," Kim said, taking his hand. "You had to go through that all by yourself?"

"I wasn't alone, Kim," Wade squeezed her hand. "You were with me; Ron, too," he said. "Just because you weren't physically there didn't count," he smiled, and Kim squeezed his hand and lifted them so he could feel her tears.

"Thank you, Wade," Kim whispered to him. "I couldn't have done what you did," she let him feel her smile.

"Kim, you should know by now: 'Everything I do, I do it for you,'" he sang, pulling a laugh out of Kim. "Well, except for that battle-suit fitting sitch," he grinned, and they completed the sentence together:

"But, that's not important," and the friends and partners hugged as Sato brought the first courses of salads and breads.

-----

Lots of small talk bounced around until the subject of dessert came up, and Bonnie asked about the peach fried pie. She wondered why Monique laughed until she took her first taste.

"Felix, I'll marry you tonight if you bring 20 pounds of this pie back home with us," Bonnie purred as she pulled Felix's shirt and had him face-to-face, her lips slightly brushing his.

"What do I get for a large container, Bonnie?" Felix quipped, and Bonnie pulled his ear to her mouth and whispered, signing the response with a lick and a suck of Felix's earlobe.

"Sato," Felix called, and the entire table laughed.

"Bonnie, you said something about a scholarship this afternoon?" Ron asked, and Bonnie's face lit up.

"I'm covered for the rest of my college undergraduate term with grants and scholarships, Ron!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I got the news this morning! I don't have to sell my Cuddlebuddies or grovel back to Daddy, ever again," she grinned, and she grabbed Felix's hand. "Ever since I found Felix, nothing but good news has been following me. I should have swooped in and grabbed him up years ago; if I hadn't been such a b-" and Felix cut her off with his hand over her mouth.

"Bonnie, you can't think like that. What was, is past: what you are, now, is all that matters about you, for today, and tomorrow," Felix smiled and leaned over to kiss her, gathering the moans from the Best boys: Stewart and Samuel.

Felix glanced up at Ron, once again, and Ron looked innocent, once again. Kim missed that exchange.

"So, Wade, did you go back and talk to Shego after the sentencing?"

"Actually, Ron, she asked for me," Wade replied….

-----

"Prisoner will stand," the guard grinned as she pulled Shego to her feet as Wade walked in, escorted by Will Du.

"You brought GJ with you?" Shego smiled, and Will Du just stared at her.

"Not by his choice, Shego: by Dr. Director's orders," Will replied.

"It's not a problem, Will: I'll be alright," Wade said, and Will grumbled as he stepped to the back of the room.

"Is the guard still next to you, Shego?" Wade asked.

"Yes, she is," Shego replied with a grin.

"Ma'am, would you step to the back of the room?" I'd like to talk to Shego without extra ears other than those recording the conversation," Wade smiled, and the guard grumbled as she stepped back to the rear of the room.

"You called?" Wade had plopped into his chair, folding his cane and placing it in front of him on the table.

"I did, Wade," Shego replied.

"What, no 'nerdlinger?" Wade grinned.

"Not any more, Wade," Shego retorted, but she backed down the attitude.

"Did you mean what you said at my hearing, Wade?"

"Every word of it."

"Thank you," Shego mumbled, and Wade's head popped up.

"You're welcome, Shego: I know what happened, and I don't hold against you what you had nothing to do with."

"How did you know?"

"After I woke up, and after I got a bit accustomed to my new 'sight sitch,'" Wade smiled, "Ron told me what had happened. Dr. Director later confirmed what I suspected about the Diablos, and that confirmed what I suspected: Drakken had lost it. When Dr. Director told you what he'd done, you were honestly surprised: that confirmed to me that you didn't know anything about it," Wade said to her.

"I did give them all my accounts, you know," Shego admitted.

"I know, Shego, and thank you for that. You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did, Wade," Wade could hear Shego's crying. "I'm not a killer: never have been, never will be. When I heard what had happened," she stopped, then started up again, "I couldn't live with myself if I hadn't done it.

"Besides, what am I going to do with that much money, in here? Don't need cigs, and don't need food or booze: I doubt I'll ever see Midas, again," she said, lowering her head. "I miss his hands, and I miss the pickles, of all things," she lifted her head, tears streaming down her face. She reached across and put Wade's hand on her face.

"Please, tell Joss Possible I'm sorry," Shego managed to get out. "Tell Kimmie and Ron, too.

"And, Wade?" she squeezed his hand.

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry about your parents: I know what it feels like to not have any parents," Shego said.

"Were yours killed in front of you, Shego? Did you hear their screams, and then have their voices go silent?" Wade asked calmly, and Shego just stared at him as he spoke. "Did you have someone carve parts of your body away while you could still see, Shego? Do you need these?" Wade, by now, had removed his glasses and then removed his eyes, placing them in front of Shego, on the table.

"This is my new paradigm, Shego: I didn't even get to go to my parent's funeral: I had to go to their gravesite after I got out of the hospital. I had to touch their headstones, Shego: did you have **that** problem?" Wade's voice was both calm and icy.

"I'll forgive you, Shego, but know that I can't ever forget this: you killed the father of the woman I love, the woman I'll never see, the woman I'll never be able to tell how I feel, because I'm not whole," Wade stood, pulling his hands away from Shego and grabbing his eyes.

"You want to know the worst part, Shego? I can't even cry for my parents: they took my tear ducts, too," Wade replaced his eyes and slipped on his glasses.

"I'll help you while you're in here, Shego, because you did the right things. Just remember who is helping you: the 'nerdlinger who you used to laugh at, whose life you and Drakken tried to destroy. You may have slowed Team Possible, Shirley Erica Golightly," and Shego looked up, surprised that he had actually found the only record of her real name, "but we'll be back, and you'll still be in here. So, tell me, Shego, who will be the winner, then?" He unfolded his cane and tapped the floor, turning his back to Shego.

"Will: time to go," Wade announced, and Will Du came over and took Wade's arm.

"What did you say to her, Wade?" Will asked. "She looks devastated."

"I told her the truth, Will: that's all," Wade replied, leaving Shego, sitting, alone at the table.

-----

"So, Wade, did you go back and talk to Shego after the sentencing?"

"Actually, Ron, she asked for me," Wade replied.

"What did you say to her, Wade?" Kim asked.

"I just told her the truth, Kim: nothing more, nothing less, nothing else," he told her.

"It must have been effective," Ron smiled. "I got a letter of apology from her six months ago."

"I got a letter, too," Kim stated, "but I asked my parents to burn it before I read it."

"Yeah, about that, KP," Ron pulled at his collar, "your mom and dad called me and asked me if I'd received a letter, too. I told them what I got in mine, and I told them that I thought they should hold onto the letter for you, just in case you might not be in the proper frame of mind at the time," Kim looked at him as he spoke, and his goofy grin had re-appeared.

"I hope you're not mad at me, KP," Ron smiled, a bit worried at her response.

She answered by pulling him to her face and kissing him, getting a reaction from Walter and Monique of "Get a room, you two!"

"Felix," Bonnie purred into his ear, holding his collar as she did so, "I want more pie, Felix: lots, and lots of pie, Felix," she moaned to a laughing Kim and Monique.

"Stephen," Carlene purred into Stephen's ear, "Pie for some fun, tonight ?" Carlene was snuggling up to her husband, and Stephen was smiling and waving, trying to get Sato's attention, much to Sarah's delight and the consternation of Stewart and Samuel.

"Mon," Walter grinned, "I do believe Sato has some more addicts," he observed, and Monique stuffed her napkin into this mouth to the laughter of all.

"We're gonna need more pie!" Sato yelled into the kitchen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Wade tapped his glass with his knife and stood, holding the glass high.

"Today has been a momentous day for several reasons, but the most important is:

"Kim went on her first mission since the Night," and the group, almost in unison, all stood and applauded Kim; she sat, blushing tremendously red, as Ron looked down at her and extended his hand. She took it, he pulled her up, and they embraced, all to more applause.

"I would like to propose a toast: to Kimberly Ann Possible," Wade stated as the applause died down and glasses were lifted. "To Kim, who took me in when she started her 'mission work,'" Wade laughed, "trusted my skills to develop tools for her, trusted me with her life, more times than I can imagine, and thought enough of me to make me a full member of Team Possible, even after I was down. But, the most important, and perhaps the smartest, thing that she's ever done: accept Ron's proposal," and more laughs and blushes came.

"Kim Possible: may we live up to what you started:

"To Kim Possible: welcome back!"

"Kim Possible: welcome back!" all repeated, and glasses were drained.

-----

"What am I going to wear?" was the thought in both the minds of Joss Possible and Wade Load.

"Will he/she like me?"

"Am I being silly?"

Joss spent two days with Becky and Jennifer, going through her closet, trying to decide what to wear. She finally settled on a simple party dress; simple, only if you consider that she ordered it, had it rush-shipped, and then spent another day with her friends checking the fitting and having Jennifer's mom fit it to hug her perfectly.

Wade went through his closet and realized that he needed more than the two suits that fit two years ago, so he went into town with Ron and the two of them picked out three suits and dress shirts, paying extra for one-day turnaround on tailoring and having the tailor deliver them to his house for final fittings.

She wanted to look special for Wade's family and wanted to make certain that the dress felt right for him.

He wanted to look extra-special for Joss and Nana, and he wanted to wear something that would blow both Kim and Sarah away.

He modeled his suit choices for Sarah and Carlene, and they both approved.

She spent a day writing and rehearsing what she wanted to say to him.

He spent a day writing and rehearsing what he wanted to say to her.

December 24th came far too soon, as far as Joss was concerned, as she sat in her room and read, waiting for his plane to take off from Middleton.

December 24th came far too soon, as far as Wade was concerned, as he stood in the airport, waiting for his plane to take off from Middleton.

-----

(December 24, 2009)

"Are you nervous, Wade?" Ron laughed, and Mrs. Stoppable grinned at her son.

Esther Andrea Possible had invited a mob to visit her this year, and the Stoppables, the Possibles, The Bests, Wade, Monique, and Walter had all taken her up on her offer.

Ron was holding his sister Hannah's hand: she was a handful, even at three years old. Gene and Jean Stoppable were talking to James and Anne Possible, and Kim, Sarah, Monique, and Walter were all having a rather animated conversation. Ron was worried, though: the Tweebs were uncharacteristically calm and quiet, dressed in their suits, although both were smiling for a reason that Ron didn't know but feared.

'Maybe it's the girls,' Ron grinned. "Joss' friends as their girlfriends…interesting.'

"Dr. Load?" Wade turned in the direction of the voice of-

"Dr. Director?" He stood, and Elizabeth Director shook his hand and then hugged him.

"Wade, how are you?"

"More nervous than six long-tailed cats in a room filled with rocking chair testers," Wade replied with a smile, and Ron and Elizabeth both laughed.

"I understand you're heading to Montana for Christmas for the first time," Elizabeth observed, and Wade nodded.

"Can I give you a lift, then?" Ron looked like he'd just been handed the key to Bueno Nacho's cheese room.

"It's not just me," Wade waved his hand around.

"I've got room," Elizabeth smiled as the roar of a jet landing sounded over the piped-in music.

"We just received certification on a new jump jet, Wade, and I thought I'd take it on a spin. Interested?" Elizabeth took Wade's hand and held it to her face so he could feel her smile.

"Yes, ma'am," Wade smiled and turned. "Does anybody want a faster ride to Montana?" and the cheers filled Wade's ears.

He held a small briefcase containing his gifts for her and his newest 'toy:' the JosComm: An upgrade to Kim's Kimmunicator that he's crafted, especially for her. 'I hope she likes it,' he thought as the luggage got reclaimed from the airline, the tickets changed for later dates, and the cargo hold loaded.

As they headed out to the jet, neither Ron nor Wade noticed Kim pulling out her Kimmuncator and placing a call:

"Nana? Tell Joss: we're on our way: Elizabeth is bringing us to your landing strip in her new jet, so I expect us there in under an hour…I know, that's much better than commercial…thanks, Nana: love you," and she slipped it back into her holster and smiled.

'I'm ready," Wade thought as he snapped his seat belt.

Ron looked around and smiled: this was much better than the rides he'd been on with Kim in the 'old days.'

'The best part: we actually get to land with this one,' he grinned as he took Kim's hand and squeezed. Kim looked at him and smiled.

'He held it all together for me, no matter the cost for him, for his life: he could have left me by the side of the road, wallowing in my own pity,' Kim thought as the jet lifted, 'but he didn't: he always told me that he 'had my back:' he and Sarah and Monique, the Tweebs, and Wade: they never lost faith in me, in my mission,' and tears snuck out of her eyes.

"What's wrong, Kim?"

"Nothing's wrong, Ron," she replied.

"Why are you crying, then?"

"Happy tears, Ron: Happy tears," she smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Booyah," he grinned, and Kim leaned her head on his shoulders.

'There's no going back now,' Wade smiled and thought as the jet began to move towards its goal: The Lazy C Ranch.

-----

"They're landing, Joss," Nana called.

"Thanks, Nana," Joss called from her loft.

"Are you ready, Joss?" Jennifer asked as she brushed some non-existent lint from her own blouse.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Jen: thanks," and Joss reached over and grabbed Jennifer, pulling her into a hug. Joss motioned to Becky, and she stepped over into the three-girl hug.

"We've at least seen our 'Onlys,' Joss, so this one is all about you," Becky smiled. "Now, at last, you can meet him."

"Ah jus' hope ah don't make a total fool of mahself," Joss smiled, wiping her tears from her face.

"You won't, Joss: just remember what your Dad used to say," Jennifer grinned.

"'Anything's possible for a Possible,'" Joss repeated, and she grinned. "Thanks, Jen, Becks, for everything."

-----

"Are you ready, Wade?" Ron asked, and Wade nodded.

Ron knocked on the door and, after a few seconds, Nana opened the door.

"Ronald!" she grabbed him and hugged him. "How are you, my future grand-son-in-law?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Possible," Ron smiled as he tried to pull away, but Nana wouldn't let him go.

"Ronald!"

"Nana."

"That's better, Ronald," she kissed his cheek, and she looked behind him.

"Dr. Wade Load, Mrs. Possible," Wade held out his hand, and Nana took it and shook it gently.

"Dr. Load: it's indeed an honor to meet the young man that's helped my Kimberly all these years," pulled him into the house as the rest of the guests all came inside, James Possible leading them toward the living room.

"Have a seat, ladies and Gentlemen; some hot cocoa, or coffee, perhaps," and Nana began serving. Everyone had a drink and relaxed before Anne Possible asked the obvious question:

"Where's Joss, Nana?"

"She's coming downstairs now," Nana heard the steps on the stairs, and everyone, including Wade, turned towards the descending footsteps.

Joss stepped off the landing and turned, looking into the living room.

Wade's head faced the landing.

Both had the same thought:

"I'm doomed, but what a way to go!

"I'm definitely in love, for the rest of my life."

-----

Next, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

Chapter 13: The meetings of the minds and hearts

It's Christmas Eve, and miracles do happen….

-----

Thank you, to all of you, for continuing to support me in this journey.

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	13. 13: The meetings of the minds and hearts

_**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

This is not a part of the (shameless plug) Blue Eyes, Shining stories or the JadeKimVerse, but judging from the reviews of the original tale, I've been charged with showing the aftermath of Ron's actions and explaining Kim's behavior.

I hope that you enjoy this: you can blame Cindy for this story (yes, it's the same Cindy that sent me the ANC picture that spawned "Merry Christmas, Momma" and "Paint Me a Christmas Memory:" she's a closet Plot Bunny).

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

What happens after _**Define, Hell III: The Sequel?**_

Answer:

It's a description of the wicked turn that took place as a result of the events of the Diablos night: they weren't what you remember from the show….

We have angst, we have fluff (and, there will be smuff), and we have…well, I'm not sure what you'll call it all, but it's here.

-----

Previously, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

-----

(December 24, 2009)

-----

"Are you nervous, Wade?" Ron laughed, and Mrs. Stoppable grinned at her son.

"Dr. Load?" Wade turned in the direction of the voice of-

"Dr. Director?" He stood, and Elizabeth Director shook his hand and then hugged him.

"Wade, how are you?"

"More nervous than six long-tailed cats in a room filled with rocking chair testers," Wade replied with a smile, and Ron and Elizabeth both laughed.

"I understand you're heading to Montana for Christmas for the first time," Elizabeth observed, and Wade nodded.

"Can I give you a lift, then?" Ron looked like he'd just been handed the key to Bueno Nacho's cheese room.

"It's not just me," Wade waved his hand around.

"I've got room," Elizabeth smiled as the roar of a jet landing sounded over the piped-in music.

"We just received certification on a new jump jet, Wade, and I thought I'd take it on a spin. Interested?" Elizabeth tde's hand and held it to her face so he could feel her smile.

"Yes, ma'am," Wade smiled and turned. "Does anybody want a faster ride to Montana?" and the cheers filled Wade's ears.

'There's no going back now,' Wade smiled and thought as the jet began to move towards its goal: The Lazy C Ranch.

-----

"They're landing, Joss," Nana called.

"Thanks, Nana," Joss called from her loft.

"Are you ready, Joss?" Jennifer asked as she brushed some non-existent lint from her own blouse.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Jen: thanks," and Joss reached over and grabbed Jennifer, pulling her into a hug. Joss motioned to Becky, and she stepped over into the three-girl hug.

"We've at least seen our 'Onlys,' Joss, so this one is all about you," Becky smiled. "Now, at last, you can meet him."

"Ah jus' hope ah don't make a total fool of mahself," Joss smiled, wiping her tears from her face.

"You won't, Joss: just remember what your Dad used to say," Jennifer grinned.

"'Anything's possible for a Possible,'" Joss repeated, and she grinned. "Thanks, Jen, Becks, for everything."

-----

"Dr. Load: it's indeed an honor to meet the young man that's helped my Kimberly all these years," pulled him into the house as the rest of the guests all came inside, James Possible leading them toward the living room.

"Have a seat, ladies and Gentlemen; some hot cocoa, or coffee, perhaps," and Nana began serving. Everyone had a drink and relaxed before Anne Possible asked the obvious question:

"Where's Joss, Nana?"

"She's coming downstairs now," Nana heard the steps on the stairs, and everyone, including Wade, turned towards the descending footsteps.

Joss stepped off the landing and turned, looking into the living room.

Wade's head faced the landing.

Both had the same thought:

"I'm doomed, but what a way to go!

"I'm definitely in love, for the rest of my life."

-----

And now, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

Chapter 13: The meetings of the minds and hearts

-----

Wade was glad he was wearing his sunglasses, because his staring would have been considered extremely rude

Joss had put her auburn hair up, like he remembered Kim had done in the past, and her neck looked good enough…he grinned when he contemplated becoming a vampire.

'For that neck, it would be worth it,' he thought, trying to hold his smile inside.

Her dress was obviously unemployed, it having no visible means of support; visible, that was, because what held it up was priceless, perfection only provided by Him, above: of that, Wade was certain.

Her dress was strapless, a beautiful lime green that highlighted her perfectly cream skin, her shoulders looking as if they had been poured into a mold, formed, and the mold then destroyed so that perfection could never be repeated. The top was trimmed in black ribbon, and it set off the neckline, framing it perfectly, and the simple sash was of the same material. 'An A-line skirt,' he remembered what his mother had taught him in one of his fits of learning.

He could see her prosthetics, her arm and her leg, and she was not ashamed. He was so proud of her that he felt he would burst. He wanted to run to her, grab her, hug her, kiss her… and never let her go, ever.

That arm and leg gave him another reason he was happy he had left Shego a wreck when he talked to her: perfection, itself, had been destroyed; but Joss held her head high, and she was convinced, he felt, that she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

He, of course, had no argument with her assessment.

She wore heels, no more than one inch, but she clicked her way across to him. He held out his hand for her, and she touched his fingertips.

It was electric: he would have sworn that sparks the size of a spring lightening storm had crossed between them.

"Hello, Dr. Load," her voice was music; no, it was angelic, to him, a middle alto range that sang to his soul. He wanted to faint, but he couldn't. "I'm Jocelyn Possible," she continued, and he felt his knees attempt to buckle.

-----

She looked across and into the living room and saw the smile, and she knew she was doomed to a life of wedded bliss.

'He's beautiful; no, handsome; no, just plain drop-dead gorgeous,' she thought.

His suit was a dark grey thin pinstripe Gharmani, and his tailor had done an excellent job: he had no collar bump in the back, his sleeves hung perfectly and were the perfect length, and his jacket was the perfect length, his hands cuffing exactly at the bottom of the jacket.

His pants were cut and cuffed perfectly, loose enough to be creased sharply yet not so loose that he'd look like a fool. His shoes were perfectly shined, and she contemplated how he'd done that.

He looked like a male model to her. 'My very own hunk-o- rich, yummy, chocolate,' she grinned and mentally licked her lips.

'He must have gotten good at touch,' she mused, and then she thought about his touch…and her stomach flipped in anticipation, and she was glad she'd selected this dress: the material had felt wonderful to her.

She walked across the room to him, and he extended his hand for her. She touched his fingertips, and she thought that Tornado had just kicked her in the head: she'd never felt this way before, and she still didn't believe it was actually, finally happening. He was here, and he was everything she'd dreamed he would be.

"Hello, Dr. Load," she spoke, and she felt like an idiot. "I'm Jocelyn Possible," she continued, and she calmed a bit.

"Hello, Miss Possible. Please, it's Wade," his low tenor voice made her heart flutter, and she felt faint. To steady herself, she looked into his face: a handsome smile, his face closely shaved, his hair on his head curly, of curs, but neatly trimmed…she wanted to rub the top of his head, take him into her arms, kiss him, do things that she knew Nana would scream if she even thought that Joss had thought about…but, she knew that it was, in the end, the fact that she loved him, unconditionally, forever and ever, that held her back: they had the rest of their lives.

'It was now, or never,' she thought, and she released his hand and stepped quickly to the table next to Nana's chair, opened the drawer, pulled out the box, and came back to him.

"Wade," she took his hand and placed the box into it, "I know that this may be sudden, seein' as how we've only met, but Ah've been dreamin' of this moment for over three years," she began, and she thought she saw a hint of a …smile?…on Wade's face.

"Wade, ever since Ron and Kim came up, I thought I was in like-like with Ronald," she began, and Ron grinned, "but I realized that it was you Ah needed. I asked Daddy if I could have you come up that summer. I wanted you up here so I could find out if you were feeling what I was feeling, or just what I was feeling, if I was feeling anything, at all. I wanted you up here, but something got in the way," she smiled, then took his hand in hers and placed it at her mouth so he could feel her smile.

"I felt sorry for myself, Wade: I had already lost my Mom and, then, in an instant, I'd lost an arm, a leg, and my Dad." His touch was as warm as his heart, she believed.

"Then, I found out what had happened to you, and I was ashamed of myself," Joss pulled his hand down and held it in hers, squeezing it. "I was hurt, but I could still see, I could get prosthetics, and I had my Nana," Joss smiled, and Esther smiled at her granddaughter's comment. "But," her voice went up, a bit anxious, " you were blind, and you lost both of your parents at the same time! That wasn't right, and I was afraid that you would curl up into a ball and die.

She took a deep breath and continued. "You came back. You were stronger than I was, and I was determined to use you my role model, my 'Diablo Destroyer,'" she smiled, and Wade visibly winced. "The longer and harder I worked, the more I understood you and what I was feeling.

"Wade, open the box, please," Joss asked, and Wade put his case down carefully and opened the box, beginning to realize inside that he recognize the box size. Sarah and Ron were already smiling at the size of the box.

Wade pulled the paper off, and felt the outside of the ring box. Joss opened the box and removed the contents, then shocked almost everyone in the room by dropping to one knee.

"I received a gift of great price this year from my cousins, and that helped me make the decision to do this year what I knew I was going to do when I was ready:

"Dr. Wade Agamemnon Load, I love you, I need you, and I want you in my life, forever," and she concentrated for a second as her arm and leg changed from the prosthetic look to flesh. Wade couldn't hide his shock as he felt her hand become flesh as she slipped the ring on his finger. "Now that I am whole, for us, I can ask you to make me the happiest woman in the world by making this my best Christmas present, ever, by answering this one question:

"Wade, will you marry me?" Joss looked up at Wade's face, tears streaming down her face in joy and fear.

-----

Wade had listened to her comments about her cousins and then saw and felt her hand become flesh. One thought crossed his mind:

'TWEEBS!'

Then, he heard her heart, and he wanted to melt right then and there: she felt the same way he did: Joss Possible was in love with him, and Joss Possible wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

He saw the tears of happiness and fear in her face: she was afraid that he would say no.

Who could ever say no to someone this beautiful, both inside and out?

Now, it was his turn, and he took her hand and pulled her to his feet while, at the same time, he knelt and opened his briefcase, retrieving her box and placing it in her hand. On top of that box was his favorite picture: the picture of her.

"Jocelyn Possible, the first time I saw you in the Kimmunicator feed, I fell in love with you," Joss grinned, and Kim gasped. "I knew that, if I was ever going to have a chance, I'd need to get my own life in gear, and I started to lose weight and plan how I was going to get a reason to come up to Montana. I didn't know how, because I was still having panic attacks and I couldn't leave my room because of Stephanie, but I was determined.

"Then, Drakken," he smiled, and she smiled down at him, her tears still flowing.

"While I was unconscious, I had a dream: my parents came to me and told me that I was going to be all right, and your Dad came to me and told me that, if I made it up here, I had his blessing," Nana grinned, and it was Joss' turn to gasp.

"Then, Ron told me what happened to you, and I was ashamed that I had ever felt that I wasn't lucky. I had friends all around me who loved me, and I had had both my parents forever, it seemed. I decided that I was going to work on a gift for you: it's in my suitcase, now," he grinned, "but it seems that you aren't going to need it, because you had the same Christmas visitors that I had," and he reached up and removed his glasses, revealing his prosthetic eyes.

"Jocelyn, when they gave me my gift, I knew that I could come up here and offer you my gift, my love, and my heart.

"Please open your package, Jocelyn Possible," Wade laughed, "I fell in love with you, too, and I needed to get up here to tell you," Jocelyn unwrapped the box and laughed inside as she saw the name of the jeweler's. Wade reached down and opened the box, and Joss audibly gasped as she saw the diamond engagement ring.

"Jocelyn, my Montana Valkeryie," he looked down and saw the surprise in her eyes as his eyes morphed from prosthetic to his dark eyes. "When I knew I was ready, I knew I was coming, and here I am," he reached into the box and removed the ring, taking her hand and placing the ring on her finger.

"Miss Jocelyn Possible, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be there for you, to help you get though college, through graduate schools, through the rest of your life, to grow old and gray with you, to watch our children play and graduate, to watch our grandchildren grow and honor our parents. But, most importantly, I want to be with you and love you, forever.

"Jocelyn Possible," he smiled as he looked into her ice-blue eyes, shining down at him and his heart skipped a beat, "yes, I will marry you, if you'll have me.

"Joss, will you marry me?"

-----

Joss was surprised when he lifted her and knelt himself, and then he began to speak.

She heard his words, but she felt his heart.

Then she heard his comment about 'Christmas visitors:' Wade had heard to her comments about her cousins.

"Jocelyn, my Montana Valkeryie," she looked up, and she saw his eyes morph from prosthetic to the dark eyes she'd thought she'd never see again except in her pictures and in her heart and mind. "When I knew I was ready, I knew I was coming, and here I am," he reached into the box and removed the ring, taking her hand and placing the ring on her finger.

"Miss Jocelyn Possible, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be there for you, to help you get though the rest of your life, to grow old and gray with you, to watch our children play and graduate, to watch our grandchildren grow and honor our parents. But, most importantly, I want to be with you love you, forever.

"Jocelyn Possible," he smiled as he looked into her ice-blue eyes, shining down at him and his heart skipped a beat, "yes, I will marry you, if you'll have me.

"Joss, will you marry me?"

She extended her hand to him, and he took it as he stood.

They stared into each others' eyes, smiled, and their heads moved slowly together…

…and, they kissed: tentatively, at first, then with more understanding, then with more passion as their tongues knocked on the respective doors and entered, saying hello to each other in each other's mouths.

'I want to stay like this, forever,' was the same thought from each mind.

'Her dress feels wonderful; she did that, for me, because she knew I wouldn't be able to see it,' he thought.

'I love the feel of him, his suit, his smell…it's all wonderful,' she thought.

Love was the star of the show, but the crackling fire was the only soundtrack playing in the room.

-----

Ron had listened to them talk, and he watched them as Hannah squirmed in his lap. He wondered what would have happened if….

Jean and Gene Stoppable looked at their son and grinned 'He knew,' both Jean and Gene thought.

Jim and Tim Possible felt like two Christmas angels with removable horns in their back pockets.

James and Anne Possible looked at their niece and, then, at their daughter's friend and protector, and Anne squeezed her husband's hand. She glanced at him, and there were tears on his face. She realized that she had them, as well.

Esther smiled inside when she heard Wade's comment about her son. 'Slim, I raised you right,' she thought.

Carlene and Stephen held hands, and their kids squirmed as they sat on the floor. Sarah was standing behind them, and she realized that her face was wet, too. 'My little brother is growing up,' she grinned inside and felt the ring on her hand.

Monique and Kim sat back and in shock. Monique was smiling for Wade, and Kim had only one thought in her mind as she joined everyone else in the room with her tears:

'**TWEEBS!'**

Mouths separated, and they looked into each others' eyes.

The last sound that everyone expected:

Joss and Wade laughed, long and hard.

"You mean…" they both started, then laughed again.

"I never knew…" they started again, and they laughed again.

Wade took Joss' hand and held his ring up for her to see. "I have the twin in my case."

Joss took Wade's hand and held her ring up for him to see. "I have the twin in the other box; the rock's not as big, though."

"Is it too big?"

"_**HELL, NO**_!" she laughed.

He walked her over to Nana and stopped in front of her.

"Mrs. Possible, I want to marry your granddaughter. Your son told me that I had his blessing when he told me about my pictures all over Joss' walls," Esther smiled and Joss gasped. "He even told me about 'Sweet Tea,'" Wade grinned.

"WADE!"

"Sorry, 'Sweet Tea,'" he grinned, and she hit at him.

"May I have your granddaughter's hand in marriage? I know I should have asked you first, and that was my plan, but someone," he squeezed Joss' hand, "beat me to the punch."

"Of course, Dr. Load."

"Wade."

"Wade."

"Thank you," he smiled, and then he took her over to Jim and Tim. They were now beaming like full-blown Tweebs.

"Guys," Wade started, but he was interrupted by-

"TWEEBS!" Jim and Tim were assaulted by older sister cooties, full strength.

Discretion being the better part of valor, Wade took Joss over to stand in front of James and Anne Possible.

"Doctors Possible, I can never repay you for the gifts you've given me this Christmas," Wade said.

"What gifts, Wade?" James asked, still a bit confused.

"Jim and Tim were busy little beavers," Wade laughed. "They used the material you developed, Haesphestus-2, for my eyes and, I assume based on the way she feels, Joss' arm and leg.

"As if that wasn't enough," Wade continued as James Possible began to openly weep, "your daughter has restarted her 'mission work,'" Wade smiled.

"KIMMIE-CUB!"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Good on you," he grinned. "I had faith in you," he added.

"Thank you, Daddy" and she continued to mug her brothers.

Wade took Joss to the Bests.

"Mom, Dad, this is Jocelyn Possible, and we're going to get married."

"Jocelyn," Stephen and Carlene stood and held their arms open, "welcome to the family," and Joss stepped into their arms as they all cried for joy.

"Well, guy," Wade turned around and saw a tearful Monique.

"Welcome, 'all the way' back, and I am sooo jellin' because you got engaged before me," she grinned and took Wade into her arms, hugging him for all her worth.

'Way to go, Wade," he heard Ron's voice and felt his arms around him, as well.

"Wade," he heard her voice, and he pulled out of Monique's arms and turned to face the tear-streaked face of Kim Possible.

"You just **had** to get an auburn-haired Possible woman, didn't you?" she smirked, and he nodded with a big and wonderful grin on his face.

"How long?" she asked, but he shook his head 'no.'

"Does it matter, Kim?"

"No, I guess it doesn't," she said as she took the final steps to him, taking his head in her hands and proceeded to curl his toes with a long and lingering kiss.

"Hey! No kissie my fiancée, Cousin Kim!" Joss laughed as they separated.

"Is this a private party?" two voices turned heads, and Jim and Tim began major drool spool.

Becky and Jennifer had changed outfits after Joss left the room, and they were now standing in the doorway dressed in Santa elf outfits: the skirts weren't school-acceptable, and the blouses weren't holding out the cold, either. They walked over to Jim and Tim and sat on the arms of the chairs, leaning down and kissing their BFBFs.

"The door was open," another voice came, and Monique's heart jumped as she turned to see Walter Nelson standing in the Possible living room, holding a bouquet of yellow roses and a small package. "Merry Christmas, Monique,' he smiled, and she ran into his arms.

"Hey, Sarah-bear," Sarah looked up in shock to see Chip, also holding a bouquet of lavender and red roses and a gift.

"Chip!" Sarah ran to him, and Chip caught her in mid-jump, twirling her in the air before he put her down and kissed her.

"Chip, what are you doing here? You said you were going to be with your family," Sarah chided him.

"I am, my lovely fiancée; you **are** my family, and I could not spend our first Christmas separated from you," he replied, and he was congratulated with a kiss.

"Walter, what in the world are you doing here?" Monique asked, and Walter smiled.

"One: I brought peach fried pie: 50 pounds of it, to be precise, compliments of Sato," Walter smiled, and every woman in the room who had tasted the 'food of the gods' moaned in approval.

"Two, why would I not want to be with a beautiful woman at Christmas time?" Walter asked her, and she smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Walter: that was sweet," she replied, blushing just a bit.

"And, second, I wanted to give you this, Monique," he handed her the flowers and the present.

"It's just a little something to let you know how I feel, Mon," Walter smiled as she ripped the gift open to reveal a jewelry box. She smiled as she opened it, but her jaw dropped when she saw the contents. She looked up at Walter, but he wasn't there: he was kneeling in front of her.

"Monique, the past few weeks have been the best of my life, and I don't want them to ever end. Monique, will you marry me?" Walter smiled as he took the box from her hand, removing the ring and placing it on her finger.

"Walter, isn't this a bit sudden for you?" she asked, already knowing how she was going to answer his question.

"Monique, I lost one Middleton beauty to my own indecision," and Kim blushed. "When I met you, I decided I didn't want to risk that happening, once again."

Monique beckoned him to rise, and he stood, anxious.

Monique grabbed his face and proceeded to answer his question with her lips.

Anne Possible looked at her sons. They both had that gleam in their eye.

"No, Jim, Tim, you cannot marry the elves at Christmastime," Anne Possible quipped.

"Awwww, Maaaaan!" was the unison response, and James Possible laughed.

"Well: anyone for dinner, or are we dining on each other, tonight?" Esther asked with a laugh.

"I, for one, need to eat, Esther: there's way too many hormones bouncing off the walls in here, and they're making me hungry," Elizabeth Director laughed. "Do you have room for three more: me, my co-pilot, and Rebecca Jane?"

"Of course, Elizabeth, there's always room at our table: where's your co-pilot?"

"He's outside, securing the plane for the night," Elizabeth replied. "I'll get him and Rebecca Jane, my HAOC for the night, since I'm fairly certain they've never met."

"Who was the co-pilot, Dr. Director?" Kim asked, by now holding Ron's hand and swinging it back and forth.

"A hot pilot named Arnold Carlos, Kim: in fact, he flew the entire flight tonight."

"He's good, Dr. Director," Kim said. "I'd definitely like to meet him and thank him for the smooth fight up here; I know that both the winds around the Rockies and here in Montana winter can be tricky."

-----

"Well, I think we've had enough excitement for the day," Nana grinned, and Wade and Joss knew what was going to happen next.

They stood, looked at each other sadly, kissed, and then turned, walking away from each other.

"Where in the tarnation are you two going?" Nana asked

"We're going to our rooms," Joss replied

"Not until I give you your Christmas present," Nana smiled. "I think you'll both like it, too."

Nana grinned for the longest time until Joss finally glared at her, and Nana broke into a laugh.

"Joss, can you show him to your room?" and Wade's eyes grew huge.

"Nana?"

"I trust you, Sweet Tea, to do the right thing. I've trusted you, Wade, with Kimberly Ann's life for the past few years, and I trust you for tonight with my other granddaughter: my gift, to you, is that you can sleep, holding each other.

"Don't destroy my trust," she smiled.

"I won't Mrs. Possible: I love Jocelyn too much, and I know that she is worth the wait."

"Good," Nana looked at the still-shocked teens; "now, git, you two!" Joss ran to Nana, kissed her cheek, and then took Wade's hand as they walked up the stairs to her loft.

Kim looked at her mother with huge, sad eyes, and Anne Possible laughed.

"Kimmie, don't even think about asking us; I know the women on my side of the family, and you wouldn't hold out longer than 30 minutes, at the most," Anne replied, and Kim looked down at the floor and kicked at some imaginary dirt.

"Besides Kimmie-Cub," James Possible added, "You wouldn't want to be responsible for having Ron take unplanned trips in deep space probes, now would you?" he asked, and Ronald gulped loud.

"Ronnie?" Kim called him over.

"Mom's right," she whispered as she licked his ear, "but it would only be 10 minutes," and Ron's red face didn't dissipate for another 30 minutes, much to the delight of Jean, Gene, and Hannah Stoppable.

-----

Joss laughed when her head cleared the floor.

"What is it, Joss?"

"Mah Christmas elves have been busy, Wade," she replied as his head cleared the floor.

Candles were glowing around the room, and her bed linins were turned down on both sides. He laughed because there was a hotel chocolate on each pillow. His suitcase was open on a small stand at the end of the bed.

"Wade, did you mean what you told my Nana?" Joss stared into his eyes.

"Yes, my darling Sweet Tea," he replied with a grin.

"Good, because I did, too: I want to give myself to you on our wedding night, but I want you in my arms, all night long," she admitted. She kissed his cheek and headed to her bathroom. "Get changed, Wade," she smiled as she closed her bathroom door

Wade slipped on silk pajamas and slid, literally, under the covers, leaving only Joss' night light on.

He shouldn't have bothered.

Joss was backlit when she opened the bathroom door, and Wade had to resist yelling BOOYAH! at the top of his lungs.

She wore a regular nylon gown, from what he could tell, but the lighting showed everything and, to him, she was a definite 'Formula-1 track:' curves in all the right places Her eyes flickered in the candlelight.

Wade got out of bed and walked over to her, taking her right hand.

"You can feel everything?" he asked, and she nodded. He then brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"I can die tonight, because I know what Heaven looks like, now," Wade smiled, and Joss tittered.

'I've never made that sound before!' she said to herself.

"Thank you, Wade," she replied, and he grabbed his chest.

"Your voice: music, for my soul," he smiled, and she tittered one again, but he calmed that when he took her into his arms…

…and, they shared their first, private kiss.

When they separated, she had to ask him:

"Wade, did you really talk to Daddy?"

"Six feet three, handlebar moustache, tan cowboy hat, a rose-colored shirt, and jeans that made women drool?"

"Yep, you talked to Daddy," Joss laughed, then she looked at him seriously.

"I'm real sorry about your parents, Wade."

"Thanks, Joss," and that was the final chink in the 'Wade Load' armor, as he broke down in tears.

"MOMMMMAAAAAAAAA!" he cried, and Joss held him as he finally, truly wept and shed tears for his parents.

Joss held him for several minutes as his sobs subsided, and he looked at her with a weary smile.

"I don't know where that came from, Joss, but thank you, I needed that catharsis."

"Do you need any more, Wade?"

"I only need you in my arms, my lovely Sweet Tea," he grinned, "all night long."

"From you, I can take the nickname," she grinned as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love the way it rolls off your tongue, Wade," Joss snuggled into him while they stood.

"Joss?" Wade said after a few moments.

"Um-Hummm?" she purred, and Wade knew that he was in even more difficult with that sound.

"Let's go to bed," he suggested.

"My thoughts exactly, love," she squeezed him and let him go to the other side of the bed. He blew out candles on his side of the bed as she reached back and turned off the bathroom light before she got ready to climb in.

"Joss?" Wade asked.

"Yes, my beloved chocolate dessert?"

"Can I have some strawberries?" he grinned, and she turned off the light before she got into the bed and pulled up the covers.

"I'm certain a PhD like you knows where 'second base' is," Joss smiled seductively in the dark.

"Where's sec- ohhh, I see," Wade smiled.

"Open wide," Joss said, and Wade opened his mouth-

What Joss fed him was not what he expected.

"How's that?" Joss grinned as Wade's lips closed onto a not-quite-so-hard strawberry candy.

"You are evil, my Jocelyn," Wade chewed and swallowed, and Joss giggled and moaned as she moved his hand to where she wanted it.

"Oh, my: you _**do**_ have warm hands; and, I'll bet that they've had lots of practice improving their tactile skiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii stop that, that's evil," Joss whispered.

"Yes, my queen," Wade replied calmly, and he only stopped when she removed his hand.

"Well, at least you know who's in charge around here," and Joss closed his mouth with hers.

Wade wrapped his arms around Joss and pulled her to him. He caressed her back through her gown, feeling her back muscles as they rippled with his touch.

"I love strawberries," he whispered as he took her hand and kissed her finger.

"And, I love chocolate, too," she whispered as she took his hand and kisser his finger.

They were quiet for a moment, then giggling came from both of them as they settled in to sleep in each others' arms for the first in thousands of nights to come.

Soon, the soft sound of breathing came from both of them, and they didn't hear Nana or Carlene stick their heads up through the loft door.

"Thank you, Esther," Carlene whispered and smiled.

"'No big' Carlene," Esther replied, and the women slipped back down to the living room.

"I have an excellent white, Carlene, and I'd like to propose a toast," Nana pulled the cork and poured a glass for herself, Carlene, Anne, and Elizabeth, handing them each a glass as she then raised hers.

"To love that cannot be separated, and to genius, no matter the age, that can make anything 'Possible,'" the ladies clicked glasses and drank deeply.

"Now," Esther grinned evilly, "who wants more pie?" and the moans started again.

Joss and Wade slept through the night, oblivious to the pie-fest, holding each other the entire night, barely moving even a muscle.

-----

Next, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

-----

Bonnie's Christmas, Christmas morning, and the epilogue….

-----

Thank you, to all of you, for continuing to support me in this journey.

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	14. 14: Merry Christmas, to me!

_**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

This is not a part of the (shameless plug) Blue Eyes, Shining stories or the JadeKimVerse, but judging from the reviews of the original tale, I've been charged with showing the aftermath of Ron's actions and explaining Kim's behavior.

I hope that you enjoy this: you can blame Cindy for this story (yes, it's the same Cindy that sent me the ANC picture that spawned "Merry Christmas, Momma" and "Paint Me a Christmas Memory:" she's a closet Plot Bunny).

--

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

What happens after _**Define, Hell III: The Sequel?**_

Answer:

It's a description of the wicked turn that took place as a result of the events of the Diablos night: they weren't what you remember from the show….

We have angst, we have fluff (and, there will be smuff), and we have…well, I'm not sure what you'll call it all, but it's here.

Please note the last two lines...after you're read the chapter, you'll understand.

--

(December 24, 2009)

"I received a gift of great price this year from my cousins," Joss stated, "and that helped me make the decision to do this year what I knew I was going to do when I was ready:

"Dr. Wade Agamemnon Load, I love you, I need you, and I want you in my life, forever," and she concentrated for a second as her arm and leg changed from the prosthetic look to flesh. Wade couldn't hide his shock as he felt her hand become flesh as she slipped the ring on his finger. "Now that I am whole, for us, I can ask you to make me the happiest woman in the world by making this my best Christmas present, ever, by answering this one question:

"Wade, will you marry me?" Joss looked up at Wade's face, tears streaming down her face in joy and fear.

--

"Miss Jocelyn Possible, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be there for you, to help you get though the rest of your life, to grow old and gray with you, to watch our children play and graduate, to watch our grandchildren grow and honor our parents. But, most importantly, I want to be with you and love you, forever.

"Jocelyn Possible," he smiled as he looked into her ice-blue eyes, shining down at him and his heart skipped a beat, "yes, I will marry you, if you'll have me.

"Joss, will you marry me?"

--

"You mean…" they both started, then laughed again.

"I never knew…" they started again, and they laughed again.

Wade took Joss' hand and held his ring up for her to see. "I have the twin in my case."

Joss took Wade's hand and held her ring up for him to see. "I have the twin in the other box; the rock's not as big, though."

"Is it too big?"

"_**HELL, NO**_!" she laughed.

--

"Jim and Tim were busy little beavers," Wade laughed. "They used the material you developed, Haesphestus-2, for my eyes and, I assume based on the way she feels, Joss' arm and leg.

--

"Wade," he heard her voice, and he pulled out of Monique's arms and turned to face the tear-streaked face of Kim Possible.

"You just **had** to get an auburn-haired Possible woman, didn't you?" she smirked, and he nodded with a big and wonderful grin on his face.

"How long?" she asked, but he shook his head 'no.'

"Does it matter, Kim?"

"No, I guess it doesn't," she said as she took the final steps to him, taking his head in her hands and proceeded to curl his toes with a long and lingering kiss.

"Hey! No kissie my fiancée, Cousin Kim!" Joss laughed as they separated.

"Is this a private party?" two voices turned heads, and Jim and Tim began major drool spool.

Becky and Jennifer had changed outfits after Joss left the room, and they were now standing in the doorway dressed in Santa elf outfits: the skirts weren't school-acceptable, and the blouses weren't holding out the cold, either. They walked over to Jim and Tim and sat on the arms of the chairs, leaning down and kissing their BFBFs.

"The door was open," another voice came, and Monique's heart jumped as she turned to see Walter Nelson standing in the Possible living room, holding a bouquet of yellow roses and a small package. "Merry Christmas, Monique,' he smiled, and she ran into his arms.

"Hey, Sarah-bear," Sarah looked up in shock to see Chip, also holding a bouquet of lavender and red roses and a gift.

"Chip!" Sarah ran to him, and Chip caught her in mid-jump, twirling her in the air before he put her down and kissed her.

"Chip, what are you doing here? You said you were going to be with your family," Sarah chided him.

"I am, my lovely fiancée; you **are** my family, and I could not spend our first Christmas separated from you," he replied, and he was congratulated with a kiss.

--

"Monique, the past few weeks have been the best of my life, and I don't want them to ever end. Monique, will you marry me?" Walter smiled as he took the box from her hand, removing the ring and placing it on her finger.

Monique grabbed his face and proceeded to answer his question with her lips.

Anne Possible looked at her sons. They both had that gleam in their eye.

"No, Jim, Tim, you cannot marry the elves at Christmastime," Anne Possible quipped.

"Awwww, Maaaaan!" was the unison response, and James Possible laughed.

--

"Well, I think we've had enough excitement for the day," Nana grinned, and Wade and Joss knew what was going to happen next.

They stood, looked at each other sadly, kissed, and then turned, walking away from each other.

"Where in the tarnation are you two going?" Nana asked

"We're going to our rooms," Joss replied

"Not until I give you your Christmas present," Nana smiled. "I think you'll both like it, too."

Nana grinned for the longest time until Joss finally glared at her, and Nana broke into a laugh.

"Joss, can you show him to your room?" and Wade's eyes grew huge.

"Nana?"

"I trust you, Sweet Tea, to do the right thing. I've trusted you, Wade, with Kimberly Ann's life for the past few years, and I trust you for tonight with my other granddaughter: my gift, to you, is that you can sleep, holding each other.

"Don't destroy my trust," she smiled.

"I won't Mrs. Possible: I love Jocelyn too much, and I know that she is worth the wait."

"Good," Nana looked at the still-shocked teens; "now, git, you two!" Joss ran to Nana, kissed her cheek, and then took Wade's hand as they walked up the stairs to her loft.

--

Joss laughed when her head cleared the floor.

"What is it, Joss?"

"Mah Christmas elves have been busy, Wade," she replied as his head cleared the floor.

Candles were glowing around the room, and her bed linins were turned down on both sides. He laughed because there was a hotel chocolate on each pillow. His suitcase was open on a small stand at the end of the bed, and there was a bowl of fresh strawberries on her nightstand.

"Wade, did you mean what you told my Nana?" Joss stared into his eyes.

"Yes, my darling Sweet Tea," he replied with a grin.

"Good, because I did, too: I want to give myself to you on our wedding night, but I want you in my arms, all night long," she admitted. She kissed his cheek and headed to her bathroom. "Get changed, Wade," she smiled as she closed her bathroom door

Wade slipped on silk pajamas and slid, literally, under the covers, leaving only Joss' night light on.

He shouldn't have bothered.

Joss was backlit when she opened the bathroom door, and Wade had to resist yelling BOOYAH! at the top of his lungs.

She wore a regular nylon gown, from what he could tell, but the lighting showed everything and, to him, she was a definite 'Formula-1 track:' curves in all the right places. Her eyes flickered in the candlelight.

Wade got out of bed and walked over to her, taking her right hand.

"You can feel everything?" he asked, and she nodded. He then brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"I can die tonight, because I know what Heaven looks like, now," Wade smiled, and Joss tittered.

'I've never made that sound before!' she said to herself.

"Thank you, Wade," she replied, and he grabbed his chest.

"Your voice: music, for my soul," he smiled, and she tittered one again, but he calmed that when he took her into his arms…

…and, they shared their first, private kiss.

When they separated, she had to ask him:

"Wade, did you really talk to Daddy?"

"Six feet three, handlebar moustache, tan cowboy hat, a rose-colored shirt, and jeans that made women drool?"

"Yep, you talked to Daddy," Joss laughed, and then she looked at him seriously.

"I'm real sorry about your parents, Wade."

"Thanks, Joss," and that was the final chink in the 'Wade Load' armor, as he broke down in tears.

"MOMMMMAAAAAAAAA!" he cried, and Joss held him as he finally, truly wept and shed tears for his parents.

Joss held him for several minutes as his sobs subsided, and he looked at her with a weary smile.

"I don't know where that came from, Joss, but thank you, I needed that catharsis."

"Do you need any more, Wade?"

"I only need you in my arms, my lovely Sweet Tea," he grinned, "all night long."

"From you, I can take the nickname," she grinned as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love the way it rolls off your tongue, Wade," Joss snuggled into him while they stood.

"Joss?" Wade said after a few moments.

"Um-Hummm?" she purred, and Wade knew that he was going to have trouble with that sound for the rest of his life…'not that I mind the idea,' he grinned as he contemplated a life with Sweet Tea….

"Let's go to bed," he suggested.

"My thoughts exactly, love," she squeezed him and let him go to the other side of the bed. He blew out candles on his side of the bed as she reached back and turned off the bathroom light before she got ready to climb in.

"Joss?" Wade asked.

"Yes, my beloved chocolate dessert?"

"May I have some strawberries?" he grinned, and she turned off the light before she got into the bed and pulled up the covers.

"I'm certain a PhD like you knows where 'second base' is," Joss smiled seductively in the dark.

"Where's sec- ohhh, I see," Wade smiled.

"Open wide," Joss said, and Wade opened his mouth-

What Joss fed him was not what he expected.

"How's that?" Joss grinned as Wade's lips closed onto a not-quite-so-hard strawberry candy.

"You are evil, my Jocelyn," Wade chewed and swallowed, and Joss giggled and moaned as she moved his hand to where she wanted it.

"Oh, my: you _**do**_ have warm hands; and, I'll bet that they've had lots of practice improving their tactile skiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii stop that, that's evil," Joss whispered.

"Yes, my queen," Wade replied calmly, and he only stopped when she removed his hand.

"Well, at least you know who's in charge around here," and Joss closed his mouth with hers.

Wade wrapped his arms around Joss and pulled her to him. He caressed her back through her gown, feeling her back muscles as they rippled with his touch.

"I love strawberries," he whispered as he took her hand and kissed her finger.

"And, I love chocolate, too," she whispered as she took his hand and kisser his finger.

They were quiet for a moment, then giggling came from both of them as they settled in to sleep in each others' arms for the first in thousands of nights to come.

Soon, the soft sound of breathing came from both of them, and they didn't hear Nana or Carlene stick their heads up through the loft door.

"Thank you, Esther," Carlene whispered and smiled.

"'No big' Carlene," Esther replied, and the women slipped back down to the living room.

"I have an excellent white, Carlene, and I'd like to propose a toast," Nana pulled the cork and poured a glass for herself, Carlene, Anne, and Elizabeth, handing them each a glass as she then raised hers.

"To love that cannot be separated, and to genius, no matter the age, that can make anything 'Possible,'" the ladies clicked glasses and drank deeply.

"Now," Esther grinned evilly, "who wants more pie?" and the moans started again.

Joss and Wade slept through the night, oblivious to the pie-fest, holding each other the entire night, barely moving even a muscle.

--

And now, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

Chapter 14: Merry Christmas, to me!

--

Felix slept fitfully, tossing and turning, and he had no idea why.

He had had a wonderful Christmas Eve with the loves of his life: his Mom, and Bonnie.

Together, all three had finished the last of their individual gift wrapping that morning in private, each placing gifts under the tree that they had all decorated four days ago, and Felix had never seen anyone have so much fun decorating a tree as Bonnie had shown.

He asked her later, and she cried when she told him that she had never been allowed to decorate the tree: only her sisters had 'tree privileges', as she described them. "They both: heck, even my parents, all told me I had no talent for even hanging tinsel," Bonnie had said through her tears, and Felix wanted, once again, to torch the entire Rockwaller family home with all of its current occupants locked inside.

He and Bonnie had even gone to the jewelry store, supposedly looking for a gift for Rebecca, but Felix was gauging her reaction to rings.

He even asked her, as they exited the jewelry store after she tried on some rings for him so he could see how they would look on a real hand, if she had ever considered getting married. She held her reply until they had something to eat and drink.

"I did, once upon a time, Felix," she had told him wistfully while they shared coffee and a cream-cheese Danish at MoonNickel's. "I believed in the Mouse, in happily-ever-after, in fairy godmothers, and even in bippity-boppity-boo," she smiled for a bit, and Felix could see the child-like wonder in Bonnie's face.

It disappeared, though: "by the time I was six, though, my dad had convinced me that no man was good enough for me except him, and that I would want no man except him," and the look that she gave him begged him not to ask further while they were there.

"What did you mean, Bonnie?" Felix asked as Bonnie drove them to a secluded area of Middleton Park in the dead of winter, and Bonnie told Felix what her father had done to her.

Felix did everything in his power to resist calling down all the angels and archangels from above to smite this man. He even resisted calling the demons from below to take their henchman back and do to him what he had done to his Bonita.

"He told me that no man would ever want me, Felix, because I was horrible, and I've spend the last few years in high school and college trying to prove him wrong," Bonnie said after she talked and cried for 55 minutes. "Then, I got dropped from the sorority, and I was certain that my life was over. I even considered coming back here for Christmas and showing my father just what I thought of him by killing myself on his precious desk: then, Ron came along, and then Ron and Kim, and then you, Felix: you came, and haven't been the same, since," Bonnie reached up and touched Felix's cheek. "You three made me believe in angels, once again," Bonnie smiled as Felix wiped her tears once again.

"Bonnie, what I'm thinking now is certainly _not_ angelic," Felix responded, and Bonnie's hand moved from his chest.

She smiled through her tears.

"You _like_ me?" Bonnie asked once again, and Felix shook his head 'no.'

"I don't like you, Bonnie," Felix replied, "I _**love**_ you, my Bonita Bonnie, my queen," and Bonnie giggled and kissed his cheek.

"You're weird, Felix, but I think I'm beginning to really, really like weird," she murmured, and Felix's heart skipped a beat as she touched his face with her lithe fingers.

"I've got to do it," he said to himself as he reached over and turned on the lights. He slid out of the bed and into his chair, reached underneath it in the concealed pouch and retrieved the package, and headed for his bedroom door.

He opened the door, and Bonnie was standing there.

Felix's jaw literally dropped.

She was there, and she was beautiful beyond anything that his dreams had ever conjured up, and he thanked them for not creating the vision before him.

She wore a baby-doll nightgown, a beautiful off-white, and her skin practically glowed underneath the sheer material. She had nothing else on besides her sheer robe, and under the length of robe were legs that he'd dreamed of for years, supported by a pair of white slip-on heels that made her legs even more inviting.

"May I come in?" she asked, and Felix almost fell out of his chair as he backed away from the door to let her enter his room.

Bonnie closed the door behind her and walked over to Felix's bed, sitting on the edge and patting it.

Felix came over, waiting for her comments.

"Felix," Bonnie began, "Daddy raped me, repeatedly, and Momma and my sisters let him," and she burst into tears.

"I'm scared, Felix: not **of** you, but of what I'd do **with** you. I've never been with a man who treated me like a princess before," she began, and he held up his hand to stop her.

"A queen, to be precise," he corrected her, and she laughed.

"A queen, then," she smiled, and his heart melted once again. "That's why I couldn't tell you for so long, and why I had to tell you when we went to the park two days ago."

Bonnie's voice dropped to almost a whisper: "I love you, Felix," and Felix's heart went to the moon. "I love you," she repeated, "but I'm scared, too: I'm scared that Daddy, and my past, has ruined me for any man like you," she continued, and she was trying to hold back her tears. "I don't deserve you," she whispered, almost to herself, trying hard not to cry, but he heard her.

"Bonnie, I love you, too," Felix replied, and Bonnie smiled through her scrunched face, holding back her tears. "I can't bear to see you hurting, but I cannot bear to not be with you. I was coming to ask you a question, Bonnie," and Felix reached underneath his chair and pulled out the box, opening it.

"Bonnie, this was my grandmother's ring," Felix began as Bonnie lost the battle with her tears. "I had it sized when I got your ring size from the jewelers we visited.

"I know that this is sudden for you, but I've had years to plan for this. I never thought you'd be sitting on my bed on Christmas Eve night when I did this, though," he laughed, and she joined him, "but, here goes:

"Bonita Isabella Rockwaller, my Belle," and Felix made her smile through her tears, "I have loved you from the day I met you. I don't care about your past boyfriends, and I will protect you from your family with my life, if need be," he began, and Bonnie grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Bonnie," he pulled out the ring and placed it on her finger and then climbed out of his chair and onto his bed, and Bonnie laughed as Felix was on both knees, holding himself upright. "Will you marry me, or will I have to do this the hard way and get down on the floor on my knees?" he laughed.

She continued to laugh as he gave her the saddest, most pitiful face she'd ever seen.

"That was such a pitiful proposal, and that look was so sad: what else can I do but say Yes?" Bonnie reached over, grabbed his face, and kissed him, pushing him gently back on the bed.

"I came here," she smiled, "to ask you if I could sleep with you, but only sleep," Bonnie said after they stared into each others' eyes for what seemed like hours. "I'm scared, and I don't know why: will you hold me, tonight, Felix?" she asked tentatively, hoping against hope for the answer she wanted.

"It would be my honor to protect my queen with my life, Bonnie," he replied, "and I was coming to ask you if you would consider the same offer. I want you, Bonnie, don't get me wrong, but I want you on our wedding night, so you can see and experience true love, unrequited, with no strings attached."

Bonnie stood and removed her robe, revealing her baby-doll nightgown in all its glory.

"Is this all right?" Bonnie asked tentatively, and Felix's string of drool onto his pajama top answered her question and generated a laugh for her.

"I'll take that as a 'yes,'" she replied as she climbed into bed and under the covers. She watched Felix move from on top of the covers to underneath them to join her, and she was amazed at his gracefulness. When he got settled, she reached over to take him into her arms.

"Are you all – DOWN, BOY! Well, I guess you're all right," Bonnie giggled. "Do I need to change to something less, you know…?"

"Bonnie, you could wear burlap, and the reaction would be the same: it's the gift inside, not the package or the packaging," Felix replied as he kissed her lips softly.

"Now, shut up, and go to sleep."

"Yes, sir," she smiled as he turned off the light.

After a few moments came a soft whisper into Felix's ear.

"Felix?" He laughed silently: her breath, and that single hair that had fallen onto his ear that played with it when she whispered, both tickled.

"Yes, Bonnie?"

"Thank you for loving me."

"You don't have to thank me: I should be thanking you for being in my life: I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"Even luckier than Ron?" she asked hopefully, never dreaming that she could be even one-tenth as lucky as Kim.

"Way luckier than Ron," he replied, and she rewarded that answer with a passionate kiss.

--

Rebecca Jane Casey, the Global Justice HAOC starting Christmas evening at 5:00 PM for the 36 hour shift, had begged off staying with the threesome. "Hey, I'd just get jealous of the fact that all of you ladies have found your man, I'm older than all of you, and I'm still looking!" She laughed after she showed them to the floor in the Bunker for living quarters. She went into a different room on the hallway in the 'Bunker,' as Nana had called it, and closed the door: Kim noticed that a small light was lit when she heard the lock clicked into place.

'Nana thought of everything,' she thought as she headed down the hall to the room where she, Sarah, and Monique would spend the night.

"Girl, it was colder out there than Shego's heart," Monique laughed as Kim closed the door to the room that Nana had directed them to.

Kim laughed: it was a bunkhouse / dormitory-style arrangement not unlike some of the rooms she had seen at college: a set of six full-sized beds, all made up and topped with warm-looking comforters, and towels folded and placed laying on the tops of the pillows. Additionally, a giant fluffy white robe was folded and placed on each of the beds. The room had a dresser for each bed, an enclosed hanging rack for each as well, and a desk containing a computer. The computer screen-savers all were running real-time images of the falling snow from outside the Bunker.

'The best part,' Kim thought, 'is the bathroom,' she laughed when she opened the door. There were six floor-to-ceiling shower stalls, six toilets, and six vanities.

"I could live here," Sarah laughed as she and Monique peeked in the door before picking a bed.

"Do you realize that this is the first time, ever, that the three of us have gotten together, alone?" Monique asked, and the two women stared at her for a second and then giggled. "The women of 'Team Possible,' striking fear into the hearts of villains, everywhere," she continued with a feral smile.

"But, obviously, not all men," Sarah laughed, and Kim and Monique joined her.

"It took us until we were 20 to have a sleepover?" Kim laughed, and Monique threw a pillow at her.

"Mon, did you really not know Walter was coming?" Sarah continued.

Monique shook her head 'no' as she removed her coat and placed it on a hanger. "GF, you could have knocked me over with Rufus when he walked in that door," Mon laughed as she removed her sweater and folded it neatly, placing it on top of the dresser.

"How do you do that?" Sarah asked.

"What?"

"That perfect mad folding skill." Sarah pointed at the sweater.

Monique laughed. "After four years at Club Banana, you pick up an occasional skill that translates to the real world: for me, it was being able to fold my clothes neatly. It works great for travel," she added.

"Kim?" Monique turned and looked at her: she had hung up her coat and pulled off her shoes and blouse while she sat on the corner of the bed.

Kim looked up and saw that Monique looked worried. "What's wrong, Mon?"

"I never asked you….about you and Walter," Monique stated, and Kim laughed.

"Mon, it's no big…seriously," she smiled. "Walter was a guy I went out with three times when I was 11, and the last time didn't end so well," she laughed at the memory of their locked braces. "Walter never called me after that, and he and his family moved, so I hadn't really thought about him until that night in Sato's."

"So, you never….?" Monique's voice trailed off, and Kim shot air out of her mouth.

"At 11? Monique, you know me: I still haven't, and I won't until Ron Stoppable gives me a Polish dinner," Kim grinned wickedly.

Monique and Sarah looked at each other and both said:

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! TMI, Kim!!"

"I haven't either; with Chip, that is, or with anyone else," Sarah admitted as she removed her boots and pulled off her pants.

"Me neither," Monique added, and she and Sarah both heard Kim laugh riotously.

"You mean," Kim asked through her laughs, "that _**we**_ were the only three female virgins remaining at MHS while we were seniors?"

"Not, Kim: there was a lot less happening that you would have imagined," Sarah laughed. "Most of the cheer squad, as a matter of fact," she added as Kim's jaw dropped.

"I'm going for a bed-full of 'Chips,' myself," Sarah grinned as she reached into her bag and pulled out her nightgown. "And, my Chip-Pooh-Bear is _**not**_ all stuffed with fluff," she grinned and blushed a severe red and Kim and Monique laughed and pointed.

"GF, that was sooooo bad," she replied after she finally calmed down, but then her face turned infinitely wicked. "I think I'll stick with my dessert choice," she smiled, and Kim feared for her ears at Mon's answer.

Sarah gathered up the nerve to ask. "And that would be…?"

Monique smiled sweetly: "A chocolate éclair, of course," and Kim and Sarah each grabbed her and pulled her into the bath for an impromptu cold shower.

When the thoroughly-soaked Monique came out of the bath, Kim and Sarah, having been kind enough to toss her towel, a dry nightgown, and the huge fluffy white robe in for her to use, were already in their respective beds with the comforters pulled up. The only light in the room was coming from the nightstand lamp next to Monique's bed.

"You two are evil," Monique announced, and Sarah and Kim both giggled as Monique removed the robe and climbed into bed.

"Flannel sheets!" she exclaimed. "And, these are the top-of-the-line ones, too! Nana must be a bad shopping grand-mother-"

"MONIQUE!" came from Kim. Sarah just laughed.

"I was only talking about your 'Nana," Monique laughed and whined at the same time.

"She's an incredible woman, Kim," Monique continued. "After losing a daughter-in-law, then a son, then taking on raising her granddaughter, she's still keeping Slim's dreams alive for helping students: now, I know where you get all your strength from."

"I'm not that strong, Mon," Kim whispered as Monique turned off the light.

"What?"

"I'm not that strong; otherwise, everybody wouldn't have had to cover for me for two-and-a-half years," Kim began to cry in the darkness. "I could have been strong, like Wade, and started fighting as soon as he came back, but I wasn't," she wept.

"Kim," Sarah said from her bed, "I know I speak for Mon when I say: it was our honor to help you, even though we didn't do everything, and what we did wasn't done near as well as you would have. You were allowed time to grieve, Kim: there's nothing wrong with that," Sarah threw back her covers and got out of bed, and she pulled Monique out of bed and over to flank Kim's bed.

"We had the easy job, because you ran all of the real wackos into hiding: _**you**_ had the tough job."

"Me?" Kim laughed, reached over and clicked on her lamp, and she saw the tears in both Sarah's and Monique's eyes.

"Yes, you," Monique stated. "You came back, Kim: I would never have been able to even think about coming back, about getting back into that suit, ever again," she added.

"You were _**our**_ hero, Kimberly Ann Possible, and you always will be," Sarah grinned. "Heck, you were the first of us to do everything, including getting engaged before any of us."

"I'll argue with you about that later," Kim laughed and took a hand from each friend. "My friends, the Team Possible 'twin thunder' that has struck fear in the new crop of villains," she smiled and pulled them both down for a hug. "I think I'll keep you both around," she said into their ears as she pulled them tight against her.

"Gee, thanks," Monique snarked.

"Besides, who else could I find who would drool over Ron like I do?" Kim laughed after she let them loose, feeling the moisture from their tears on her nightgown.

"Ron Stoppable," Sarah grinned and licked her lips.

"GF, you had to come back, or one or both of us was gonna make him a very, very, happy boy," Monique laughed, and she and Sarah ran back to their beds and burrowed under the covers as KP launched WMDs masquerading as pillows at them and called out with laughter and sincerity:

"NO TOUCHIE MY WONNIE!"

--

"Well, son, you made it."

Wade was walking on the grounds of the Lazy C Ranch, enjoying the tracks in the snow that he was making, and he smiled as he heard the voice.

"Hello, Slim," he turned and saw Slim in his shirt and jeans and cowboy hat, and he was with a beautiful dark-haired woman in uniform.

"Hello, Wade; I'm Lieutenant Sheri Nicole Possible, Joss' mom. I'm so very pleased to finally meet you," she held out her arms, and Wade ran into them and got a hug.

'She even smells like her daughter,' Wade thought with a smile.

"Why, thank you, sir," Sheri Nicole laughed as Wade released her, and Wade blushed.

"Hey, nothing for me?" another familiar voice, and he grinned.

"Hang on, Steph: there's plenty for you," he laughed as he turned and got Stephanie's special hug.

"You're whole, and you've got the girl, too," Stephanie grinned when she released him. "Good for you."

"She's even more beautiful than I imagined, Stephanie, but she'll never take your place in my heart: yours is a special spot, but there's room enough for all _**three**_ of my redheads," Wade smiled, and Stephanie wiped away a tear from Wade's face.

"There'd _**better**_ be room for her, Wade, or I'd have to hurt you," she laughed.

"Trust me, Steph: there's room for her," Wade replied with a laugh of his own. "I never want to be without her," he continued, and Sheri Nicole and Slim both smiled.

"Welcome to the family, Wade," Slim said, and Wade turned to face him.

"Thank you, Slim, for raising such a wonderful daughter; she has turned into a beautiful young woman. I can only hope that I will be worthy of her love."

"You are," Sheri Nicole smiled, "my 'Diablo Destroyer,'" and then she giggled.

"You've heard, too?" Wade whined, and Sheri Nicole, Slim, and Stephanie all laughed.

"Yes, we did. By the way, nice choice of rings, Wade, and that rock: where were you when I was 17?" Stephanie laughed.

"Nine," Wade replied dryly, and then he laughed and hugged her again.

"It's all your fault, Stephanie," he continued: "you know that, don't you?"

"What's **my** fault, and why is it **m**y fault?"

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have my red-headed or my beautiful woman fetish," Wade laughed, and Stephanie blushed.

"Well, you are very pretty, Stephanie," Sheri Nicole stated, and Slim gave her a wolf whistle.

"Thanks, Big Sis: you've been helping me all these years, and I never told you thank you," Wade took her hand and kissed it, then kissed her cheek, and then he smiled. He watched her close her eyes as he moved his lips closer and closer, and then he kissed her.

"Now, that's more like it," Wade smiled as his lips left hers, and he watched her eyes slowly open.

"Now, that was one bon-diggity good kiss, Wade!" Stephanie whispered. "Andrea Jocelyn is one very lucky young woman, and you two will be very happy together."

"Just a minute," Wade suddenly had a thought: "If I'm here, where is Joss?"

"Visiting your parents in Middleton, of course, silly," Sheri Nicole grinned and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for loving my daughter, Wade: you two are going to be good for each other."

"I will always love her, Mrs. Possible."

"Sheri Nicole, please, Wade."

"Sheri Nicole, she saved my life, and I intend to keep her in my life, forever. We're sleeping together, tonight, but that's all we're doing: we're waiting, because we both are convinced that the other is worth the wait."

"Good for you, little brother," Stephanie smiled.

"Good," Slim smiled, and then he furrowed his brow. "How is Betty, Wade?"

"She's doing alright, Slim," Wade replied, puzzled. "She took your death pretty hard."

"It's because she was my matron of honor, Wade, and she always had a crush (and, sometimes, even more) on my Slim: she liked him in those jeans, even 'back in the day,'" Sheri Nicole laughed, and Slim blushed. "Look out for her, will you, Wade?" She asked.

"Ma'am, you have my word," Wade replied.

"That had better have been Mom, not Ma'am," Sheri Nicole chastised him, and he laughed.

"Not yet, Mrs. Possible: is MILTB all right?"

"MILTB"

"Mother-in-law to be," he explained his own variation of 'Mon-speak.' Sheri Nicole laughed and nodded.

"Wade, you have some people who wanted to meet you and thank you," Slim stated, and Wade saw the crowd forming behind Slim, Sheri Nicole, and Stephanie.

"Why do they want to meet me, let alone thank me?"

"You saved their loved ones, Wade, that's why," Stephanie replied, and Wade was stunned.

"They…died, and they want to thank me?"

Several came up to Wade and hugged him, thanking him, and one man waited until the very end before he approached Wade.

"Dr. Load: you saved my wife and children," the man walked up to Wade and shook his hand, then hugged him. "God bless you, son, and congratulations: Andrea Jocelyn and you are destined to be together," he added, and then he smiled. "I believe you know my daughter: she is on duty now with Global Justice."

"What's her name, sir?"

"Rebecca Jane Casey: she's at the ranch with you, as a matter of fact, tonight.

"In the morning, tell her that Daddy says he's not feeling any more pain, and that he loves her dearly, and that she needs to talk to Arnold about his own 'Diablo pain.' He's never mentioned it to anyone, but he lost his best friend then, and that's why he joined Global Justice," Mr. Casey smiled, and the ranch and everyone there began to recede to nothingness.

"I'll be watching you, little bro," Stephanie called out.

--

Joss rang the doorbell to the house in Middleton, one that seemed familiar.

The door opened, and she knew where she'd seen it before: on the back cover of a book…

"Hello, Miss Possible: I'm Dr. Ryan Load," Ryan held out his hand and took Joss' hand, bending over and kissing.

'Damn, he's gorgeous,' Joss thought.

"Thank you, dear lady, and you're even prettier than your picture," Ryan lifted his head and smiled at Joss' blush.

"Is she here?" a female voice called from inside the house.

"Yes, dear, she's here," Ryan replied as Joss stepped into the house and he closed the door behind her.

"Well, come on back, you two," the voice said.

"Yes, dear," and Ryan reached out and took Joss' hand.

'It's so warm!' she thought as they walked down the hall, Ryan without any canes, Joss realized: she remembered the mention of his medical condition in press releases.

Ryan opened the door and motioned for Joss to step in. She stepped inside and gasped:

The room was filled with paintings and sculptures, and they were all amazing: landscapes, paintings of the world from space, a painting of Cousin Kim in her battlesuit, and –

"Me?" Joss gawked at the picture of her and her father fighting the Diablos, Tornados both rearing.

"You like it?" The woman asked, and she stood, wiping her hands on a towel wrapped around her waist.

"Dr. Rachel Nation Load: Daddy and I have been fans of yours for years. I have your picture from Daddy's study hanging in my bedroom," Joss smiled as she extended her hand. The elegant woman took it, and they shook hands. Then, Rachel took Joss in her arms and hugged her.

'Momma hugs,' Joss thought, and Rachel laughed as she released her.

"Thank you, Jocelyn, for never losing faith in my son," Rachel smiled, and Joss looked perplexed. "You could have very easily decided that he wasn't coming, that he wasn't good enough for you after he lost his sight, but you didn't. You never gave up Hope," Rachel said.

"And, he's still my favorite actor, too," Ryan laughed, and Joss laughed when Rachel swatted at him.

"What do you think of this picture, Joss?" Rachel asked as she picked up a picture from behind the Tornado painting and held it up before she placed it on an easel for display.

Joss just stared at it.

Joss didn't recognize the first redhead in the picture, standing in the back: her hair was styled in an early 90's hairdo, and she stood, calmly, as she looked forward. Her face was strong and beautiful, her smile warm and attractive, and she was shorter and more filled-out than the woman next to her, but her blue-green eyes shone in confidence and caring that they showed. The backpack on her back was worn, and she had two books under her right arm: JKG and John Milton.

Joss did recognize her Cousin Kim, though: the next redhead in the picture. The next redhead was in the middle, and the woman was also strong, wearing a battlesuit, her hair blowing in the storm, her hands balled up into fists. Her resolve shone through the look on her face, and she had a hint of a smile behind her green eyes. She appeared to be looking forward, as well.

Joss did recognize herself, though: the final redhead. She looked stronger than she knew she had ever been and at even a younger age, looking stronger and younger than the others. She wore a long white coat and tall cognac-colored leather boots and carried a bouquet of yellow and white roses, her resolve showing as her ice-blue eyes shown, showing her strength, caring and love. She was looking forward, as well.

"Where did that come from?" Joss was able to ask when she finally got her breath.

"Oh, just a little something I dreamed up," Rachel laughed. "You like it?"

"It's...it's gorgeous, Rachel, but I don't belong in that picture with that other lady and Cousin Kim," Joss complained, but Rachel pooh-poohed her.

"You saved my son, Andrea Jocelyn, and you're a redhead: what else do you need?" Rachel laughed.

"How did I save him?" Joss asked.

"You believed in him, DTB," Ryan smiled as he took his wife's hand and held it lovingly. "Belief can be a powerful tool or weapon, depending on how it's used, dear," he squeezed Rachel's hand. "It got you here to see us, didn't it?"

"I have no idea how I got here," Joss admitted.

"You believed in the 'Possibility' of getting to meet Wade by loving him, unconditionally, that's how," Ryan replied, and Joss blushed.

Rachel reached down and picked up a picture, and Ryan smiled.

"What's that?" Joss asked as she played with her new ring on her hand, and Ryan pointed and smiled as he looked first at Joss and then at the picture.

"I do like your choice in jewelry, Jocelyn," Rachel pointed at her hand, and Joss smiled as Rachel admired Joss' engagement ring.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you two for raising such a wonderful son," Joss replied with a smile. "He never gave up on me, and he spent his time working to make me physically whole; how was he to know that my cousins were doing the same thing?" she laughed.

"Those boy cousins are a handful," Ryan laughed. "There were multiple occasions that James considered launching a pair of deep space probes," he added, and Rachel and Joss both laughed.

"I'm glad Uncle James didn't," Joss replied.

"So are Becky and Jen, especially with their plans for Christmas morning," Rachel added.

"What plans?" Joss asked, and Ryan and Rachel looked at the picture in Rachel's hand of Wade being fed wedding cake by his new bride, Mrs. Andrea Jocelyn Possible-Load, with Jim and Tim Possible and their wives, Rebecca and Jennifer Possible, looking on with huge smiles on their faces.

"Some wonderful plans, my 'Montana Valkeryie': something wonderful, indeed," Rachel smiled, and she and Ryan waved goodbye as they began to recede and fade away.

--

The two teens smiled as they slept, neither knowing what the other had asked for, and received: blessings from the other's parents.

There were only two things that they were certain of: one was their love for each other, and the other was that angels sometimes come in the form of twin boys\ that carried removable devil horns in their back pockets.

Jocelyn had forgotten to remove her prosthetics before she went to bed, but it didn't seem to bother her as she turned over and spooned Wade, her back to his front. They continued to smile….

--

"Well, Mrs. Possible told them that they couldn't marry us…" Becky grinned as she and Jen changed into their nightgowns at Jen's house; it was closer to the Ranch and their loves, and they had a mission of their own on Christmas morning.

--

Betty showed Walter, Chip, Ron, and Arnold to the Bunker and the underground living quarters. Arnold took a separate room from the younger men, and Betty explained that she was sleeping here tonight "because I can't sleep in the Ranch: too many bad memories," she explained, but Ron noticed a tear in Betty's eye when she spoke. Betty said her goodnights, took her grip to a room, and closed the door. The tiny light outside the room came on, signaling that the room was occupied.

She changed into her flannel nightgown and got into bed after checking statuses and answering emails from field agents and sending out her annual Happy Holidays email.

Betty lay awake in bed, tossing and turning, and then she finally stood and walked to the bathroom, splashing water on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and whispered: "He would never have wanted me: I'm damaged goods, why would he want an old warhorse like me?"

She stared into the mirror, trying to see Slim. "That could have been our daughter getting engaged, Slim, and I'll never forgive Drakken for taking you away from me, even if he was crazy."

She rubbed her sides on the old brown flannel nightgown, then fell to her knees in the bathroom and began to cry uncontrollably. "I used to care if I was sexy, Slim. I used to want to feel sexy. But now I don't care, anymore," she cried for her lost chance at happiness, for never having the guts to tell Slim how she felt, and she continued to cry and hold herself until she fell asleep on the floor...

"Betts, are you going to sleep there all morning, or are you going to Differential Equations to blow the curve again?"

Betty looked up and saw her college roommate, Sheri Nicole Sensible, staring down at her with a whimsical grin on her face. She looked down and saw her favorite sleeping tee was a bit wrinkled, and she stood and looked into the mirror. Her eyes danced back at her, and she giggled.

"Slim does that to a girl," she laughed.

"Why can't I find one like him?" Sheri Nicole whined, and Betty laughed and turned to face her friend.

"He and I decided that we wanted to be just friends, SN. He and I just have too different ideas of what we both want. He did say that he thought you were waaay past cute after we talked about us, and I offered to hook him up; that is, if you're interested," Betty said, and Sheri Nicole gasped.

"You're giving up those jeans, that hunk, and to me?" She took two steps back and fell back on her bed, fanning herself. "Ah do believe Ah'm having the vapohs' with that announcement," she said in her best Gone-With-the-Wind accent, and Betty laughed.

"SN, you're my best friend, and you deserve the best. If it works for you too, that's great."

"And, it did, Betty," Sheri Nicole was sitting on the bed, but she wasn't in her jeans and t-shirt anymore.

Sheri Nicole was wearing her US Navy uniform and Betty realized that something was wrong, now.

"SN, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Betts, I should ask you the same question, based on what you're wearing," Sheri Nicole grinned, and Betty turned and looked at herself in the mirror: a long, flowing peach silk nightgown covered her body from head to toe. "And, I may say, Betts, you make that gown look really good," Sheri Nicole laughed, and Betty realized that her vision was back to what she had become accustomed to: a single eye.

"And, it looks good from where I'm standing, too, darlin'," Betty turned, and Slim was standing with a now-standing Sheri.

"Slim?" Betty asked in a soft voice, and he nodded and opened his arms.

"SLIM!" Betty yelled and ran to him, and she was enveloped by his arms.

"Slim," she started, but he cut her off.

"Ah know, Betts, and I love you, too," he whispered into her right ear. "SN told me what you did to get us together, and that just made me love you more after I got here," he continued, and Betty's head turned up to look into his eyes. She looked up at him and smiled:

"'No big,' Slim," she said in a conversational tone, and they all laughed. "It's the least I could do for a friend," she added as she felt Sheri Nicole hugging her, as well.

"Thank you, Betts: Slim was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I'll be forever grateful. Now, it's our turn to help you," Sheri Nicole replied and kissed her Best friend's cheek, and Betty broke away from the pair and stared at them.

"But..." she started, "aren't you...both..." her voice trailed.

"Dead?" Slim asked, and then laughed. "Well, you always were the smart one, Betts," he grinned, and Sheri Nicole hit at him.

"So, why should something that trivial stop us from helping a friend?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Besides, you deserve some goodness as payback for all the 'stuff' that Sheldon gave you while you were growing up, especially during the holidays," Slim added, and Betty gasped inside: he had no way of knowing what Sheldon had done to her all of those Christmases.

"Our gift to you, Betts, is the knowledge that you will find someone, and it will be soon, very soon," Slim smiled, and he reached over and took Sheri Nicole's hand, then reached out a hand for Betty. Sheri Nicole reached out and touched her husband's hand, then squeezed it. Sheri Nicole placed her other hand on top of Betty's.

"Soon, Betts: real soon, and you will be surprised, too," her best friend told her.

"Thanks for being so good to Wade, by the way," Slim added as he leaned over and kissed Betty's cheek. "That boy's been through the devil's own time but he fought back and has overcome everything," Slim laughed, "some of it with the help of Slick's twin terrors," and now Slim's eyes got wet. "Look at what those two and Slick did for mah Sweet Tea: they gave her her arm and leg back," he smiled.

"They're a pair," Betty said with a laugh, but there were tears on her face, as well.

"And, are they in for a surprise, Betts," Slim laughed, and he released his bride and took Betty into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Thank you, Betts, for everything," and he took Sheri Nicole's hand, and the two of them and surrounding room began to fade away...

Betty woke up on the bathroom floor with a tremendous smile on her face. She reached up and touched her cheek where Sheri Nicole had kissed her, and then she remembered Slim's kiss.

"Boy, howdy, can that man ever kiss, even if he is dead," she laughed as she stood and went to her bed...

There, on the bed, was a long, flowing peach sheer nightgown.

Betty looked up and laughed. "Only you, Slim, only for you, and that someone-to-be," she continued to laugh as she removed her old brown flannel nightgown and replaced it with the peach sheer one.

She rubbed her hands along her body. "Thank you, Slim, SN," she smiled as she climbed into bed, but before she turned off the light she looked at her clock.

Less than a minute had passed since she left the bed and went to splash water on her face.

"Merry Christmas, to me," she giggled, and then Dr. Elizabeth 'Betts/Betty' Director fell asleep, dreaming about her best friend and her best friend's husband...

--

Chip, Walter and Ron headed to bed and almost went to sleep before hitting the beds. All three gentlemen had smiles on their faces as they slept and dreamt of their loves and their good fortune. They all slept well that night for the first time in a long time, amazingly enough.

--

Jim and Tim Possible had no plans to ask Becky and Jennifer…on Christmas Eve, that is. They were planning New Years' Eve blowout to rival anything that had ever happened.

--

(December 25, 2009)

The snow continued to fall heavily that night, and the morning came far too soon for some and not soon enough for others.

Becky and Jennifer woke to the sounds of silence, and they jumped up, looked out the window, and got dressed quickly and warmly to head back to the ranch in the still-falling snow.

Wade woke up and realized several things simultaneously:

It was Christmas morning,

He was not at home.

He was in bed with someone who felt wonderful and smelled even better, like _Strawberry and Mint Fields Shampoo_…

Then, he remembered, and he opened his eyes to the mass of auburn hair in his face and the creamy shoulders in front of him.

He remembered his dream with Sheri, Slim, and Stephanie, what Slim had told him to tell Betty, and what Sheri Nicole had told him about Slim, and he smiled as he leaned over and kissed Joss' shoulders, marveling at her taste. He massaged her shoulder with his left hand, his right hand currently occupied and underneath Joss' right side, and he again marveling at the Tweebs' handiwork: the transition from artificial to natural skin was totally invisible.

"Thank you, God," he whispered as he kissed his fiancée's shoulders and nibbled her neck.

"And, thank you, Slim, Sheri Nicole, and Stephanie, for believing in us," he continued to kiss her,

--

Joss felt comfortable for the first time in many nights…

Since before Daddy died, she realized, and she felt guilty, but she remembered what Ryan had told her about Wade and her father, and the smile captured her lips as she began to awaken.

She came to the realization that:

She was in bed on Christmas Morning.

Someone was sleeping in her bed.

She wasn't Goldilocks, but she was much happier to not have a bear in her bead.

'I've got a hero in my bed,' she thought as she felt the hand in hers, and she squeezed it gently.

It responded, and she smiled:

It wasn't a dream, and it had actually happened: she had finally found Dr. Wade Agamemnon Load, and he had been searching for her at the same time.

She looked over at the nightstand, and her engagement ring shone in the morning light.

'It's twue, it's twue,' she giggled inside: he proposed to her, she proposed to him, they both accepted, and Nana gave her blessing for them to be in Joss' room, together, last night….

She felt the warmth of her one true love behind her, and she felt him waking up and kissing her shoulders.

'I could wake up like this for, oh, let's say…another 10,000 years or so,' she smiled.

"Sweet Tea?" she heard the most wonderful sound in the world, and she managed to roll onto her back and, then, to face her beloved.

"Good morning, my Diablo Destroyer," Joss giggled as she kissed Wade's nose, then that spot between his nose and his lips, and then she found what she wanted, and their tongues celebrated Christmas morning and the first of many more to come.

When they separated, "Merry Christmas, my Montana 'Valkeryie,'" came from Wade's mouth, and Joss giggled.

"How are you feeling, Jocelyn, my queen?"

"I slept royally, Wade, my king," was the reply, and they both giggled.

"You taste divine, Joss, and that shampoo…."

"Yeah, I know, I know," Joss laughed. "I use Kim's shampoo: it became the rage after she told that reporter, but I was using it ever since she left a bottle up here after we took on Drakken," Joss smiled.

"Your Dad was worried about you, Wade, when he and Daddy came to see you in the hospital, but he and your Mom aren't worried any more," Joss continued.

"Your mother is beautiful, Andrea Jocelyn, almost as beautiful as your name, and you...and, she smells just like you," Wade replied, and they both stared at each other in shock and awe.

"Wow," came from both their mouths at the same time.

Unfortunately for Wade, he got to see a different side of 'his Queen:'

"I need a shower, Wade: care to join me?" Joss teased.

"That's so not fair, Sweet Tea, so not fair," Wade whined as she slid out of bed and walked sensuously toward the bathroom. She stepped inside and closed the door, bur she re-opened it just enough so that she could hang her nightgown on the outside hook.

"So not fair; and I don't even have access to a cold shower," Wade chuckled to himself.

"I'd better get used to it, though," he smiled. "Boy, could I get used to it," he said as he slid out of bed, slipped on his robe, and headed downstairs to another bathroom and to the kitchen.

--

Jim and Tim had always been sound sleepers...until after the Diablos and their new responsibilities. They began to sleep lightly, waking at almost every sound, wondering when the next villains would strike or the next notification from Wade-A or Wade would come to pull them into action.

That began to change when Kim got 'back in the saddle,' as it were, and they had fallen back into their deep sleep habits fairly rapidly.

That explained why it took four rather large snowballs crashing into their window to wake them on this Christmas Morning.

"Either Santa's got bad aim, or his reindeer do," Jim joked as he slipped on his robe, padded to the window, and parted the curtains.

He stared, not certain if he believed his eyes, and rubbed them twice before he spoke.

"Bro, you'd better get your rear, over _here_," Jim said softly, "'cause there be Christmas elves at twelve o'clock low," he added, and Tim's head popped up from the pillow. He practically levitated from the bed into his robe and to the window, and in seconds, it seemed to Jim.

They both looked outside: their Christmas elves, from last night, were back.

Becky and Jennifer were making more snowballs for another round of window assaults when Jim opened the window.

"Merry Christmas, but can't you fit down the chimney anymore? What's the sitch?" Jim called out, and he was rewarded with two snowballs to the face.

"Merry Christmas, white man...seriously," Becky called up with a laugh.

Tim handed Jim a towel and stuck his head out of the window. "What are you doing down there?"

"Getting you to come downstairs," Jennifer replied. "So, what's taking you so long?"

"Be down in 15 seconds," came from Jim.

"You're late: it was 17," Becky laughed as she and Jen stepped in front of the opening door, and Jim and Tim stood there in their bathrobes and PJs.

"Why are you here?" Jim asked.

"And, a Merry Christmas to you, too, Jim," Jennifer said as she kissed his cheek, bringing lots of blood to it, judging from the amount of red that the cheek now contained.

"Same to you: a very Merry Christmas, Tim," Becky added as she kissed Tim's cheek, causing the mirror effect to Jim's cheek.

"But, seriously, we're here for a reason, guys," Becky continued as the foursome entered the living room with the crackling fireplace. She removed her coat, revealing her Christmas elf top and red sweatpants.

"That's right, Tim," Jen said as she mirrored Becky and revealed the same outfit. The boys took their coats and were rewarded by another round of cheek kisses, and now both cheeks were red.

The boys had one thought as they hung the coats on the coat rack in the corner:

'You can take me now, for I have entered Paradise!'

The boys came back, and the ladies stood side-by-side in front of the fireplace, facing it. They turned and faced the boys.

"Jim, did you know that I had dated someone before I met you?" Jennifer asked, and Jim shook his head 'no.'

"Tim, did you know that I had, too?" Becky asked, and Tim's head mirrored Jim's.

The ladies now stood with their backs to the fireplace, and Jim and Tim could see the flickering of flames surrounding their silhouettes and shadows dancing from the lights above the fireplace and the flames.

"I was dating Stephen Michael Lopez, but he was killed in an unsuccessful attempt by drug dealers to take over our high school: I'm sure you heard about it. But what you didn't hear was that he was trying to save several people, including me, when he was killed," Jennifer spoke, and as she spoke Jim could see the tears begin to pour from her eyes. He reached out a hand, and she took his hand in hers.

"I was dating Fletcher Benge, Tim, and he died in the hospital after he tried to turn 'state's evidence' on a drug ring. He died, in surgery, on Christmas Eve," Becky's tears filled her face, and Tim pulled her to him and held her.

The young ladies pulled back and reached into the pockets of their sweatpants.

Silence filled the room for a moment, and then Jennifer spoke first:

"I never told Stephen how I felt, so he never knew I loved him."

"I told Fletcher I loved him, but only after I went back to visit his gravesite," Becky added.

"I can't – I don't want to make-" Jen started.

"-that same mistake again," Becky finished, and each girl pulled out a jewelry box.

"Tim, I want you to know how much I love you," Becky continued as she knelt in front of her boyfriend, a now thoroughly-shocked Tim Possible. "I suspect that you're pretty traditional, but I don't care," and she opened the box to reveal the simple band.

"Jim, I love you, and I don't care if your mother hates me, forever, but I have to do this before I go completely insane," Jennifer smiled up as she knelt in front of a gawking Jim Possible and opened her box, revealing a simple band.

"James Timothy Possible," came from Jennifer Battle.

"Timothy James Possible," came from Rebecca Benge.

Both ladies asked the same question in front of the roaring fire:

"Will you marry me?"

The flames leapt as in anticipation of the responses to come.

--

Betty opened the door to her room on Christmas morning with a smile on her face and a uniform dressed for assault.

Rebecca Jane whistled. "Boss, I don't know what happened to you last night, but I want a case of it to go, please," she laughed.

Betty smiled as she motioned Rebecca Jane into the room and offered her a cup of freshly-brewed coffee.

"Merry Christmas, Rebecca Jane," Betty smiled as the two women clicked coffee mugs.

"All right, Boss: give."

"It's getting better, Rebecca Jane, lots better," Betty smiled as she downed the coffee in one gulp. "Now, let's go see who's as happy as I am on this blessed Christmas morning," she laughed as she pushed Rebecca Jane out of the room, and the two ladies headed, first to collect Arnold Carlos, and then to the main house.

--

Wade and Jocelyn Possible descended the stairs from the loft. They were fully in love and enjoying every minute of it.

They had dressed separately and then laughed when they saw each other's outfits: contrasting pullover shirts and pants, the pants and shirt of each matching the other's shirt and pants. Both wore comfortable black loafer-style shoes and, of all things, white socks.

"Hey, they're thick and warm," Joss laughed, and Wade pulled up his pant leg to reveal his own socks.

"Ooooh, that's some mighty fine leg you're showing off there, mister," Joss grinned, and Wade dropped the pant leg and tried not to blush as they headed out of the loft and down the stairs with Joss laughing behind him the entire time.

They turned the corner into the living room and stopped, dead in their tracks:

Jim and Jennifer were in the throes of a passionate kiss, and Tim and Becky were staring into each other's eyes, obviously just having finished the same aforementioned kiss.

Joss' giggle brought the foursome back to reality.

"It's your fault, you two," Jennifer said with a laugh.

"Well, yours and their mom's," Becky added with a smile.

"What's my fault?" Dr. Anne Possible stepped into the room.

"You told the boys that they couldn't marry us at Christmas," Becky started.

"So, we had to do the asking," Jennifer finished, and Kim walked into the room with Sarah and Monique, Betty, Rebecca Jane, and Arnold Carlos, all at that time.

"And, you would be proud of them, Dr. Mrs. Possible: it took them more than three seconds to accept our proposals," Becky laughed, and she and Jennifer laughed even harder when they heard a choking sound and realized that it was coming from Kim.

"We've already lost a love without them knowing how we felt, ma'am, and we couldn't take the chance of it happening again," Jennifer stood, followed by Becky, to face the Possible junior matriarch.

Esther walked in to see the confrontation and the outcome:

"Welcome to the family, ladies," Anne smiled as James entered the room. She opened her arms, and Jen and Becky fell into her with tears of joy as James looked around, perplexed.

"Did I **miss** something?" he asked.

"No, James, not much," Esther smiled. "Just your sons getting engaged, it seems," she added with a smile as Kim choked again.

Walter, Chip, and Ron all walked in and found their fiancées. The hugs given out that morning would have melted the winter's snowfall in Montana and Colorado well into March.

"They didn't win," Kim said to the Christmas tree.

"It wasn't Possible for you to win," Ron smiled as he placed a dreidel on the mantel and an arm around his fiancée and kissed her cheek. "Merry Christmas, KP."

"Merry Christmas, Ron," she replied and kissed his cheek, then brushed his lips with a quick kiss.

"Merry Christmas, James," Anne Possible smiled as she wrapper her arm around her husband's waist.

"Merry Christmas, Anne," James Possible kissed his wife's nose, eliciting a giggle that led to a long kiss with the husband and wife, the parents of heroes.

"Merry Christmas, Jim," Jennifer squeezed Jim's hand, and she felt his squeeze.

"Merry Christmas, Becky," Tim squeezed Becky's hand, and she squeezed back.

"We're always going to be here," Andrea Jocelyn Possible smiled as she hung a new ornament on the tree: a Christmas gift, given to her by her new fiancée, Dr. Wade Load, the 'Diablo Destroyer:' a three-inch-long softball bat with a ribbon wrapped around it.

"And, we'll always win. It may take awhile, but good does triumph, even over crazy evil," Dr. Wade Load smiled as he hung the ornament given to him by his fiancée, Andrea Jocelyn Possible, the 'Montana Valkeryie:' a miniature, robotic horse.

It wasn't much, but it was a symbol of a new start, a new beginning, for a new Team, a Team Load: part of a new Team Possible.

"Who wants pie for breakfast?" Nana asked with an evil grin, and she was almost trampled by the rush to the kitchen.

"I'll in the mood to cook," Joss said.

"So am I," Wade added.

"But you two aren't cooking in my Nana's kitchen," Kim laughed: "Get a room for that," and Ron laughed with her.

"We're talking about eggs, not…ooooohhhh, I get it," Wade blushed, and Joss joined him and squeezed his hand.

"Guess those mad 'genius skills' work pretty well in the field, too," Kim laughed, and the mob all headed for the massive kitchen to start a Christmas breakfast tradition.

--

Next, on **_Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:_**

(Friday, October 1, 2010)

"Prisoner SG-0784394 present, ma'am," Shirley Erica Golightly, a.k.a. Shego announced in a monotone.

"Good. Have a seat, Shego," the prison guard smiled as Shego took a seat.

"May I ask, ma'am, the reason for this time out of my cell? Have I done something wrong, ma'am?"

"Not at all, Shego," the guard smiled.

"Please, call me Mary, Shego, and I'll call you Shirley, if you'd like," Mary continued, and Shego felt a strain for some reason.

"SHEGO!" She heard a voice she hadn't heard in a long time, and she looked up to see the reason for her current state, wrapped in a strait jacket, led into a room adjacent to hers and visible only through glass.

"He can't hear or see you, Shirley," Mary continued, and Shego realized how old he looked now.

"Shego, have you found Erik, yet? He should be here, somewhere?"

"He doesn't remember the Diablos sitch yet," Mary said as Shego looked into what looked like empty eyes. "He hasn't remember what happened since he was placed under arrest," she added with a sad look in her eyes.

"You have a request from a Dr. Load to have the two of you view a video," and Shego shuddered. She remembered the last time that he was here, and his artificial, motionless, eyes had haunted her dreams for weeks.

Mary turned off the lights, and Shego could see that Dr. Dl had been rolled in in a wheelchair, and he was facing forward to see the large video screen in his room.

She turned to see hers, and she saw logos, rising from a burning building, and the letters formed up to reveal something she never expected to see again:

The **Team Possible** logo, and another logo for a group called **_Blaze_IT!** **Search and Rescue.**

--

Next, on **_Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:_**

**Chapter 15: Epilogue: Phoenix-1 **

--

Thank you, to all of you, for continuing to support me in this journey.

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

--

for Tony, because she wants you to never give up hope.

for Winona, because he will always love you, even when he's looking down on you and your Mom.


	15. 15: Epilogue: Phoenix1

_**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

This is not a part of the (shameless plug) Blue Eyes, Shining stories or the JadeKimVerse, but judging from the reviews of the original tale, I've been charged with showing the aftermath of Ron's actions and explaining Kim's behavior.

I hope that you enjoy this: you can blame Cindy for this story (yes, it's the same Cindy that sent me the ANC picture that spawned "Merry Christmas, Momma" and "Paint Me a Christmas Memory:" she's a closet Plot Bunny).

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

What happens after _**Define, Hell III: The Sequel?**_

Answer:

It's a description of the wicked turn that took place as a result of the events of the Diablos night: they weren't what you remember from the show….

We have angst, we have fluff (and, there will be smuff), and we have…well, I'm not sure what you'll call it all, but it's here.

This is the end of the DH IV arc, but never fear: the future is still coming…

--

And now, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

**Chapter 15: Epilogue: Phoenix-1 **

--

Next, on _**Define, Hell IV (or, Define, Hell, IIII): Changes, and Christmas:**_

(Friday, October 1, 2010)

"Prisoner SG-0784394 present, ma'am," Shirley Erica Golightly, a.k.a. Shego, announced in a monotone voice.

"Good. Have a seat, Shego," the prison guard smiled as Shego took a seat.

"May I ask, ma'am, the reason for this time out of my cell? Have I done something wrong, ma'am?" Shego couldn't figure out why the other prisoners' smiles were as large as they were as she was being escorted from her cell in solitary, through the general populace, to this room. In fact, several had yelled out "Way to go, Shego!" while others had given her a thumbs' up.

"Not at all, Shego," the guard smiled.

"Please, call me Mary, Shego, and I'll call you Shirley, if you'd like," Mary continued, and Shego felt a strain for some reason.

"SHEGO!" She heard a voice she hadn't heard in a long time, and she looked up to see the reason for her current state, wrapped in a strait jacket, being rolled into a room adjacent to hers and visible only through glass.

"He can't hear or see you, Shirley," Mary continued, and Shego realized how old he looked now.

"Shego, have you seen Erik, yet? He should have been back by now."

"He doesn't remember what happened as a result of the Diablos, yet," Mary said as Shego looked into what looked like empty eyes. "He hasn't remembered what happened since he was taken into custody," she added with a sad look in her eyes.

"You have a request from a Dr. Load to have the two of you view a video," and Shego shuddered. She remembered the last time that he was here, and his artificial, motionless, eyes had haunted her dreams for many, many weeks.

Mary turned off the lights, and Shego could see that Dr. D was facing forward to see the large video screen in his room.

She turned to see hers, and she saw logos, rising from the fires of burning buildings; the letters formed up to reveal something she never expected to see again, and something new, as well:

the **Team Possible** logo, and another logo for a group called _**Blaze**_**IT!** **Search and Rescue.**

The logos faded, and Shego's nightmare became real:

Sitting in a chair, alone in a darkened room, was Dr. Wade Load, wearing his dark glasses and holding his white cane.

"Good evening, Shirley," he began, and Shego's skin began to crawl.

--

"It's been just over three years since Drakken began his plans to unleash his hell on the planet, and Team Possible stopped you.

"It's time that you two get the full picture of the results of your actions," Wade clicked a remote in his hand, and a screen lit.

"This screen will scroll the list of names of those who died as a result of the Diablos," Wade began, and the first names appeared:

Dr. Ryan Load

Dr. Rachel Nathan Load

Dr. Samuel Clemens (Slim) Possible

Wade froze the screen, and the three names stared unseeing at Shego.

"Recognize those, Shego? My parents, and the older brother of Dr. James Possible: Joss' father, from the 'Crooked D' sitch," Wade smiled, and Shego's skin felt like it was covered in spiders.

Wade hit the button, and the screen began to scroll those names off, and then a new group of names began to appear.

Aaron, Joshua Carlton, age 6

Aaron, Jamie Carla, age 4

Aaron, Jennifer Jamison, age 31

Aaron, James Charles, age 38

'We killed an entire family,' she thought, and she started to realize just how bad things were and how surprised, once again, that Nerdlinger hadn't asked for her to get the death penalty.

"So, Shego, when I got out of the hospital, I went to my parents' gravesite, but I couldn't see it, for some reason," Wade smiled, and Shego would have not have been surprised to see fangs appear.

"Kim, in the meantime, quit her world-saving work, and she even quit the cheerleading team at school. The team wouldn't take her resignation, though, and they put her on leave," Wade added, and Shego looked shocked: Princess had given up world-saving, even cheering?

'Princess took it hard,' she thought, and Wade smiled at the camera, "Yes, Shego, she took it hard, all of it, but she took the death of my parents and my eyes the hardest."

Wade clicked another button, and another screen appeared: this one with an old woman's picture on it.

"This is Esther Possible, Slim and James' mother. She was retired, but she left her retirement home in Florida and went to live in Montana to raise Joss, to give her a chance to be with her friends while she grieved for her father."

Another screen appeared, and two side-by-side pictures of Joss Possible appeared: in the first, one that appeared to be a picture taken a number of years ago, her hair was blowing in the breeze as she flew through the air; in the second, however, was a defeated-looking young woman, standing on crutches, one leg missing and an artificial arm in place on her shoulder, her auburn hair hanging limply on her head, framing equally-sad features.

"This was Joss Possible, Shego: this is what the Diablos did to her." Wade was silent, but Shego watched him shake.

He stopped shaking after several moments, and he clicked the remote. A picture of James Possible appeared, standing at the gravesite of his older brother, his arm around his mother's and his niece's shoulders. Yellow roses covered the fresh earth.

The picture began to move, and Shego heard words that she never wanted to hear:

James Possible, saying: "I'm sorry, Mama, Joss, it's my fault he's dead," and the picture froze.

Another screen activated, and the picture was of Ron, an arm around Kim, and his other around her brothers.

'Those two," Shego thought: 'they look like their dog died,' she grinned.

"But, what you _**didn't**_ know, Shego," a voice that sounded, strangely, like another, younger Wade came from the shadows to the right of Wade, and a shimmering picture appeared on a new screen that appeared from those shadows, now lit, "was that 'Nerd-linger' had a backup plan in place," the image resolved to a picture of a younger Wade Load, looking like he did before the Diablos sitch.

"Hello, Shego. I'm Wade-A: Wade's avatar, activated after he went off-line with no notice for a pre-determined period. I contacted Ron, and then I contacted these two," and pictures of two girls, one black and one white, popped up on the screen, "and I brought them in to fill in for Kim for a bit.

"Ron had to take the Team Possible lead, and he helped train these two; fortunately for him, they already had some skills he didn't know they had had." At this point, a picture of the dark girl flowed to the front of the screen.

"Monique Jenkins-Terranborne, age 17 at that time. Five feet, four inches tall, intelligent, oh, so pretty," Wade-A started, and Wade cleared his throat. Wade-A turned, looked, and said "sorry," before he continued. "Monique understands Ron better than anyone other than Kim, and sometimes even better than he understands himself: that's the major reason for her involvement in Team Possible. She also knows a thing or two about electronics," Wade-A laughed, "and has a strong biological and chemical background. She's also a follower of GWA (and has been for a few years), and she has seriously mad fashion skills," he finished, and Shego couldn't help but think:

'Even his avatar is a horn-dog,' Shego grinned, and the other picture flew to the forefront.

"Sarah Janine Best, age 17 at that time. Five feet, five inches tall, intelligent, sassy, my next-door neighbor, and now, thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Best, Wade's adopted 'big sister;' not like he never had other ideas," and Wade's throat-clearing covered Shego's full-belly laugh.

"Sarah, at that time, was a second-degree black belt and certified markswoman, and a computer hardware and search engine expert, to boot. I also knew that she and Kim talked about her joining Team Possible, but she declined every time that Kim talked to her about the idea in the six months prior to 'Der Tag.'

"Drew only partially succeeded, Shego," Wade-A grinned. "He took Kim out of the picture, but he put into place Ron, Monique, and Sarah, along with Jim and Tim: other than Ron, individuals that had none of Kim's history in fighting with the other villains. After you and Drew were out of the picture, Dementor and the others were so scared that Kim might come back and 'take them out' that they all went underground. For that," Wade-A laughed, "I thank you. With the assistance of Global Justice, the new members were able to cover, but they had a chance to learn rather than jump into the faster-paced fray."

"Here's what the new Team Possible looked like, two years ago," and a picture of Ron, Sarah, Monique, Jim, and Tim, with Wade sitting in the background, and a 'Team Possible' logo, floating above their head, appeared on the screen.

Shego looked at the girls' outfits, and then framed her hands like a movie camera lens. "I hate to say it, but those two, Sarah and Monique, make those outfits look really, really good: they could make Dr. D's goons drool before they locked them up, and I am sooo jealous of their outfits," she said out loud, looking down at the prison orange.

A tap on her shoulder, and Shego looked up to see a smiling Mary, holding a lunch tray.

"He still remembered what you said, Shego," and Mary lifted the lid to reveal the lunch, and Shego laughed, once again:

A turkey-and-bacon on ciabatta bread ('how long has it been since I've tasted, smelled, or even _**seen**_ my favorite kind of bread?' she thought), with fried pickle spears, a whole, huge, fresh gherkin on the plate.

Shego picked up the pickle, took a bite, and smiled.

"Now, _**that's**_ a pickle," she sighed, and she began to devour her lunch.

She hardly noticed that Wade's presentation had stopped , but she did note that the screen with the names continued its march:

Austin, Robert Lyn III, age 65

Baccen, Hans, age 54

Baccen, Gretchen, age 53

Baccen, Sylvia, age 18

--

(not on the planet Earth….)

"They have imprisoned the Great Blue!" Warmonga yelled, and the room fell silent.

"Why?" The First Prime asked her, and she mentally sighed.

"They claim that he did things to cause planet-wide destruction, and that he was not of 'sound mind,'" she laughed.

She stopped the replay and growled.

"Have you fixed that accursed switch, WarJunge?"

"Not yet, Warmonga: the off switch is jammed with some sort of resin, and it will have to be replaced."

"**REPLACE IT, THEN**!" she shouted.

"I am sorry, Warmonga," he began. "The only replacement for this unit is in the Fleet store-ship, and it's behind us."

"How far behind?" she asked, trying not to scream again.

"A full week, Warmonga," he admitted, and she cut the circuit before she could scream, once again.

"Amateurs, and the son of WarAlte, as well," she slumped in the Admiral's seat. She was leading the Fleet to that planet to bring the Great Blue from captivity, and she didn't care if she had to destroy it to do it.

Her battle-mate, Warhok, was sitting in his seat, behind her and being quiet, as he should be.

It was going well…except for that accursed switch.

She wished, once again, that she had never allowed Warhok to install his accursed switch in the vehicles of the Fleet.

The Fleet was so far behind schedule, having been traveling for over 20 Quahogs (4.5 Earth years) that some were beginning to grumble about the existence of the 'Great Blue.' Three one-way trips to space by certain crew members resolved those questions, and grumbling disappeared.

--

After she finished eating, Shego looked up, and she felt that Wade had been watching her eat.

"Did you enjoy your lunch, Shirley?" he asked with a smile

"I did: thank you for the pickles, by the way. How did you know I liked them fried?" she asked, and Wade laughed.

"I should have known," she mumbled, and he laughed.

"Shirley, remember your time, down South? I almost got you fried green tomatoes instead, but I remembered your comments about pickles, so I got the fried pickles. That's why you've had a fresh batch every week, and different ones, as well," Wade smiled, and Shego realized just how much he had done for her while she was in.

"Thank you," she whispered, and she lowered her head so he couldn't see her tears.

'Why am I doing that? He can't see,' she thought.

"It's 'no big,' Shego," he laughed.

"Anyway, let's continue:

"Dr. Drakken forgot the motto:

"'Anything's possible, for a Possible.'"

Wade smiled.

"Take Dr. James Timothy Possible, whisk in a dash of both distraught daughter and mother, stir in one dead brother, mix in a niece who has lost an arm and a leg, drop in two twin sons that are just as bright has their father and as stubborn as their sister, add a 'heapin' helpin'" and Shego heard giggles from Joss, "of a co-worker who has taken advanced cyber-robotics to a level unheard of, stir for 30 months on a simmer, and," Wade laughed, "well, you get this," and Wade showed:

A picture of Kim, in her first mission, back in her battle suit, working with Ron. 'Wow, Princess got better-looking with age,' Shego thought.

A picture of Joss Possible, wearing a prosthetic arm and leg and smiling proudly.

A picture of Sarah and Monique, marching Camille Leon and her henchmen off to the police wagon, and

A picture of James Possible, a woman that had to be his wife, his sons, Kim, his mother, Sarah, Monique, several others, all sitting around a big table at Christmas, celebrating.

'I wonder…' Shego started to ask herself, but her train of thought was interrupted by Wade.

"I'll bet you're asking: 'What happened,'" Wade smiled rhetorically.

"Hephaestus-2, the second generation of the material that Drakken stole," Wade answered his own question. "James asked himself what he could do, Kim asked him if he could help Joss, and Jim and Tim went to Dr. Vivian Porter, noted cyber-robotocist and...well, let's just say they hit four home runs, Shego."

The names continued to scroll:

Charles, Charlene Burroughs, age 55

Charleston, Jonathan III, age 13

Cimmaron, Hector Guzman, age 45

Cimmaron, Lupe Valdez, age 44

Cimarron, Hector Guzman, Jr., age 17

Cimarron, Hermione, age 17

Cimarron, Juanita Lucielle, age 14

Cimarron, Jasmine Serena, age 13

"So, Shego, I'd like for you to meet someone very dear to me:

"My fiancée, Miss Andrea Jocelyn Possible," and Joss came walking in as Wade stood.

'She looks like nothing happened to her, except for those seams on her arm and on her leg...whoa, she's showing an awful lot of leg for a young girl," she thought, but those thoughts disappeared as Wade literally enveloped her in a passionate kiss.

When Wade's lips let go, Joss turned to face the camera and smiled.

"Hello, Shego," Joss said, and she sounded so much like Princess when she said that line that Shego had to do a double-take. 'I guess she's not _**that**_ young, anymore,' Shego thought when she looked her over.

"You're _really_ gonna love this," Joss said, and her artificial leg turned flesh-and-blood, followed by the arm. The seams disappeared.

Shego sat back in her chair, totally in shock.

"You like?" Joss grinned. "Thank the Tweebs: they cajoled Dr. Porter into working with them on Uncle Jim's Hephaestus-2 formula, and they gave me a Christmas present nine months ago."

"I think it was a fair trade, Joss," a male voice came from off the screen, and the twin Possible boys came in ('wow, young men, now,' Shego thought), each cradling a young woman. "After all, you gave us Jennifer and Becky for Christmas," Jim continued,

"And we couldn't say no when they asked us to marry them, so..." Tim concluded with a smile, and Shego laughed.

"Hello, Shego," Monique and Sarah came in, each with a young man on their arm. "Thanks to you," Monique continued, "we're _**both**_ engaged, too, but only after a rough 24 months," she smiled a smile that told Shego that she never wanted to meet her in a dark alley.

"Shego, it's 'Princess' and her 'Prince'," came a familiar voice, and Kim came in with her arm wrapped around Ron Stoppable's waist. Kim and Ron both wore battle suits.

"It's about time," Shego laughed, and Kim laughed with her.

"You're right, Shego, but I had a lot of demons to slay, and my father and brothers and friends helped me slay them all." Kim smiled. "And, someone stood by me and my dreams **and** nightmares the entire time, and now we're engaged to be married after college," Kim held up the ring.

"Now, that girl has some serious bling on her hand," Shego laughed, but then she thought:

'If 'anything's Possible, for a Possible,' what about young Possibles,' Shego asked herself as Wade placed his cane in Joss' hands and reached, with both hands, for his glasses...

--

"INCOMING WORMHOLE!" Sergeant Walter Harriman called out.

"ID?"

"Yes: it's Colonel Carter's code."

"Open the Iris," and the Iris opened on the StarGate in Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado, and United States Air Force Colonel Samantha Carter stepped onto the platform wearing a crisp dress uniform, belying the fact that she had just completed a multi-light-year trip.

"Stand down," and the troops in the Gate Room lowered their weapons and saluted. Sam returned their salute, adjusting the briefcase strap on her shoulder as the blast door opened.

"General O'Neill," Sam saluted, and Jack returned her salute.

"Sam, I," Jack started, but he turned away. But, before he turned away, Sam noticed that his eyes were red.

'Jack, crying?'

"Let's go," he motioned, and the two headed for the base commander's office.

"Sam," Major General Hank Landry stood as Sam entered, and she saluted.

'He looks tired...no, exhausted,' she thought as he returned her salute and motioned for her to take a seat.

"Did Jack tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm dying, Sam," Hank laughed, and Sam had a flashback to her father saying the same thing.

"WHA-" she began, but he waved her silent.

"Well, not completely: I do have this minor problem of an inoperable brain aneurism, but the Jaffa have assured me that a symbiote host can cure it. Of course, the President, NSC, **and** the Joint Chiefs, for some reason, don't take kindly to aliens running the StarGate program, so I'm stepping down, effective in six months, so I can help train my replacement in the meantime: well, so Jack and I can, that is," he smiled.

"Besides, I've found a better job," Jack smiled, and Sam turned with a look of horror on her face.

"Sir, you're leaving DHS **and** the program?"

"Not so much leaving, as he's dragging it, kicking and screaming with him," a very familiar contralto voice, and Sam smiled: only one person that she knew had that voice and had that edge, 'and could get that look on both Jack's and Hank's faces:'

"Betts, what in the world are _**you**_ doing here?" Sam stood and saluted the commander of Global Justice, and Dr. Elizabeth Director returned the salute of her friend from college and then, totally out of character, hugged Sam.

"Stealing your old boss away from DHS," Betty replied, and Jack smiled.

"I can't believe it!"

"Believe it," Jack replied.

"He's the new Global Justice Commander of all Planetary and Space Forces," Betty smiled. "'The Very Model, of a Modern Major-General,' as it were," she laughed as she sang, and Jack grinned

"But, why?"

"Drakken's Diablos attack," Betty began, "forced several countries to admit that they could not respond, individually, to a threat of this magnitude. The members of the governing committee liked the responses of Global Justice to the 'event' and the aftermath, and they asked if there could be some synergies between GJ and the StarGate organization.

"Of course, I agreed that they were possible," Betty grinned, "but only if they were under my command," she smirked, "and they all agreed."

"Just goes to show that they all have short memories," a male voice came from the door, and everyone turned to face:

"Dr. Adams!" Sam shouted as she jumped up and hugged the Global Justice CMO (Chief Medical Officer). "Thank you, again, for helping my dad when he was so sick," she whispered into his ear.

"My pleasure, Colonel," Dr. C. P. N. Adams replied as he released her. "I heard that you were back on-planet," he added.

"But, why?" Sam added as she sat back down and resumed the conversation..

"Well, we need a new commander for StarGate, and..." Betty smiled, and Sam stared at her as if she had been taken over by the Ori.

"Who did you have in mind?" Sam asked, and the heads of Jack, Hank, and C. P. all followed Betty's head and stared at her with knowing grins.

"no," she whispered.

"_No," _she said in a louder voice.

"_**NO!**_" Sam shouted, and Jack laughed at her.

"I'm not ready!" she shouted once again, and Hank started laughing along with C. P. and Betty.

"Besides, my move was predicated on you taking the position, Sam," Jack added, and Sam glared at him.

"Why?"

"Permission to answer the question, ma'am." Jack stood and saluted Betty.

"Permission granted, Jack," Betty responded, and Jack turned and walked over to Sam, pulling her to her feet and staring into her eyes.

"Permission to court the Colonel, ma'am?" Jack asked.

"KISS THE GIRL!" was the yell from the room, and Jack moved in.

C. P. started the timer on his watch when the lips joined, and Sam didn't complain.

When they separated, Jack smiled.

"Now, you know why I had to leave the Air Force and DHS, but it was most **definitely** worth it," Jack started, but Sam grabbed his head and pulled him back in to her for round 2.

C. P. didn't time this round.

--

Shego watched as Wade removed his glasses, and his artificial eyes stared at her, unseeing: the eyes of Shego's nightmares for several months.

"And, now, for something completely different," Wade said with a laugh, and Shego saw the dead come to life.

"You like?" Wade smiled, and Shego's stomach did the Flippies, and the pickles inside her couldn't decide if they should stay down or make a return engagement.

They stayed down, this time.

"I didn't know when I came to visit you the first time, Shego, but Jim and Tim had already started the research to allow the interface between inorganic and organic; the side 'benefit,' if you will, is that both Joss and I can change, at will.

"I was serious, though, when I told you that _**Team Possible**_ would be back.

"I didn't know at the time that a new team would be joining them: _**BLAZE**_**IT! SEARCH and RESCUE, **a team dedicated to helping people in need, no matter the sitch: now, Team Possible can concentrate on the evils of the world, while **BLAZEIT!** concentrates on the natural disasters.

"The double-S shadow that you see behind the _**BLAZE**_**IT!** logo is not for the Seniors," Wade laughed, "but to honor Joss' parents: Sheri Nicole Possible, and Samuel Clemens Possible.

"I couldn't write this story any better, Shego," Wade finished as he reached over and took Joss' hand in his, lifting it to his lips and gently brushing it. "I never could, in my wildest dreams, have imagined things turning out this way, or this well."

"As well as they could be if one has lost both of his parents," Joss spoke. "Shego, you haven't seen what has been happening out here, but you need to," and Joss reached over and grabbed a remote. Flicking it on, the screen in front of Shego was suddenly filled with images of funerals from around the world and a montage of the massive property destruction that had taken place.

"Now, to be fair to you, Shego, the funds that you 'donated' have helped to replace a portion of the properties destroyed, but there are some things that can never be replaced: for example, a full collection of Renoirs and Gogans, and an original of the Declaration of Independence, just to name a few items."

"People don't want to kill you any more," Kim said, "especially me."

"Trust me, Shego," Sarah spoke, "when she first heard what had happened to Wade and his parents, it was all that Ron and I could do to keep her from finding you both and killing you."

"But, I'm _**much**_ better now, Shego: I don't hate you, anymore," Kim added as she squeezed Ron's hand.

"I don't hate you, either, Shego, even though you used to **punch** and **kick** me on a regular basis," Ron laughed, and Shego laughed along with him

"Never again," she whispered, a bit louder than she thought she did, and Ron nodded approvingly.

"Good, because I still think I have some of those bruises, but at least the cracked ribs are healing, and the skull fracture is much better, now," he joked.

'Ouch,' was Shego's thought.

"RON!" Kim said, and Ron smiled: he would never tire of hearing her speak his name, no matter how she did it, and he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"But, wait: that's not all!" Wade announced, and everyone looked at him, perplexed.

"There's one more item, Shego, that even Kim hasn't seen: in fact, no one except my beloved has seen it, and she's only seen the prototypes," Wade added.

"And, that's because I threatened to cut him off after our wedding night for 12 months," Joss laughed, and all of the guys squirmed in pain and understanding.

'They _**are**_ in love,' Shego thought.

"You saw the opening, Shego: like a phoenix, Team Possible rose from the ashes of almost total destruction, and _**BLAZE**_**IT! **did, as well. Well," he smiled, and he hit the lights...

--

"The planet is ripe for plunder: they are despondent, defeated, and broken," WarJunge laughed.

"One should never underestimate one's enemies, WarJunge: that is what we taught our last five enemies, all now totally annihilated," came from a very subdued Warhok.

--

Two people both looked at Betty Director and had the same two thoughts:

'She's so lonely,'

And

'I know just the person for her.'

Neither of them learned the plans of the other for over a year...

--

Shego watched as Wade picked up the remote and pressed a sequence of buttons. The curtain in the background started to lift and, as it lifted, it revealed...

"Oh, snap," Shego said, and Mary laughed and applauded.

"Shego, let me introduce you to a couple of 'little projects' that I came up with; well, with 'a little help from my friends,'" Wade said with a grin that Shego knew, inside, would light up every light in Go City east to the Atlantic Ocean.

Behind the curtain were what looked like two planes...at first; but, after looking a little harder, Shego could tell there was more to them than met the eye. Both appeared to be approximately four times the size of the Go Jet, and they had what appeared to be a hybrid delta wing configuration. 'It looks like the designers of this craft had access to too much information on the SR-71from a past life,' Shego thought, 'but whatever they knew or got their hands on, they improved upon.'

What looked like the engine intake ports started forward of the wings on the fuselage, behind the forward hatch, and seemed to continue down what she could see of the plane. Another hatch was located further down the fuselage, past the center of the wing. The tail started its rise about at the middle of the fuselage and gracefully curved up.

Shego could also see openings that she guessed had to be maneuvering thrusters in the nose and tail sections, but she could also see some of the same types of barely-concealed port openings that peppered the entire length of the craft and did the same on the wing edges that were visible to her, so she could not be totally sure of their purpose.

Additionally, the nose wing and rear wing edges that she could see also housed more of the same type of ports, and these typed did not appear to be stationary. Shego could also see something like them below the tail structure. The locations made her think of some type of weapons ports, but 'this was Team Possible, and they didn't use weapons like that,' she thought. That was the past, though, and maybe they were just what she thought they were…

The planes were painted identically: the upper part was a combination of brown, green and black that gave it a mottled look. The bottom that she could see seemed to be painted in a sky-blue color with white mixed in. The line was blurred between the upper and lower halves of the crafts...

'That scheme would make both craft hard to see in flight, both from above or below,' Shego thought to herself.

"This Shego, is the newest use for the Hephaestus-3 technology: self-healing air- and spacecraft skin." Wade informed her as he looked at the camera. "Or as I thought of it, "Flying mayhem, pure and simple.""

'Looks like I've not totally lost my touch,' Shego thought to herself. 'I was right that those openings looked like maneuvering thrusters spaced along the fuselage and on the nose and tail sections.

"This is," Wade walked over to the craft on the right and reaching up pulled off the paper covering the tail, revealing its name painted over the Team Possible logo, "the Phoenix-1 space/airborne attack craft. Just like the bird, and us, it rose from the ashes."

Then, Wade walked to the nose of the craft, motioned to Joss to come over to him, and placed her hand on the paper. She pulled, and paper came off; it had blended in so well that Shego had failed to notice it.

"This one is the 'Slim-One', Sweet Tea, and the other one back here is one of its sister ships," (Wade walked over to the second craft nose and removed the paper), "the 'Sheri-One,' named for your dad and mom," and Shego would have sworn that she heard muffled soba from Joss. "I promised them, both, that I would protect you with my life, my love, and this is my down-payment on that promise. They both do Mach 7, easy, in the atmosphere, but we haven't confirmed their top speeds outside of the atmosphere or with the new Kepler-4 drives."

Wade was going to continue, but he was suddenly and ferociously attacked by twin auburn-headed bullets, followed by twin males.

"Well, Shego, as you can tell, Wade's going to be a bit pre-occupied for a bit," Ron laughed, "so, as the de-facto co-leader of Team Possible, do you have any questions?"

"Why?" she asked. "Why did you tell me all this, show me all this?"

"Because, Shego, you deserve to know the truth," Sarah spoke up.

"You always told 'Princess,'" Monique laughed, "that you were evil. Evil wouldn't have given away all her money, even if she was in prison for life, and evil wouldn't have been, and still be, crying whenever you look at that list of names.

"I believe in you, Shego," Kim had broken from their 'Load'ed' assault and returned to be with Ron. "I believe that, when the chips are down, you'll come through."

"Just, not _**my**_ Chips," Sarah laughed, and her young man punched her shoulder and laughed.

"Heck, maybe even Dr. D will, too, or at least come back,"

Ron laughed, and Wade came forward, two shades of lipstick prints covering his face.

Shego couldn't help but laugh.

"**If** you can still laugh after all you've been through, Shego, then there's still hope for you," Wade said, and the lights and monitors all went out...

All, that is, except the names list:

Morton, James, age 93

Morton, Jamie Lynn, age 91

Morton, James Jr., age 60

Morton, Toni, age 57

Morton, James III, age 35

Morton, Sandra Dee, age 36

Morton, James IV, age 5

--

"Well. Samantha Carter, may I see you, socially?" Jack asked.

'He looks sooo like a lost puppy, and I never...stop it, Samantha! You know you did, and more than once, too!'

"Yes, you may," she smiled and fluttered her eyelashes, and Betty laughed.

"You took waaaaay too many lessons from Sheri Nicole, Sam.

"Besides, Sam, if you can pry yourself away from General Hunk," Betty laughed, and Jack winced "I have something very important to talk to you about," she added and patted her briefcase on the table.

"What might that be, Betts?"

"Your next StarGate Commander, for one, and quite probably the biggest surprise to you and everyone else.

"Dr. McKay?" and Betty shook her head and smiled, and Sam became frightened.

"_**NOT WILL DU!?**_" Sam yelled, and the room became sound-absorbent.

"Gee, Sam, I didn't think you had it in you," Betty smiled.

"Yeah, right," Sam stood and began to pontificate:

"I give you a name, Ladies and Gentlemen, which can strike fear into the hearts of all that know him and even those who don't: the self-proclaimed 'terror of Global Justice,' the man who puts the "A" in PITA," C. P. and Jack both roared at that line, "I give you the Global 'PITA from Juanita:'

"WILL

"DU!" and she took her bows as the group applauded.

"No; in fact, I was thinking of him as your replacement on Atlantis," Betty smiled, and Sam groaned. "You don't know the new 'Du,' Sam: spending all that time with Dr. Load and helping in the recovery has changed him, a lot," Betty added.

"As a matter of fact, Sam, I was thinking of him as your replacement on Atlantis," Betty smiled, and Sam groaned.

"I have someone much better," Betty smiled and pulled the folder from her briefcase and tossed it to Sam's open hands.

Sam looked at the folder tab, broke the security seal, and opened it to a picture that she recognized.

She looked up at Betty and smiled.

"Is this person interested?"

"I believe so, yes, with the right motivation."

"Let's talk, then."

"Let's. When?"

"Now."

--

Shego was in the room, as was Dr. Drakken, for a total of more than 6 hours, until the final name scrolled off the screen and the logos reappeared.

They were taken back to their cells.

Within minutes of her return to her cell, the guard brought her evening meal, and the guard was smiling.

Shego looked at the tray, and she understood why:

There was real meat: granted, it wasn't tenderloin, but real meat was real meat.

And, in the corner, was a scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Shego almost didn't give the guard a chance to leave the cell before she had devoured half of the tray.

'I wonder what the celebration is,' she thought as she stopped for a moment to look at the remaining food before she continued to eat.

When Shego finished her ice cream, she found a small note folded underneath it.

She unfolded the paper and began to read:

"Dear Shirley," the note began,

"You can thank Kim for the meal, but you have to thank Sarah for the ice cream: she did the mad research and found your favorite kind.

"We believe in you, Shego, and they all meant it when they said that they didn't hate you, anymore.

"And, I don't hate you…but, then again, I never did: my parents taught me to hate the action, not the person. You would have liked Mama: she had a lot of your spirit…just none of the green," Shego laughed.

"We made sure that the prison got a food upgrade: whether the Warden told anyone why, we don't know, but if you're getting a lot of smiles, now you'll know why.

"Dr. Wade Load."

The paper now had four large wet spots on it…from falling tears.

Shego couldn't sleep.

Shego cried, for most of the next two days and nights, for the ones who had died as well as for those who remained and mourned.

Shego wept.

She had begun to change.

--

The Fleet continued its trip to Earth, confident that they would decimate the planet and acquire the Great Blue and his Green Battle-Mate.

--

Betty thought for a moment as she closed the folder, placed it back on her desk in the guest facilities, and leaned back in her chair: then, she burst out laughing, long and hard, at one singular thought:

'Dr. McKay, meet Dr. Load.

"_**THAT**_ should be a cornucopia of multiple decades over light-years' worth of disturbing events,' she giggled as she opened the next folder in the stack.

'It's going to be a long night,' she thought, then grinned:

"The more things change, the more they stay the same," and she looked at pictures of the Prometheus and Sam-One, side by side.

--

**Author's Afterward**

For a short story that started as a response to an old joke, this has exploded…and it was a good explosion.

I have several individuals to whom I owe thanks:

Star-eva01: for his wonderful beta work, willingness to put up with my questions about his beta, and ideas that have worked their way into the series in ways that have only enhanced the telling of the story…and, let's not forget reviews that sometimes, made me laugh so hard that it scared the cats away.

ja and kt: for believing in me, for the wonderful comments, reviews, and countless conversations about ideas. Their work with Sarah in their series provided some ideas that carried over into this 'verse. To kt, especially, for bringing Dr. Adams to life (even if it was payback!): thank you, my adopted Goddaughter.

To Akinyi: for her continued support of me and my writing, and for her encouragement when I was at my lowest points, telling me I would make it. Thank you, my adopted Goddaughter, and to both you and kt: the book is on the way.

To King in Yellow and MrDrP: for the challenges that you two continue to place in my lap that make my think deeper than I had planned. That additional thought has turned that short story into a 'verse that now includes a crossover and has expanded to a depth that I had never imagined. As a result, I have grown as a writer, as well. Thank you, gentlemen: you two are both inspirations to KP writers 'out there, in here.'

The reviewers and those who took the time to send PMs and emails to me: thank you for taking the time to do so. I hope that I provided you with some understanding of where I am going and that I answered your questions.

To my readers: thank you. The continued growth in hits tells me that this is not a one-time read.

Thank you, to all of you, for continuing to support me in this journey.

--

Thanks to the newest creatures, plot squirrels, that have assumed lodging in my trees in the yard and have been trying to get construction permits to add onto my house, **Define, Hell** will continue.

In case you hadn't noticed, there are a few new actors involved, thanks to the _**StarGate SG-1**_ and _**StarGate: Atlantis**_ shows.

Next, on _**Define, Hell V (or, Define, Hell, IIIII): Graduation Surprises **_

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

--


End file.
